Visit From The Future
by Iced-Out-Snowman
Summary: If you could prevent something in the future would you, good or bad? What you do if the one who warned and told you were your own childern? How do you deal with them and your own personal problems and their's too? [KnuxRouge][SonAmy][ShadOC][EspioxJulieSu
1. A Month!

**Visit From The Future. **

**Author Note: I'm starting this because my nephew gave me the idea. **

**I don't own the Sonic crew Sega does (dam them...)**

**Children in this story are mine.  
**  
**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Parents Meet Their Children (I know it's a dumb name but who cares?)

* * *

Peace was being enjoyed now. Eggman had been quiet for a while; take advantage of this peace was the Sonic crew. Shadow was currently with them, they help him set up a life for him and they were basically his only friends.

One of Shadow's personal friends he met later, Cindy; a teal hedgehog, was with the crew, enjoying a picnic. They were talking during lunch when a loud crackling and bright light appeared ahead of them. It was shaped in the form of an oval, suddenly then five figures flew out as if they were thrown out.

"Whoa!" One yelled.

"Son of a—" Another kid yelled.

"Get off of me sis!" A white colored echidna yelled. He groaned as he pushed a red female with short dreadlocks and bat wings off of him.

A black hedgehog with teal stripes got up and dusted himself off. A blue hedgehog with pink quills, a female stood up and brushed her self off. She helped another blue hedgehog get up.

The sonic crew stared at them, and then the figures noticed that they were being stared at. When they noticed who they were they suddenly smiled and ran over to them and hugged them. Everyone backed away and looked freaked out;

"Whoa, whoa! Who are you?" Sonic asked freaked out now.

"Dad?" The white echidna yelled almost breaking into tears. He was looking at Knuckles; everyone except Knuckles, stared at Knuckles.

"W-What did you call me?" He asked pointing his shaking hand (Finger) at him.

"Dad, it's you; I finally get to meet you!" The young echidna shedding a few tears; he stepped closer to him, "Dad, it's me your son..." The echidna was a bit confused.

Knuckles's eyes were tiny right now, he rubbed his face and scratched his ear underneath his dreadlocks, "I'm sorry say **what**? Say that again; I think I had something crazy in my ear!"

"We must have come a bit too early in time." The black hedgehog simply stated brushing his quills a little.

"Wait, wait, wait, who are you?" Sonic asked not understanding a thing.

"I'm Shadow, Shadow II (Shadow The Second.)." The young hedgehog answered.

"I'm Crystal." The red bat like creature said smiling;

The white echidna smiled weakly, "I'm Knikatu."

"What just happened? What are you doing here?" Rouge asked looking at the bat like creature, it kept bugging her that she had wings and was red. Rouge fought every urge to look at Knuckles when she looked at the little bat girl.

"I'm from the future and Knikatu is my brother and you are my mother and he is my father." She answered pointing at Knuckles.

"You mean I have a daughter and son? And she's—" Knuckles was very scared now looking at Rouge who was just the same, "I don't believe you." Knuckles said firmly crossing his arms.

"What about this then?" Knikatu pointed to his guardian symbol, as did Crystal.

Knuckles felt his legs about to give out, "She is my mom, see?" Crystal flexed her wings.

Sonic was growing so scared right now as the kids proved their accusations. He looked at the pink/blue and blue kid. He looked at Amy, who was catching on quickly. He gasped as he noticed she did figure it out;

The pink/blue hedgehog and the blue one stated their names, "I'm Katie and this is my brother Mac and—"

"Please don't say it please!" Sonic yelled not wanting to know the truth.

"Oh, no need to say it." Amy smiled slyly; she looked at Sonic and winked.

"Eh, you two…figure it out." Shadow II stated pointing at Shadow and Cindy. He had the same attitude as his so called 'father' in addition to looking exactly like him with the exception of teal stripes instead of red ones. Shadow looked at Cindy strangely who did the same. Yet she hid a smile.

"Well I still don't—I don't care what you—it can't be true!" Asked Knuckles trying not to believe that he had a future with Rouge his rival.

Knikatu walked toward him, "We came here to look for you! Some years from now you Sonic and Shadow will leave on another mission to fight Eggman but me being a young child having no visual memory of you will find out that you died fighting for my future! So I came here to see what my father was like and to warn him. So that way me, my sister and my future mother will have someone to be there for them!" He was almost in full tears in the memory of knowing he had no father in the future. He didn't care how he would change the time line; he just wanted his father alive.

The white echidna cried quietly. Finally seeing his father, having this chance to prevent everything, it was hard on him.

"Knuckles look what you did!" Rouge walked over to Knikatu and comforted him in a hug, "its okay." Rouge always had a soft spot for children.

"We tagged along and came to see what you were like." Katie simply smiled and wave at her father who seemed like he was having a nervous breakdown.

"I had nothing to do and I was grounded." Shadow II said crossing his arms.

Shadow stood before him now, "What did you do?"

"I wrecked one of Brian's inventions."

"Who's Brian?" Tails asked.

"Your son." He pointed at Tails

"Him too?" Sonic smirked, he already had an idea of who was the one, "Who is his mom?"

"Some rabbit named Cream?" Shadow II shrugged, he never knew her name.

Crackling, a loud sound and flashes appeared as the kids looked at the portal and saw it close;

"(Sigh) Great...now we're stuck for about a month." Mac sighed.

"How come a month?" Knuckles asked scratching his head.

"Because Brian said we should hurry up but if we stayed too long the portal might close and not open for at least a month. He said it had something to do with it taking time to recharge and depending how far you travel back and other things about space time thingy, I don't know, I didn't pay attention!" Everyone looked at Sonic.

"Just like his father." Amy said crossing her arms.

"Say what?" Sonic shook his head snapping out of a day dream. Amy groaned, yep they're father and son.

"What do we do now?" Knuckles asked the older people.

"I guess we're stuck with them," Sonic noticed where this was going to lead, "And I'm going before this conversation goes wrong."

"No! They are our children and we have to take of them **together!**" Amy yelled grabbing Sonic before he could speed off.

"What do you mean by 'our' and 'together'?" Sonic asked, "I ain't ready to be no father, let alone live in the same place as you!"

"Same here, no way I'm living in the same place as this bat. I rather take care of them alone than be in the same house as you." Knuckles added as he pointed at Rouge. She huffed and glared at him.

"Please Dad, this maybe the only chance I may see you and mom together," Knikatu did not want his parents apart, "Besides, you know you want her around!"

Knuckles stared at him as if he was insane, "You must be out your god damn mind." he would not live with Rouge, not even for his son.

Crystal stepped forward and looked up at him, "Daddy...please?" Now his daughter was begging.

Knuckles looked down at the little batgirl's aqua colored eyes, bright and beautiful like her mothers. He looked at ahead and noticed his son's, purple and bold, begging silently as well;

With a deep sigh, "Fine...but if you even to touch the Master Emerald your out of there." Knuckles glaring at Rouge.

"I got no choice do I?" Shadow looked at his son.

"Got that right!" Shadow II smirked. He loved his mom and dad even if they seemed unfair sometimes in his time.

Cindy and Shadow looked at each other, "Whose house?"

"Not mine, Sonic lives there and I don't want Amy and two other kids around me." Shadow said looking at Amy who only smiled.

"Okay mine then." Cindy smiled.

"You like this don't you?" Shadow asked not knowing how she could possibly be happy.

"Yep, I get to be a mom!" She smiled leading both Shadows away.

"Let's go..." Knuckles said sadly knowing he would have to be with Rouge for a month. They started walking towards Angel Island.

"I wonder if our home is any different then it is in the future?" Crystal asked Knikatu;

"I don't know...let's hope they don't fight that's what I'm worried about."

Crystal walked up to her mom, "Mom?"

Rouge felt strange being called 'mom' "Uh...what is it?"

"Can you make us something to eat cause we haven't had lunch or breakfast."

Rouge knew how to cook but didn't know what they ate or what the preferred, "What do you want to eat?"

Crystal smiled, "Can you make your ham special?"

"My what?" Rouge had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh you haven't made that for dad yet..." Rouge looked her questioningly, "You made it for dad one time and ever since then it became his favorite meal. And you would make on special occasions."

Rouge looked at Knuckles, "You know how to cook?" He asked shocked.

"Of course I do! My mother taught me when I was younger."

"Let's hope I don't die from it." He chuckled then Rouge smacked him on the head, pretty hard too.

"Who said I was feeding you?" She spiked glaring at him.

"Wha? What am I supposed to eat then?" It was his house; he should at least get a meal.

"I don't know, find something!" She wins…

"Stupid bat..." She smacked him again, dang it's like they're already married.

**

* * *

Elsewhere, with black boy and teal girl **

"Cindy, I can't do this." Shadow complained.

"What? Take care of him?"

"Yes and anything else, being a father and everything else that I have to do now..."

"Dad quit complaining, I'm thirteen I don't need much." The look-alike said rolling his eyes.

Shadow flinched at 'dad' "Don't call me that..." He said not liking being called that.

"I have to."

"Why?" Shadow groaned.

"Because you said it's not polite to call people by their names besides Sonic, Knuckles and Tails."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "I said that? Man I gonna hate my future self." He felt weak, not strength wise but mentally.

Cindy on the other hand was more like Amy she was open with her feelings toward Shadow, "Why are you guys so against taking care of kids for a month?"

Shadow stopped "They are annoying little brats that ask for stuff that will clear out my life savings."

Cindy sighed and rolled her eyes, "Shadow you opened that account three weeks ago..."

"So? It has a full 3 cents!" He held up three fingers.

Shadow II pushed them forward, "Wow you guys argue more now then you do at home." He made them walk on to the house.

**

* * *

With Sonic, Mac, Katie and Pinky **

"**Oooooh!** This is so exciting we're gonna be parents!" Amy squealed with joy as she looked at Sonic and walked at the same time, "Mac, how old are you?" She asked suddenly.

"I'm thirteen." He answered simply.

"I'm fourteen!" Katie said quickly said happily.

"I'm fourteen!" Mac mimicked her

"Shut up you two, **God!**" Sonic yelled as he threw his hands up.

"Sonic are you okay?" Tails asked finally speaking.

Sonic shook his head, "Of course not! I have to stay a month in the same house as Amy and take of two annoying **kids!**" A long silence covered them. The kid's expressions looked a bit sadden.

They kept walking, Amy spoke first, "Sonic that was just mean, c'mon they're our kids!"

Sonic wanted to kill her when she said 'our kids' "Fine but! I have conditions One: You don't come anywhere near me! Two: No calling me 'Dad' my name is Sonic! Three: I still get to do what I want! That means you can't nag me to stay and watch them or make me drag them along."

Amy growled to herself, she had to, if they were going to make this work. They continued to walk. After that they arrived at Tails's house, it was six fifty-five.

"I'll get us something to eat." Amy said smiling.

"I'm not hungry and besides I have something I gotta do." Mac said zooming out the door with his father's speed.

"Wha? What's he got to do, that's so important?" Amy said asking no one in particular.

"He's trying to get a date." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"With who?" Tails asked looking at Sonic who threw himself on the couch.

"Well..." Katie started.

**

* * *

Angel Island **

Everyone was okay for the most part, Rouge and Knuckles argued about who gets the bed until the kids decided that they would take it. Leaving them to sleep on the floor or couch. Crystal was outside, getting aggravated by the second;

"Please just once?" He asked

"No."

"C'mon just one time."

"For the last time Mac I said **no!**" Crystal said finally yelling at Mac. She turned around and walked away, but Mac used his speed to stop in front of her;

"Why not?"

Crystal was getting mad, "Because I don't want to!" She walked away again. And Mac stopped in front of her again;

"Mac, I don't want to have to hurt you like last time." Last time he hugged her from behind and she ended up throwing him up into wall.

"Oh c'mon Crystal just one date. That's all I ask." He took one of her hands amking her blush slightly.

Crystal still wondered why? Why he kept asking her out? One reason was obvious she was like her mother. (If you don't understand I mean her body.) Mac was always asking her to go out;

"What about Julie?" Crystal took her hand back and narrowed her eyes at her. She was very mature for a thirteen-year old; she had a good memory too. Julie and Mac where still dating last she heard.

"It didn't work out between me and her..." Crystal still didn't trust him enough to go out with him.

"Why me? Why now? Why not earlier?" She asked.

Mac sighed, "I thought I loved her...but I didn't. So please, c'mon Crystal, just once."

He was nothing like his father. Instead of running away from a girl he ran after a girl and like his mother wouldn't stop, in this case it was Crystal.

"I'll think about it." Crystal said with a small smile and turned around and walked away.

"Yes! Damn, finally!" Mac shouted happily, Crystal joyfully rolled her eyes as she heard him, as she walked away.

_**---**_

Crystal walked into her home to fine her mom and dad arguing about who gets the couch.

"Be a gentleman and give the lady the couch!" Rouge said in anger.

"I would if there was a lady in here!" Knuckles yelled back.

"Why you!" Rouge wanted to slap him.

"It gonna be one hell of a month." Crystal sighed closing the door behind her.

Knikatu seems like a weird name but I like to think of it as a tribal name.

R&R! Any questions e-mail me or ask in the review.

**

* * *

Ha, another fixed chap. **

**The Snowman,**

**Peace!**


	2. It's goin' down!

**Visit From The Future **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, except the kids! Ask if you want to use them. Or you could do what I did; use that brain for once and think! **

**And so we start!**

**Re-edited chap, read and review!**

**

* * *

**

Chap 2 Foiled Plans...

* * *

**Angel Island; Next Morning.**

Morning on Angel Island was not the best for one person. The outdoors right now were brutally harsh and freezing cold. It was harsh weather to live through but it was beautiful sight outside though. The skies were bright but you couldn't see the sun through clouds, for it was snowing. The ground covered like white cotton candy, a truly gorgeous sight, unless you were Knuckles.

He slept outside because Rouge was inside. He refused to be in the same house as her. She ended up getting the couch because Knikatu and Crystal sided with her. So he gave up and left the house because she kept rubbing it in his face that the kids took her side of the argument.

"Stupid bat..." He looked around, trying to take in the very nice sight. It was hard though with the freezing cold, suddenly a thought came to mind. He rose to his feet and made his way to Angel Forest, and went towards the lake.

"He-he." He smirked as he punched the frozen ice over the lake. He chuckled again as he fill up a bucket he had with him.

Making his way back he let the scenario play out in his head. He smiled to himself, ignoring the cold. He saw his house, and looked at the bucket in his hand. He nodded to himself reassuring himself again.

**Inside the house**

Quietly he walked over to couch, carefully not waking her up. She lowly hummed to herself in her sleep. She seemed to smile in her sleep.

"Dad...don't do it." Knikatu yawned. He startled his father, making him jump slightly.

Knuckles glared at him and then at the sleeping Rouge, "No! I'm gonna do it! She took what's mine!" Knuckles whispered.

"What, the couch?" Knikatu shook his head in disappointment. He sighed and went back up the steps.

Knuckles looked at Rouge; he saw her in peace, her tranquility, her beauty;

"Damn conscious." He opened the window and tossed the bucket out, making Rouge stir a little with the thud and water splashing.

**

* * *

Tails' House **

Seven A.M., time to put the plan into action. He got up off Tails' bed, who was asleep in his lab looking for a way to send the kids back sooner; request by Sonic the Hedgehog and walked slowly out into the hallway. Sonic slid down the rail quietly not waking up Amy. He tip-toed over to the door;

"Dad why are you tip-toeing around the house?" Katie asked.

Sonic was trying to leave town before anyone noticed, "What are you two doing up so early?" He asked.

"Getting ready to go to the mall." Mac answered eating a waffle.

"At seven A.M.?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Yep! We have to wait for the 'Beauty Queen' to do her hair, brush her teeth, shower, and do other stuff." Mac rolled his eyes and pointed at Katie. He took a bite of the waffle he was eating.

"Your just jealous because I'm beautiful and your not!" Mac started choking on his waffle when she said that;

"Jealous? Girl you must be outta your damn mind. Jealous of what?" Mac put his waffle down.

"Whatever! Don't tell Amy that I'm leaving!" Sonic yelled softly.

"Why not?" Amy said tapping her foot on the steps the led upstairs, "You were gonna try and get outta this weren't you?" Amy yelled.

Seriously, Sonic and Knuckles are idiots; you do what you're going to do, not wait forever and then end up getting caught or suckered by the beauty of a woman.

"I'm going to take a shower!" Katie ran up the steps as Mac sat down at the table and ate some more waffles; still not using any forks or knives.

"I'm going somewhere." Sonic said leaving for the door as well.

"Fine, but you are to be home by eight-o-clock tonight!" She yelled suddenly.

Sonic put his hand on the door handle, "Who are you to boss me around?"

"Eight-o- clock tonight...do you understand me?" Amy took out her hammer, "Because we are all going to have a get-together tonight and figure out what to do."

Sonic saw her seriousness on her face, "Fine..." He left out on one of his runs.

**

* * *

Cindy's Home; **

A simple home. Three bedrooms and two bathrooms. One room was Cindy's of course; it was the only bedroom with a T.V. a large bed, two dressers and bigger closet. The other to rooms had a smaller bed and smaller closets. The room Shadow II slept in was the only extra room with a dresser.

Shadow had no complaints, one kid. He was quiet and had no problems...or so he thought;

"Shadow? Wake up!" Cindy yelled startling him up out of his peaceful slumber and onto the floor...face first.

"What is it?" He said muffled by the ground.

"Shadow, Shadow's gone!" Shadow II was gone but Shadow didn't catch that yet.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here!" If his eyes weren't red and half closed he would gave her a strange stare.

Cindy smacked her face in aggravation,"Not you! Shadow II, our son? Ring a bell?"

Shadow lifted his head, "I don't think so..." He yawned and rested his head on the floor again. He licked his lips and opened and closed his mouth, refreshing the muscles.

Cindy let out a low growl that made him give full attention, "I went to check up on him, and now he's gone!"

He groaned with his mouth muffled by the floor, "Cindy...he's thirteen, he probably went to the mall." He didn't get up, he was too sleepy.

"Shadow! It's seven thirty the mall doesn't open for another two hours!" Cindy held her head in aggravation, black boy here isn't much help.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked upon hearing her groan.

"Go look for him!"

"Maybe later...I'm tired." He let out a soft snore sound.

"Fine, you can make your own breakfast." She yelled, Shadow was in a deep stage into falling asleep;

"That's nice..." He was now in the final stage to falling asleep.

She left the house slamming the door.

It wasn't to long before Cindy found him; sitting on a rock looking at a stream's raging current.

"Hey mom." He said, he knew she would come for him...she always did. He called her an overprotective mother. "Shadow why did you leave? And without telling me o-or your father?" She sighed as she hugged him tightly.

He rolled his eyes, "Mom..." She was way too protective.

**

* * *

Angel Island; with red boy and the Master Emerald (8:00 am) **

Knuckles was at the Master Emerald shrine, relaxed. He closed his eyes as he lay down on his side. The Master Emerald began to glow brightly, suddenly light and water came out, and Tikal and Chaos took forms;

"Greetings Knuckles." Tikal said with a smile.

"Hey..." He mumbled, he was sleepy like Shadow.

Chaos had learned something new, "Why are you sleepy?"

Knuckles had never heard that voice before. And suddenly sat and raised an eyebrow, "How did you—when—whaa?"

Tikal clapped her hands happily like a happy school girl now, "I taught him how to speak!" She squealed very proud of her accomplishment.

"Only through my mind's thoughts, you know I speak my thoughts." Chaos said in a low toned echoed voice.

Knikatu, Crystal and Rouge were sprinting for the edge of the island so they could glide down to the mainland;

"See ya dad! We're going to the mall!" Crystal shouted quickly as she jumped off the edge and going into a glide.

Knikatu ran right behind her, "Later Chaos!" He jumped off, gliding. Rouge said nothing as she did the same.

A strange silence came over them. Chaos' eyes slowly moved to the side and stared at Knuckles, with a freaked out expression. Tikal stared at him with a look that said 'I knew it';

"Dad?" Tikal asked as a wicked smile grew on her face, "Did you and Rouge—"

"**No!**" Knuckles yelled blushing madly.

"Hmm, how can I believe you? We haven't checked up on you in a while...plus they look just like you guys." Tikal had devilish look on her face.

"And why did she call you dad? Admit it!" Chaos said adding on to it.

Knuckles' face was redder then his fur, "Nothing has happen between me and her! You got that?" He let out a low growl, Tikal wasn't moved by it.

Tikal look like a child with an evil scheme in her head right now, "Right...then how do you explain what Rouge is doing here with two kids that have the appearance of you two?" Tikal suddenly grew shock and a bit angered, "Oh my gosh! You never invited me to the wedding! Knuckles I thought you were my friend!"

Knuckles flushed even more now, "We are not married! We are not living together! We are not doing what you think we are doing! We never did! We are not even seeing each other! These kids are from the future!" He yelled his face still red.

Tikal asked "Are they yours...and hers?" She still had the devilish smile.

Knuckles finally gritted through his teeth, "Yes...now please shut up."

"How are they from the future?" She asked very curious about that;

"They came through some time portal, apparently to warn me that in the future I will make a mistake, and die...they came here to prevent that. And because they didn't hurry up, the portal close and now they're stuck here for a month..."

"Wow...so when are you gonna tell her?" Tikal asked like it was the biggest secret ever.

"Tell who, what?" Knuckles asked having no clue what she was talking about.

Chaos let out a groan sound, "Stupid she means; Rouge, when are you gonna tell her how you feel about her."

Knuckles grew red again and started yelling again, "I have no feelings for her!"

Chaos crossed his arms and let out a chuckle sound, "Yeah right...how come you just blushed when I said her name? And when we talking about her earlier?" Knuckles had no response.

"Just tell her!" Tikal yelled out.

"I can't..." Knuckles said standing up.

"Why not?" Chaos groaned, excuses, excuses.

"It's called pride."

**

* * *

The Mall; With Amy, Rouge, Cindy, and the kids that I'm too lazy to write names for. **

All of the girls/women were at the mall with their kids. It took the 'Beauty Queen' an extra hour to get ready. Finally when she was ready, they went on their way. Upon arriving at the mall the group divided in two. The girls headed to the clothes departments; the guys first hit the food court;

"Give me...the chicken sandwich with extra peppers and a coke." Mac ordered a twelve inch sandwich; Knikatu only had a drink he didn't eat in the mornings. Shadow II got a pizza, fries, and an orange soda. Oh and a salad: mom's orders.

They all sat at a table. They ate and bitched about the fact that they couldn't stay with their dads and do anything they wanted. Shadow II and Knikatu kept pointing and picking out girls that they said looked good. They were doing it for no reason, well till one caught Shadow II's eye;

"Hey Mac look over there." Shadow II pointed out over at an Asian food restaurant. He made Mac focus on a lime green hedgehog with blue eyes. The female hedgehog looked like his age. She had her quills in a pony tail. She waved at Mac and blew a kiss. Damn, that's a pretty strong flirt.

Mac waved back out of habit, "Yeah so, what about her."

"Go talk to her." Knikatu quickly said.

Mac didn't want to; he was so close to getting a date with Crystal, "Na, I don't think so." Mac looked at the girl again...then again Crystal said she would think about it, and didn't mean she would say yes or no. But he was trying to break his old habit, but then again, he couldn't help himself in a way, "Why not?" So talking to her at least wouldn't hurt right?

He waved for her to come over and sit down. She had gotten her food and brought her tray over. She smiled as she sat down.

"Hey, what's your name?" She had a sweet voice.

"Mac, what's yours?" He couldn't help but smile; she had a nice body and very pretty face.

"Juana." Mac grinned, Hispanic girl? This couldn't get much better.

Knikatu got up as did Shadow II, "Later man, going to the arcade. See ya." Knikatu moved his eyes in way that pointed at Juana, he whispered lowly, "_Don't screw up._"

The left, leaving him alone with Juana.

Knikatu ran into his mom and got dragged away with the others. Shadow II tried to speed away but his mom caught him before he could speed up;

"Man, why do we have to come along?" Knikatu whined as his sister picked out clothes. He was sitting down on top of some clothes on a display table. Shadow was next to him on the floor, with one leg stretched out.

"Yea shouldn't Mac be here?" Shadow agreed with him.

"We left him remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Shadow crossed his arms and groaned.

The girls ignored them and went into dressing rooms. Amy had picked out some pants and a white top, Crystal went in with something colored blue. Katie had something colored white and pink in her arms as she walked into the dressing room. Cindy had something black colored;

"Hey Knikatu their gone, let's run for it." Knikatu nodded, he couldn't take any more shopping. They crouched down and quickly moved through the store with S.W.A.T. team coordination. Damn, it can't be that bad can it?

They rushed to the arcade, this games graphic were horrible for them but it was entertainment. Knikatu went for one of games that dealt with sniping. Shadow II went directly for a Mortal Kombat machine. The ones in his time looked so much more life-like in his time but blood and violence is the same either way.

With in five minutes, Knikatu beat the first game, and moved on to another. Shadow II was furious. He kept hitting the Mortal Kombat arcade machine;

"Stupid thing is rigged!" He hit the glass screen.

Knikatu crossed his arms and smirked, "Shadow, admit it you can't play this."

"Oh please, you act like you're better. Well whitey, put your money were mouth is, ten dollars says you die first fight!"

Money always lured Knikatu into almost anything, "Fine, watch and learn." He took the controls.

He picked Scorpion. He was in the zone right now;

Kicking, back fire flips, teleporting and spin kicking Kitana silly. He abused the punching; he kept battering the virtual fighter, he made direct blows to her head and stomach, leaving her stunned for a few seconds. He press some controls and pulled out the sword. Knikatu used Scorpion's skills and slapped Kitana with the sword's edge. Finally he threw the sword and killed Kitana, all in a 90 second time limit.

"Fine, kill Smoke." Knikatu nodded. He used the triple punch/kick in the face combo. And again pulled out the sword. Stabbing, slicing, dicing Smoke fell.

"That's it no more using the sword!" Knikatu shrugged.

Shanstung, Sector, Reptile, Jax, all of the challengers one after the other fell.

"Okay mister tuff guy, kill her!" Shadow pointed to a new character Lika a ninja dressed female in black/blue. Knikatu looked in silence, showing some uncertainty, "Ha! I bet you fifty more that you can't beat her!"

Knikatu only smiled, "You're on!"

Lika wasn't easy to beat. Triple kick into a back kick left Scorpion with 60 points of life left. Using four of his combos combined into one and a double kick to triple punch into back kick finished of with an uppercut left Lika with 45 life points.

Knikatu used Scorpion's spear, he used it to take off life; pulled out the sword did triple stab. The third impaled into Lika, Scorpion automatically kicked her off the sword; sending her flying across the battle field and left her with 10 life points. He threw the sword when she charged at him, she backed up as it impaled into her, taking all her life points.

Blood flowed from the wound; Knikatu smirked as he finished off with a fatality. Scorpion took off his mask; the skull head opened its mouth and breathed fire; like flamethrower, it caught her instantly and sent her running around. Lika screamed aloud as the digital body burned and fell bleeding still, and died as groaned one final time.

The screen read:

Fighting style: 86541

Victories 22/22: 100000

Killings 22/22: 54874

Fatality: 75000

Lives lost 0/3: 45000

Killed Lika: 150000

Total Score: 511415

Knikatu looked at Shadow II and smirked, "60, cash, no checks or credit cards accepted you hobo." He left to find the girls.

Shadow looked at the game evilly, glaring at it, "**Evil! You stupid piece of shit!**" He kicked the side of the machine, and smacked the glass screen.

Knikatu returned shortly and told Shadow II as it was time to leave. Shadow walked out stomping; Knikatu only laughed;

"**Shut up Knikatu!**" Shadow II furiously shouted.

"Shadow II, what is wrong with you." Cindy asked the child who looked like he could kill someone.

"He's just pissed cause he's broke now." Knikatu smirked

"How come?" Crystal asked.

"Well we made a bet and he lost. In short: never doubt my gaming skills, ever." Everyone rolled their eyes. Shadow II had a habit of gambling, craps, dice, poker and other things. He's only thirteen and already has gambling problems, tisk, tisk.

Crystal had a smile as she walked next to her mother carrying at least for shopping bags. Shadow II was arguing again with his mother, something about borrowing money and how she won't leave him alone. They walked into the food court area and saw a girl playing with one of Mac four spikes (Quills gelled together into a thick spike) that were combed to point forward. She was leaning towards him, across the table; he did the same. Mac chuckled with a smile as she said something.

Knikatu could hear the song 'It's Goin' Down (Yung Joc)' playing in his head as he saw Crystal grow furious. He had no clue why she was mad.

Crystal was the most shocked, she made her choice and was gonna tell him but to see him flirting with another girl made her mad very mad. She dropped her bags, "Mac!" She yelled.

He jumped out of the seat scared for his life when he heard someone yell his name with such force and rage. He popped his head just above the table and saw Crystal;

'_Ah shit! Nothing I ever do works for me!'_

He slowly got to his feet and walked over to her, trying to get her to understand. Then the worse possible thing happened.

Juana looked at her cell phone clock and immediately got up to leave. She didn't really try to understand what was going on with him and Crystal. She quickly got in front of him and kissed him on his lips, "Call me." She gave him her phone number earlier. She left waving and smiling.

"We'll meet up you guys later." Shadow II said leaving before he was caught in the slaughter. Knikatu ran with him, his sister's anger was worse than his mother's and father's **combined**.

He was face to face with Crystal's flaming aqua eyes. He couldn't find an explanation for this one. He had never feared her before, but now;

"Crystal I can explain—"

"—well you know what? You can explain it to yourself because as of now I don't give a fuck about what you want to say!" She yelled. After kicking him powerfully in the shin, she ran off, he thought he heard her sobbing.

Mac looked around as he jumped up and down holding his hurt shin and found many eyes staring at him. People saw what happen between him and her and took it as he cheated on her.

One guy stood up and flipped him off, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Mac flipped him off in return before running after Crystal. Rouge and Cindy followed slowly behind, trying to understand what just happened.

Mac walked to back to the house alone. Crystal ran on her way to Angel Island crying all the way. She thought he might have been the one who could love her. He was the only guy who was genuine with her most of the time. He always made her happy; his personally always made her warm inside, no matter how stupid. But she always hated his rumored habits, well this proved them true.

Her hope was gone, she into the house and locked the door. Cursing and yelling, praying never to see him again.

**

* * *

It's goin' down! Meet me in the trap, it's goin' down, meet me in the mall, it's goin' down!**

**Re-edited!**

**Turn the page (May not be re-edited)**


	3. Love? Please! Get over it

**Visit From The Future **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic Crew but I do own the kids. **

**A/N: Re-edited, no flames and get onto the next page!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: These guys are bitches for love

* * *

**Angel Island (That Night)**

Knuckles and Knikatu stayed as far away from the room upstairs as possible. Crystal was up there crying her eyes out. She wasn't screaming anymore but if you opened the door; she slammed you into the wall with it, she didn't care who it was; Knuckles found that out the hard way. Neither of the two knew exactly why she was crying, though they had a vague idea.

Rouge stood down stairs; arms crossed, foot tapping. This was a familiar to her for some reason. She quietly waited for her calm down. Two hours passed by, she still cried, it was a while before Crystal calm down. But she did. Rouge walked upstairs slowly, she entered the room slowly;

"Honey, are you okay?" She asked in a sympathetic voice.

"I'm fine, now please leave me alone!" She yelled.

"I'm not leaving, not until you tell me what is wrong with you." Rouge moved closer to her.

"Mom, please go away I don't wanna talk about it." She wiped her tears, and rubbed her eyes.

"Does any of this have to do with Mac?" Crystal froze at his name, yes it was all about him but like her father she hid it;

"No...It has nothing to do with him." She lied straight through her teeth. Rouge sat on the bed next to her.

Crystal stayed silent, "Honey, you can't hide it. You're upset about what happened at the mall aren't you?" Crystal remained silent and looked away, "Listen I know it's hard for but you're going to have to face him soon or later," Crystal still looked away, Rouge leaned towards her and made her face her, "Listen Crystal...just tell him."

Crystal looked like she could cry more, "He doesn't feel the same! He says he does but he doesn't! Didn't you see him smiling as he was flirting with that tramp!" Her voice broke as more tears flowed down.

"Just tell him, he might act different." Rouge looked in the direction of the window on the wall of the room. She stood up and began to leave.

Crystal wiped her tears as she rolled her eyes, "Yeah right like Mac would ever change his—" She was interrupted by an all too familiar voice;

"Who says I wouldn't change?" It was Mac, at the window sitting in a relaxed way.

"What are you doing here?" She spat. She looked away and crossed her arms.

Mac hopped to his feet and walked towards her, "Crystal, please, what happened today I can explain—"

"Explain what? That you were flirting with another girl after you said you loved me? And before I was about admit I have feelings for you?" Hot tears ran down her cheeks, Mac was in a bit of a shock. It happen she admitted her feelings for him, what he's always hoped for.

It hit him like a sac of bricks. It happened so quickly, it didn't seem like it happened. But it did, that just it, he didn't know how to react. He wanted to say something but couldn't.

Crystal stood up and face him; twiddling with her fingers. She sniffled once and spoke with a weakened voice, "Mac don't you get it? I…love you…I always have. I just couldn't bring myself to say it," She looked up at him as she continued to pour her heart out;

"I didn't want to say because…I didn't want to believe it, a lot of girls like you and I said I would never be one of them. But I admit to myself…I can't help it…" She turned away. Her face was hot with embarrassment.

That was…not expected…Mac stood shocked. That was his reputation in their time; a pretty boy. All the girls liked him. But he never expected this to come out of Crystal and her of all people. She was the one who always kicked him, slapped him and would even throw him into the lake's underwater cavern for just talking to her.

Following his instincts and placed a hand on her shoulder, and turned her around and brought her face closer to his making their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Crystal eyes snapped open, but relaxed as she place her hands on his cheeks kissing him back.

Crystal cheeks flushed and began to burn warmly. She felt like her legs were melting as she kissed him. It was her first kiss and it was so deep and passionate, she feel it;

'_Oh god...it feels so good.'_

She moaned in a dreamy tone as she put her arms around his neck.

In order to tell you Mac's thoughts we need a special education translator, a sex filter and other severe precautions must be taken…

Na I'm playing, here you go;

'_Deeamn, Crystal since when have you been such a good kisser?'_

His eyes went wide as she led him onto a French kiss. The kiss didn't stop there; Crystal was making sure that there was no trace of Juana on his lips. The kiss broken off by Mac who couldn't hold his breath any longer. She looked into his bright green emerald eyes that he inherited from his father;

"I love you." He said embracing her.

"I love you too." There was a pause; she let out a soft groan/chuckle, "Mac, no…bad!" She said sternly. Mac never could get out of the habit of groping her when they hugged.

He only smirked, "What? I can't help it!" He kissed her once more. She kissed him back and rolled her eyes as she pushed his hands off her butt, again.

**Outside the door **

"Wow she forgave him..." Knikatu whispered quietly with his ear to the door. It was like his dad's, hidden under his dreadlocks.

"Man, what does she see in him?" Knuckles said agreeing with him.

"Ahem!" Rouge said glaring at the nosy two. Knuckles rolled his eyes and turned around. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot, "What are you doing here? Go to bed!" She said.

"It's only 10:35." Knuckles said trying to avoid an early bedtime.

"I don't care go to bed! You two shouldn't be up stick you nose in her business!" Knikatu left before the war began.

"So? She's my daughter!" Knuckles couldn't believe what just kicked into his system. He supported his claim but he himself couldn't believe he just said it.

"Mine too, and I say leave her alone!" She shouted, trying to keep her voice down at the same time.

"Well I'm not gonna do what you tell me to do." He said raising his voice.

"Leave her alone Knuckles!" She was on the verge of yelling.

"I'm not doing anything!" He growled.

"Yes you are!"

"You know what—no wait...you're a waste of my time." He passed by her harshly and went down the steps nearby.

"Oh is that what I am?" She gasped.

He turned and looked at her, "Yea you are!" He said walking towards the door.

"Why I never!" She finally shouted

"Well you have now!" He growled as he slammed the door as he left.

"Get the hell out of here then!" She yelled as he left slamming the door behind him.

**

* * *

Tails' House**

"Where's Mac?" Amy asked walking out of the kitchen.

"I think he left for Angel Island." Katie said yawning.

"Why?" Sonic asked coming up the steps.

"I don't know." Katie said leaving for a room.

"Sonic please go get him it's getting real late." Amy pleaded, not wanting an argument.

Sonic noticed her tone and rolled his eyes, "Fine..." He walked over to the door and left.

**

* * *

Angel Island; Shrine**

He growled to himself and closed his eyes as he leaned back against the Master Emerald Shrine's walls. His eyes drooped down, with exhaustion.

Knuckles was about fall a sleep, when the voice he hated sometimes began to yell for him;

"Hey Knux!"

Knuckles grumbled some curses before responding, "What?"

"Dang, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm trying to go to sleep! What does it look like?" He yelled.

Sonic jumped back slightly, "Calm down! Don't eat me jeez, anyway where's Mac?"

"At the house with Crystal." He grumbled closing his eyes.

"Alright, later, and cheer up for goodness sake!" Sonic started running towards the house.

Sonic not being a very smart hedgehog went for the window and not the door. He threw a rock at it, it didn't hit the window but it hit Mac who was sleep with Crystal in his arms. He move Crystal but didn't wake her, and walked to the window;

"Dad? What are you doing here?" He said keeping his voice down.

"Yea it's me, listen your mo—Amy wants you home now!" He yelled, still not admitting the truth Sonic…so sad.

"Dad! Keep it down Crystal's asleep!"

"Mac, Amy wants you home!" Mac looked behind him and saw Crystal stir in her sleep.

"Dad I can't, not now at least."

Sonic shrugged, "Fine, but your better explain it to her!"

"Fine, whatever just go!" Mac waved him away.

Sonic mumbled something about kids are something but left.

Mac went back to sleep next to Crystal.

**

* * *

Boom, Boom, Clap, Boom, Boom, Clap, Boom, Boom, Clap!**

**The next morning: Angel Island**

Rouge ran all over Angel Island looking for Knuckles, but during the night he left he couldn't take sleeping outside anymore in addition to have to deal with Rouge. He left for somewhere, nobody knows…

Not even me, so don't expect an answer from me.

"**Knuckles!**" She yelled continuously but she only heard the sound of wildlife. "Where could he be?" She asked herself over, and over.

She also wonder why he left, and without saying anything. She wondered if it had anything to do with yesterday; to her it was really nothing, just another argument but he seemed really annoyed. Why did he take it so seriously? Then again, in a way, it was her fault, but not all of it, but still she did push him.

"Man, I blew it this time..." She said letting out a sigh. She always blew it; just at the right time her pride would kick in and ruin any chance of letting her hint anything.

Her emotions had been flaring up lately; her anger was at its limits, she was stressed out because she was in the same house as this echidna, and yet she liked it. Ever since she had been living with him, she felt a certain pleasure or emotion of happiness, one the she had felt only once before; ARK, when he saved her life. She shook her head and pushed these thoughts to the back of her head.

She sighed once more, he wasn't going to answer. She walked through the thick green forest and headed toward the house.

**Knuckles' Home**

She walked in to find the house empty and quiet. Letting out a bored sigh she sat down on the couch in the living room. She closed her eyes and began to think again; about everything, these kids, how to get them home, and red boy…again.

"Mom?" It was Knikatu.

She kept her eyes closed, "What is honey?" Three days and she was used to being called 'mom'. Unfortunately Knuckles wasn't used to her or the kids, or even being called 'dad' and especially 'daddy' by Crystal.

"Where's dad?" Rouge sighed.

She opened her eyes and turned her head, looking at him, "I don't know..." Her voice had a very concerned tone.

**Elsewhere with red boy;**

He had a smile. Peace and tranquility at last. The fire gave him warmth in the cold winterish weather that was becoming more apparent. He tossed a small log on top of the fire, making it crackle and ignite more.

"This is so much better." He said to himself as he stretching in front of a fire.

What I don't get is why the dummy doesn't make a fire on Angel Island? It's the same thing, but then again Knuckles is an idiot.

Anyway he was in the jungle near the Mystic Ruins. He came here on instinct, he just did it. He liked it here, and wasn't planning to stay for a while. Least till he could get rid of the bat. He laid down on his side, resting his head on a nearby rock. The burning fire kept him warm from the air that seem to get colder and colder.

Then, he had a thought; his eyes snapped open;

"Oh crap! The Master Emerald!" You'd think by now he wouldn't forget but that's Knux for ya. He put out his fire, ran as fast as he could back to Angel Island.

**

* * *

Angel Island**

He arrived at the shrine and thought of another problem, he couldn't just take it! It would cause the island to fall. And that would make someone come out and notice him, but he couldn't just leave it either it his job to guard it. So many problems and this idiot couldn't figure anything out without having another problem.

Then he remembered something; Tikal and Chaos. They could guard it, lazy ass echidna, needs to get over it and just deal with Rouge.

He place his hands on the emerald and chanted some words (What? Do expect me to know tribal chants!) And Tikal and Chaos came out;

What? Were you expecting popcorn? Any way;

They took their forms. Chaos stretched and yawned a little. Tikal bowed a little and smiled;

"What is Knuckles?" Tikal asked in her usual voice.

"I need you to watch the Master Emerald while I'm gone." Knuckles asked in a respectful tone.

"Why are you leaving?" Chaos asked

"I just am! Okay?" Damn, short ass patience with this guy.

"Fine touchy-touchy, man you need to cool it." Chaos said making a hand gesture.

He raised an eye brow, "You've been hanging around Sonic too much." Knuckles ran into the forest and went in the direction of the edge.

He walked near the edge, looking down on the mainland. He was looking for a good glide spot, that would take him directly to Mystic Forest. Looking to his left he saw the area where he got good berries from. He decide since he was there to collect some wood and some of the good red berries.

Rouge was on the search again, she had to talk to him. She couldn't stand the thought of him being this upset with her. It was on her mind all day and would not leave her alone.

She walked through the forest, listening with her big ears carefully. She heard someone mumbling something quiet ahead of her. She ran at the thought that it would be him.

She saw his red figure by a bush and walked closer;

"Knuckles!" She yelled trying to get his attention. She jogged towards him, "Knuckles! Where have you been? Why did you leave?"

Knuckles remained silent. He stopped mumbling, or saying what he was saying before. He put a berry in his mouth and ate it. He suddenly jogged towards the nearby edge and hopped off, and went into a glide. He carefully avoided dropping his wood and berries.

"**Knuckles!"** Rouge ran after him, flying off the edge. She tried to keep up, but he was gliding down faster then she could fly.

**

* * *

Re-edited! Bam, there boom!**

**Ah…turn the page (May not be edited)**

**Peace.**


	4. More Problems

**Visit From The Future **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic Crew but I do own the kids.**

**A/N: Re-edited**

**Chapter 4 – Do I Look Like Dr. Phil?**

**

* * *

Knuckles house **

As we all know Rouge was last seen or read chasing Knuckles off Angel Island, leaving the kids alone to do what they please...

"Knikatu! Why are you going through dad's stuff?" Crystal yelled at him while he was going through a chest full of Knuckles' old/other junk/stuff. They were in the attic; they had found the cord that hung from the ceiling. As soon as Knikatu found it, he went on a hunch and started to ransack the place.

It was a very dusty area. Quite a few boxes of junk, torn shoes, books, and useless junk Tails made for him but that it broke down or he had no care for. They were stacked on top of each other in a sloppy way. It was a complete mess like most attics. It had the image and feel of being ignored for years.

"I'm trying to see if he has anything that will get him to tell mom the truth...what the? Hmm I wonder who this is, Crystal do you know who this is?" Knikatu held up a picture of Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, and a pink female echidna. Knikatu pointed to the female echidna, it seemed to be a normal picture between friends. Sonic was lying down reading a magazine with models, Amy was smiling waving energetically for the camera. Knuckles as trying to cover his face with his glove but the distance of the shot and the angle still caught most of his face. The unrecognizable figure about the same height as their father, but there were some striking stand out parts of her.

Her right arm seemed metallic; her dreadlocks had a few with cuffs. Some were linked while some of the others seemed whole metal. She had big bangs hanging forward on her head and on her left side there was single quill hanging wrapped tightly in white fabric. Surely a person with this look would be memorable or at least mentioned a couple of times. Knikatu looked at her face, she was giggling while eating a pastry, probably cake. He titled his head, sifting through his memories.

Crystal narrowed her eyes getting a better look, "No, I've never seen her before."

Knikatu got up off his knees, "Let's ask dad when he gets back—Ah-ha! There it is just was I looking for!" Knikatu pulled out a CD case on top of a box. "I always knew dad hid some of his CDs up here! Let's see what's he got—hmm? Mix-tapes…self studio, really?" Knikatu stared at the plain discs and read the simple labeling.

Crystal rolled her eyes; "If dad catches you with his CDs he'll—" She groaned.

"—no he won't. Because he hasn't said to me 'Knikatu you are not allowed to go through my stuff with out my permission'" He mocked his father from that one day in the future.

Crystal rolled her eyes again. She was related to an idiot. "Let's go before we get in trouble. We aren't even supposed to be messing with things in this time. We need to find a way home before we mess things up really bad."

"Look we're stranded, we trying to help dad and mom," Knikatu turned grunted as he lifted the floorboard that had the ladder that led down, "Tails is on it, we've got nothing to do, and as long as we keep within our families, we should be fine…besides if we screwed something so bad wouldn't we disappear or not be here with the others not having a memory of the other person because we, in the past messed up and that person no longer exist so they didn't come along?"

Crystal stopped and stared wide eyed at her brother, "Wait…how is it that you understand that concept but you're failing math?"

"Cause my teacher is a big fat hawk who can't seem to speak English clearly," Her brother rolled his eyes, "Who hires a French hawk to teach math in public school, on top of that she writes in chicken scratches! I can't read her damn numbers! That's unfit learning conditions!" He waved his arms in aggravation.

His sister put her hands on her hips, "Mom is right, you're so full of crap!"

Crystal crouched to lift the ladder as they heard a pounding on the door. Both Rouge and Knuckles had keys to the house and this was the upper floor with no locks. So who was knocking?

The small winged bat-child dropped the ladder with a shriek when the door was kicked opened by Sonic, literally. "Where is your dad?" The azure playboy was out of breath.

"I don't know." Knikatu answer while giving a shrug.

"You scared the heck outta me Sonic!" Crystal shouted in anger.

"Okay listen to me and listen good, I want you guys, with Mac and Katie to go hide in the attic—Hey is that our CD?"

Knikatu rolled his eyes at Sonic's short attention span. "Ahem!" He cleared his throat.

Sonic chuckled and focus on his fear, "Oh yea! Look we got problems. Just do as I say. Go hide in the attic because Julie-Su and Sally are in town and they are going to come over sooner or later. They cannot and I repeat CANNOT see you guys!"

Crystal and Knikatu look at each other then back at Sonic, "Who and who?" Crystal asked. As common as one name was and rarity that the other name was, they never knew anyone by them.

"Never mind right now just go hide!" Sonic called for Mac and Katie and pushed them up the attic. "Get up here now! C'mon, c'mon, all hell is gonna break lose if you guys get spotted." He pushed his future offspring forcibly to move faster as the two teens walked in the direction of the ladder, still clueless.

**

* * *

**

**Mystic Forest **

The forest was usually warm and humid, but it was different once up in the mountains of this area. Weather was cold normally up high and nearing the season of winter the temperature was low constantly and dropped viciously into freezing any anytime. Mother Nature had her way with these mountains. Rouge thought that flying to a high height would help her keep up but Knuckles proved he was willing to jump-climb to any height. That made it difficult to fly with him. Flying upwards in the cold was a draining maneuver. Sweet or annoying, he didn't care. Pressure was something he didn't like and home was full of it and friends were the source of it.

He grunted as he pulled him self up. Looking back he noticed she wasn't there, hopefully she was fine. He threw down his pack, and threw wood into a pile. He let out a sigh as the wind howled with a quick gust. Knuckles then heard the foot taps, at least she was okay. Scratched a match across his knuckle when the wind died, throwing it into the wood pile.

It was a brutal cold, how could he just stand it? He didn't have to wear clothing to cover himself but even with her clothing she was freezing. "Why won't you t-talk to me?" Rouge yelled she kept rubbing her arms to keep warm. Her voice shivered with the air's cold bite.

Knuckles just sat in front of a small fire he was able to start. "Just go away okay?" He mumbled.

"Why Knuckles? What did I do that made you mad?"

"Well let's see you come in to my home take my bed," The tone of voice hardened, "Take the couch and I'm force to sleep outside in the cold." He grabbed his forehead, lowering his voice, "On top of that I found out from my future 'kids' that I'm gonna die in the future and you wonder why I'm mad?" He looked down as the thought remained in his head

He waited a few minutes for Rouge to answer but nothing...just the howling of the icy wind. He looked up in her direction and saw her leaning back against a tree, her eyes closed. He scrabbled to his knees and then jumped to his feet racing towards her. "Aw damn it!" He sighed, "As much as I'd like to, I can't let her freeze out here!" He lifted her body and jogged toward the ledge, out here she had no chance. It was going to hit well below zero soon, he was used to it. She wasn't.

**

* * *

**

**Angel Island**

Sally and Julie-Su were already at Knuckles' house waiting for him and the kids were upstairs in the attic doing who knows what. Sonic was sitting across from Sally on one couch. Julie-Su stood up and walked around the living, pacing slowly. He wasn't home but Sonic was inside? She knew something was different. He never let anyone in his home alone. Everyone jerked in movement when the door crackled. When it burst open, everyone recognized the red figure but the white furred shapely figure he carried on his shoulder raised a couple of looks. He rushed past everyone, assuming the pink on side of his view was Amy.

Upstairs the kids were keeping themselves occupied.

"Dude where'd you find this?" Mac asked Knikatu.

"In the chest my dad keeps up here."

"My dad was in that I know that was his voice!" Mac said aloud, Knikatu covered his mouth quickly.

"Shut up!" The white echidna whispered, "Do want us to get caught with this? It's hidden for a reason!"

She could hear it. It was faint but it was there.

"Did you hear that?" Sally said, Sonic heard it and knew what it was it was Mac.

"Hear what?" Sonic blinked blankly as he answered back.

Knuckles came out of his room letting out a growl as Julie-Su followed him, "I was bringing her in from the cold!" Sonic sighed with relief. That commotion was the saving grace of talking anymore.

She followed him with a mildly mad look on her face, "Why?" Julie-Su asked crossing her arms.

"Well she is a friend of mine, just like you." He turned around as he stopped, "I'm not gonna let her freeze to death, I would have done the same thing for you!" He raised his voice a bit.

"There it is again! I'm positive I heard music up stairs!" Sally stood up and looked up at the ceiling for an entrance. She pointed up as Julie-Su walked over.

Sonic walked over to Knuckles and whispered to him, "We can't let them go up there; I hid Mac, Katie, Crystal and Knikatu up there!"

Knuckles' eyes widen with shock, "**You what**?" He yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Who what?" Julie-Su asked turning her head from her conversation with Sally.

"Nothing, just don't go upstairs in to attic!" Sonic said.

Knuckles smacked his face, "Now they're definitely gonna go up there..."

Sally found the cord that let the ladder steps drop. Sonic ran in front of the steps trying to block the way; no use they move him out of the way.

They climbed to the top of the ladder, "Knuckles why are there four kids in you're attic?" Julie-Su asked coming closer to them.

"I don't know I've never seen them before." He said trying to idiotically cover up the truth; Julie-Su took a closer look at them. Her mouth could have dropped through the floor. The four children remained silent and motionless. The stared back between their fathers and the other women in the room, Sally noticed the colors. Along with similar looks, she pieced it in her mind, though it didn't make sense.

"If you've never seen them before then why do they have the guardian symbol that only you have!"

"I don't know?" Knuckles chuckled nervously. Julie-Su narrowed her eyes in return at him.

"Uh, dad? What's going on?" The Knikatu asked.

Julie-Su looked at Knuckles "Dad? Mind explaining that?"

"Sonic who are those two?" Sally asked pointing Katie and Mac.

"I have no idea." Sonic responded Sally crossed her arms.

"Really?"

Rouge came up the stairs slowly; Then it hit Julie-Su; she looked at Knikatu and Crystal and looked at Knuckles and then at Rouge. They were the children of Knuckles and Rouge, they both of their appearances.

"You had children with her!" Julie-Su yelled.

"What? No!" Knuckles defended himself no further.

"Then why do they look like you and her?" There was silence that seemed to last for hours, "Well I'm waiting for an answer!" Julie-Su demanded.

Knuckles sighed, "Okay here's the truth, these kids are mine but they're from the future and supposedly I died when they were at a younger age and they came back in time to fix it so I don't died...but just the red and white are mine, the blue and blue/pink one belong Sonic and Amy..."

"Great...now I'm in for it." Sonic said nervously looking at a blank faced Sally.

"You're kidding…" Julie-Su couldn't believe it. How could he say this, unless it was true?

"Yep!" Mac smiled as he backed Knuckles' statement up, "He ain't lying," That didn't help things out though.

"Then that means that you must have broken up with me..." Sally mutter quietly.

"You're going out with her? Dad I thought you always loved mom?" Katie asked aloud. Sally frowned slightly when she said that.

"Well you see the thing is...umm—a little help here!" Sonic asked Knuckles, but he was staring at Julie-Su, who looked so hurt.

Julie-Su just couldn't believe it. She had no future with the echidna she knew since a young age and was madly in love with. The pink mobian looked at the two kids that belong to him and Rouge. She backed up until she needed to face the ladder leading down. She jumped down the opening and started jogging out of sight. The echidna started moving faster as she opened the door quickly and left the house. Outside she ran as she made sure know one was watching her cry as well.

Her feet took as far as she could until she just stopped. At the edge of lake she just collapsed. Julie-Su just couldn't get it out of her head that he would have kids with Rouge. She always wanted to be with him, closer then just the friend he wants her to be.

Knuckles walked after her to make sure she was okay, He called out her name a couple times but she wouldn't answer. The red guardian moved brush and tree limbs out of his way as he searched. "Man why does this shit have to happen to me? C'mon Julie-Su where are you?" He kept yelling that until he saw her on her knees. As he came closer he heard her crying.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked knowing the answer would be 'no'.

She answered him with sarcasm bleeding through whimpers, "Oh yea I'm fine, I just found out the person I care about the most, is gonna have children with the one woman who I despise..." Knuckles kneeled down and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I know this maybe upsetting to you but I just don't feel the same feelings for you that you do for me." He paused hoping he wouldn't have to go on, "I've know you since I was little and you're like family. It's just that…I don't feel like…like I want to be that way with you." Knuckles said trying to stop her tears from falling but this wasn't being said right, if it could be at all.

"Yes, but you've never taken it into consideration! How would you know if you would feel weird being with me? We've never even given it a try, we've never!" Julie-Su took his hand hoping for something.

"I'm sorry, but I can't—I just can't!" Knuckles look at her and asked, "Why do you want this anyway?"

Julie-Su looked away and looked into the water, "It start as a crush when we were younger but it grew into this and I've realized this how I really feel and to be with you is what I want." She reached out her gloved hand and placed a finger in the water causing slow ripples to form and wave out. "You're the only one who treats me like person," She looked at her arm, the metallic shell mocking her evilly.

Knuckles had by now taken a seat next to her. She stared at him while he was in a deep thought. Without word she leaned over and turned his head, came closer to his face. He was a bit confused as to what she was doing, that is until she kissed him which is when he pulled away faster than Sonic would if Amy was trying to kiss him.

"What are you doing?" He asked outraged, demanding an answer.

"Nothing...I guess I have my answer. Nothing can happen between us..." She said softly, his harden look soften.

"I'm sorry but I can't...to tell you the truth I just want us to be friends like we always been."

Julie-Su rose to her feet "That's going to be hard Knuckles, very hard..." She walked away as he rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry..." He said again. She motioned her hand almost as she didn't care for his words anymore. Silently she walked away, wiping her eyes.

He began to ask himself where his lines of love and friendship began and ended. Who was right and what was wrong. Why wouldn't it work out right and why someone had to be hurt in the end? Is the love worth the cost of a friendship? Why does it all fall apart during the better times? Who deserved to be happy, her, him, Rouge…anyone?


	5. Drug Problems

**Visit From The Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic Crew**

**I know i haven't update but I've been busy and the weed is metion **

**

* * *

**

**WARNING contains: Drug Use scene**

**

* * *

**

**With Mac, Knikatu, and Shadow II**

Currently the guys are what you call gangstas, just a note for the suburb people or REALLY, REALLY white people who don't shit about how the hood life is.

"Mac, pass it you ass." Shadow said, Mac puffed some more and pass it with his open mouth as smoke just flowed out.

"What is it Purple Haze, Northern Light, Hydro?" Knikatu asked, Shadow II answered "Endo dogg." "Hurry and pass then, I got to head home soon it's one in the morning.

(A/N: I'm not telling what purple haze, northern light, hydro, and endo are, you can guess.)

* * *

Knuckles' house 1:35 am 

Knikatu entered his home quietly. "Where have you been!"

His mom asked, and he was too high to even know that someone was talking to him.

He walked up stairs, and went to bed, of course he was followed.

"I asked you a question!" She smelled the smoke and the 'type' smell. (My fellow weed smokers you know what I mean.)

"Wait till I tell your father—" she paused for second it sounded like she was referring to him as her husband.

She threw away the thought and went back to the bigger issue.

How could she confront Knuckles and the rest that he and possibly the other kid might be smoking... She called Knuckles' cell phone.

* * *

Somewhere else 

The custom ring tone rang a deep bass beat with clapping and the back round. "Yeah, hello?" He answered; she told Knuckles with a worried voice about what she worried about that the kid were doing.

Sonic standing by him kept tapping him and asking what and who was calling about. "We need to go to my house now." Sonic felt a sense of seriousness in Knuckles' voice, not like his normal tone either.

"Oh and bring your and Shadow's kids too." Sonic screamed "THEY ARE NOT MY KIDS."

* * *

Knuckles' Home 2:47 am 

By this time the drug's 'highness' effect was almost gone and Knikatu and the other guys were hearing all the voices yelling a telling them they shouldn't be doing what they are doing.

"Ok, we heard you but its not you guys didn't do them when you were young." Knikatu said, Shadow and Mac agreed.

"Well they're right…Knux here smoked the wild rose like every week, and I did purple haze every—Ow!" A punch to the stomach from Knuckles shut Sonic up.

"Are you telling them its okay?" Rouge asked, "No but maybe we are treating them like we never did it." "Well me, Amy and Rouge are clean I don't know about you and Tails." Shadow said.

"Ok, aside from you three are the girls involved at all besides maybe coving you on this?" Shadow asked, "Well they help cover us but that's it nothing else but don't punish them because of us though." "Not gonna happen you should be doing this in the first place and they should be covering for you."

* * *

Same day 12:00 pm 

"I…hate…you…stupid…assholes…" Crystal grinded through her teeth. Katie had already smack Mac, Shadow II, and Knikatu.

"We're sorry! We didn't mean to get you in trouble!" Mac begged on his knees for forgiveness

"Doesn't matter what happens, we all grounded for time we're here so we might as well find something else to do with our time."

Knikatu jus looked outside, he dad didn't look very mad when they rest of the parents were yelling at them. Was there a reason for Knuckles' calmness?

With Knuckles

"It doesn't really matter, it's not his fault." He said to him self "I wasn't there to help guild him away form those things, hell I did it for the same reason no one stopped me.

* * *

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD cut! Well short yes, I know but at least I updated and the reason for THHHHHHHHHEEEEEE LLLLLONGNESS was I had school and trips and other stuff and besides I have more than just writing stories online to do 


	6. I Dont Love You Any More

**Visit From The Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic Crew, but these other you've never heard of before are mine.**

**Alright short I do apologize for these very long delays but I've had some serous issues to deal with, so not all of these stories will be updated as quickly anymore but take my word for it, they are being written. Chapter 18 of Life after Ark is near completion, Magic of the Blue House chapter 2 is almost done too.**

**Now the schools are intergraded between people andwalking, talking, animalcreatures okay?**

**Chapter 6 - I dont love you anymore**

* * *

**Angle Island: 6:00 am**

Knikatu woke up to a soft tap from his past mother "Knikatu, wake up, come on you have to get ready." He sat up from the hard guest bed "Get ready for what?", "Get ready for school, (sighs) you probably don't remember, we told you last night, you still might have been…well you know." She said in a warm voice.

"Why do we have to go to school, there's no point in it were gonna go home soon anyway." Knikatu moaned, he got up and walked towards the shower. Crystal was already showering…

"Hurry up!" He yelled. Knuckles walked up to the master bedroom clenching his red soaked hand, he tried to open it, and the door was locked. "Dad, you okay?" His son asked, Knuckles groaned "Sort of, arrgh! This stings like hell." Knikatu moved his hand, he saw a large 3 inch slash on his fore hand, "What were you doing?" Knuckles groaned "I was Lighting Ninja sparing." Knikatu understood "Oh…I've done that before, hurts like hell, mom told me to stop when I got this." He showed the back of his arm, and spread open his fur, it hid a scar about 6 inches long.

"Wait how do you know how to Lighting spar?" Knuckles asked, the art of Lighting Ninja Spar was a hard process, it was creating a figure of pure energy out of the Master Emerald, training with the ninja wasn't exactly for fighting, more of endurance because the ninja is almost impossible to destroy. It either wares out from the fighting or dissipates because energy creature can tell when his opponent can't fight anymore. "You showed me when I was 8, mom almost killed you because I came back with so many cuts." Knikatu said with a small smirk, that memory brought back a lot of emotions.

"Why do we have to go to school?" Crystal said coming out of the shower wearing a robe. "Hey where'd you get that robe?" Her brother asked shocked "We'll duh, Idiot…you don't think I was going to come unprepared?" Knikatu sighed.

"Uh dad, what happened to your arm?" Knuckles had complete forgotten his wounds, remember this now also remembered the pain as we'll. He ran inside the bathroom and flushed it and poured some light alcohol on it. "Lighting Sparing…" Said Knikatu, Crystal also understood.

* * *

**Tails's house: 7:00 am**

Most of the kids met up and Tails's house for the information on where they were supposed to go.

"Alright time for school, now get out!" Yelled Sonic, of course Amy smack the back his head. "Alright, Mac, you Crystal and Shadow will go the Jefferson Middle School not to far from here, Katie, you'll meet up with Knikatu out side the L.K. High, everyone just go for the main offices and tell them your names, Ok?" Amy told everyone, "Ok!", "Sure…", "Whatever…", "Umm why do we have to go to a ghetto-ass high school?" Katie asked, "Katie! Don't talk like that! Plus L.K. High is a wonderful school." Katie rolled her eyes, her mom sometimes was clueless. "Whatever lets go."

* * *

**L.K. High**

**7:20ish am**

"It's Knikatu, K-n-i-k-a-t-u, I mean common Lady! How many people could have that name?" Knikatu yelled at the school guidance secretary "Here it is young man, now you and your friend have most of the same classes; only 2 differ so just stay together for the first couple of days and you should be fine."

Knikatu sighed and walked towards Katie, "Idiot…" She whispered, "Don't start…" He growled back. "Whats first?" He asked looking at his schedule "Chemistry, some teacher called Miss Summer." Knikatu raised an eyebrow and look at Katie, "Wait I never paid much attention to this, but why are you in high school, in my grade level, if your fourteen?" He asked, she giggled "Well, I don't take after my dad, let's put it that way." The bell rang, they hurried to class.

* * *

**Jeff Middle**

**8:00 am**

Class was in session and Mac was already in ISS (In School Suspension) he brought Shadow II along for company, "Dumass" Shadow II whispered, "Hey she was askin' for it" Mac whispered with anger, "So you throw your shoe at her?" Shadow II questioned, "She's the freaking teacher Mac!" Mac shrugged "So what she has no right to call me a moron."

"True but you did answer the questions in an annoying and stupid way."

"How so?"

"You said Harry Potter was a weed head…" Shadow II said dully.

"Wow one question big deal." Mac responded.

"Plus you were listening to your CD player on full sound, everyone could here, and you denied it, when it was on your desk turn on!"

"…"

"But why'd you say I was the owner of it!" Shadow II yelled

* * *

**L.K. High**

**10:55 am 'Lunch Hour'**

Knikatu stood outside eat a bowl filled with nachos cover in chili and cheese, waiting on Katie, Katie came walking at a steady pace, she stood next to him asking for nacho "No, get your you got money." A tall black kid wearing a white bandana on his head covering cornrows, dressed in white on black, with, black jeans, "Wasup man?" He said to Knikatu in a deep voice. "Nothin man, I thought you were skippin after that test" Knikatu ask while he ate, the kid laid against the wall "Na man, I'ma stick around, with you here, might be better."

Katie stared at the tall kid and whispered to Knikatu "Who's he?" "Dominic, met him in geometry, he cool don't worry." Knikatu said eating the rest of his food and tossing it in the trash.

Dominic nodded his head once at her "Sup"

"Hey Dominic, wear you live?" Knikatu ask "About a mile from here on 4th street." "Let's dip man, I'm bored like hell."

"Is she coming?" Dominic looked at Katie, She sighed "No, you guys go."

They walked off campus and disappeared; Katie looked at the school and walked in.

Later that day

Knikatu came home to an angry mom "When I send you to school I expect you to stay! There are reason why you get sent to school, you can't stay here all day, we don't know when Tails is going to be able to send you home so have to live life as a normal kid!" Rouge argued with her son.

Knikatu stay silent, he couldn't think of anything to say in his defense.

* * *

**Same time, Same Day**

**Tails's house**

Sonic was sleeping in a chair and had his feet on the dinner table; Amy was going off on Mac for throwing his shoe at his teacher.

"Arrgh, I'm leaving!" Amy slammed the door.

Sonic's eyes popped open and he flew out the door.

* * *

**Outside**

"Amy wait!" He caught up with her in no-time flat

"You can't leave them alone with me!" Sonic exclaimed; we all know in his care these kids won't make it.

"Why should I come back! Huh? You never help me at all, I've taken care of them by myself and you have to help me because they're your kids too, whe—" Sonic cupped her mouth, all her yelling was attracting attention from people walking by, she shove his hand off.

"See! That's all you care about, your rep! I don't even know why I ever loved you!" Amy's voice broke down, she started off.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled, she kept running.

"Dad, what happened with mom?" Katie asked, Sonic down with a confused look.

"Don't call me that." That's all he said. Mac signed his sister to go upstairs and leave there dad be.

The same words kept running through his head "That's all you care about, your rep."

* * *

**Well thats it for Chapter 6, yes chapter 5 was pointless and dum but I to write something quick and post it and what better than drug use? Chap 7 already in progress sorry for the more than a yearlong delay.**

**Peace till Chapter 7, Chap 18 of life after almost done look in profile for updates, I update it regularly!**


	7. Ah Love, and other shit

**Visit From The Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic Crew, but these other you've never heard of before are mine.**

**Wassup people! I'm starting make a comeback, in updates I mean, okay few notes:**

**What Knikatu did with Dominic will be revealed later.**

**I know there are some misspellings and few words missing in older works, usually I right in Quotes or speaking part how the word would sound but I'll try not to mess other things.**

**This first section of the story is at Angel Island, it has a serous tone, it is part Knikatu's memories of the distant future, this doesn't reflect my beliefs of what could be…well not most of them, and Japan is a random country I picked so don't get mad!**

**Chapter 7**

**Angel Island 8:30 am – After assault on Eggman's robotics' mech soldier factory; current time Knuckles is dead.**

Knikatu surveyed his home; his mother was still up, she was still sobbing, he couldn't do anything for her, he couldn't comfort her at all, the only one who could do that was gone, their hero, and leader of the house hold was gone, it felt so unreal to him.

He walked outside to clear his mind, the cold snow in the summer time was a reminder of the endless war they lived with; Eggman had control of Japan and waging war with most of the world. The cold winter and air was a result of the destruction of Eggman's nuclear core mech war suits he sent to destroy Japan's navy and national military. Although allied forces had similar technology and were able to defend against and assault Eggman's army, he could do the same, sometimes with double the power.

Knikatu look to his left and saw his new duty. It was now his job to protect it, the Master Emerald…he heard a humming sound and saw Sonic come up with Amy they stepped off a large hovering disc that let them come up, Knikatu had kept to himself since the news came, but now spoke up for the first time in six days "Sonic…can I talk to you?" He said, Sonic looked at Amy and kissed her and told her to go inside and see what she could help with.

They walked in the cold snow and made their way to the shrine. The energy from the emerald had always kept the shrine warm, Sonic sat down with Knikatu, "You okay man? I'm sorry about all this." He said in a sad voice, Knikatu did not want to ask, but he had to know, "Sonic, how did he…" Sonic sighed, the memories haunted him since the very moment he saw him die, "Knikatu, I don't know if I should, I don't think you can handle it…"

"Yes, I can, now please tell me! I want to know, you and Shadow are the only ones who know! You can't keep this for me!" Sonic hesitated, and look at Knikatu, His face was like his father, straight and yet so emotional, "(Sigh) Okay, but have to warn you right now, don't speak of this ever again, and tell me if should stop…"

_**

* * *

Sonic's Flashback **_

"The intention was simple, plant a few bombs in the armories, simple, get in and get out…we didn't think we'd get caught, me and Shadow have speed, and you dad was good at stealth…"

The three met up in the mech hanger, "Did you get your spots?" Shadow asked, both Knuckles and Sonic nodded, "Come on lets ge—" Sonic was cut off by a loud warning sign "Warning! Intruders on level three, sector one!" They all peaked around a giant robotic mech leg, they saw one on patrol, it turn on a spot light, it look all round scanning for any enemies.

It left and continued on its patrol, its footsteps shook the ground as it left, "Let's go now!" Knuckles shouted softly, the three ran all in one direction, the ground shook again, causing Sonic to slip, and fall. They all look the side and were caught in a different mech's spotlight, this one had no visible guns. "Damn! The caught us, common this way!" Shadow said point towards the hanger doors. The doors were closing and they each ducked out one by one, the doors almost closed on Sonic's foot, they were now out in the open, they saw a huge battlefield of immobile and war torn mechs, there were two active mechs, both of them equipped with flamethrowers, burning the battlefield to the ground.

"Think we can make it?" Shadow asked, "Hey it was your idea, 'let's go this way!'" Sonic said mocking him. "Well I didn't see you come up with any idea ass—" "THIS IS NOT THE TIME NOR THE PLACE, BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Knuckles yelled cutting off Shadow. The yell attracted the attention of the two active mechs "Great job, dumass." Shadow said pointing towards the oncoming mechs. They jump from the snowy ledge that they were on, they landed on the ground and saw the mechs; they were closer than they thought.

Just as thing's couldn't get much worse, the mech that spotted them earlier had come out through a lower gate, it walked on two legs, but still had no visible weapons, but that's because it wasn't a shooter, it was an combat assault mech, two arms were folded and unrolled from it's back, two more unrolled from its shoulder like area.

Each hand had three; two joint fingers (Which just means it's like it has three thumbs). "Oh snap, guys we're in trouble." The mech charged at them, it leaned forward as it came closer and swung a hand trying to crush one of them. "Run for it!" Shadow yelled, the mechs hand hit the ground and left a huge and deep imprint in the ground. The mech chased Shadow, with his speed and chaos ability he was able to doge another attack.

The two mechs with flamethrowers waited on the side and waited their orders. The combat mech began to chase Knuckles, Sonic was trying to grab it's attention; he knew Knuckles would have a hard time trying to lose it, Shadow was trying to damage it with his chaos spear but that wasn't doing enough damage. "Knuckles! Try juking it!" Sonic yelled.

Knuckles began to run in one direction and slip-turn in the opposite right in between the mechs legs. Shadow continued his attacks but the mech seemed to be focused on Knuckles for some reason, Knuckles saw the two mechs on the side and began to come up with a plan, it was suicidal but it was the only chance they could have of getting away.

Knuckles charged at the mech on the left, he ran most of the way up the mechs leg, then start hop climbing, when he was at about the center of mech's body he maintained his position, he looked behind, and saw the combat mech cocked it's right lower hand back, just at the right timing Knuckles jumped off, landed and began to run as fast as he could.

"Are you crazy?" Sonic said, "No, look…" He said panting, they all looked at the mechs, the combat mech had driven its hand straight into the flamethrower mech's body, the hole the mech made was surrounded by electrical sparks and shock blasts, almost immediately the combat mech grabbed the damaged mech with it's other arms and threw it like a ball; right into the ocean; near the ports ahead of them, a few moments passed, then a humongous explosion launched a fountain of polluted water into the air; that wasn't part of the plan.

It went so high up it began to shower the three heroes' bodies in oil and other dirty fluids, "Great job Knux!" Sonic said sarcastically looking at his body, an alarm started, "Alert, infantry squads, delta and omega blue, to port docks!" The three looked at each other, the scrambled for the ship yard. The combat mech cut them off, they looked back and saw side gates open and 2 infantry groups poured in and pointed their weapons.

The flamethrower mech began to move, it stayed close by the combat mech, the three ran in different directions, the combat mech chased Knuckles down, one bad move by Knuckles, he tried to slip-slide under the mech, it grabbed him with it's powerful lower left hand, it crush his arms but he tried to forcefully open the hand but it was no use, it threw him against the wall. His body stayed in place for a few seconds, but fell to the ground, he tried to get up but in a few moments his body was set on fire by the other mech, the others heard him screaming. "Common we have to help him!" Sonic said racing off to help his friend.

Knuckles was still alive, he ran around on fire; his steps lit the flammable ground on fire all near him, Sonic couldn't reach him because of this…

Knuckles was fighting to the end, through out the pain, torture, he made his way to a group of soldiers who tried to shoot him down, taking many shots, he left a trail of blood behind him, he mange to set a small group of soldiers on fire, the ground kept them from being freed of the hellish pain, Knuckles, now would kill one more thing with his last piece of strength, the combat mech had been drench in the flammable fluid as well, he leaped at the mech, bloody drips of fire fell to the ground as he soared through the air letting out a growl, he grabbed the leg of the mech who was running away from him but he hung on, in a few moments the mech burst into flames.

The mech ran around setting the flamethrower mech on fire as well, in its panic it stepped on some of its smaller comrades. Knuckles had fallen off the mech's leg; he ran around trying to douse his flames, he fell to his knees, then flat on the floor…his body still flaming he was dead before Sonic could find any source of unpolluted water. Sonic, didn't know what to do, neither did Shadow, by the time they thought of it, it was too late…they ran around in a speed circle and put out his flames. They didn't even bother worry about the other soldiers, the grabbed their friend's body, and ran towards the ports…

_**

* * *

End of Flashback **_

"By the time we put out the flames it was way to late. We weren't thinking straight, I panicked and thought only finding water…I'm sorry…" Sonic said disappointed.

**

* * *

Angel Island – Present day 9:00ish **

Knikatu sat up on the couch sweating and panting. His mother was right there by him "Oh thank God! I was worried about you! Are you alright?" She asked with a panicked voice.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" He asked her, she looked at him with weird look "Honey, do you remember yesterday, after our argument, you left and went to sleep? I came later to talk to you; your body was on the floor, I touch your skin it was so cold, I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't respond and you started…oh forget it, I'm just so glad your okay." She said hugging him, Rouge had grown so much closer to the kids than Knuckles had, he kept to himself and was gone most of the time.

"Mom, where's dad?" He asked, his mom sighed, "He's outside somewhere, I don't how I could ever fall in love with him, are you sure he's your real father?" She asked, Knikatu chuckled lightly "Yes, yes I am." He tried to get up but his mom sat him down again, "Oh no you don't! Your gonna sit right here till I'm sure that your ok!" She said getting up. "But I have to go do something!" He pleaded, "I don't care, I going to treat this like a fever, I'll wait a little while to see if it comes back, and if not then you can go do what you want, it's the weekend anyway; you got time." She said walking into the bathroom. "Man, this sucks, she's still the same…" He said to himself quietly, "I heard that!" She yelled from the bathroom.

"Her hearing still just as good…" He whispered; he saw her come back into the room, "What is it with you and the smart mouthing right now?" She asked him, she had her arms crossed, and her foot was tapping the ground. "Nothing, I was just talking to myself." "Yeah about me." She responded quickly, "Oh I get it, your mad at me!" She said in a laughing voice, "No, I'm not, now please just leave it alone." He groaned as he turned over and laid sideways on the couch.

She continued to tease him in a playful way, "Oh common whats wrong? I don't know you that much, but I can tell when your mad." She got closer and started moving her hands near his ribs, "Mom don't start that, please!" He started laughing lightly, it tickled him, "If you don't start talking to me, I'll start tickling you more, so you better start now." She said laughing.

Knikatu only let out a light laugh/groan "Mom, stop, I don't wanna talk about it." She sighed and stopped, "Okay fine, but I'll be here for now in case you change your mind…" She kissed his head and walked into another room.

He couldn't lay down anymore, he left for outside to look for his dad.

**

* * *

With Shadow, Shadow II (That means Shadow the second, not Shadow 2 idiots, know your royal names!) and Cindy **

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, I'm not going in there, look I agreed to take care of this kid, and I did agree to hang around with you for the time being but under no conditions am I ever gonna go in there!" Shadow firmly stated.

**30 seconds later**

"I can't believe I'm in here…" Shadow said depressed as he followed Cindy around the women's undergarments store. "Stop whining Shadow, we'll be outta here in a few minutes, my promise ok?" Cindy said sweetly, both Shadows groaned as they kept following her around.

"Alright let's go!" Cindy said smiling, "Finally, what takes women so long to pick things?" Shadow complained walking out of the store. Shadow II was amazingly quiet through out the whole time. "Are you feeling ok Shadow? You've been quiet through out this whole time." Cindy asked him, "I like him this way more, it's peaceful (Smack) Ow! Mother(Smack)" Shadow grabbed the back of his head in pain, "Cindy! That hurts, like hell!" Cindy only crossed her arms in anger, she turned her head so she wasn't looking at him "What? I didn't do anything, why are you mad?"

Cindy looked forward with a serious face, "Shadow all this time all you do is whine and complain, he is your son whether you like it or not! I'm could just leave right now and you wouldn't be able to find me, and you'd be lost trying to figure out how to take care of him! But I am still here do you know why?" Shadow saw her expression, "Because I'm such good company?" He said laughing, she stopped and stared at him with an unmoved face, "Alright, I get your point, now can you please just stop staring at me like that?"

Cindy's expression lifted a little but she was still mad, "Shadow, how do you see our situation? I mean with our son being here?" She asked him with a softer expression, Shadow didn't understand what she meant. "What do you mean?" He asked her, this little argument went deeper than he thought…

Shadow II just stood there and watched cars pass by, he wasn't even paying attention to his mom and dad. "What mean is, our son is here, that means something happened between us, don't you wonder what it is or when?" She stepped closer to him, Shadow realized what she was getting at, "Oh…Oh snap…I-I-well I don—" She got closer and planted her lips on his, shutting him up.

Shadow stood motionless; let it all happen, she kept the kiss going for him to step in, at this point she was doing all the kissing, he finally kissed back after she dropped her bags; she put her arms around his neck; and he put his around her waist, Shadow II wasn't even aware that this was happening until a guy in a passing car yelled out "Whoo!" Then he saw his parents, still lip locking, he could laugh but didn't, he had more of a shocked expression.

They broke off the kiss to breathe, they just stared at each other, still hugging, panting lightly and smiling "Yea, I got about another 50 years to live and I don't wanna spend them all here watching both of you lock lips all day long…" Shadow II said sarcastically, "Shut up…" Shadow said chuckling; Cindy smacked him playfully "Shadow! Don't talk to him like that, you should try being a better dad." She let go him to pick up her bags, "What a day…" Shadow II sighed as he walked toward their home.

**

* * *

With Sonic **

Sonic didn't sleep the night Amy left, could she be right? "Why don't you go apologize?" Someone said, scaring him out of bed.

He was spooked right on to floor, "Jesus! Man don do that!" Sonic yelled, he rubbed his head and looked up and saw Knuckles standing over him with his arms crossed, "Oh it's jus you…" Sonic yelled, Knuckles look at Sonic with a serious face, "Common Sonic how many time are we gonna do this? You know why I'm here don't you? Yes, I here every time you make your future wife upset…I'm here tell you to go say your sorry." Knuckles said.

Sonic growled when he made the wife comment, "Oh just like you, and umm what's her name…oh yea, Rouge, your future wife." He said sarcastically, Knuckles wasn't offend, "Least she looks better then yours and not pink…" He said with a chuckle, "Man shut up—Oh so you do like her! Aww wait till this gets out ha-ha." Sonic said with an evil grin, "Back to the real reason I'm here, remember Mr. short attention span?" Sonic lost his grin when he said that.

"What do you want me to do? She completely hates me now, and I'm not talkin' about that 'won't talk to me for two hours' thing either, she meant it this time…" Sonic looked at the floor he was sitting on, "Have you tried talkin to her?" Knuckles said getting him up, "Well kinda, didn't go too well…" Knuckles shook his head, "No, I know about that one, I'm talking about after the fight…" They began walking downstairs.

"(Sigh) Fine, I'll try again but can you with me? As first thing decoy?" Knuckles looked at him strangely, "First thing decoy?" "Yea, like you talk to her first and try to get her to talk to me, but no kisses! May God help you; if you talk to her, and end up telling her that I love her!" He said poking Knuckles in the chest. "Don't worry, I'm not you, oh and about the comment about me liking Rouge—" Knuckles quickly punched Sonic in the back of the head, "That's for when you do tell someone, I know you will, you always open that big mouth of yours…" Sonic was face first on the floor, "Owww!" He said grabbing his head. He picked Sonic up and they left for Amy's house.

**

* * *

Amy's House – Front Door **

Amy had clamed down a lot since the harsh argument they had, when a her door bell rang for the first time in her life she looked through the little glass hole to make sure it wasn't Sonic. She saw Knuckles?

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked opening the door, "Amy, look I know you don't want to but just hear me out." Knuckles said, Amy raised an eyebrow, "What? What are you talking about? You better not say what I think you're going say." She said closing the door slightly, "What? No, I'm talking about him over there." He pointed behind him with his thumb, Sonic waved his hand slightly, "No, it's always the same drill, 'I'm sorry' then you end up doing the same thing, well forget it, you lost your chance this time!" Amy slammed the door in their faces.

"Wow, she really mad now." Knuckles said knocking on the door a few more times, "Okay, we tried doing this our way, maybe we need a woman's touch…." Sonic said, yet he had a slight grin, like he was up to something. "What are you getting at Sonic?" Knuckles asked with a scared look. "Are you gonna help me though?" "That depends, what are we getting into, I need specifics." Knuckles said crossing his arms, "No, can't do that, just follow me."

**

* * *

Later at Mainland, just by Angel Island; Knuckles's Car Garage **

"Either you do what I ask, no questions asked or she gets it." Sonic knew Knuckles wouldn't do this unless he had some motivation, Sonic currently had a sledge hammer on top of Knuckles prized possession, a metallic sliver 1993 Toyota Supra, twin turbo engine, modified by him for the past 3 years; it took him a long time and a lot of money to find one.

"You don't have the guts…" He said wide eyed, Sonic hit the side denting it "You think so?" Knuckles growled and charged at him, Sonic jumped over the car to dodge him "Stop right there or I go for the rims, now are you gonna do what I asked?" He said like he had complete control over him, Knuckles clenched his fist and growled "No!" Upon hearing that, Sonic took two hard swings at the front left rim and the paint. "Okay! Okay! I'll do it! Just don't hurt my baby!" Knuckles whimpered rubbing his car as if it was an injured living thing, Knuckles ran for Angel Island, "What a baby…" Sonic said following him.

**

* * *

Angel Island – Forest Knuckles, Sonic; Looking for Rouge. **

"I'ma get you for this…you're lucky you're faster than me." Knuckles growled, Sonic only held up the hammer, making him clam down a bit, could this echidna really be that attached to his car?

Rouge was looking a lake, she was at peace, "Where have you've been?" She asked quietly, "Wait how'd you know we were coming?" Sonic asked, "Duh…" She wiggled one of her ears. "Rouge…we need a favor…" Knuckles asked in shame, Rouge let out an 'hmm sound "Why should I do anything for you? All you ever did was deserted me and not even think about helping!" Her tone grew hard, "Arrgh look I'm sorry about that but this is important you have to help us!"

She only crossed her arms and said 'no', "Fine, what you want from me?" Knuckles asked with the worst possible outcome playing in his head. "Hmmm, anything I want huh? Fine I want you to listen to me, and ten dates!" Knuckles's jaw dropped, "What the? Ten dates?" He didn't even listen to what else she said, all he heard was ten dates. "You've got to be kidding me!" He continued, Sonic began to laugh in the background quietly though, Rouge didn't respond to anything he said, "One date that's it!" He said firmly "Twelve then!" She said, "What! No!" Knuckles looked at Sonic with a death kill, but he only held up the hammer and taunted him.

"I'm not backing down so you better settle for it." She said, "Why do you even wanna go out? I thought you hated me?" He asked, "Well not everyone is as stubborn and as much of a liar like you. Some people may actually be open to possibilities." She said turning her back to him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing…Once again Sonic taunted him again, he kept it in his mind 'for the car, it's for the car' "Four…" He said dully, she responded quickly "thirteen!", "Arrgh fine! How about four and a down payment?" She turned around "What the hell you mean a down payment?" Knuckles walked up to her and held her face with his hand, and brought his face to hers.

Sonic fell over laughing, he couldn't believe his eyes! "Oh my god (Ahahahaha) I didn't think you would go that far Knux! (Ahahahaha) It's just a car man!" Sonic said laughing. Knuckles pull away from the kiss as fast he could. "Oh man, I wish I had a camera!" Knuckles only growled at him; Rouge had a bit of trouble coming back to reality. "Now are you gonna help us?" He asked angered "Oh…Oh yeah, what do you need?" She said, still a little dazed out, "Common let's go!" Sonic said still laughing, he let his guard down now, and Knuckles took advantage.

"Give me that!" Knuckles yelled taking the hammer from him by surprise "This for making me do that!" Knuckles swept the wooden handle under Sonic's legs causing him to fall on his back, "You're lucky it's illegal to kill someone other wise I'd shove this hammer down you throat, till the sqwirming stopped!" He said putting the head of the hammer on his chest and pushing on it slightly, causing him to lose air. "Alright! I got it, I won't do it again! Now just lift that stupid thing!" Sonic said in a wheezy voice. Knuckles lifted the hammer from his chest and took a hard swing at his shin with the wooden handle, "Owww! Mother------! What was that for?" Sonic yelled while grabbing his shin, "That for when you open you're fat mouth about that kiss!" Knuckles growled knowingSonic would say something, "Oh common, you know you enjoyed that 'down payment' " Sonic said laughing, but a growl from Knuckles shut him up.

"Umm, can we go now?" Rouge said watching the two idiots fight; she didn't pay much attention to the conversation. "Sonic, would you like to tell her, what we're about to do?" Knuckles said walking towards the edge of Angel Island.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do…" He began

**

* * *

End Chapter 7 **

**Yes, I know I left out most of the kids but this chapter was mostly about the older people and Knikatu's dream/memory.**

**What Knikatu did with Dominic, is going to be revealed in a later chapter, probably next one. Till chapter 8 peace!**


	8. Would You do This to Your Mom?

**Visit From The Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic Crew, but these other you've never heard of before are mine.**

**Wassup people! Okay few notes: nothing right now so just keep reading...

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – Are You Crazy?**

**(Legally I do qualify but I'm not gonna get into that right now…)

* * *

**

**Angel Island: Same day, different time, with Knikatu & Mac**

"We're gonna be here awhile, you remember what Brain said?" Mac said; Knikatu nodded his head, "Yeah, 'once you go through, no telling when I'll be able to restart this portal generator'. But there's a problem, we missed our target…big time…"

Mac raised an eye brow in question, "What do you mean?" Knikatu looked off into the skies and saw dark cloud forming, "My dad isn't married yet, he's still 20; he got married at 22…we were supposed to come before the attack on the base, few years after the marriage…" Mac did realize that his parents we're just as young as them but never paid much attention to it.

"So what are we gonna do then, Brain probably has no way of tracking us!" Mac said in anger, "You alright man?" He asked calming down, Knikatu stood silent looking at a tree.

He was in deep thought, "If we prevent, Japan's fall, we not only will prevent, my dad's death, but we will have save the lives of countless people." Mac scratched his head in confusion "How, we don't have any info on that fattass were about."

"We don't, but I know how we can find out…but we'll need a bait and I know the prefect person." Knikatu grew a small smirk, Mac looked at his friend in confusion, "Why are you smirking?"

* * *

**Amy's House; with Rouge, Sonic & Knuckles**

"Amy! It's me!" Rouge shouted banging on the door.

The door slid open slowly, she peaked her head out, "What is it?" She said excepting to see Sonic, "Can I come in first?" She said, putting her hand on the door, she pushed on it a little; insisting to come in, "Are they with you?" Amy asked narrowing her eyes; Rouge turned around and smacked her face, Sonic and Knuckles we're hiding poorly behind a skinny tree…

"(Sighs) Morons, tell em' 'go hide in the bushes' but nooooo…." Rouge said rolling her eyes, Amy open the door more and looked at Rouge straight in the eyes, "There is no way I'm talking to him, you can come in but they can't." She said crossing her arms, Rouge looked at the two idiots and heard a small rumbling in the air, "Well…if it starts raining, cut em some slack and let them in ok?" She said half sweetly.

"Fine…" Amy said beginning to walk in, Rouge kick the door behind them.

"She'll never see us behind the tree, nice job idiot." Knuckles said to Sonic as the sat down in the grass, "Well you said yes, besides she'd be able to see you anyway, you stick out like red thing in the middle of a white paper. Kinda like a human in the middle of a animal convention…" Knuckles stared at Sonic's stupidly, "Do you listen to yourself when you talk?"

"I drift in and out" He said quickly.

**

* * *

Inside the house of the angry pink thing (I haven't added a stupid scene title in a while, so this where I begin…again.)**

"Amy, just give him a second chance!" Rouge said standing in front of Amy who was sitting down, with her head turned to the side.

"Why should I? He never gave me a chance! Why should I give him a second chance? Besides, he doesn't care about me, he just trying to get the other to leave him alone about me; he's still dating Sally anyway." She said with anger.

"Well let's see, how many times has he saved you? Has he ever left you behind on an adventure? Has he ever just ditched you in the middle of something? If you we're to get capture right now who would be the first one on your trail?" Rouge said making Amy feel a little bit bad.

Amy looked at the floor, she was right, Sonic could be harsh at times, but he never really means it, he did care about her.

There was a loud thunder roar outside; lots of small rain drops began to make hard hits on the roof, Rouge looked out the back window, "Wow…"

Outside turned from an average partly cloudy day, to shady, darkish day…it was pouring outside.

The door began to rumble because Knuckles and Sonic were banging on it like they were being killed.

"Oh common! It just a little rain!" Rouge said opening the door, she saw Sonic and Knuckles dripping wet, Sonic's quills had drooped down, and flat to his back, he was shaking, Knuckles's dreadlocks were covering part of his face, his fur was dark red now as was Sonic's dark blue, she couldn't help but giggle.

"Shut up and let us in, my fur doesn't like rain much." Knuckles said squeezing his dreads dry; Rouge only chuckled at the soaked two.

"Um…Amy?" Sonic said hesitatingly, Amy was still angry, but she looked up at him, "Do you have a towel I can use?" He asked.

She pointed to the stair case to a white towel hanging on the railing, "Thanks…" He said walking over and grabbing it, began to dry his face off and the rest of his body.

"Well Amy?" Rouge said making a gesture towards Sonic, he looked at her with a face she never seen on him before, a shamed face. He was ashamed of himself?

"Amy…look I'm sorry…" He said; Amy looked him questionably "That's it?" She said with a disappointed tone, "Well I don't know what else to say…look I know your mad, but everyone knows how I am, I'm stupid at times (Knuckles in background: Got that right.) Shut up…anyway, can you forgive me?"

It sounded like it was rehearsed, but she put it a side and ignore it. She stood up walked towards him.

Knuckles saw camera on a near by table, he looked at the top, 3 pictures left, he aimed with it…

Amy got closer to Sonic, he was expecting a kiss attempt, but was surprised when she just embraced him.

They stood there in the embrace, until a quick bright flash caught there attention.

"Aww man common! That is bull! Rouge why'd you have to ruin it?" Exclaimed Knuckles as he put the camera down.

"You didn't…" Sonic said growing angry, "No he didn't all he got was this white glove." Rouge said lifting her hand.

"Yeah…she put her hand in front of the camera as I took the picture." Knuckles said pouting.

There was a moment of silence, Rouge was putting on lipstick or chap stick, Knuckles couldn't tell, he yawned, "So…what now?" Knuckles asked; interrupting 'the moment' that Sonic and Amy were having as they continued to hug.

"Got any food?" He asked again, Rouge kicked him in the shin with her heel, the steel tipped heel…

"Ow! Common Rouge! Cut it out!" Knuckles cried out in pain as he hopped around in pain.

"Will you shut up?" Rouge said pointing at the two hedgehogs, they were still hugging, they all heard a little bit of whimpering…it was Amy?

"Hey, why are you crying?" Sonic said softly as he wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Nothing, I'm just happy."

"Aww that's cute?" Knuckles said laughing, "Alright come here!" Rouge said taking his hand and pulling him into the room nearby.

**

* * *

The room nearby**

"What is your problem? Can't you see that you're ruining the moment!" Rouge said in a stern voice.

"Well what am I supposed to do? I'm bored as hell! I need to keep myself occupied! I need something to do!" He said crossing his arms.

"Knuckles look we're gonna leave in a little bit okay? Play with this if you're that bored." She gave him a set of headphones and a chap stick.

"You're kidding me right? What the hell is this?" He said, Rouge sighed.

"Fine here!" She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him, he went wide eye. She pushed her tongue in his mouth and began to play with his. She continued for while, he kissed back but was confused and shocked throughout the whole experience.

"Now shut up!" She shouted softly broking off the kiss and walked back in to the other room. Knuckles stood in place with an O' in his mouth…shocked, quiet, dazed, stupefied, 'What the hell just happened?' He thought to himself.

**

* * *

The room near the other room near the other room. (A.K.A. the room with Sonic & Amy)**

Rouge stood in the door way, awing at the couple in silence, she felt like a match maker.

A few more minutes passed by, she turned around and looked at Knuckles, who had sat down and was still confused.

"Alright that's enough you two love birds; baby over there wants to go home." She said separating the two gently, Amy blushed and Sonic only looked away as he blushed lightly.

"Where is that knucklehead? He turned quiet all of a sudden. What happened back there?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing, I just had to shut him up." Rouge said smirking, "Alright you can come back in!" She yelled towards the other room.

Knuckles came in, still a bit confused. He made absolutely no eye contact with Rouge, "Common, we have to get going if we're gonna make it home in this rain.

As they walked towards to door, it opened; Mac, Knikatu, Crystal and Katie walked in, "Jesus! You people need to watch the weather channel!" Mac said panting and annoyed, he started squeezing his quills dry.

The kids looked at they're parents, vise-versa. "What? Whats everyone staring at?" Mac asked; Knikatu began to snicker, "Uh…Dad…you got something on your lip…" He began to laugh, Knuckles ran his white glove across his lips; it had a red sheen at the tip. He blushed as he tried to wipe the rest off.

"So this is what you've guys been doing here this whole time! Making out?" Crystal said frustrated.

"What's wrong with her?" Sonic asked, Mac spoke up…bad idea…very bad…

"Well…let's put it this way…it's her usual time of the month…you know…she's kinda of edgy around that time… " Crystal looked at him with a shocked face and turned completely red, Mac looked at her, "What? Well it is—" She kicked him into a corner of the room with all of her strength cutting him off; Mac flew, hit a lamp and landed upside down.

Amy would have said something but he kind of deserved it, you shouldn't put people's business out there like that. "So who kissed who first?" Katie asked with excitement.

Knuckles and Rouge pointed at each other…Sonic began to talk "Well I don't know about those to but nothing happened between me and Amy." He said, "Nothing huh? Why are you holding hands?" Katie said smiling.

Sonic looked down and saw it was true, but he didn't remember grabbing her hand in the first place. Amy blushed as she looked down, "Um…I don't know…" She said embarrassed

"Yea…don't you people care about me?" Mac said struggling to get up, Crystal glared at him, Rouge sighed, "Well let's go home, hey wait aren't you supposed to be in bed?" She pointed at Knikatu.

"Um…maybe…oh common mom! You can't expect me to stay in bed that long!" He protested, Mac walked in the middle of everyone's vision.

"Wait, we have a plan! We know how to stop everything from happening!" Their parents looked at them in confusion, "Stop what from happening?" Amy asked.

"We need to call Shadow and his mom and dad, we need everyone for this!" Knikatu finished remembering the true intention of going the house.

"What do we need everyone for?" Sonic asked raising his voice; and of course it was ignored…

**

* * *

Some time later; you put a time difference on it, I don't want too; just know, Both Shadows and Cindy are now present.**

"Say whaa? Are you crazy? I'm you're mom!" Amy said in disbelief, she couldn't believe it; her own son wanted to use her as a decoy/bait to attract Eggman out of hiding; with all of their help they could catch him, and hopefully change the future for the better.

"Mom, you're the perfect person! If we get Eggman's attention, we can get him! All we need is for you to go to one his usual salvage dumps and try to get captured!" Mac continued, Shadow couldn't help but laugh, "Well, we know she'll get caught, she always does but—"

"What the hell does that mean?" Amy said out raged.

"We'll its true, everyone here know from before that you're the one who is always caught!" Shadow said defending himself.

"That's not true! What about the time Tails's was caught!" She said getting madder.

"Hey, hey, hey, I was knocked out and taken hostage, by some dude with a handgun besides that only happened once!" Tails yelled.

"Oh please! You people act like I'm the only one who gets caught or held hostage—" She had her hands on her hips.

"YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE!" Everyone but Amy including the kids yelled in union.

Amy sighed and turned around.

"Name two!" She said crossing her arms.

"What about the time, in the city when that crazy sniper had a knife to your neck and demanded one million?" Tails said

"Or the time Eggman took you and tried to turn you into a robot to kill me?" Sonic continue; Amy was started to get red.

"And when you drove Chaos insane; making him into that dragon thing and he held you hostage…again!" Knuckles added.

"Or on ARK when Eggman made Sonic give up the emerald in order to save you…" Shadow said sitting at the table.

"And the time you helped that guy who turned out to be a hit-man and also held you hostage to Sonic to give up to Eggman…" Rouge said sitting on the counter.

Mac began with experiences in the future, "And in the future, you got mad at dad and left for a while and again…got caught by some criminal psycho…" Amy sweat dropped…it was rhetorical question!

Katie continued, "You also got kidnapped by—"

"ALRGIHT I GET IT!" Amy yelled, turning around, her face was red and hot with embarrassment. Mac went and patted his mom on the back.

They began to the plan, each person was assigned a post and lookout point, Amy was of course the bait…they went for a local metal dump near the out skirts of the city. Shadow and Sonic would try to rescue Amy, Knuckles and Rouge would be lookouts, the rest would help distract any reinforcements.

**

* * *

Salvage Dump; Outskirts, Mac & Amy**

"Its okay mom, I knew you'd understand." His smile disappeared when she gave him a death glare.

"I'm going to remember this when you're born later on…you can count on it!" Amy said angrily, Mac nervously chuckled.

"That's great… (starts whimpering) just frickin' great!" His chuckle became a nervous/jokish cry…his mother walked through a make shift path and went near the robotic thing picking up scraps of metal.

Mac kept the words his mom said in his mind "Aww man…"

**

* * *

That's chapter 8 yeah I know not the most interesting, it's posted that's all that matters!**

**R&R people**


	9. She's back

**Visit From The Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic Crew, but these other you've never heard of before are mine.**

**To clarify: The Kids came back in time on the same day as it was in the future just different year, and same month. Okay? Don't ask how, just know and read.**

**Nice long chap for you people.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – Hopes, Dreams & Birthdays

* * *

**

It floated in mid air, green colored air waves flowed from underneath its central body. The thing looked like hovering disc with a storage cargo tank on its back. It had about seven long, thick wire tentacle-like hands; it also he two claw like fingers. Amy crept closer, freaking out as she got closer to.

"Some son he is, using me as bait, the nerve of him!" She whispered to herself, it was originally Knikatu's idea to use Amy as bait to get Eggman out of hiding, but Mac decide and took take charge of it.

**

* * *

Lookouts on top of metal scrap pile near Amy; Rouge & Knuckles **

Knuckles and Rouge had not spoken since the little kiss incident, even though he kissed her on Angel Island, he was confused as to why she kissed him at Amy's.

Rouge was quietly climbing the side of the rusty metal pile, making her way to the top. Knuckles at a slower pace did the same, he felt uneasy carrying out a plan made by kids. But there was also a gut feeling, something wasn't right…

"Why is there only one? Usually he has six of them working at a time…" He whispered to himself, continuing to climb more.

**

* * *

Watch Positions, hidden behind Amy; Cindy, Shadow, Shadow II and Katie **

Shadow hid behind a destroyed car, with his son who knelt down at his side; their job was took keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

Cindy and Katie were at the dumps exit at the left side, the entire dump looked just a big junkyard, with the exception of the barrels containing who knows what and huge piles of scrap metal and solid things like cars. Their job was to keep and eye on the roads and to run off and get help if needed.

**

* * *

Exit on right side; Mac, Knikatu and Crystal **

"Hey, Mac do you think this is really going to work?" Crystal's voice was a bit nervous, which was rare for her.

Knikatu crouched down near the dump's stone wall border and looked in Amy's direction. He was mad that he had be assigned with keeping lookout with these two, he wanted a better job, something more interesting not watching the stupid empty roads.

"Sure it will! If my mom gets caught, we follow that thing to Eggman and then we stop him and then everything in the future will never have happened!" Mac took a knee behind a red car, it was rusty and was badly damaged but it was good cover.

Knikatu's eye and hearing caught something, he looked at Mac. There was white wire from his ear going down to his shoes. He could hear it…

"Mac…please tell me that I'm going nuts and that not music you're listening to. And if it is, how could you; and at a time like this!" Knikatu's voice was not yet heard but it was still a bit loud.

"Calm down, besides it's important!"

"Really, what are you listening to?"

"I'm trying to figure out the layout for our mix tape!" Knikatu could kill him right now. First of all the mix tape wasn't even a serious thing yet! It was an idea, which came to them as they continued through high school.

"Mac, I could slap you so hard right now. You're mom is out there, and you're here figuring out a MIXTAPE?"

That was heard, Amy was instantly wrapped tightly in a silver coil. From the junk piles rose similar things that captured everyone, every single person was either wrapped in a coil or take up into a force beam that made them hover under the machine's body. The things moved slowly into the nearby forest that led into the ocean.

**

* * *

Later with Everyone; above ocean **

"Great job idiot, see Knux? Look what your kid did!" Sonic yelled trying to wiggle out of the mechs grip. Knuckles growled at the 'kid' comment, throughout this whole experience he was the one with the most trouble accepting that fact, even Sonic got used to it. Sonic didn't like it but he accepted it.

"What now?" Rouge asked with her arms crossed. She remained clam and cool, which is funny because of the fact that she was rotating in a sphere shape in the hover beam.

"You shut up, that's what!" An all too familiar voice spoke; and not a good friend either.

"Hey, he looks heavier in person!" Mac laughed looking at the large guy in the floating machine that hovered in front of them. The mechs continued walking the water holding them.

"Wow…it happened…" Eggman said as he saw the resemblance between the ones he knew and the ones he didn't know. He began to laugh, not evilly but hysterically at them; his hover egg began to move up and down as the fat over weight thing laugh his butt off at this. "Woo! This is just too much! You've all—" he couldn't finish, it was too funny.

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "Great, just frickin great! Now this jack-ass is laughing at us!" he crossed his arms and closed his eyes trying to calm down.

"Ha-ha-ha Rouge and the Knucklehead got together and—" Eggman stopped in mid sentence to wipe a tear in his eye.

Knuckles eye shot open, it was pissed off blood red "—nothing happened! Will you just take us to the base and get this over with already!"

Still laughing Egg, nodded "Ah-ha-ha-ha woo this is gonna crack me up for weeks! Anyway ha-ha let's go!" He continued to snicker as he led his bots toward his island not far off in sight.

**

* * *

On the Island; inside base: in cells with shocky bars **

"You'd think he'd get it through his head by the sixth try…but then again he is a Knucklehead just like his name says." Rouge commented as she watched Knuckles constantly getting electrocuted. He was trying to pull the bars open but the shock effect wasn't letting him.

This was their cell, Rouge, Knuckles and Katie. The group had been placed in to separate cells. The one across had Shadow, Amy and Cindy, in a different section of the base were Crystal and Mac alone (nothing nasty will happen) and near them; Knikatu and Shadow II. Sonic was in a cell by himself being guarded by three soldiers and a small mech, which was new for Eggman to have.

"Ms. Rouge, how are we going to get out of here?" Katie asked watching Knuckles as well.

"I'm thinking hold on…" Rouge paused and looked at the nearby passing guards. They wore masks attached to round tank on their backs, dress in all black. They wore heavy clothing, like for winter weather. The mask had tube at the bottom of it and the rest was black colored for one and the guard had a white one. They held small handguns, probably stun guns; the tips had blue sparks.

"Should we stop him?" Katie asked growing worried about Knuckles.

"He's fine; all idiots learn what not to do sooner or later. Knuckles will get, just give him some time." Katie sighed as Knuckles continued his tries.

**

* * *

With Shadow, Amy & Cindy **

Shadow sat down with his back to the wall. He had his elbow to his upward bent knee; he held his chin up with his hand. He watched as Cindy and Amy, somehow ignored their surroundings and had a girl talk on their knees. How they could talk about anything besides getting out stumped him.

Shadow turned off his shoes and set them on the ground next to each other. Amy and Cindy stopped talk as Shadow turned on his shoes and made them hover a few inches in the air. Shadow began to pulled them, he then pushed them forwards send them flying across the floor.

"And shoe number one wins!" Shadow shouted, two guards peaked into the cell. Amy and Cindy sweat dropped…shoe racing? "Hey I'm bored and you two aren't the most interesting thing here. THE **(BLEEP) **YA'LL LOOKIN AT?" Shadow shouted noticing that even the two guards were staring at him. Upon hear Shadow's question the pointed M-16s at him and two red dots appeared on his forehead.

"Those…" One said, his voice was radioish (If you know what I mean) and harsh. Shadow whimpered as the dots did not disappear.

**

* * *

With Knikatu & Shadow II **

"Mac is the biggest moron I've ever met…" Knikatu told himself as Shadow II sat down near the bars.

"Besides that, he is right. You wanted to make one, remember that one song you recorded?" Shadow II said in way supporting Mac.

"Wow one song, big whoop. I was just messing around with that one."

"Really? You seemed way into it, you're throat was dry for a whole week, you did a 3:21 by yourself. Remember—

'—_when they playin new Jeezy all the dope boyz go crazy! Watch the dope boyz go crazy! I pop my colla and then swing my chain, you can catch me in the club, pimpin doing my thing—_'

—that sounded serious to me."

"Are you defending Mac?"

"In a way yes, but yeah, he's dumass too."

"(Sigh) in a way I want to do it but…"

"But…what, nothings stopping you, even Sonic said he'd help you."

"I know, but I can't help but remember who did it before me…"

"You're dad? You need to get over it, you've been hung up on that for a while…focus on you're life, move on."

"Shadow…what's up with you?" Knikatu raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't had any sugar in the past two hours…I'm thinking straight for once…guess my mom was right; sugar does mess you up."

With that said there was a pause. They both watched two guards stand next each other as another approached them.

"What's his name, the red one keeps trying to pull the bars open, what a moron." The soldier shook his head and pulled the spring back and made sure it was loaded. "Where's the captain, he said I could change this for an S-1, this is too big for that recon mission I'm going on in a few weeks." He said waving the large gun.

"Man how are we going to get out of here?" Knikatu said with a chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" Shadow II said getting up.

"I just thought up something funny."

"What?"

**

* * *

With Sonic **

Eggman stood looking at huge screen on the wall, it currently had a wire frame of him, Amy, Katie and Mac. He was scanning them. There were descending rows in front of the large screen, with personal computers, soldiers dress in lighter clothing but still all black. They were all typing and scanning something.

Sonic was in small cell with his legs laser cuffed, the cell had a view of everything on the upper level of the room. Eggman started laughing again when a soldier came up to him with a long piece of paper.

"What's so funny?" Sonic asked tugging on the cuffs. Eggman continued to laugh as he walked over to him.

"It's a DNA match on you and…you're kids and girlfriend!" He slid the paper to him through the cells bars still laughing. Sonic took the paper and read it. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You're still on that? C'mon get over it!"

"What I don't understand is the age difference…they're all just a few years younger then you. Would you care to explain that?"

"Beats me…they just showed up. Why do you care?"

"No reason, doesn't matter anyway I've got you now. And the only way to get out is through these guys and they ain't easy."

Sonic stared at Eggman in confusion. What the hell was he talking about?

"Oh, you two! Show yourselves!" With that said a tall person, dress in all red dropped down from above.

The clothing was skin tight and had few black stripes going up and down on the sides. The person had rifle on their back, and sword on their hip and they had a black mask that was solid with split line down the middle and had no eye pieces. The ground shook as something rose from the floor. It was all black and hunched over, it was enormous and had large silver teeth in its mouth. Its hands were big and clawed. It had a well built body. It had white sharp crescent shaped eyes.

"Meet my two best assassins, and I tell you this because I know you won't get away. I'm that confident in them." Sonic looked at the big one in pure fear, that thing looked like something that even the devil could fear. As Eggman walked away, Sonic paid close attention that the big black one took orders from the smaller red one;

"C'mon, let's go." The red one had a female voice, well that would explain the curvy figure. The black let a roared voice that seemed to sound in agreement and in obedience to her.

**

* * *

With Mac & Crystal **

"Crystal I said I was sorry! Besides it's your brother's fault anyway!" Mac yelled trying to get Crystal to look at him. She sat the other end of the cell. He had tried to get close to her but she kept moving away or kicking him to the other end, which kept both guards entertained for the past hour and a half.

She remained silent looking at the wall.

"Does this mean we're not together anymore?" Some how in any situation Mac could always find a way to bring that up. Crystal said nothing. Mac crawled towards her quietly.

As he came closer to her he put a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, you know we're going to get to out of here."

She finally spoke, "It's not that okay? And its not that we're in her either, now just leave me alone.."

"Why, what is it then? Why are you mad at me?"

"Because Mac you're an idiot, I don't why I ever thought I loved you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember do you? Nothing about today, March 23rd rings a bell?"

Mac went into deep thought for the third time in his life. March 23rd…what did that mean?

Uh oh…oh snap…he forgot about it, it was the worse thing he could do to her, even in their situation she never wanted anyone to forget…but she wasn't angry about it earlier, why now?

She peaked behind her and saw his face.

"Now you remember don't you? Well it's too late now."

"Crystal…I'm sorry—"

"—we've got a break out in sector 3, it's that red echidna!" The radio cut their conversation. Both guards ran to left loading and cocking their weapons.

"See told ya we'd get out of…" Mac began to mumble and trail off as he saw a huge black spot appear on the wall behind Crystal's back. Two white eyes like things appeared in the center.

"Crystal, move!" He shouted as he saw the shape of head and arm form. He grabbed her and slid her back. The black assassin that Sonic had seen was half way out of the wall.

"What the hell is that?" Crystal screamed as the thing pulled its leg out and stood before them. Mac stood up, with fear in his eyes but the will to fight it out. Mac stood with his fist up, not knowing how that would help.

The thing roared as he reached out for Mac but sword throw in between them stop the thing cold in his tracks.

"He said bring them. You harm one and I'll kill you myself!" The red one stood on the other side of the bars. The black thing let out low growl at Mac, the things arms turned into rope like things and wrapped them up.

"Let me go you stupid piece of shit!" Crystal roared, Mac tried to wiggle his way but the things grip was way too strong, not even Crystal could get out. The thing slowly brought them with it into the wall.

**

* * *

20 Minutes Later… **

"No, no, I'm too young to die! There soo many thing I don't own! Please let me go, I'm still a virgin! Please don't kill me!" Crystal watched Mac break down and pour his heart out as the red assassin held the sword under his chin three millimeters away from his throat.

"What do you want with us?" Crystal whimpered as the black assassin crouched near her with what looked its tongue hung out the side of its mouth. It stared at her, the tongue drooling a bit. Crystal turned her head as the thing drooled more and showed its teeth.

"Step away from her, she's not food!" The red assassin said quietly with authority. The black thing stood up and stepped away obediently.

"We can't get this guy! He's too mobile, we need back up!" The soldier over the radio gave yell as the radio cut off.

"Night, where are the two kids I asked you move?" Eggman cut in over the radio, the red assassin press two fingers up against the side of her head;

"Right here in sector 12, there's a lot of chatter over the radio what going on with sector 3?" Night let up her fingers. She could radio in when she pressed on that the part of her head, but let up when she listened.

Eggman groaned as he radioed in, "Its Knuckles…stupid echidna can take enough pain to be able to pull the bars apart. He's been taking out the guards seem he was heading for sector 5 but we've got them pinned down but that's not going to hold for long."

"What do we do about the two kids?"

"Bring them to me…Night, I need you to send Hunter over to sector 4 and have it hold that position."

Night looked at her partner, Hunter nodded.

"I will, but tell the others to be careful…you know how it can get sometimes."

"Yeah I know…" Eggman cut off his radio.

"Hunter!" Night shouted spooking its attention. "Go to sector 4, protect it at all cost. Do not kill the black soldiers okay?" Hunter nodded and slipped into the ground in its black hole thing.

Night slipped her sword back into its holster and lifted Mac up to his feet harshly and grabbed his quills. She then grabbed Crystal's short dreads and forced her to her feet.

"Ow! Watch the hair lady." Night pulled the two whining kids behind her by their quills the entire way.

**

* * *

With Knuckle, Rouge & Katie; Sector 3 lower cells and armory **

"Will you shut up and just shoot?" Rouge shouted over the gun fire as she lay on the ground behind a large concrete pillar. The bullets poured into the pillar chipping it away slowly.

"I've never used this before! Why don't you?" Knuckles shouted looking at the gun in his hand. He ducked as bullet chipped the top piece of metal on the edge of the stair case he was hiding in. Rouge had tossed a gun at him earlier, but the thing is; he had never used one.

"Its simple moron, cock it and pull the trigger! I can't use it because I can't see!" Rouge shouted as she twitched when a bullet hit the corner of the pillar. Katie was behind a steel cargo panicking, this was something she never wanted to experience. She whimpered as bullets flew above her head and as Knuckles and Rouge continued to argue.

Suddenly silence…Rouge peaked around the corner and saw the boxes stacked up, the little barricades and piled up empty shells everywhere were abandoned? She threw a small piece of concrete over the boxes…nothing.

"What happened?" Knuckles shrugged at her. He slowly crept down the steps and went closer. As he did Rouge felt her heart beat faster then it ever had before.

"Be careful…" She whispered closely, he didn't hear her. Worried out of her mind, she watched him crawl and peak his head over the boxes.

"They're gone?" He shouted, he stood up and walked back to her, "C'mon lets get Katie and find the others."

"Are you nuts? We'll never make it! They'll probably come back tenfold in force!"

"Fine then, take Katie and get out of here, I'll do it myself." Knuckles threw gun of to the side and jogged towards the boxes and hopped them. Rouge looked back towards where Katie was and saw her get up.

"What do we do?" She asked as she walked over. Rouge stood up brushed her self off and looked around.

"I don't know…I want to help the other but I have to think about our safety, Amy would kill me if anything happened to you." Rouge sighed as she looked around again.

"I think we should help him." Rouge looked in the direction of were Knuckles had went, it was a dark hallway.

"You sure? Oh! I don't know what to do!" Rouge looked down the dark hallway she was hopping on her tip toes panicking, she couldn't figure out what to do.

"What if he gets hurt?" Katie said knowing that would make up her mind.

"That's it lets go!" Rouge ran and hopped the boxes as Katie zoomed up to her.

**

* * *

With Knikatu & Shadow II; breakout news has not reached them yet **

Knikatu and Shadow II were having a hell of a time in their cell. Shadow II was doing a doing an instrumental with his mouth (Drop a Couple Pounds – Juelz Santana) and Knikatu was doing the funniest freestyle they had ever heard;

_If you eatin too many snacks girl, drop a couple pounds, drop a couple pounds,_

_If can't see you're shoes and you don't know what to do,_

_better hit gym girl stop eatin all the food—_

"—I'm sorry man—I can't do it—its too funny ha-ha!" Knikatu stopped in the middle of his verse when he heard Shadow II snickering.

"That's hilarious; we need to right that down. I don't care what you say we have to record that, we even had them laughing!" Shadow II said pointing the guards, it was true. The guards got a couple of laughs from the song.

The guards heard the radio chatter and ran off. Knikatu and Shadow II walked towards the bars and tried to figure out what happened. As they came closer they could see soldiers running up steps, gathering ammo straps, and loading their guns. Something big was up…

**

* * *

With Knuckles **

"Where are they?" Knuckles asked himself as he walked down dark hall, which was more of a tunnel road way. There were dim lines of lights on the ceiling that lit entire way well. He could see makeshift barricades throughout the way on the sides, middle that made a maze type path. There were some on the upper ledges/side on the left too. There were dropped weapons and shells everywhere. Something happened but what?

When he came across three fresh corpses Knuckles began to hide behind the barricades.

"Knuckles! Wait up!" His hearing picked up the whisper; he looked back to Katie who zoomed upped in from of him.

"I thought you and Rouge were leaving?"

"Well she couldn't bear to see you get hurt." Katie said winking making Knuckles vaguely blush.

Finally in the distance Rouge could be seen running. She hopped over the boxes in front of them and sat down panting.

"Girl (Pant) you're too fast, slow down next time." Rouge as she wiped her forehead. Knuckles looked ahead and saw nothing but what he had seen before.

"I don't think we're going anywhere this way, maybe we should turn back?" Knuckles asked trying to see ahead more.

"I'll run out in front and see if there's anything up ahead." Katie took a few steps back and began a sprint. As she passed Knuckles, she felt something grab her quills and yanked her back. After she wiped the tear in her left eye she rubbed her head too.

"I'm not the one who gonna have to explain to Amy if anything happens to you." Knuckles said leaning against three boxes stacked up.

Katie still rubbing her head began to get angry, "I liked you when you didn't care about us." She crossed her arms as she looked away.

Knuckles was about to speak when a loud roar was heard.

"What the…" Knuckles peered over the barricades and saw that black assassin, it was on a rampage. Soldiers ran in masses towards away from it, firing backwards in fear. Knuckles saw the assassin stretch his arm out grabbing one soldier. The soldier in fear fired his gun, an AK-47 type wasting an entire clip on it; nothing happened.

The thing roared as it threw him into the wall, breaking a hole with his body. He fell to the ground lifelessly, not even a limp.

In their fear and panic the soldiers completely ignored the group. Katie looked at seeing the thing now.

"Run now!" Knuckles shouted grabbing Katie's hand and beginning to run. Rouge looked up and saw it, she flapped her wings a few times hovering and started flying away.

Rouge looked down seeing Katie and Knuckles hop boxes with the soldiers. She didn't notice that the thing was chasing her now. It scaled the wall on the side, when it got close enough it snapped a whip like hand towards her. After three attempts it got her, Rouge screamed as she came face to face with a drooling beast that looked hungry, with its tongue drooped out of its mouth.

Knuckles turned around as he heard her scream, he pushed Katie to go on as he turned around and hopped some boxes towards Rouge and the thing.

The assassin noticed the red thing hopping boxes coming towards him. It dropped Rouge and hopped down shaking the floor. It roared as it charged at him. With one slap with its back hand it sent Knuckles flying through the boxes.

Knuckles groaned as he looked up and saw Hunter walk towards him calmly. Knuckles shook off his fear and stood in his fighting stance. Hunter slammed a hand down on top of Knuckles, his hand sunk in two feet…Hunter lifted its hand again and slammed it's other one on top of Knuckles, driving him in another two feet.

Rouge had gotten up and saw the whole thing. Katie watched from a far, few second passed by but it felt like forever. Nothing happened, they watched in fear as Hunter did not lift his hand. Rouge let out a few tears as the possibility of Knuckles being dead from that blow seemed to come true.

Suddenly Hunters hand was forcibly pushed up, Hunter didn't seem surprised. It moved its hand revealing a beat up Knuckles, ready to fight. Knuckles wiped the blood off his lip and charged for Hunter. Hunter's hand went to a whip like form and slashed at Knuckles but missed. Knuckles slid in between Hunters legs and kicked up off the ground and hopped onto the back its neck/head.

Rouge never seemed happier to see Knuckles and was lost in the sight of watching him to realize that four soldiers were looking around underneath her. One had a micro style mac-11 and another had shotgun, the one behind that one hand an M-16, the last one had a heavy automatic weapon. Katie watched from a far still, they ignored Rouge and were heading towards Knuckles and Hunter who fighting.

Knuckles was thrown off of Hunters back and landed on a pile boxes, guns and ammo. Rubbing his head and wipe his mouth he saw Hunters attention focus on something other than him, it roared as shot fired off.

"What the—"

"Shush!" Someone said cupping his mouth from behind. They were wearing a black cover-all suit. They had a few pink quills out of the opening of their mask. It was female, he could tell by the voice.

"Who are you?" Knuckles said as Rouge finally flew down. The figure stared intensively at Rouge. Rouge crossed her arms and looked back suspiciously as well.

"Don't worry about it, now c'mon I'll get out of here!" She said pulling Knuckles with her.

"Hold up, I don't trust just anyone in here, who are you?" Knuckles shouted reaching for her mask. She smacked his hand away. Rouge tugged on Knuckles other arm pulling him back.

"He's not going anywhere with you! Either you tell us who you are or I'll figure it out the painful—" Rouge was cut off when Hunter roared and dropped to his knees. The fire had stopped;

"Get the prisoners!" Someone yelled.

They all looked at each other and began to run towards Katie who was still just standing there.

**

* * *

With Sonic; Unknown to him Crystal and Mac nearby **

"What the hell!" Night shouted holding the sword to Eggman's face. He pushed it away gently.

"He went nuts on my soldiers we had no choice!"

"He was my brother!" She held the sword up to Eggman's neck, soldiers drew their guns and aim for her. Two came closer to her and held hand guns to her head. She moves her hand and put it on the top of the gun. No one moved on the account of the doctor's safety.

"You even scratch me; you'll die right were you stand…"

"You killed my brother…"

Within two seconds she spun around, snapping the top piece of the handgun off, and stuck the sword through the other soldier, he slumped backwards, not even a scream. She kicked the one still alive in the gut and pushed him towards the other who were firing at her now. She pulled her bloody sword out of the dead ones body and ducked under the computer rows cover. Eggman ran for his life up some steps.

**

* * *

Mac & Katie **

Stray bullets flew into the cell but luckily did not him either one of them…yet.

Crystal was having a panic attack; Mac hugged her in fear forgetting about everything before.

"M-Mac! Don't let go of me!" She screamed as she hugged him more. The soldiers walked in front of the cell getting shot by cross fire and Night's gun fire.

Chipped concrete pieces fell on Mac's head as he saw the horror that no child should ever witness at their age.

They screamed as a soldier was shot back into the bars of the cell and died. His radio slid off and into the cell and they heard good news;

"Shit! That black hedgehog is out! That red one is making his way up towards the hanger, don't let him! The other two are now, seal sector 1 off now!"

The radio chatter ended. Crystal stared into Mac eyes and managed to show a smile. Mac looked at her and did the same; in their hug they felt happy. Their faces came closer and they began touched, warmly she kissed him back, he kissed back making her giggle a bit. They would have continued but a loud scream over came every sound in the room.

"Shit! Shit! Mother (Bleep) Son of a bitch! Asshole (Bleep) (Bleep) piece of shit!" It was Sonic…crossfire had got him in the leg.

Mac broke their embrace and crawled over to the edge of cell and tried to get better view without getting his head blown off.

No Sonic…but he saw Night crushing everyone; she fired her weapon without looking it was a shotgun. She held it over the desk and fire making three soldiers flip from the gun's blast. Two soldiers fired automatic weapons at her went she stood up, she held her sword out and reflected the bullets and sent one soldier flying into the wall; she then threw her sword at the other one still standing.

A haunting silence covered the room as the one soldier screamed his last curses as he then slumped forward. Night walked over to the body, kicked it over and pulled her sword out.

Mac watched with fear as she punched in a few number on the side of their cell. The cell doors slid to the side and she walked to a room nearby.

Mac couldn't help but chuckle when he saw his dad being pulled out and cursing every word in the book plus new ones.

"You, come here." Night shouted at Mac. Mac from fear obeyed.

"Y-Yes?" He asked shaking.

"Get your girlfriend and get him out of here."

Mac tilted his head in confusion, "Say whaa?"

"Get him out of here, he's bleeding, drag him, pull him, toss him I don't care, just get him out of here!"

"How? I have no idea where to go!"

"Read the signs moron." Night pointed to the wall;

_Medical Bay; Ship port_

Mac sweat dropped right then and there. Night slid her blade back into its place, and walked away…

"Get you ass up and help me boy!" Sonic yelled grabbing Mac's throat, "I'm bleed to death here, help me! For the love of god help me!"

Crystal sighed and grabbed Sonic's arms and began to lift him up.

**

* * *

Knikatu & Shadow II **

Alone these two walked down the hall of the unknown area, blue lights flashed, but they were silent. No one around, any sound alarm it was creepy.

"Any idea where we're going?" Shadow II asked as he looked back, still uneasy. Knikatu shrugged.

"No clue…" Knikatu smirked and let out a chuckle, "Hey Shadow…"

"What?"

"(**High pitched voice) **_She weighs four hundred! Four hundred and three! Oh she's a fat bitch! A fat bitch indeed! And she loves to eat—_"

"—Ha-ha man don't start, we'll get caught if I start laughing again." He said holding back a huge burst of laughter.

As they passed steps leading down they heard panting. They turned around and saw Katie;

"Oh thank god! I've been running into soldiers the entire time." She said catching her breath and leaning on Knikatu's shoulder. Rouge, Knuckles and that girl in the suit finally managed to crawl their butts up the steps.

"Damn it girl! What did I tell you about leaving us like that?" Rouge yelled as she sat down. Knuckles held his knees and that girl held her chest panting as well. "Oh my baby! Areyou alright!" Rouge said getting up quickly to hug her son kissing him on the cheek.

"Yea…can you let go now mom? I can't feel my ribs!" Knikatu whispered as he tried to wiggle out of his mom's grasp. Shadow II continued to stare at the girl in the suit; Knuckles noticed and remember where he left off.

"You, who are you! I this far away from killing you! Go to the left huh? You led us right into their nest!" Knuckles yelled outraged, she had told them to go to left hanger and that led right into the soldier barracks and armory

"Well I'm trying! Okay, I risked my life to save your ass and hers but now I'm not sure if should done anything at all!" She had taken off her mask by then, her face red with rage faded back to her pink tone. It was Julie-Su…

"Son of a bitch…"

**

* * *

Till 10 **

R&R

Peace bitches, I'm out


	10. Trouble Again, bigger trouble

**Visit From The Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic Crew, but these other you've never heard of before are mine.**

**Okay I don't know what to do with this chapter…it's kind of heavy on violence and kind of heavy on sexual things at the endbut I don't knowif that should raise the whole story's rating? Don't report it, just let me know if should be, those fan fic guidelines don't help me at all.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 –Fear Of Alcohol

**With Shadow, Cindy & Amy; Unknown to them they are one level below Knuckles and the others.**

Shadow walked as he held a small triple-burst gun in his left hand. Cindy and Amy followed him. They were frightened in way had seen a darker side of Shadow that day…

_**

* * *

Earlier… **_

After they had broken out of their cell, Cindy and Amy followed him. He shouted orders to them to hide behind some short barricades when gun fire came their way. Cindy watched Shadow load a handgun he had found on the ground.

Amy peered over the side of their cover and saw Shadow pull the top piece back. He had his back to a steel box, he twisted his body when he crouched up; she heard a loud bang throughout all the shouted and gun fire. She saw one soldier's head pull back and off the body. She felt her stomach churn went saw the soldier fall to his knees and then flat.

He faced the squad now, cocking the gun each time he fired. They watch the gun kick up each time he landed a hit. When the handgun's clip popped out Shadow hid again. He began to fumble with the gun and some other things near him. He picked up the old clip and a small steel box near him.

The bullets in the box were about two times bigger than the regulation size. Amy jumped back hiding behind the barricades again went a bullet chipped the corner. Through out this they kept calm. Shadow shouted a curse; Cindy peaked over there this time.

Shadow threw the gun to the side and held his head thinking. There was pause of fire now. Cindy and Amy looked towards the fallen pillar blocking their way. Amy could see some soldiers hiding behind pillars that had not fallen. Cindy felt her dinner shoot up to her throat when she looked at the ground. There were dead bodies on the floor and some had visible wounds. Others were sitting up against the wall. And there was that one without the head…

"Get down!" Shadow shouted as he saw the pink and teal colored heads pop up. Shadow looked at his feet and saw something he didn't see before. Looking to his side he saw the two shells that completed what he wanted.

"_Smoke em_" They all heard deep voice say that. Cindy couldn't help but peak over the steel top.

She saw a huge thing approached them; it was a giant compared to the other soldiers. It was colored black and had armor, heavy armor. The armor made the thing seem huge and very bulk, the leg were thick and the arms were large and the hands had blue metal pieces with a elevated part to them attached to the forehand. The blue metal pieces had blue glows coming out of them, they looked like fire. Two tubes connect to the pieces connect to two tanks on the things back. The things face was hidden behind a black glass, and metal helmet.

"Run!" Shadow shouted as he saw the thing lift both its hands. Amy and Cindy ran as it took aim for them.

Shadow hopped up and held up the triple fire handgun he found. Three blasts followed one another.

The thing clenched its hand spurting a beam of white and blue fire out about seven feet; it hit the barricade walls setting fire to some rumble and burnt black the rest. The flame then snapped back and consumed the soldier. The fuel tanks didn't explode yet, the soldier tried to douse his flames as they continued to burn the armor. The soldiers behind him began to radio for help, but then the tanks exploded. The smoke and fire on the ground gave Shadow cover and let him sneak out.

He looked back when he was far away, he aimed into the smoke and fired the gun again.

Amy and Cindy shuddered as they heard a scream of pain.

**

* * *

Current Time **

"How do we get out of here? And what about the others?" Amy asked looking around the endless hall. It was clear and they had been walking for a little bit. Shadow kept silent, Amy took that a sign to be quiet.

They continued to walk. The passed by a step and heard yelling. Then large amount of footsteps running down the steps.

"Will you both just shut up? We're here either way; it's both your fault and Mac's!" It was Rouge and she was yelling at Knikatu who was arguing with Shadow II earlier. Katie and Knuckles followed the two arguing kids.

"Oh thank god it's you guys!" Cindy yelled running for Shadow II. "Oh my baby! Are you okay?" She hugged him.

"First of all, I'm thirteen so you can stop calling me that! Second of all we were only apart for like what? Three hours? Don't take it personally and please don't punish me but I was enjoying it!" Shadow II pulled apart from his mom, who crossed her and growled. Shadow II sighed.

(He needs to learn to keep his mouth shut sometimes.)

"Yay! Everyone's here…except my dad and Crystal." Katie said scratching her head.

"And your bother. We have to find them." Amy said kicking the ground softly.

"Yeah…and him…do we have to look for him?" Katie rolled her eyes.

"Your still mad about what he did on your thirteenth birthday aren't you?" Shadow asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I am! I'm not just going to forget that, I would have killed him but my mom and dad kept me from doing it!"

Everyone stared at her. She was furious, her face was slightly red and her hands were in fists. She took a deep breath when she noticed everyone quietly staring at her.

"Can I ask?—" Amy was quickly cut off.

"—what he did? I'd rather not talk about it…it was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me. Even more embarrassing then the time dad tried to tell what happens when a boy and girl like each other…**a lot**… (Shudders) year eight of my life was the most confusing and creepy year of my life!" Katie rubbed her arms as she shuddered again.

Shadow II raise his hand and made little anxious grunting sound as he jumped up and down, "Oh! Can I tell it?" Katie stared at Shadow with the most hatred in her eyes that anyone had ever seen. "What? Everybody in school already knows and Mac is kinda proud of it too so…"

Amy looked a Katie with a face that made her say yes, "Fine…but don't be so descriptive this time!"

Shadow II smacked his hands together and rubbed them as he laughed evilly. Knikatu smacked him in the back of the head, "Just shut up and tell the story!"

"Let's stop wasting time! We have to get out of here!" Julie-Su said finally drawing attention to herself.

"What's she doing here?" Amy asked in shock.

"I came here to save him…" She answered shamefully.

"Just him? How'd you even find us?"

"Tails called me, he told me about your original plans. He asked me to help with a rescue. He also got Sally to help assemble a full on rescue team, just in case things went bad."

"And you only wanted to help him! What's so special about him?" Amy began to yell.

Julie-Su blushed a bit.

Amy groaned as she noticed it, so did Rouge looked at her curiously. Knikatu and Shadow II sighed. Shadow scratched his head and Cindy gasped. Knuckles crossed his arms and looked away. He looked ahead, making no eye contact with anyone.

"Oh my…" Cindy said as she looked at Julie-Su and Rouge.

"Who's Mac and who's Crystal?" Julie-Su said trying to change to subject.

"Mac is well, my son and Sonic's…and Crystal is…" Amy trailed off as she looked at Julie-Su and then at Rouge.

Julie-Su's expression was sadden, "Oh…I see…" she forced a smile and looked at Rouge, "Well, let's find them, then maybe we can find Sonic."

Knuckles growled as he walked off, leading the group. This conversation was putting him in a bad mood.

Everyone trialed behind him, no one approached him. They could tell he wasn't too happy, but they couldn't see the fact that he was confused as well.

Julie-Su took a chance and sped up next to him. He kept his attention ahead.

Rouge watch from behind with curiosity and some jealousy.

"Knuckles?—" Rouge listened intently with her ears to Julie-Su as she spoke.

**

* * *

With Night: at same time **

Night crept up the ladder that led up to the observation deck quietly. She had ditched her shotgun when she couldn't find anymore ammo. All she had was the sword in it's holster which she had moved the strap so it was her back and handgun on her hip.

She continued to climb until she reached the top. She pushed up the seal cover; she hesitantly brought her head up.

Instantly a bullet hit her head, the mask she wore that was spilt in the middle made a metallic clank sound. It was bullet proof.

She turned her head and saw a soldier holding a handgun. He was crouched over and aimed again. The red line lead the bullet straight into the wall, Night had quickly ducked back into the ladder tunnel. The soldier stood up still aiming at the tunnel cover. He walked over to it slowly.

He crouched down and pulled the cover up. He had his head back and kept the gun steady. When nothing happened he decided to look down the ladder tunnel;

It was empty?

The soldier relaxed his hand that held the gun. He kept his eyes on constant alert though; he looked up and looked to right and then the left. He back away and suddenly felt something stand him up.

Night now held him by the collar of his neck. She put the blade up to neck, touching it and pressing slightly.

"Where is he?" She tightened her grip on the neck collar. The soldier growled and remained silent.

"I said, where is he?" She shouted as she kicked the side of his knee. She bent it in the direction that it wasn't supposed to go. The soldier withheld a cry of pain and sucked it up. She tossed her sword to the side.

Night reach for her boot. Grabbing a small piece of something; she pulled out a long four foot cord. It was black and thin, yet very strong. She wrapped it around the soldier's neck and tightened the grip.

"Last chance!" Night tighten the grip making him dizzy. She reached for her hip and brought the gun to his head.

The soldier bet his life and lost. Remaining quiet can save your life sometimes, but when dealing with an assassin…

Night opened the ladder tunnel cover and slid the soldier's body into it. She sealed it as the body made an echoing bang as it hit the ground. She walked over and picked up the sword. She kept the cord in one hand and the sword in the other.

She crouched and walked silently down the hall. She came to a turn, one to the left and another to the right. She hid behind some boxes as two soldiers, wearing dark black with a white face masks passed by. Night grabbed the other end of the cord and held it tightly with both hands, still holding the sword with the other one.

She crept up quietly behind them. They were walking quietly and on guard but did not look back.

They stopped at a turn and paused. Night took this opportunity to shove the sword through one soldier, through his rib area. She kicked him down quickly and began to choke the other with the cord.

The soldier fought without rest to pull the cord forward to get some air. Night tightened the grip as his body began to go limp and relaxed completely. She loosened the cord and let the body drop.

**

* * *

With Mac, Sonic & Crystal: Medical Bay **

Empty, it was to their astonishment. No one was around, they didn't ask why, they just felt relived that no one was there to shoot them. They looked for a table near the medical supplies.

As Crystal set Sonic onto a table, they began to clean his wound. Crystal passed a bottle to Mac along with some heavy cloths.

"No, hell no! No freaking alcohol!" Sonic yelled pushing Mac and Crystal away.

Blue boy didn't want to clean his wound with alcohol. Even the wound had stopped bleeding, it needed to be clean.

"Dad, you have to! You have to clean it with alcohol, otherwise it's gonna get infected!" Mac walked closer.

Sonic put a hand out to stop him, "No way, that shit hurts!" he covered his wound as Mac tried to get the bottle closer.

Crystal watched quietly, still thinking;

'_Why did I kiss him?'_

Her thoughts began to argue with one another;

'_You love him that's why!'_

'_He forgot my birthday, so forget him!'_

'_How are you going to be so inconsiderate and selfish? Think about the situation!'_

'_So, he made fun of me at the house! How is he gonna put my personal business out there?'_

'_You know how he is! You know he doesn't mean to hurt you. He's a joker; you know how he really feels about you! That's what you **always** loved about him!'_

'_No I don't! I hate him, he stupid, he's the one who got us into the whole mess in the first place!'_

'_Okay that's true, but think about this: you felt warm and safe in his arms didn't you?'_

'_Yes—no! He's not worth it!'_

'_You love him, and you know it! You know he is! Why are you even going to deny it? You kissed him back in the cell because you loved him. Why else would you kiss anyone when there are bullets flying around?'_

'_He came on to me first!'_

'_Yeah right! Sure he did, it was all him. Didn't see you stop him when he put his arm around you. Sure, he's the one who forced your tongue into his mouth first! You know what you did, and you know you liked it! Why are you even thinking about your love for him? What is there to think about, you love him, he knows it, and you know it!'_

"Crystal!" Mac yelled snapping her out of her thoughts.

Shaking her head she finally answered, "Huh?"

"You feeling okay? I called you like six times." Crystal stared into the light green that were his eyes.

His quills a bit ruffled from the run in with Night. But he kept his same easy going and relaxed look. The quills in the front drooped forward a bit, like the front spike hair style with humans. She looked him straight in the face;

'_He soo cute, he always been there for me…oh who am I kidding?—_

Mac stared at Crystal strangely, she wasn't responding anymore. His eyes went wide in shock as she suddenly lean forward and kissed him. She held his face, moaning she kissed him. Obeying his flow he kissed her back, locking lips.

Sonic stared at them strangely. He still held the cloth over the wound.

He scratch his head in confusion;

'_What the hell? Where'd this come from? Man, Knux's kid is starting to freak me out, first she stares at Mac and suddenly kisses him? Aww I don't wanna see my kid French kiss her, ugh, this is gonna haunt me for awhile…'_

**

* * *

With the others; Julie-Su and Knuckles (Apart from the others.) **

That strike team is fast. They found them shortly after they began walking again. They all were hiding behind makeshift barricades and steel boxes stacked up. Shadow hid with Knikatu behind a high, piece of metal. Bullets poured into it as the strike team after them fired into.

Cindy and Katie were on the ground, lying down keeping their heads low. They were behind four boxes stacked on top of one another. Amy hid with Rouge behind a pillar and two boxes. The soldiers were aiming at Shadow, the only armed person in the group. He carefully timed his shots. Poking his head around the side and shooting. Amy watched him reload one time; he dropped the casing and said something to Knikatu.

Knikatu crouched down and quickly walked over to Katie. He whispered something to her and she ran at full speed, just like her father, in the direction opposite of the gunfire.

Shadow II was ahead on them in the hall. He had managed to get away by the time the strike team had begun to pin them down. He crouched down in a secluded area, surrounded by little and big steel boxes. He gave Katie some things and she ran back.

Amy grew furious as she saw Katie return with six magazines and an ammo strap. They were using her daughter as an ammo runner?

Knuckles sat with his back against the wall and on the side of a barricade, bullets ricocheted making Julie-Su flinch in front of him. She tried not to look at him; she was crouched down in front of him.

Knuckles still made no eye contact; Julie-Su still looked a bit disappointed; their previous conversation didn't exactly please her;

_

* * *

Flashback – Earlier _

"Knuckles, look I'm sorry about what I pushed on you." She looked at him. He kept a straight face and made no eye contact. She tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he pulled away.

"Knuckles…" Her voice was soft and scared? She had never seen him react like this before, not like this.

She felt a pain in her heart, "I don't care what the future says about you and Rouge…I'll accept that, but I don't want our friendship to end! Knuckles—"

Rouge watch from behind. She was shock to see Knuckles explode;

"—Knuckles what? Huh? What is it? What do you want from me? I can't give you an answer! Why are pushing this on me? You and you—" They all stopped as he stopped and pointed at Julie-Su and Rouge, "—all of you! Leave me the f—k alone!"

They all stood in silence as Knuckles's last nerve finally snapped. They followed quietly as Knuckles growled and continued.

_End The Flashback Please…_

_Umm…_

_Hello…_

_Hello?_

_Anyone here?_

_(Spanish guy: Si? You want flashback ended yes?)_

—_Yes! Hurry up you damn Mexican!_

_Finally ended Flashback

* * *

_

Julie-Su flinched again as bullet ricocheted off the top of the steel box.

"Arrgh! Son of a bitch!" Shadow dropped the gun on the floor. He held his left arm; his glove began to turn red. "Knikatu, you take over! Katie!" Shadow gritted his teeth as he slid his body over to her.

Knikatu took over, his gloves had fingers. He fire once, triple action gun; he pulled the trigger again, nothing but a click.

"Son of a—" Knikatu ducked as bullets poured into the metal and chipped away at the wall. He looked back to see Katie attending to Shadow. He looked around and picked up magazines, ignoring the constant shots behind him. He cursed as he picked up several magazines and found them empty.

Everyone hid as shots kept coming, suddenly a soldier popped from the corner. He had a short shotgun;

"Don't move!" He shouted as the firing ceased. He held the gun to Knikatu's head and cocked it.

Rouge watched in fear as her son reach slowly for something on his side. Shadow and Katie froze, Cindy and Amy watched in fear. The silenced continued, Knuckles move up to his knees.

Julie-Su watch the soldier use one hand to pick Knikatu up, pulling him be his dreadlocks. The soldier put Knikatu his chest, the shotgun to the young echidna/bat chin. That was low, using a kid as a hostage.

"You, all of you! Get the F—k up!" Another one yelled he held a micro mac-11. He dropped the clip in the gun and reloaded it. He came close to Julie-Su, he was her height.

Knuckles upon closer observation, notice that he was not human. He was a hedgehog; his red quills began to stick out of the mask.

He grabbed her and put the gun to her neck. He made her grunt by pressing the gun more to her neck.

The other one, hold an M-16 aimed at Amy, "Don't move, or she gets it." He was looking at Katie.

Amy watched in fear as Katie dropped the gun, "Okay…just don't hurt her!" She pleaded coming closer.

"Get the black one." One holding a long assault rifle obeyed the one with the M-16. He walked Shadow and began to drag him toward them.

"The rest of you, stand right here." The soldier waved his gun to the ground near him. Cindy, Amy, Katie, Rouge and Knuckles obeyed.

"Don't try anything—" The one with the M-16 looked at Knuckles and Rouge, "—or they get it."

Knuckles growled as he watched helplessly the leader (M-16 holder) take Rouge hostage. He couldn't do anything…he put his gun on his back and pulled a knife from his side and held it to her neck.

Knuckles growled with rage as he heard Julie-Su grunt he looked at her and saw the hedgehog with his gun hanging off a strap on his shoulder; he had her in a head lock with one hand. He had taken off his mask.

Knuckles gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, he watched helplessly as the red hedgehog start to get 'fresh' with his other hand;

"I like pink, what do you think about red baby?" He said slyly, he continued to make Knuckles pissed unwillingly by making Julie-Su grunt as he touched her.

Knuckles growled, getting ready to jump at the pervert;

"Don't even think about it—" The leader said warning Knuckles, "—you stupid motherf—ker, cut that shit out!" he yelled at his partner.

The hedgehog ignored his leader, he began to nuzzle Julie-Su with his muzzle, "Me and you are gonna have great time…hope it's tight." He rubbed Julie-Su making her flinch and grunt.

"C'mon! Let's go!" The leader roared.

The soldiers walked with the hostages and the others. The hedgehog walked with Julie-Su, pissing Knuckles off as he continued to make her uncomfortably flinch and grunt.

* * *

**Yeah one of my more serious ways to end a chapters but it's what I've been planning.**

**Hope you liked it, please let me know if rating should be changed.**

**R&R - Remember no long crap!**


	11. Finally, some real help

**Visit From The Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic Crew, but these other you've never heard of before are mine.**

**Any comments about anyone/rappers/R&B artists/entertainers are strictly for jokes so don't bitch.**

**Nice and long, hope you like, we're almost to the end!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11 — Flying Lessons for dumbasses, only 99 cents

* * *

**With Mac, Crystal & Sonic; Medical Bay**

"What now?" Mac asked sitting down on a table.

"We need to get help, or at least find a way off this base." Sonic said as he held the cloth over the wound. It stopped bleeding but they couldn't find anything to wrap it with. He sat up, but he couldn't walk.

Crystal sighed, looking around. It was quiet; no one was in the medical bay, which kept bugging her.

"Okay then, I'll look for a safe way out, Crystal you watch my dad." Mac hopped off the table and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait, you can't do that. Boy you'll get killed! And that means Amy's gonna kill me!" Sonic said grunting as he tried to move his leg.

"What do we do then? Huh, you can't move, I don't want Crystal to get hurt. I have no other option!" Mac looked at Crystal.

Sonic saw his son's feelings for the girl. They were strong ones too, which really came as a shock to him. Mac didn't seem like the type that would stick with one girl.

"I'll be back, don't worry. You know me, I'll be fine." Mac winked at Crystal and opened the door. He peaked outside and walked out.

A weird silence covered the room. Sonic looked around whistling, he had no idea what to do. Crystal sat on a table and began to swing her feet. These two had never directly talked to each other. And now alone in the room, well it was awkward for them.

Sonic began to examine the girl carefully. She was red like Knuckles, and had short dreadlocks similar to him. She had Rouge's dark colored wings and was growing similar curves at very young age, noticing this made him feel like he was R. Kelly. She had the guardian symbol below her neck. Her dressing habit confused Sonic; it was almost like she was wearing short sweatpants and a short dress at the same time. They were colored pinkish red, something like that. She was wearing boots kinda like Amy's, they went up to just below her knee, and they were solid red.

This moron needs to think before he speaks;

"Crystal are you a virgin?"

Crystal eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed heavily, "Uh…yeah, I'm only thirteen."

"Oh…how long have you and Mac uh…"

Crystal felt awkward talking about this, "Not very long…it happened while we were here."

"Is he a virg—"

"—yeah he is, um…can we talk about something else?" She said cutting him off.

"Okay…oh, what's it like in the future? What am I like?" Sonic prayed in his mind that he was still the same.

Crystal decided to mess with him for a little bit;

"Umm there's no good way to put it," Sonic's eyes grew small, "Your bigger, as in fat…Ms Amy has gotten a bit 'thicker' and Mac and Katie aren't the only kids…"

Sonic was on the verge of crying…fat? And more kids?

Sonic gulped, "F-Fat? M-More kids? Like how many, all together, I mean."

Crystal hid her smirk, "Eight…"

Sonic's eyes were so small that all you could see the inside of his skull. His mouth now had huge drop, from his head to the ground. Eight kids? And Amy is fat too?

Crystal noticed to hedgehog begin to whimper. She couldn't hold in her laughter;

"I'm kidding, you're basically the same." She continued to chuckle.

Sonic wiped the sweat off his brow as his eyes returned to normal along with his jaw, "Whew…wait what to you mean basically?"

Crystal brushed back her short dreads, "Well you a bit taller and you're slightly more mature."

Sonic sighed with great relief, "A-And Amy? You were kidding about her too right?"

Laughing once more, Crystal nodded, "Yes, she's fine. My mom and her work out, so she's in shape."

Sonic sighed once more, if it had to happen, then at least she's in shape.

"Do you love Ms Amy?" Crystal asked because she had never seen him actually show affection for her.

"I don't know…and really right now I don't care, I'm only seventeen," Sonic sighed;

"This whole thing has me screwed up…its not that I don't care about Amy, its just that I don't want to know who I'm going to settle down with, and according to you guys; the future says it's her. Don't know how it happens, don't really care," He looked up at the ceiling;

"Right now I am dating Sally but same goes for her, don't care what happens. If it happens, it happens, that's just the way it is. If I end up with Amy, whatever, If I end up with Sally, whatever…anyone else; whatever. I don't want to think about my life as a father or husband," He leveled his head;

"I don't know about love…at least I don't think I do…Amy is nice girl and all but she's not at my level if you get what I mean. Sally, I don't know, she's okay and all but royalty is something I don't want to be a part of."

Crystal sat there, blown away. One simple question and she got all this, wow. She scratched her head and laughed nervously.

Sonic chuckled as he noticed, "Sorry, didn't mean for all that to come out. Love? I don't know, what happens, happens, that's all I know."

Crystal was about to say more went crashing came from the window near the door.

She screamed as she saw Mac's body on the floor. He had a few cuts on him and groaned as he got up;

"Get out of here! Now!" He yelled gripping a long slash on his arm. The corner of his mouth was bleeding and his cheek had a few cuts.

Crystal ran to him and looked at his wounds, "Crystal, I said now—"

Suddenly a soldier hopped through the window, he had a shotgun on his back. He had a black torso (Bulletproof vest) and his pants were a faded black. His gloves were solid black and he had a mask on. It looked all black metal; he had small eye pieces and some metal knee protectors. He had no weapon his hand; he probably threw Mac through the window.

Sonic ignored every pain in his body began to slide his body off the table and behind it for cover. Crystal wouldn't move;

"I'm not going anywhere! You get out of here!" She brought up her fists, her knuckle barbs were small.

The soldier chuckled, "You really think you stand a chance?"

He took the shotgun off his back and cocked it. Crystal flinched at his actions. She let out quiet whimper.

"What? I'm not scared to shoot you; it's not a problem for me. To me shooting you; is just another thing I do from day to day…" His chuckle sent a chill down her spine.

**

* * *

With the others; lower cells **

Everyone looked at the red hedgehog, still hugging Julie-Su. She fighting back on account of everyone's safety. Rouge was in the cell with Cindy and the wounded Shadow. Knuckles growled as he could nothing, Knikatu was still being held hostage with a shotgun to his chin. Katie watched in fear as the heavy machine gun holder kept an eye on her. Everyone watched the hedgehog and the leader argue and cursing at one another.

"That's a direct f—king order! Don't think I won't shoot you," He drew a handgun from a holster on his rib area and aimed in the red hedgehog's general direction, "I said let her go! The order was to retrieve them and bring them here!"

Julie-Su looked away, scared for her life and fearing of what the red hedgehog might do to her, "I deserve this. After all my hard work? Being stuck on this damn island the only good thing here is my paycheck! You really think Eggman gives a f—k if I have some 'fun'?" He softly pet Julie-Su's cheek. She tried to leave his grasp only to be force back into a tighter hug. She flinched and whimpered as he nuzzled her again.

The leader clicked a button on the side of the gun. A blue beam came out, he slowly moved it to the hedgehog's forehead, "Last f—king chance, let her go," He lifted the gun a bit and fired a warning shot that just barely missed grazing the top of his head, "This time I won't miss, remember what I did to Tyrone?"

Tyrone: An elite Covert Op's class sniper, terminated by Special Op's leader, six days after being assigned with their group. Their objective was to raid a factory, but they crossed a village on their way.

He refused to obey his leader's instructions to leave women in a small village alone. When word reached his leader that he had raped one of the locals, his leader put a long silver steel bullet through his head. He left the body buried somewhere, stuff like that happen, never reached Eggman though; he only received reports of K.I.A's nothing more. Not that Eggman really cared that much about who died and how.

The red hedgehog growled, "…fine…open up the damn cell!"

The heavy gunner moved to the side keeping an eye and laser on Katie. He pushed some buttons;

"_Katie, don't move. Do you understand me?_" Amy whispered as she stood next to her daughter. She could tell what her move would have been, bolt out the door and go for help.

"_Yes mom…I won't move._" Katie gritted her teeth as she obeyed, glancing over quickly at the blue dot on her mom's chest. Her mind refused to do what her heart's intentions were; she stood still and watched Julie-Su walk in.

The leader put the gun back in its holster. He came up to the red hedgehog;

"There, f—king happy now?" He said with an attitude.

Instantly the leader threw a crushing punch to the hedgehog's stomach. He fell to his knee's gasping for air and coughing. He looked up and yelled some curses.

"Now I am, f—king asshole…" The leader turned around and walked to Knikatu and the soldier holding him hostage;

"Watch the red one, put him in the cell." He looked at the gunner and then at Katie, "Don't take your eyes off her," As the gunner open the cell again, the leader looked at the red hedgehog who was now trying to get up;

"And you, get your ass to the armory!" The hedgehog growled and began to walk away, he spoke to both of his soldiers as the door closed, "Don't let him near this cell—shoot him if you have to."

The gunner nodded, and the shotgun holder saluted him with two fingers. The leader began to walk off in a different direction.

Knuckles looked at the leader who grumbled to himself. Knuckles began to think about how he could be a killer and yet have respect for women like that. It struck him as weird as he could take Rouge hostage and yet save Julie-Su from the red hedgehog's sick intentions;

'_Least he has some morals, f—king assholes.'_

Knuckles walked towards Julie-Su, who was slightly crying and whimpered a little;

"Hey, you okay?" He asked very concerned, "I'm sorry, but they had Knikatu and Ro—"

"—its okay, I know…I know you would've helped if they weren't." She looked away, rubbing her arm. She wiped her eyes and sniffled a little.

"It's okay Julie, its okay." Knuckles comforted her by hugging her. Julie-Su shook a little in his arms.

**

* * *

With Crystal, Mac & Sonic; Medical Bay **

Crystal flinched as pellets ripped through the metal of desk she hid behind. Mac sat with his dad, both badly wounded.

The cocking stopped after three shots, Crystal peaked over the desk. She saw the shot gunner reloaded. She heard few glass breaks.

Suddenly he fired at the window. He cocked it once more and shot at the floor in front of Crystal. He fired at the shelves; he was firing in a circle motion.

Suddenly she saw a purple figure appear in front of him. He jumped up and spin kicked him in the face. The metallic mask cracked and part of it broke off.

Espio kicked him in the face again, sending him through the windows. Crystal could hear the groans from the other side of the window. She stared at the figure, she could slightly remember him. She rarely ever saw him, he noticed her and took a defensive pose at first then relaxed when he notice the colors and that she was very young.

"Who are you?" He asked coming closer.

"Crystal, are you E-Espio?" She was still a bit shook up.

"Yeah, it's alright, relax. I'm here to help, where are the others?" He held out a hand. He pulled her to her feet.

"Mac and Sonic are over there," She pointed to the two wounded hedgehogs down on the ground, "We were separated from the others."

Espio scratched his head and sighed, "Damn, this is gonna be harder than I thought."

"Who sent you?"

"Well, Tails called me in, it was supposed to be a stealth mission, but the entire island is lit up with flashes and alarms. What happened?"

"I guess it's because we broke out earlier." Crystal looked at Mac.

He tried to smile but frowned when his wound stung him again. Espio walked over and crouched down in front of them;

"Like father like son," He chuckled, Sonic glared at him, "Hey it's true, you're an idiot for letting him go," he looked at Mac, "And you're even bigger idiot for trying to take on that soldier."

Mac flipped him off, "I was trying to protect them. If you can't appreciate that, then f—k you!"

"Damn, you are his son, you're only what? Twelve and you're already a shit talker." Espio looked at Sonic who now also held up a finger.

"Shut the hell up and help me up," Espio grabbed Sonic by his shoulder and pulled him up, "How do we get off this island?"

"I saw a ship port not far from here," Espio looked around, "Any idea where the others are?"

"No, we were put in different cells in different places." Crystal helped Mac up and let him lean on her.

"They're on the lower levels, by some armory. Eggman was stupid enough to tell me, he had so much faith in his two assassins," Sonic grew a smirk, "Dumbass made a bad move and now she's after him."

"It's a she? That thing had like a foot long tongue." Sonic rolled his eyes; Mac didn't always catch on as quickly.

"I'm talking about the red one—ah shit!" Sonic gripped his leg wound.

Espio crossed his arms as Sonic held his wound, "Damn, what are we gonna do? Look you can't run, he's injured and the others are in a completely different areas."

Mac wiped his lip, "Go look for them, we can hold out here."

"Hmm I dunno…that's big risk…"

Sonic grunted as he lifted his body up on to the table, "Just go, I'll look after them."

"You can't even walk—"

"—damn it Espio just go! Go find the other before something bad happens to them." Sonic closed his eyes as he pressed on his wound.

"Damn, what's eating you? Whatever, I'll be back."

"And hurry up! I'm still bleeding over here incase you forgot!" Sonic gripped his wound again.

Espio rolled his eyes as he walked out the door.

**

* * *

15 Minutes later; Near Cell **

"You're an idiot you know that?" Rouge yelled hiding at the corner of the wall.

"Hey I got us out didn't I?" Knuckles cover his face as the bullets chipped the concrete pillar he was hiding behind.

Cindy and Julie-Su were trying to attend to Shadow's hand wound. It was bleeding slowly. He had torn glove and some skin from his knuckles to part of his fore arm. Cindy was ripping one of her gloves into a thin strap, so she could wrap the long wound in something.

"Shit, shit, shit! We got six more!" Knikatu yelled ducking behind small disable robotic attack droid. Shadow II crouched by Amy, watching her carefully. Katie hid behind them both of them as she watched Knuckles and Rouge argue.

"Knuckles, if you had just waited we could've avoided this!" Rouge yelled peeking around the corner quickly. Yep six more, a total of seven soldiers pinning them down.

"Hey, I got us out, be grateful!" Knuckles yelled over the gun fire.

Knuckles had strange feeling in his gut, like something was going to happen, and then he felt a tap on his shoulder. A soldier touched him with a hand gun. Knuckles acting on reaction quickly struck him in the chest before the same trick used on them before happened again. The blow loosened the soldier's grip on the gun and he fell to his knees. Knuckles kicked the gun over to Rouge, and picked the soldier up and had him in a choke hold.

"Call them off," Knuckles tightened his hold, "Now!"

A radio click sounded and static was in the background of his voice, "F—k you!"

Knuckles moved to the side a little bit and pinned the soldier against the wall, pull his head towards him and slammed it into the pillar causing a few cracks. The soldier fell to his knees and then flat, he wasn't dead, just out cold.

"Shoot back at them Rouge, they don't care if he's here!" Knuckles looked at Rouge who seemed kind of nervous holding the gun.

Knuckles looked around and kept his guard up. The soldiers had perfect view of everything. If he moved they'd see him, if anyone else moved, they'd see them. Although he still didn't get why they had them pinned down with constant gun fire.

"Do these guys ever run out of ammo?"

"They have a runner—"

Knuckles jumped as he suddenly saw Espio standing in front of him, "Damn! Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack Espio…wait what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you and your wife home," Knuckles growled at his comment as Espio smirked. He suddenly flinched when a bullet whizzed right behind his head, "Need some help?"

"Wow, how'd you figure that one out? Of course we do!"

"Jeez, whats your problem. You're just as edgy as Sonic!" Espio peeked around corner quickly, "Alright here's my plan, you bolt over to Rouge, as they focus on you, I'll go over there and take em out alright?"

"Why do I have to be the decoy?"

"Cause dumbass, they have us pinned down on both sides of this pillar!"

"I hate you people…"

"Just shut up and do your job!" Shadow finally shouted getting aggravated with the argument. Knuckles frowned and turned around and got ready.

"Knuckles don't worry, I'm sure if you get hit someone here knows how to pull a bullet out."

Knuckles looked back and glared at Espio, "Shut up…"

Espio turned around and crouched and counted down, "On three, one…two…three!"

Knuckles leapt forwards to the left and ran for his life. It was a ten foot sprint but it felt like a mile. Knuckles could hear the bullets cut through the air behind him. He jumped out of instant just to become a harder target. He looked to side and saw some still shooting at him and other firing randomly into the air beside themselves. One soldier suddenly flew forward and slammed into another soldier.

Knuckles wasn't paying attention for no less than six seconds and this idiot run straight into Rouge. I mean c'mon, bodies flying around are cool and all but how bad is your A.D.D. that you forget where and why you're running. (Sigh) Well, as I was saying, Knuckles ran straight into Rouge knock her down with him on top.

"Can't touch me, dun, dun, dun, dun," Espio turned invisible and back visible as he taunted the soldiers, "(Sigh) Okay I'm bored…let's get this over with." Espio turned visible and kicked one of the soldiers straight in the face. The area was quiet now. The soldiers were all knocked out and lying on the floor.

"Man, I was expecting more of a fight… (Sigh) how very disappointing." Espio dusted his hands and yawned. He walked back to where he expected Knuckles to be;

He looked around the corner and scratched his head, "Uh, Knux? You can get up now, you know that right?" Espio crouched down near him and noticed who he was on top of "By the way you two, there's kids around you so don't get to comfortable."

Knuckles was frozen stiff staring Rouge in the face, both of them red in the face and nervously trying to move, "Um…uh…I can't feel my body…"

"Alright lover boy, c'mon, get your lazy ass up, we need to get out of here." Espio yanked some of his dread and pulled him up.

Knuckles still red in face cleared his throat, trying to ignore what just happened. He couldn't move when he was staring in her right in the face, "Uh…yeah, so where do we go?"

"Alright is this everyone?" Espio looked around at everyone approaching him.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked as she supported Shadow.

"I'm her backup." Espio pointed at Julie-Su. Everyone looked at her for answers

"Took you long enough to show up!" She shouted angered a bit.

"You should have waited! Why can't you wait for half an hour?"

"You're too damn slow! I left because I had to." Everyone's head changed from side to side as they watched the two argue.

"So why are you complaining? You left; it's your fault tha—"

"—don't make me kick your ass—" Amy grabbed and held Julie-Su from pouncing on Espio.

"—we don't have time for this! Let's get out of here before we get caught…again." Shadow II said stepping in.

"Alright," Espio looked at the wounded Shadow, "What happened to you?"

"I got shot, what do think? Now then, can you please get us out of here?" Shadow shouted getting annoyed with the constant subject changing.

"Wait, what about my dad?" Katie asked suddenly stopping everyone from moving.

"First of all, let's not stop, we already know that's a bad idea." Shadow yelled gripping his wound.

"Calm down, jeez what's wrong with you people. Breath and relax, Sonic's fine, he's in a med bay in the upper levels with the little red bat girl slash echidna thingamajig and the blue kid." Rouge glared at Espio for his little insult;

"Alright c'mon you bunch of lazy bums, let's move!" Espio led the group back towards their cell.

He showed them a staircase on the side of the side, it was a small passage way hidden. They moved quickly up the stairs and through the maze of the internal structure of the facility, lots of big words in that sentence.

**

* * *

Later, Medical bay **

"I'm bored…" Mac whined again as he rocked his hanging feet as he sat on the table.

"Will you shut up? You've been bitching non-stop lately, damn you're annoying!" Sonic's tiny nerve line finally snapped.

"See dad, if mom was here you would've slapped twice already—"

"—how many times do I have to tell you to shut up, god I wish I a had something hard to hit you with—"

"**Sonic the hedgehog!** How dare you talk to him like that?" Sonic recognized the voice immediately, Amy, "Oh my baby! Mac what happened to you?"

Amy ran over to Mac and looked at his body. She examined every little blood stains and bandages wrapped around his head. She hugged him tightly and glared at Sonic;

"Don't you ever talk to him like that again!" She slapped him suddenly.

"Ow! What? He is, he's been bitching—" Another slap ended Sonic's sentence, "Damn it Amy!"

"You deserved it." Amy crossed her arms and held her chin up.

"Espio, couldn't you have left her behind?" Amy gasped at him.

"Alright, that's it! Enough, lets get off this freaking island before you guys drive me insane! Damn I haven't been with you guys more than an hour and already my head hurts!" Espio grabbed the nearest roll of cloth;

"Here, wrap Shadow's hand with this and let's get the hell out of here!" Espio tossed it to Cindy who was undoing the glove cloth wrap on Shadow's hand. Shadow II caught the roll and started attending to his father.

"Okay, quick question. How do we get out of here?" Knikatu asked speaking up.

"We have two options. First one, we could take the tiny boat thing I came on," Espio looked around, everyone shook they're heads, "Okay…anyone know how to fly a helicopter or steer an assault boat? Cause I have no idea how…"

"Say what?" Knuckles couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Wait, wait, wait, you mean to tell me you came here to save us and you don't even know if you can get us off this island?"

"Hey it's not my fault, this was rushed. Tails panicked and forgot to tell me this was an island! So what, we don't know how to drive a helicopter how hard could it be?"

Knuckles growled, "Whatever, let's just take the boat, how small is it?"

"Eh…" Espio shook his hand gesturing a way that meant 'okay'.

"Eh? What the hell, how many could it fit?"

"Umm probably all the kids, and maybe me and two others. We'd be cramped though, but thing about that is…"

"The rest can't fly and follow along." Knuckles crossed his arms and growled to himself silently.

"We could steal an assault boat like I said before—"

"I said we take the helicopter!" Mac said loudly, "I don't like boats, makes me sea-sick."

"Mac this is not the time! No one here knows how to fly a helicopter!" Sonic said struggling to stand up.

"Will you people just make up your minds?" Shadow growled, this stupid argument was getting on his last nerve.

"What are our chances of taking the assault boat?" Julie-Su asked walking into the conversation.

"Eh…"Espio made the same hand gesture.

"You have no clue what your talking about, do you?" Sonic asked sarcastically.

"Now I wouldn't say that, it's that these people have guns, tanks—"

"**Alright that's it; we're taking the damn helicopter! Because I said so and if anyone wants discuss it they tell it to my foot when I shove it down your throat now lets get the f—k outta here! Now!**" Everyone stare at the little red bat girl that just a rage breakout.

"Okay! You heard the lady; we're risking our lives and taking the helicopter!" Crystal glared at Mac who motioned everyone to get going.

"Everyone cool with that?" Espio asked around group. Everyone answered with a nod or a 'Yea'

"We're gonna listen to a thirteen year-old? Are you out of your damn minds?" Knikatu asked like if everyone in room right now was an idiot.

"Knikatu, don't start it again, let's just get the heck outta here." Shadow II said quickly before anyone else could start bitching again.

"(Sigh) Dumbasses…" Rouge looked back and glared at him, "I meant the dad and the others mom! You know that, I'm not trouble am I?"

**

* * *

Helicopter Depot & Airfield; Everyone **

Outside looked like a bomb squad was on alert. Sirens were running like crazy and red lights were flashing. They hid in a small ditch like area on the edge of the airfield. It was dark outside, without the lights it'd probably be pitch-black. Sonic and Shadow lay next to each other as Espio and the others peeked over the ditch edge and kept a look out.

"Okay, who wants to run out in the open, and risk their life dodging millions of armor piercing bullets, while I get us to a helicopter?" Espio looked around for a volunteer.

"(Deep breath) I…" Shadow paused, "Volunteer…that Knuckles risks his life."

"You must be out your damn mind." Knuckles spiked back, "Why can't you be the decoy?"

"Because I'm special—"

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "—got that right."

"Shut up and get your ass out there." Espio yanked on Knuckles's dreadlock and pushed him towards the air field.

Knuckles growled as he move forward, "Stupid wussy-ass chameleon." He crouched down and kept out of sight. He moved towards a parked armored vehicle.

Espio turned around and looked at Sonic and Shadow, "(Sigh) now the hard part…how do we get you on a helicopter without attracting attention? I can't carry Sonic without slowing down a lot."

"Rouge could take him, she shouldn't have a problem." Rouge shrugged at Cindy's suggestion. It really didn't matter to her.

"Hmm…this seems too simple, you know what I mean?" Rouge asked having a weird gut feeling.

"Who cares, dad's got them distracted right now; let's get the hell outta here!" Knikatu stepped on the road of air field, "C'mon let's get going before something happens, it's clear!"

Rouge walked over to Sonic and lifted him onto her shoulder. Shadow rose to his feet and began to follow Amy and Cindy. Crystal and Mac followed behind Julie-Su and kept close just incase anything happened. Shadow II and Knikatu followed Espio closely. They walked in the darker area of the road and headed towards where Espio had seen some helicopters before.

**

* * *

Eggman's Base; With Night **

She turned the door knob and looked inside. A few blinking lights and the slight view of a long hallway. She tried to look ahead. She walked on and noticed there were no more lights.

It was dark, so dark she could even see the slight outline of her hand. She pressed the side of her helmet and looked around. Through her eyes the room was dark blue, she could see vague shapes. She looked at her hands and body, mix of yellow, orange, and red. She looked ahead and could see a path the turned to the right.

She went ahead and followed it. She peeked around the corner and saw a big room. She crept into the large room. She turned off the heat vision and looked around. A few bright screens were on the surface of a long row of computers. She walked up to one and examined the screen.

It was a radar screen with a simple picture of the island. It was on a gridline map, and it read; _Outlying sea ships destroyed. _She read the bright warnings in red, _Incoming SS-1 Drop ships…general infantry assault boats on approach._

"Gotcha," Night heard a gun cock right next to her, "Drop it…it's a magnum. One shot goes straight through your head…"

Night dropped her weapon in her left hand, "Lucky…" She turned her head slightly and saw his shape, the room was dark and the only light came from the dim screens.

"Give me the sword," Eggman adjusted his fingers on the gun, "Now."

Night had no choice; she slowly pulled it out and slid it off to the side. Eggman motioned her with the gun to get up. He held it to her head;

"Don't even try it," Eggman put his foot on the gun she had her foot on, "Now then, you're going to be my escort out of here, understand?"

Night growled under her breath, she had no choice.

**

* * *

With Knuckles **

"Yo momma was my bitch for the past seven years and then I left because you came out!" Knuckles yelled ducking under gunfire. This was the most fun he had ever had considering what was currently happening. He took a liking to his distraction job, though he was pissing off a lot of people with his remarks.

"Tell your mom to stop calling me! I don't do humans!" Knuckles smirked as he sprinted for a wedge in between two cargo crates next to each other. He crouched down and ran back out jump quickly to the side when he saw a spark or heard a ping off the corners and sides of stuff.

"You can kiss my red ass, I already have your sister sucking my—" A loud and deep whipping sound shut him up. He looked up and saw a helicopter scouting for him.

For some reason the speaker was on and he could hear an argument, "He's right there! The only red guy down there! Are you f—king color blind?" One said, Knuckles noticed a gunner sitting on the side of the helicopter holding something. Knuckles started running in any direction.

"Shoot that asshole!" Someone shouted as it chased him from above;

"If you would steady the damn thing I could!" Someone yelled back.

"Damn it Mike, help that idiot! I'm going in lower; make sure he has the safety off this time!" Man, no wonder Eggman never uses an air force.

The helicopter lowered in height and came closer to the ground. Knuckles was running so fast that he would give Sonic a run for his money, "Headshots are fun, but this time; nuts here I come!"

Knuckles eyes went wide; these people were having too much fun. Knuckles was amazed at how fast he was running. Then again a helicopter chasing you, and a dude aiming at your _area_ might have been the best motivation. He heard ping just in between his legs as he ran;

"You have no f—king aim! Give me that damn sniper rifle," It was a third person, "Say goodbye punk!"

Knuckles looked to the side and saw a small wedge between two tank cargo crates (Long steel things that house tanks that on not in use but being moved.)

Who ever was the shooter shouted; "Shit, it missed? Dan, stop playing with the f—king slinky and help me!"

"He's right there get him—arrgh f—k it! Let's drop in and get him." One long rope was thrown down the side of the helicopter and unrolled close to the ground. Another was thrown down too, immediately a soldier slid down holding a gun and another holding a long barreled rifle.

"Hurry the f—k up, I'm running out of gas up here! And make sure you kill the right one this time!" The pilot shouted over the speaker.

**

* * *

With Espio and the others; finally found a helicopter **

"How do you work this damn thing?" Espio hit the dash board, "Arrgh, where's Tails when you need him?"

"Espio, the stupid radio can wait, just get us in the air!" Julie-Su yelled shaking the seat that he was in.

"Alright calm down, is everyone in safely?" Espio started turning knobs and flipping switches.

"I think so," Julie-Su looked back and started counting heads, "Amy, Cindy, blue kid, Crystal, both Shadows, Sonic and…wait we're missing Rouge and the other kid!"

"Go get them! I just found out this thing has an E-Z-auto pilot, so hurry up!" Julie-Su rolled her eyes as the helicopter's blades sliced through the air as the started up.

Julie-Su ran out the side and looked around for Rouge and Knikatu. She walked carefully around the depot area. It was almost like a simple maze, easy to get out but hard to find something in it.

"Mom, we have to go now!" She could recognize that voice; she turned the corner and saw Knikatu trying to drag Rouge back towards the direction of the helicopter.

"Knuckles is still out there! We can't leave without him!" Knikatu ignored her shouts; he kept trying to pull her. But his mom was just as strong as him.

"Rouge, c'mon we have to get out of here!" Julie-Su said as she ran towards them.

"We have to get Knuckles, we can't leave without him!" Rouge struggled to get out of her son's grip.

"C'mon help me, get her hands," Julie-Su with hard work finally gripped Rouge's hands and then Knikatu grabbed her legs and they took her away. Rouge kicked, wiggled, and cussed but they wanted to get off this island and she wasn't going to stop them.

They made it to the helicopter; although Rouge's constant kicking was getting on Julie-Su's last nerve. Well as they forcibly strapped Rouge and had Knikatu watch her and make sure she didn't jump out.

Suddenly they heard shouting;

"Hey wait! Don't leave me!" It was Knuckles running for his life. They could see the floor chip away behind as the bullets hit the ground. Knuckles jumped towards the opening of the side, only to be instantly hugged by Rouge;

"Go!" He shouted as caught his breath. Knuckles noticed no motion in the helicopter, "C'mon let's move!"

"I can't this stupid thing in the air! It won't go up, the autopilot isn't working!" Espio hit the control handles in front of him, they all felt a rise in the helicopter, "Damn I'm good!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Idiot…" Julie-Su said to herself. She was sitting in the seat next to him.

"Okay…which direction now?" Espio looked to Julie-Su for an answer. She groaned with aggravation beyond belief.

"Oh my f—king god…" Sonic smacked his face.

"Yep, we're gonna die…" Shadow crossed his arms and awaited their fate.

I wonder if Eggman has anti-air guns on his base, or is he just as stupid as Mac? He might be, the only airborne helicopter doesn't have mini gun or rockets, just gunner positions which aren't good for aircrafts.

"C'mon man, we don't have time for this! Just pick one!" Knikatu shouted waving forward harshly.

"Okay, let's hope we don't die!" Espio tilted the controls forward a little bit, the helicopter moved forward.

To their amazement nothing came after them. Knuckles kept looking back and notice the island had its own, more important concerns. He saw armored boats land on the beach side. Other helicopter landed as well, he saw two jets cut through the air and bank around the island. To everyone's relief they were being ignored as they fled, probably because it was dark, and the helicopter was silent…or something close to that.

"Aww…that's so cute!" Julie-Su looked back and couldn't help but say it.

Mac and Crystal had both fallen asleep and were leaning on each other. Crystal had her head on his shoulder and he rested on her.

"I'm about to go to sleep too…I'm so damn bored…can we go back and help in the assault?" Espio said looking back for answer, only to receive several glares.

"What think happened to Eggman?" Knikatu asked, it had been on his mind constantly. It was the original reason of there voyage, till everything else happened.

"I don't care, I'm gonna go home and I'm gonna eat something and go to sleep for next few days…um Rouge?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow as he just now noticed.

"Yeah?" She looked at him;

"Can you let go of me now?"

"Oh!" She let go of him and blushed slightly, "Sorry."

"Well…drop me off at the hospital, incase you forgot, I have a bullet wound and it's still bleeding!" Sonic shouted softly, not waking up the little red bat girl that could kick his butt easily.

"You'll live," Amy glared at Shadow who made the smart remark.

"And what about you?" She asked.

"Whats it to you?" He spiked back playfully.

Shadow II kept to himself, as did Cindy and both chuckled quietly at some the talking. Katie was sitting down quieter than ever, in deep thought. She leaned against the inner walls of the helicopter;

"All this…for nothing…" She said sadly.

"Huh?" Sonic focused on her now, "What'd you say Katie?"

"We went through all this…for nothing." She looked out the side of the helicopter and down at the dark blue waters.

"I wouldn't say that, look we've all bonded greatly; I think all this happened for a reason." Amy smiled as she looked around, it was kind of true.

"I don't know what you're talking about; the only thing I bonded with was a bullet and medical cloth." Amy glared at Sonic, who only smirked back;

"Espio how far are we?"

"Eh…"

"Okay that's getting annoying now, are we close or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're almost to a good landing site on the beach."

"Why the beach?" Sonic asked because it made no sense to him.

"You know what they're gonna do if we fly an unidentified military class helicopter over the city?"

"Oh…" Sonic looked out the side and saw the city light; it looked like they were right at the beach not too far away from the Mystic Forest;

"Finally…we're home, okay, who wants to help me get to a hospital?"

"Sorry you're on your own there buddy!" Knuckles chuckled as he felt the helicopter slow down and lower down.

"Shut up lover boy." Amy rolled her eyes, here we go again.

"And what about you? You seemed pretty happy hugging Amy for what? An hour at her house?"

"But who's the one kissing Rouge in the back room and on the island; out of free will might I add." Knuckles blushed heavily, he did do that.

"Well you know what? I say—"

"—do you two ever stop? Shut up already, you're both in love just admit it!"

"**Nobody asked you Shadow!**" Sonic and Knuckles yelled in unison.

**

* * *

Ha, I'll never stop this, it's too much fun.**

**I think I'm addicted to this…**

**Well I'm out R&R**


	12. Ain't Nothin' But Idiots Baby

**Visit From The Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic Crew, but these other you've never heard of before are mine.**

**I would like everyone to know; I am mean, but I love ya'll (Not in that way, idiots…) I think it's cool that some people have a story of mine on their favorites, and better than that, me as an author. So if my mean comments here and there didn't tell you, with love (Not that kind) the Snowman thanks you guys for spending valuable time reading this.**

Enough of this sappy bull crap lets go back to my original ways.

**My longest chapter ever, damn…I'm impressed myself again.**

**Last Note: **For those of you reading** Life After: Sonic Crew, chap 23 **will take longer, its big chap; I've got a lot planned in that chap; so be patient with me.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 — Still in denial? Why?

* * *

**Tails' House; Next Day**

Sonic had gone to the hospital with the only person that would go, Amy. Knuckles didn't want to go because 'he felt he should get the worn out Crystal home.' (What a load of bull.) Rouge and Knikatu tagged along with him. Shadow was being a hard ass, refused to see a doctor, saying that his wound heal by itself. Espio and Julie-Su took Mac and Katie home, to Tails place. Cindy took Shadow II with her to her home and sent Shadow to Tails' home because she didn't want any blood dripping or rubbing against her furniture; shows how much she loves him.

Tails' house was in chaos the night they came home.

Julie-Su was at war with Espio. Neither left that night because they were too tired, and Amy invited them to stay (Amazing that they actually said yes.) without Tails' permission; but that not it; problem was, Tails only had one extra bed, and in short; Espio isn't a very good gentlemen.

After taking the bed from him, Julie-Su; at exactly 1:00am was thrown out of the bed and tied up and put on couch. Espio slept upstairs for about half an hour, till Julie-Su managed to slip out of the rope. She then used it on him, tying his legs up and hanging him from the edge of the house's roof gutter.

Espio wasn't finished yet. After escaping his hanging problem, he once again tied up Julie-Su. He locked her in the downstairs closet, and took the bed. Julie-Su was in the dark, cramp room losing her mind as she tried to undo the rope. Finally after biting through the rope, she kicked the door down. Everyone covered their heads with their pillows as smacking, and kicking sounds came from the room with the angry female echidna beating up the male chameleon and then getting his ass thrown out the window.

Now, they weren't quiet through all this. Katie takes after her father; she hates getting woken up; so when all this fighting and cussing kept going till 3:00am, she finally decided to put a stop to it. She grabbed the rope that wasn't chewed up and using her speed she tied up Julie-Su and laid her on the bed. Not only did she tie her feet and hands, she knotted the fingers. She did the same to Espio and threw him on the couch.

They muffled curses and threats to them selves as everyone else slept soundly, for a few more hours.

**8:00am**

Sally was downstairs now and away from Amy, she was talking with Tails about the whole Eggman situation. She wasn't exactly happy to see Amy. Sonic lay on the couch, one leg wrapped tightly in cloth. The bullet removal was quick but it still stung after.

"How you feeling?" Amy asked the dazed hedgehog, medicine given to him made him drowsy at points in time.

Sonic rubbed his head and frowned, "I got one hell of a headache."

"Do you want anything to eat?" She asked sweetly.

Sonic groaned, "Na…I don't feel too hungry."

Amy went back into the kitchen/dining room area, "Alright, just call me if you need anything." She yelled from the other room.

Sonic closed his eyes and tried to rest. But two annoying voices, kept talking, and talking;

"Can someone untie me? I've been here forever!" Espio yelled wiggling on the couch.

"Yeah, same thing here! Katie, it's eight in the morning, wake up!" Julie-Su started nibbling on the thick rope on her hands, "This is all your fault Espio!"

"Oh don't get me started—" Espio sat up on the couch and gave her a threatening look.

"—if you had just been a gentleman and given the lady the—"

"—lady? What lady? All I see is a pink brat!" Julie-Su glared back at him.

"Both of you shut it!" Sonic groaned, ending the argument, "Damn, you two argue more than Knux and Rouge!"

"Yeah, can you two shut up?" Mac rubbed his wounds as he sat on the steps, "I can't go back to sleep anymore, these two keep waking me up! Whose idea was it to let them stay and sleep here?" Mac's wounds were minor, and didn't need serious medical attention. He groaned as he rested his head on his arm.

"It was mine, it seemed okay at first but now, I regret it," Amy shook her head as she came back into the room, "Mac, are you hungry?"

"What's cooking?" He said lifting his head slightly.

"Nothing now, but I can make something if you want." She said with a smile.

"Sure, eggs and whatever." Mac hid his face and waved his hand randomly as he finished his sentence.

"Okay," Amy walked into the kitchen again, "Is Katie awake yet?"

"No, she's still sleeping." Mac scooted down a few steps and rested his head on his arm again.

"Hey," Espio whispered as he noticed that Sonic's eyes were closed, "Psst! Mac, I'll give twenty bucks to untie me!"

"I'll give you forty!" Julie-Su whispered cutting in before Mac could respond to Espio's offer.

Mac was still half a sleep, but was very drawn in now, "Hmm…why should I even untie you?"

"Cause I will give you twenty dollars," Espio was talking a bit louder now, "You can't trust her! I'm a friend to everyone here, she isn't! You untie me; you'll get your money."

Julie-Su huffed at his remark, "Trust you? What a load of bull, Mac, he's a ninja; the art of deception and stealth, you could never trust him! I'm very humble and I'm offering more money!"

Mac rubbed his chin, his sleep need was gone, "I…dunno know…hmm, forty?"

"I'll give you fifty!" Espio shouted softy;

"One hundred!" Julie-Su quickly added before Mac could take Espio's offer.

**Outside; Backyard**

Shadow snored as he slept soundly on a comfortable hammock. Cotton in his ears kept the shouting and yelling from the night out. They may have been fighting for the bed but Shadow will be damned before he lets anyone take his sleeping area. He rolled over as he adjusted his body to a move comfortable position.

His hand still wrapped in the cloth from before, hanging from the side, it wasn't bothering him anymore. Still the dumbass should see a doctor about a bullet wound.

This guy is lazy beyond belief.

**

* * *

Cindy's Home **

Shadow II was wide awake and was doing anything that came to mind. He had eaten food, played the X-Box, Game cube, and PS2 his mom had and was bored within thirty minutes of playing each game;

He played every game she had and found them all boring, Halo 2, Black, NBA Street 2, NBA Ballas, Dance, Dance Revolution, Rainbow Six Three, True Crime: Streets of NY and LA, Grand Theft Auto: San Andrea's, Need For Speed: Most Wanted, 50 Cent: Bulletproof, NBA Live, Kill Zone, Mortal Kombat: Deception, Metal Gear Solid: Solid Snake; Sons Of Liberty; Snake Eater, and Conker Live And Reloaded, Kingdom Hearts II (Mickey Mouse looks so gangsta in that black cloak on the cover, to bad he doesn't use it, that game is eh…)

(Two Notes: Wow, she has a lot of violent video games, Two: Matter of fact, a lot of those games, I like, I just used them because most of them were right next to me and the computer, **except 50 Cent: Bulletproof, that game was shit, I sold it back; waste of my good money.**)

He was currently on his mom's laptop, surfing the web. He was looking up videos;

"Hmm…dumass crashes into tree at 5 miles an hour." Shadow II rolled his eyes and scrolled down the page, "Girl beats the shit out of guy," Shadow II rolled his eyes again;

"Screw this," Shadow II switched to downloading music off of lime wire.

"'_Have a Party_'," He typed as he spoke, "'_Put Them In They Place_', '_Me Against The World Remix_', '_Ass Like That_', '_I'm Sorry Miss Jackson_', '_Runnin_', '_Get Throwed_', '_I'm In Love With A Stripper Remix_', '_Rompe Remix_', '_A Lil' Eazier Said Lil_' E'"

He started clicking the results that came up. He knew a couple of old songs that would be in this time line. He sighed as he previewed to see if the were clean or not. When he heard that they weren't he turned up the volume on the laptop.

"Hope I can hear it," He was referring to the low sound on the laptop he was used to, he skipped a couple seconds on the songs till he found the verse he wanted;

_Bun B:_

_UGK see I'm an underground king, with the crown,_

_And we ain't givin this bitch up, we holding it down,_

_And we ain't hidin in the crib n—a, we rollin around,_

_Ready to put ya mind by ya soul in the ground,_

_Go home and lay yo ass up in the bed with ya wife,_

_You ain't trill and you ain't neva had the feds in your life,_

_When indictments came down you could beat that shit,_

_And when you couldn't you was man enough to eat that shit,_

_See I've been doing this longer then most men trying,_

_Wonderin why n—as better than me was dying,_

_And yet these, punk, p—y n—as is still lying,_

_They make wanna run up in they studio with the nine n'_

_You ain't Pac, you ain't Big, you ain't Screw,_

_You ain't platmelow or Steve, n—a who the f—k are you?—_

"Shadow The Second!" See that's why you don't play music out loud.

Shadow II smacked his face, why didn't he turn it down when he had the chance?

"Yea?" He said innocently as turning the computers volume down.

"What are you listening to? And why so loud?" She had just woken up, not good; Cindy was cranky in the mornings.

"Nothing." Shadow II continued to scroll down internet pages.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are," Cindy walked closer to the laptop and looked at the screen, "Did Shadow ever come home?"

"I dunno," Shadow II closed a few pages and shut down the laptop, "Mom, can we do something today, as in something not boring?"

"Everyone's exhausted from our little '_trip_'," Cindy yawned as she walked towards the kitchen area, "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know." Shadow II stood up, in hopes that they could do something right that second.

"Well unless you give a suggestion, we're staying home till Shadow comes home." Shadow II groaned as he fell back in his seat. So damn bored and couldn't think of a thing to do.

**

* * *

Dominic's home: With Knikatu & Dominic 9:50 am **

"Where the hell you been? Called your house like six times yesterday and the day before." Dominic sat down on the concrete stoop of his house; he was wearing a long blue tee-shirt and black pants. His shoes were black with blue designs. He had a blue bandana wrapped around his hand to his arm.

"No where," Knikatu sat next to him, "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing…ain't nothing to do around this place," Dominic dusted his shoe, "Too quiet around here, I'm not used to it."

Knikatu could tell what he meant, "Where you from?"

"Compton," Dominic rubbed his eyes, "Moved here couple of months ago, my mama wanted to get out of our old neighborhood, too much shit happening for her." He looked down at his stomach and felt it growl, "Damn I'm hungry, let's go to McDonalds," Dominic stood up and stretched, "You wanna walk or drive?"

"What kinda dumass question is that?" Knikatu stood and looked up at him.

Evolved mammals (Mobians, whatever, same thing, they're animal like.) weren't as short at their non-evolved counterparts, they usually made it to 5.4-5.7 for men and women made it to 5.1-5.5, but there were exceptions sometimes, it was just usual heights, averages but among those were those that were even shorter and some even taller.

Dominic was 6.1, so Knikatu being 5.2 looked like a midget compared to him, "Why the hell do humans get to be so damn tall?"

"Don't be jealous." Dominic responded with a chuckle.

"Of what? A species that can't control their sex drive and keep their things tucked in?" Knikatu showed off the fact that he didn't need to wear a shirt or pants.

(Personally I like clothes. But girls are fine without them.)

Dominic started walking to his left, Knikatu continued to mouth off, "Yeah you know I'm right, keep walking blacky!"

"Man shut the hell up before I shove my size 13 up your ass."

Knikatu chuckled, "That the best you got? I'll throw you and your oversized feet over the house."

"Ay, don't make me step on you." He chuckled again and pressed a switch that operated the garage door. Inside was a white Corolla, Dominic pulled out his keys and opened up the car. Knikatu stepped in and sat down in the passenger seat; he started adjusting the seat a lot.

"You need a booster seat, you short son of a bitch?" Dominic said laughing a little at how much Knikatu was fixing his seat.

"Shut the hell up and take me to McDonalds."

"Angry ass midget," Dominic started the car, "Hey, the cops show up at your house after we kick that punk's ass?" He put it in reverse and pulled the car out.

Knikatu yawned, "Nope, they don't even know who we are. Neither did that guy."

"Well lucky for you. Cops came to my house looking for a tall black guy," Dominic chuckled, "You should have seen my mama, she's only like 5 foot and they were so scared of her. When they came over and started asking questions and said I fit the description, she went off on them. I've never heard so many cuss words used in ten seconds."

Knikatu looked out window, "Well, what happened after?"

"They said 'We'll be around.'" Dominic stopped at intersection, "How money you have left?" The moved forward again.

Knikatu rubbed his eye, "I don't know, maybe like 120, I spent some of it," He sniffed air again, it wasn't him, "Damn man, you some air freshener."

"For what?" Dominic sniffed the air, it was normal as always.

"You mean to tell me you don't smell that? The bud dumass, strong as shit!" Knikatu looked at as he rubbed his nose, "Your mama ever ride in this car?"

Dominic opened the window, "If it smells like bud in this car, what you think?"

"Weed head," Knikatu opened his window, "You got any left?"

"Ha-ha, you wish," Dominic slowed down as it came to a turn, "Man if I got green, I smoke that day, I never save that shit."

"We going inside or drive-through?" Knikatu said as he thought.

"Man you acting like I'm paying for you!" Dominic reached in his pocket as he drove the car into the drive through, "Only got…let's see," He looked at all the bills in his hand, "Hundred thirty…seven, na I can't buy anything for you."

"What the f—k? You got more than hundred!" Knikatu looked at the menu, "Just get me coke and ham and cheese thing."

"Damn! Fine," Dominic glared in his direction, "You owe me, half pint."

"Shut the hell up and get my food." Knikatu looked out his window as Dominic put in his order. The pulled forward as they moved up the window, "Deeamn!" Knikatu shouted as he stuck his head out more to get a better look.

"What?" Dominic looked out Knikatu's window, "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Her! The yellow one, with that short–ass skirt!" Knikatu pointed at a yellow hedgehog wearing a white top and a small white skirt standing at the bus stop on the other side of the road.

Dominic looked away disgusted, "Aww man, I don't wanna see that! That's a f—king animal man!"

Knikatu rolled his eyes, "Hey, I don't bitch like that when you guys drool over a human."

"There's a difference between humans looking at humans and animals looking at animals—hold up, damn, who's the girl next to her?" He pointed to another girl walking to the bus stop now. She stood there waiting next to her and seemed to have started a conversation.

"Wanna go see?" Knikatu smirked at him.

Dominic grabbed the bag from the clerk gave him and then took two cups, "You know it but first, this car do smell like some weed. See if I have anything in that glove compartment." Knikatu opened it up and saw a spray can. And also saw something underneath it;

He took it out and unfolded the long roll, "Son, how many times do I have to tell you. Just because the rubber says XL, doesn't mean yours is gonna grow to be an XL." Knikatu chuckled as he read some of the labels.

"Man, what the f—k is wrong with you? Put those back, damn." Dominic smacked him on the head, "And who you calling son? Man, I'd be ashamed to be your son."

Knikatu rubbed his head, "Damn calm down, shit! You got some anger issues." Dominic looked outside Knikatu's window, "Well you want go get them or what?"

"I don't know man," Dominic rubbed his chin a little, "I've never actually picked up a girl like this," He kept staring at the girl, "What if she thinks were like some kidnappers or some shit like that?"

Knikatu tilted his head back and covered his faced as he laughed, "Oh my god!" He laughed in between most of his words, "You're frickin scared! Man, I did not see this one coming, what are you scared of rejection?"

Dominic flinched, "What? Hell no. I just wanna go over there and seem like some dude trying to get a hooker or worse."

"Well then, let's go over and talk to them, offer them a ride." Knikatu rested one of his elbows on the door, "What have you got to lose?"

"Them? What the hell you mean them?" Dominic looked at Knikatu strangely, "I ain't gonna pick up that yellow one; god knows what you might end up doing."

"Oh hell no, so your not gonna go pick her up and help ya boy out?" Knikatu looked at the back seat, "Besides, it's messed up if you just offer her the ride, least let me get the back seat with yellow one then."

"Whatever," Dominic shook his head and waved his hand towards the back seat, "Get your ass back there and control yourself," He sighed as he started driving again, "Better not get any of your nasty animal stuff on my interior."

"You act like I'm gonna f—k her right here in the back seat!" Knikatu leaned his seat back all the way and moved to back seat.

"Man, knowing you, you gonna end up doing the same thing you did with that one green girl," Knikatu groaned as he remembered what also happened that one day, "Yeah, you know what you did, you lucky she said no. Other wise you would've kept going beyond kissing and dry humping, Dominic started laughing lightly; "It was soo funny how she rejected your ass after."

Knikatu frowned, "Man shut up, its over."

Dominic snickered loudly, "'_I don't like guys who can't control themselves, no offense; you're too much of a rabbit for me._'" Dominic laughed as he remembered the tone the green echidna used.

"Man shut up and get us over there before the bus comes." Knikatu crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He could remember the slap the girl gave him for reach under her skirt when they were kissing;

"Hey Knikatu," Dominic paused for a few seconds, "_Hey!_" He mimicked the echidna's voice and added a sound effect as he mimicked the hard slap she gave him. Knikatu kicked Dominic's seat, who was laughing harder now.

**

* * *

Angel Island; Angel Forest (Same time) **

"Daddy!" She cried, "That's not fair!"

Knuckles mumbled to himself. He was reaching his annoyance peak; this was the sixteenth time she had asked, in the past five minutes;

"I told you once, I said no." He hopped up onto a trees branch. He began to hop from branch to branch, from tree to tree. The area was like an endless ocean of deep green with dark brown tree trunks. The grass was also a dark green color.

Crystal jumped up onto a branch and chased after her father, "Dad, stop running away." She panted as she tried to keep up with his fast pace. She was only thirteen, not even Knikatu who was fifteen could keep up with their mother, who in their time, was more laid back. So keeping up with Knuckles was even harder right now, he trained daily and greatly surpassed Crystal's skills.

He sighed and hopped down once he was near the lake. He landed on his feet and walked closer to the edge of it. Crystal made a large amount of noise as she caught up;

"Dad, please!" She ran up next to him and caught her breath.

"Not bad…your pretty fast Crystal, especially for someone your age." Crystal blushed slightly as she was complemented for the first time ever by her father.

She sighed and continued again, "C'mon, why can't I go?" She took his arm and started tugging on it.

He crossed his arms, "Because I don't want you around Mac."

Crystal shook his arm loose, "Why?" she shook it more, demanding an answer.

Knuckles had been refusing to let Crystal go see Mac. He said when they all go together later, in a few days, she could see him. She kept asking because she wanted to see him now, when he wasn't near Mac.

You see the thing is; Mac is terrified of Knuckles. After the incident at the mall, Knuckles put a little bit a fear and a certain form of respect in Mac, though he made him promise not to tell anyone that Knuckles said a thing to him. But short, simple answer: Mac will not say a thing, let alone kiss Crystal if Knuckles was in a 100 foot distance. Knuckles doesn't care about the fact that Crystal forgave Mac and made up with him. To him, even if they are together, Mac better not even touch her.

Knuckles had really only showed that sign of a father figure so far. On the inside, he didn't trust Mac not to hurt her again, but he'll rarely ever let on;

"I don't want you around him, simple as that." Knuckles pulled his arm away from her and took off his glove. His knuckle barbs were bare bone. His fore hand skin and palm were colored red. He flexed his fingers and crouched down and ran it through the water.

"I want an answer dad!" Crystal was getting mad now, "Why do you hate Mac so much?" She started hinting off of that.

Knuckles made a low growl like sound, "I don't hate him, I don't want you around because," He paused, he didn't want say why, but he forced it out, "Because I don't trust him…" Well, part of it.

Crystal groaned when she heard it. This was the father protection thing again; she always hated dads like that. A lot of her friend fathers were like that, she had always hoped that Knuckles wasn't like that. Too bad for her, he was much, much worse;

Let's take a very quick flash back to after the night Mac and Crystal made up about the thing in the mall, just so you know, this scene was cut out from that chapter:

_

* * *

Flashback _

_**(Chapter 3)**_

_**Angel Island: Early morning**_

_Mac opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Crystal was right next to him, still asleep. She had an arm around him now and made little noises that couldn't even be considered a small snore. She rested peacefully, facing him as he remained awake._

_He wanted to get up and go home. Amy was going to be pissed if he didn't come home soon. Correction, he **had **to get up, now. He gently moved her hand; she groaned a little as she turned around to the movement. He sighed with relief; that was easy, now it was time to get home, before his mom finds out he was gone the whole night, and with Crystal…alone by the way._

_He hopped up to the window edge and hopped down on the grass. He left the made his way into the thick forest. It was the only way to get to the edge and from there he could get to the mainland._

_He walked kind of fast and a bit worried. He never liked Angel Forest when he was alone. He had been in the forest no more than 2 minutes when something grabbed his ankle and flipped him over and flung him up in the air._

_Holding his head from the speed rush of the flip, he looked up and saw Knuckles tying a rope to a tree branch. He let his hands hang down like his blue quills. Knuckles jumped down in front of him, Mac was hanging at least four feet in the air. He moved the quills that hung in front of his eyes;_

_He chuckled nervously, "H-Hey, Knuckles…was-up?" Knuckles gave a growl back in response, making him flinch. "Ah! What did I do Knux?"_

"_Don't call me that," Knuckles flashed his teeth, they looked like fangs in that moment, "I got a bone to pick with you blue boy."_

_Mac smiled nervously and paid attention now, "Uh…sure…" Knuckles leaned closer to his face and gave a low growl, "Ah! Don't kill me!" Mac blocked his face and parts of his body quickly._

"_I'm not going to kill you…yet," He put his glove in front of Mac's face, "She may have forgiven you, but I'm watching you kid," Knuckles gritted his teeth again, "This is your first and final warning, if I find out your hurt her in anyway again; the world ain't big enough for you to hide in…"_

"_Eh-he-he…look, man I'm sorry!" Mac lifted his arms and made gestures as he spoke, "I didn't mean too, I didn't mean to get caught with that girl—no wait—that's not what I meant! I mean—" Knuckles growled as he flicked something on the knot around Mac's ankle, dropping him down._

"_You're just like Sonic, you know that right?" Knuckles crossed his arms and stared at him._

_Mac stood up immediately, taking the comment as an insult, "Hey look, I love Crystal okay? So don't compare me to my dad on matters like that okay?"_

_Knuckles rolled his eyes and scoffed at him, "Please…kid like you doesn't even know what the word means."_

"_Yeah, and you do?" Mac crossed his arms as well, "Yeah, your relationship with Rouge proves my point." He smirked._

_Knuckles closed his eyes and growled, making Mac flinch again, "I'll give you a six second head start." Knuckles opened one eye and saw that Mac was still there, confused by what he meant, "Six seconds, get the f—k outta my sight."_

_With that said, Mac was gone by the second. All that was left was burn line from his running._

_End Flashback

* * *

"You can't do this to me!" She shouted suddenly. Knuckles pulled his hand out of the water. _

"I can, and I am." Knuckles put his glove back on, "I'm going to get something to eat, you; don't leave this island." Crystal stomped her foot and growled, "Second of all, don't you ever growl at me, understand me?"

Crystal flinch at the quick response she got from her growl, "Yes sir…" She pouted. She followed Knuckles as he walked back towards his home, "Still not fair…" He heard her mumble;

"I don't care, what I say goes." He said sternly, he suddenly heard her whimper a little, "And don't even try a fake cry, otherwise I'll really give you something to cry about!"

(My father always threatened me like that when I was young.)

"Yes sir…" Crystal obeyed as she followed him, still pouting.

**

* * *

Tails' home; with Sonic, Tails and Sally **

All was relatively calm, considering the fact that Julie-Su and Espio paid 200 dollars each just to get out of the rope. Sonic was still immobile due to his leg. He lay on the couch next to couch Tails was sitting on. Sally sat on the arm rest of the couch Sonic was on. Amy would be present but Sonic told her himself in a yell, she can't be anywhere near Sally, same went for her too. He did not want them fighting, at all, he had too much of a headache to be dealing with that.

"Who sent us Espio and Julie-Su for help…I'm just asking you know." Sonic suddenly asked.

"I did, I knew Espio or Julie-Su would be able to find you. I didn't know all this happened though." Sally said referring to what they said happened on the island.

"Well, thing is, fat man is getting serious now," No matter how serious a conversation could be, Sonic always brought a humor thing into it, "From what I saw, he had been recruiting people, training them as soldiers and even hired two assassins."

"But what now? According to what Sally was told from the assault Intel, it doesn't look like Eggman is even on the island anymore!" Tails said pointing out that they were getting no where.

"Yeah, that might be true," Sonic scratch his head, "Eggman killed one the assassin's partners and she was after him. She was the one who freed me."

"Where would Eggman run? He's lost everything, where would he run?" Tails leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

Sonic started getting completely off track, "Tails, did you ever find a way to get these kids home?" Sally sighed a little bit when she heard that. She never wanted to accept that fact but it was there, whether she liked it or not.

"Huh? Oh sort of…" Tails looked at Sally quickly, "I went back to the area where they came from and scan the energy levels, very high. We need the kids over here, all of them. They need to explain to me what processed happened from them to come to this time." Tails began to think about that, "They probably used the Chaos Emeralds to as a power source, the energy levels I read were off the charts, and that was yesterday, days after they came."

"Amy!" Sonic called, saying that made Sally flinch. Amy quickly came into the living room;

"What is it?" She was panting.

"Can you get all of these kids over here? Everyone's I mean, Knux's, Shadow's, you know what I mean." He noticed her panting, "You okay?"

"No…" She groaned, "Espio and Julie are at it again and now Shadow is involved!" Sonic groaned upon hearing that;

"Alright I got this one, just get everyone over here." Amy nodded running back out the door.

"Shadow, put that bat down! Julie let go of Espio and the chain!" Sonic rolled his eyes as she continued to shout.

Sally sat awkwardly on the couch. She sighed again; she had to get this over with, "Tails, can I talk to Sonic in private?" Tails got up slowly, knowing where this was going;

"Okay, I'ma go help Amy for now." He walked into the kitchen that led out to back porch.

Sonic crossed his arms. He wasn't mad, but this is the last conversation he wanted to have. This was a war in itself, he didn't want to deal with this, he was only seventeen; he shouldn't have to deal with his future marriages and love issues. Right now he wished he had recorded that speech he made to Crystal about how he didn't care, what happens, happens. He couldn't say to her, not to her face, it was a completely different situation.

"Sonic…" She began with a weak tone, "I-I…" She looked down and away from him, "I need to know…do you love me?"

'_Damn Sally, why don't you just have me decide between my mom's life or an innocent baby's…what to say…I mean I like her, but love? And what about the future, if I say I do and then break her heart, what then?"_

He bit his lip as more thoughts pondered in his head.

"Sal…I can't answer that…" He couldn't go on;

"So you don't?" She rubbed her nose that began to grow hot.

"No, no! Well I don't know Sally. I mean I don't want to hurt you, if I say I do and then something happens in the future…then what? I would have lied and broken your heart and that's worse. I don't want to answer to anyone, not even Amy." He sighed as he notice her eyes water a little, "Sal…believe me, this is worse for me than it is for you."

"Sonic, you have no idea what it feels like to me right now—" Sally was cut off by Sonic's out break;

"—hold up don't even go there, alright? The shit I'm going through right now is worse, you cannot imagine the crap I have to deal with, the fact that I don't want to hurt you or Amy because I care about you both." Sonic moved his legs forcibly before Sally could speak again, "How could you or Amy expect me to make a decision when both my friendships are on the line? As of now, we are not gonna even bring up this subject anymore. Here's my bottom line, **I am not dating anyone, and I love no one, not you or Amy! Do you both understand me?**" He looked behind Sally and made sure Amy heard him too.

They both were silenced now. Sally stood up and stroked her hair. The speech made its impact; she tried to fight it;

"Alright then…Sonic, I won't talk about it anymore." She took a deep breath and let out a sigh, "You guys know how to reach me, I'll let you know if anything changes," She looked at Amy with a straight face and nodded once, "Amy, good-bye."

Sally slowly walked towards the door and opened and closed it behind her as she left. Amy leaned on the entrance of the kitchen. She had never seen Sonic have an outburst like that, he was usually the one who ignored it and played it off. This must be really bugging him for it to make him this upset;

"Are Espio and Julie still fighting?" Amy nodded quietly as he stared at her, she didn't say anything so he wouldn't get madder. He could see her very shocked expression, "Amy, look I'm sorry but…I just couldn't take it." He forced his leg back into a more comfortable position on the sofa, "The way I see it, if I say yes to one and no to the other, I win a girlfriend but I lose a close friend at the same time." He looked at the coffee table, trying to make less eye contact, "I rather just let crap happen instead of messing it up now."

"Alright," She said softly, "I called Rouge, she said she can't come just yet, she doesn't know where Knikatu is and Cindy isn't answering her phone."

Sonic cracked his knuckles out of boredom, "Alright, get Shadow to get his kid, and I guess we'll just have to wait Knux and his people…" Amy nodded, "And if Espio and Julie don't stop tell em' I say to get the hell out of here!" Amy couldn't help but roll her eyes as she walked towards the back porch.

**

* * *

Later with Knikatu and Dominic; Dominic's neighborhood; **

"Wait how come I've never seen you around here before then?" Dominic asked Asian girl in the seat next to him. She was kind of short in height. She had straight black hair and had a slight tan. She wore a dark blue short jean skirt and a white spaghetti strap tank top and wore white shoes. Her name was Kikki.

She had a lollypop in her mouth, "I don't like to stay around here, nothing ever happens around here." Why she said yes to a ride, I have no idea, "I always go somewhere else."

"So why you heading back home now? It's only eleven." Dominic said as he looked at the digital clock on the dashboard.

"I don't know…I'm so bored," She looked at him, he looked at her, she had brown eyes. "What are you doing later?"

"Nothing, unless this fool comes up with something," Dominic pointed his thumb behind him, pointing at Knikatu, "And by the looks of it, I'm not gonna be busy." He rolled his eyes after he took one look in his mirror.

Knikatu had been talking to the yellow girl. She was hedgehog, with a few white quill strands on her head. Her eyes were blue, bright blue. Wearing a short white skirt and a white top; Knikatu could not resist. Like you read, he had been talking to her, but Dominic noticed that now he leaning towards her. He had one hand on her hip and was kissing her.

This kid works fast.

(I don't want to make it look like girls are easy to get, because they're not, so don't be offended if that's what it seem like.)

'_Damn, you are one horny animal' _Dominic chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes.

"Which area do you live in?" He asked the girl he dropping off.

"Take a left up here and go straight." She said in soft voice as she pointed to the turn.

"Damn, you live right near me, and I've still never seen—" Dominic stopped talking as he notice a dark blue car in a drive way.

The house was white and one level; there was navy blue car in the short drive-way. The house, where Dominic lived. The door was wide open.

"Shit," Dominic gritted his teeth, "Look I'm sorry but I gotta stop here real quick." He said pulling into his drive-way stopping quickly behind the blue car in his drive-way.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Knikatu asked suddenly. He had broken off his kiss earlier. He stepped out of the car;

Dominic did the same and slammed the door shut, "Yo, what's going on?" Knikatu asked as he watched Dominic speed walk into the house, ignoring his question.

The two girls had gotten out of the car already. They followed Knikatu out of curiosity. The three wondered why Dominic was in such a hurry to get inside.

"What do you think is up?" The yellow hedgehog asked putting a hand on Knikatu's shoulder.

"Hold up," Knikatu walked up the porch steps and looked inside the house.

There was turn right at the door, Knikatu looked to the side and saw Dominic and his mother arguing with someone. Dominic's mother was short, dark, and slightly thin, she had her black hair in a bun on her head. She had on a long orange skirt and a black long sleeve shirt.

There was a talk black man in the center of the room. He was maybe about Dominic's height, 6.1, 6.2, something like that. He looked much older than Dominic, he had a light and yet dark beard. He voice was deep and rough. He was wearing a white tee shirt and had on old faded jeans.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dominic yelled as his mother kept holding him back.

"You two were not supposed to leave! You were supposed to stay with me! Monica? Why did you leave me?" He asked outraged.

"She left because you were beating her!" Dominic snarled, "And now I find you stalking us? You better hope I never see your face around here or I'ma—"

"—Dominic stop right now! Don't get involved in this!" His mother said in a worried voice. She stood in front of him, looking up at his face as she tried to push him back.

"I'm not leaving till you two come with me!" The man walked right up Dominic and moved his mother out of the way;

"Get the hell outta my face and outta my house!" He shouted in his face, "Now get your ass out that door before I make you." The man frowned and mumbled a threat.

"Charles stop!" Dominic's mother shouted at him.

"Shut up!" He slapped her, "This doesn't inv—" Dominic threw a punch to his cheek and made him stumble back towards the house entrance.

"Don't you ever," Dominic punched him again in the face before he could react, "Hit my mother," Charles recovered and moved quickly to the side and tackled him to the ground. Dominic pushed Charles off of him tackled him onto the ground outside.

Knikatu helped Dominic's mother up and followed him out side. Charles hit Dominic in the stomach as he got up and threw onto the ground and started punching him. The two girls backed away from the fight as Dominic pushed Charles off of him. Dominic threw punch to Charles cheek again, and made him stumble towards onto the car. Dominic ran into Charles and slammed back into the car.

Growling a little, Charles got hold of Dominic's waist and lifted him up a little. He spun him half way and slammed Dominic on top of the car; he locked his arm Dominic's neck and began to choke him;

Dominic's mother, out of fear, dare not go near the fight. She could only whimper and shout for them to stop, but this wasn't something Dominic was going to back away from.

Knikatu growled as he watched his friend kick and continued to try to pull off Charles arm off. Dominic's movements began to slow down, and became more slum-like. Both girls gasped quietly as Dominic's hands drooped down and his eyelids came halfway down. Knikatu rushed in and broke the grip by punching Charles; the knuckle bars on his hand made Charles' cheek began to bleed.

Dominic opened his eyes fully and saw Knikatu hit him; he had fallen slowly off the car and was not as light headed as he was. He stumbled getting up and suddenly pushed Knikatu away from the recovering Charles.

Charles was groaning as he wiped his cheek. Knikatu held back in his punch, he could have hit him harder but then he could have done a lot more than just cut him. He looked at Dominic, who had just pushed him away, questionably;

Within seconds of gaining his full-straight sight, Dominic started throwing punches again. Charles caught off guard was only able to block one; all of the others caught him in the face and his stomach. His lip was bleeding now, and he felt like he could throw up; he stumbled away. Dominic went after but Knikatu and the girls stopped him;

"Yo! Stop, you already beat the shit out of him," Knikatu started. He looked at the stumbling man, "Let him go."

"Stay the fuck out!" Dominic shouted loudly, "Don't ever let me catch you around my mama again," He wiped his lip from the little bit of blood that ran down, "_Stupid punk-ass bitch_." He said quietly to Knikatu who was next to him.

"Oh my god," Dominic's mother groaned, "Boy, what have I told you about getting involved with things like this!"

"What, you want me to just stand there while this man stalks you and tries to beat you again?" Dominic pointed in Charles direction, "I don't want him hitting my mama, ever!"

His mother sighed, "See look at you now. This is why I tell you not to get involved!" His mother walked towards him. He was leaning downward already, panting, "Thank you." She quietly mumbled as she stroked his face and inspected his lip.

"Damn…" Dominic whispered as his lip stung a little. He looked at the girls, "Um…Knikatu, you wanna help me out with an explanation?"

"Man, I'm just as lost as they are," Knikatu said shrugging.

The girls looked at each other strangely, "What is exactly going on?" The hedgehog asked, very confused;

"Old family problems," Dominic looked at Kikki, "Give me a sec and I'll take you home, unless…" This was the most awkward situation she had ever been in; she didn't know exactly what to do.

"Who's this Dominic?" His mother asked, now noticing the yellow hedgehog and Kikki.

"We uh…" Dominic couldn't just tell her that she picked them up at a bus stop. And how to explain why they are here witnessing a fight, "_Me and Knikatu…uh…picked them up…at a…bus stop_." He said very quietly. He looked away, he couldn't think of anything at that right moment;

His mother held her head now, "Oh lord…oh lord…" She shook her head, "You did not just tell me you picked up a complete stranger at a bus stop…" Knikatu couldn't help but chuckle a little. He received a glared from Dominic, "Do you know what you could have looked like? You probably looked like a bunch of guys trying to pick up a hooker!" She said very disappointed as she looked at Knikatu.

"What?" Knikatu backed away, "It was all his idea!"

"Bullshit—" Dominic was cut off as his mother smacked him for cursing, "Ow! Damn (**Smack**) Ma, don't smack me, Jesus!"

She smacked him again, "Boy how many times do I have to tell you, don't ever use the lord's name in vain!" She smacked him again, causing Knikatu chuckle louder, "And don't ever tell me what to do!"

Dominic groaned as he rubbed his head, "Alright…sorry." He was breathing normally now, he touched his lip. It was still bleeding, he looked at Kikki, "I'll be right back, let me get something for this and I'll drop you off."

She nodded, with a small smile. The little arguments with his mom were funny to her. He said no more and walked towards the house and inside;

His mother sighed heavily, "No matter how hard I try…that boy will never have any manners," She looked at all of them, "Would any of you like anything to drink?"

"Yea, sure." Knikatu answered.

"I was asking them, Knikatu." Knikatu crossed his arms as Dominic's mother pointed at the girls.

Kikki and the hedgehog nodded politely;

Dominic's mother led them towards the house. As the walked up the porch steps, Dominic came out suddenly, "Where's everyone going?" His mother smacked him again, making him flinch, "Yo, dang ma, what'd I do?" He wiped his lip with a damp napkin he had in his hand.

"Boy where are your manners!" She smacked his arm; she wasn't tall enough to hit him on the head when he stood up straight. Dominic looked at his mom strangely, "How are you gonna let these people stay around here and not invite them in? Get inside and make them something to drink!" He mother pointed to the entrance harshly.

Knikatu tried not to chuckle. Please notice the word **tried**, "Man shut up and help me, she's your guest not mine." Dominic pointed at the yellow hedgehog;

"It's not my house, so I can't touch anything without permission." Knikatu smirked; he thought he had him now.

Dominic held the damp napkin to lip and laughed sarcastically, "Ha-ha—no! Now git yo butt inside and help me make some Kool-aid!" Dominic walked inside, leading the grumbling Knikatu into the kitchen;

"You can't make Kool-aid on your own? Damn, you're stupid." Dominic ignored him as he took off the bandana on his wrist and unfolded it. It was very big, he put it on his head; covering his cornrows and wore it as a do-rag now.

"Get me the Kool-aid thing," Dominic looked in the dishwasher near the sink for a pitcher, "If we don't have the tub thing, get me four packets and the sugar then."

"You got a little bit in the tub," Knikatu said peeking inside the Kool-aid container, "How much are you gonna make?"

"Two pitchers," Dominic pulled a pitcher out of the dish washer. He placed it on the counter and then opened a cabinet underneath the counter, "Give me that and three Kool-aid packets." He pulled another pitcher out.

**

* * *

With Knuckles, Crystal and Rouge;**

Knuckles was sitting at the table, his feet stretched out underneath the table and his left hand gripping the edge of the dinner table gently. His right hand had a fork, Rouge had finally, for once throughout this whole experience; she cooked him something. And that was only because Crystal forced her into doing it, Knuckles ate his plate of chicken quietly. He would come out of his thoughts once in a while;

"Dad!" Crystal finally shook him, "Sonic called, mom just said."

Knuckles rubbed his eyes and shook his head, "Huh?" He looked at Crystal and remembered what she said, "How long ago?"

"About ten minutes ago," Rouge crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall behind him, "He said Tails wanted to talk to all this kids about something important."

"Okay," Knuckles started, then he remembered; he let Knikatu go to a friends, "Aw, damn…I have no clue where Knikatu is…"

Rouge eyes went wide, "You let him go without knowing where he went?" She began to yell, "Knuckles what is wrong with you? You already know he can't be trusted to be by himself!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes at her complaints, "He's fifteen he's not a little kid!" He turned in his seat and looked at her, "How important is this?"

Rouge shrugged, "Don't know, he said they'll wait on us though."

"Well, that kid better come home soon," Knuckles looked at the clock on the microwave in the kitchen area nearby, "It's already one in the afternoon, he's been gone for more since eight." Rouge let out a loud groan upon hearing that, "What is it now?"

She closed her eyes and rested her back on the wall, "You're such an idiot! How are you going to let him go out after all he's done?"

Knuckles stood up and spoke harshly, "What's your problem huh? You've been against me this whole time! Why?"

"You're a bad father that's why!" She stood up straight and began to yell, "He's out there smoking and doing who knows what right now and you couldn't care less! Don't you get it? He is your son, from a different time! Whether I or you like it or not, we have to take care of them, if this has to happen I don't want someone like this to the father of my children!"

Knuckles shouted in an even louder voice, startling Crystal, who watched from the couch, "**I die! Don't you remember?** **I'm not going to even be there to be a father to them! At least you live, I die! Do you know how hard that is for me to deal with?**" He had a soft tone now as he continued, "I finally have a family and I don't even get to enjoy it, do you have any idea how fucked up that is for me?"

Rouge looked away, shamed in a way. She had completely forgotten the fact that the kids travel there was to prevent their father's death. Knuckles eyes had a tiny amount of fluid in them, "I have been alone my entire life," His eyes refused to let the water flow, it was his nature, "I have seen death, love and bullshit beyond belief! My entire life has been surrounded some damn piece of rock that I have to take care of." He wiped the small amount of water in his eyes;

"I have never even seen my mother or father. I don't even know their names! Since I can remember it's been me, the green rock and sometimes Sonic, Tails and some others! And you? You've lived life like you've wanted; you've enjoyed the fruits of the world, and me? I've fought for my survival and for what I have, and then I find out that I will a family, and as soon as I could taste the goodness of life I end up dead!" His eyes were slightly red; he closed his eyes and ran his glove across the top of his cheek. He kept them closed and groaned softly; he let it out, too much info given.

Rouge couldn't respond to that. It was true; she had fun all her life and did what she enjoyed. He had never left this island for long, and when ever he did it involved the Master Emerald. The idea that he wouldn't be there in the future began to engulf her mind. The kid's visit the past had confirmed one small hope she had. She never wanted to admit it but in the back of her mind she knew how she felt about him. She never thought that it could happen, but it does happen, the kids were proof of it. She had a life with the guardian; which was a little big compared to what she hoped, in a way it was better, but at the same time; marriage was a big thing to find out.

"Knuckles…" She couldn't find any words to say. There was nothing she had to respond to him.

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ground. Taking a deep and silent breath he moved for the door;

"I'm going for a run, don't wait up for me." He opened the door, "Just take Crystal and Knikatu; don't look for me right now." He closed the door as he stepped out.

"Mom—"

"—not right now Crystal." Rouge quickly responded. Her ears had drooped down as he was yelling at her. Dealing with her emotions and not wanting to admit it was difficult, but Knuckles had to deal with the knowledge of his death, and knowing that there was the possibility that he could do nothing about it.

Crystal stood up and walked over quietly to her mother's side. She could tell that Rouge was in deep thought now, taking in how bad this could be for Knuckles. She gently shook her mother's arm as she spoke;

"Mom," She began, "Just tell him, it's not going to kill you." Rouge looked down at her with a nervous look, "Besides, you'll both feel better."

Rouge gave an uncertain sigh, "I don't think I can…" Its one thing to say it to someone else, but to the actual person is a whole different thing. "Where do you think Knikatu is?"

Crystal frowned a little at the subject change, "I don't know but—"

"—Crystal…I don't want to talk about it okay?"

"Mom, you're weird, you know that right?"

For a moment Rouge perked up and gave her a dull stare, "How? And how dare you call me weird?"

Crystal crossed her arms and gave her an 'all knowing' stare, "First you say you hate dad, then you kiss him." Rouge blushed a little, "Why do you say you like him to me but you say that you hate him to him? Why do you argue with him in front of the others but in front of us or alone, you're more…" Crystal searched for the right words in her head, "More 'at ease', if you know what I mean."

Rouge felt like a piece of paper right now. She had been read thoroughly and double checked, and by her daughter of all people;

"Should we go and meet up with Sonic? We could just leave a note for Knikatu," Rouge said trying to ignore Crystal's speech.

"Sure, but I'm going to force it out of you and dad before we leave." Crystal responded with a small glare.

**

* * *

With Dominic, Knikatu, Kikki and Monique (Yellow hedgehog)**

They were on the road now. Finally leaving that house after 1:25, Knikatu had to get home and so did the girls.

Dominic sucked his teeth as the alcohol soaked rage his mother made him used touched his lip wound. Kikki sat next to him; Monique sat next to Knikatu in the back seat. Knikatu was in controlling himself this time.

"Man, f—k this!" Dominic threw the rag on the dashboard and rubbed his stinging lip. He startled everyone in the car, for it was quiet at the time.

Kikki rolled her eyes, "You shouldn't touch it," She grabbed the rag, "It's gonna get infected if you touch it. Just do like your mom says Dominic." She held the rag next to him, instating silently that he take it.

"Shit stings though." He grabbed the rag and bit his lip as he obeyed her.

"_Whipped!_" The white echidna sneezed. Dominic held a middle finger up with the hand that had the rag. He held it up where he was sure Knikatu would see it.

"This it?" Dominic asked Kikki as he slowed down near a white house with blue doors and windows.

"Yeah," She said sweetly, "Thanks."

"No problem, sorry bout the thing that happened." Dominic quietly as she stepped out of the car.

"It's okay, you got my number right?" Dominic smiled as he picked up his cell phone from in between both seats. She gave a small smile, "Hope you feel better; don't forget to call me."

He chuckled softly, "Don't worry," She waved good bye and turned around and jogged towards her house. Dominic leaned more towards the seat next to him and stared at Kikki as she jogged, he smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, stop drooling, and get us home before you flood the car."

"Alright, calm down you midget," Dominic looked at the Monique, "Where do you live?"

Because I don't feel like going into details about the area of station square and maybe other surround areas, you insert the following; street, turns and a house description.

"Damn, all far and shit," Dominic looked a Knikatu and then at Monique again, "So why you come along? I know you didn't stay cause this idiot."

"Actually," She smiled a little, "I did; he's sweet." She made Knikatu blush with such a mushy comment.

Dominic laughed to himself as he turned around to drive off.

**-L-a-t-e-r- (1:55)**

Knikatu had moved up to the front seat after they had dropped off Monique. He smiled to himself as he looked at the number in Dominic cell phone book;

"You better write that number down somewhere, shit, I'm deleting it tomorrow." Knikatu rolled his eyes.

"Where do live?"

Knikatu wasn't thinking in that moment, "Angel Island." Dominic stopped the car suddenly, making Knikatu the dash board with his head. "Arrgh, son of a bitch! What the hell?"

"What the f—k? You live on Angel Island?" Dominic knew what that was, "You mean live on that floating place with Knuckles?" Being a friend of Sonic's, Knuckles was known; but famously like Sonic.

Knikatu groaned to himself, "Damn," He held his head, trying to think of an answer. "C'mon man, it ain't a big deal." Knikatu tried not to make eye contact, "C'mon, I got to get home!"

"Hmm," Dominic eyed him strangely, "I can't drive you directly there; no roads. But I can get you to the train station, it ain't too far there."

"Whatever," Knikatu sighed with relief silently and closed his eyes, "Wake me up when we get there."

**-A-g-a-i-n-L-a-t-e-r- With Knikatu and Dominic**

"Wake up!" Dominic said suddenly smacking the sleeping Knikatu causing him to jump and shout;

"What the hell man!" He shouted, "I said wake me up not smack me, the f—k is wrong with you?" He rubbed his head very irritated now.

"Damn," Dominic raised an eyebrow, "What is wrong with you?"

Knikatu relaxed a bit. He a glimpse of the dream again, it always made him tense. Dominic turned down the music even more; making it almost silent, "Yeah, damn my head hurts…I think I had a nightmare is all."

"Whatever…now get out!" Dominic said in joking voice as he pointed for him to leave. Knikatu rolled his eyes and scoffed at him, "Ay, wait up a sec."

"What is it? Man I got to go." Knikatu said with a yawn.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you said tons of times," Dominic said sarcastically, "Listen, my ma wants me to invite you to our family cook out, but the thing is; it's not here."

Knikatu was more awake now, food, "Where is it?"

"My old neighborhood, Compton, it's like a 2 hour drive from around here, or if you drive like me, 40 minutes. So you wanna come?" He smirked a little.

"Just me?"

"Man, invite your family and friends, f—k I don't care, just make sure you bring at least something," He handed two small pieces of paper to him, "That's the place, and the girl's number, told you to write it down but nooooo. You lucky I'm looking out for you…dumass. I'll call you later, and you better pick up the phone."

Knikatu took the papers and smirked as he gave him the finger, "Yeah, yeah, stop bitchin' thanks for the ride."

"Yeah, you can pay back in gas money."

"Oh snap, look at the time!" Knikatu said in a fake shock. He jogged off before Dominic could collect his dues. He looked back as he saw the car make a 180 turn and speed off.

**

* * *

Angel Island (Don't ask how he got up there if he has no wings, you figure it out.)**

He growled to himself, that was the most embarrassing thing ever. How did they even get up there? Why was he on their records? Why was he even in their data base? This was Angel Island, somewhere no one ever went, nobody ever came here for two reasons, it was hard to get to, and also cause he was there. Knuckles waited on the side of the door, arms crossed and his breathing silent;

'_Must of have been Rouge, she probably gave out the info when she put them in the schools. Waste of time, they're not even in school right now, so what the hell was the point of it? Man, when I find him, I'm gonna kill him. Doing the same shit we told him not to do.'_

Knuckles opened his eyes as he remembered as he thought '_we_', meaning him and Rouge. He felt so confused on that matter that he tossed it aside. He kissed her, out of free will but he denied it sometimes; usually in public, mainly around Sonic and Shadow. But that was no important at the time, Knikatu; was starting to show his more troublesome side, he seem like good and quiet kid.

Yeah right, he's quiet but a handful as it seemed now.

Two police officers showed up at Knuckles' door, asking for Knikatu or his father. He answered as his father. He received a gift; a 600 dollar fine for property damages and a possible lawsuit for robbery and assault. Turns out Knikatu and someone else, not only went around breaking car windows, spray painting gang symbols and other thing on cars and houses and walls, but the robbed a club bouncer; he had about 375 dollars on him at the time, they took most of it. They got him when he was going by an ally, it took a while to identify anyone as a suspect, all the police officers had to go on were; a white mobian; echidna most likely wearing a blue or black bandana over his face and a tall black kid wearing white and black and also a blue or black bandana; in the dark the bouncer could not tell the exact colors.

They injured him, not very serious but they weren't light injuries either. He was determined to find out who attacked him. The police managed some how to narrow down which high schools these kids most likely went to. And in time; they narrowed it down to seven people; Knikatu was the only positive suspect they had, the others were being checked out.

He could hear steps. The door handle jingled a little. Knuckles had taken off the note Rouge had left. The door opened towards him slowly, hiding his presence.

He walked in coolly, yawning a little. Knuckles growled in his throat;

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He said spooking Knikatu.

He jumped as he turned around, "Dang dad! Don't scare me like that!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked again with a stern voice.

"Wha?" Knikatu looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"What did you come here for?" Knuckles stepped closer, "Did you come to save me or just cause a shit load of trouble?" Knikatu still looked confused, "Two cops just came here and gave me this and told me that you robbed someone and did about 600 dollars in damages!" Knuckles threw paper at him; it floated side to side slowly coming to the floor.

Knikatu picked up the paper, there was long and small printed, three column list; on one side with numbers. The other side was a short paragraph summery;

"Didn't think you get caught did you?" Knuckles said with authority, "Now before I get madder, what the hell were you thinking?"

"_I…I needed the money_," He was fearful right now. Knuckles was mad, and Knikatu feared his mother in their time. Now if she was more at ease in their time; and her getting mad made Knikatu fearful, you can imagine how he felt right now with Knuckles.

"Needed the money? For what? You mom gives you everything you needed for now!" Knuckles was only moments away from breaking, "Give me one reason for why I shouldn't whoop your ass right now!"

Knikatu kept quiet. He couldn't think of an answer or for that matter anything to say. Knuckles let out a growl, that spoke to him, telling him to speak;

"_I dunno._" He said quietly, in a shamed way.

Knuckles wanted to just smack him on the head and hope he wouldn't do it again. "You're fifteen; there isn't much I can do that's gonna effect you. So guess what, until I say so, you are only going to be with me, or your mother. Remember that because that doesn't include Mac, Shadow or anyone else, even your sister. You only stay here, at school when you go back or with me or your mom. If you disobey me, I swear I'll start raising you like I was. Which means, you disobey me; no home, and you get your on own food. Not even your mother is going to stop me."

Knikatu nodded quietly. He now saw the side of his father that everyone talked about. His anger side, one that made every nervous, he had never seen it until now. It was scary to him, in the time he was here, he had never seen Knuckles so serious and mad before.

"Now c'mon, Sonic wants at his house." Knikatu nodded once again and followed his dad out the door.

**

* * *

Later (3:00pm) Tails' house; with everyone, including Espio and Julie-Su who are having their little war.**

Amy and Tails were trying to get Julie-Su and Espio to stop fighting. The house had two broken lamps and the coffee table was broken in half when Julie-Su slammed Espio on it. Sonic had made his threats; no good. He had given up on it already. Cindy tried to help every now and then but it was no good. Shadow watched them and got a couple of laughs, he thought about video-taping it. Shadow II was watching TV in the basement level. Katie…was still asleep. Rouge was outside on the hammock she kicked Shadow off of, was happily watching the sky as she thought.

Mac was on the sofa. Crystal was on Mac's lap, giggling a little as he talked to her. Mac was glad Knuckles wasn't there.

Suddenly from the entrance of the kitchen Espio came out flying through the air. His crash landing startled the love birds on the sofa and woke Sonic who had drifted into a light sleep.

"You want some more punk?" Julie-Su yelled jogging in, "Huh, do ya?"

"Arrgh, damn that hurts!" Espio growled as he held his hurt arm. He was about to charge at her when Tails ran quickly and pushed him up against the wall and pinned him there.

Amy held Julie-Su's arm in a lock. She made it uncomfortable for Julie-Su to move her arm;

"Both of you calm down!" Tails yelled pushing on Espio a bit more making him gag a little, "Now, I'm going to let you go, if you don't calm down I swear I'll both tied up in chains and thrown in the nearest lake. Will you calm down?"

"_Yes! Can't breath, air I need!_" Espio said in a wheezy voice.

"And you?" Amy asked Julie-Su harshly, she was getting sick of the broken things and the fighting.

"Oh come on, it was just getting good." Shadow said walking in, softly rubbing his wound.

"Shut up Shadow!" Amy glared at Julie-Su, "Will you?"

"Yes." She gritted through teeth. She grunt as Amy let go of her arm. She glared at Espio from across the room.

Shadow II walked up the steps, drawn in by all the yelling earlier. "Dang, what happened to the table? It was fine 20 minutes ago!"

"These two, but we finally got them to stop." Amy said with a bit of pride in that big accomplishment.

"I'll give them ten minutes before they're at it again." Shadow quickly added on.

Julie-Su growled at him. Before Shadow could speak, the door bell rang.

"I…can't…get it." Mac said as kissed Crystal, who was still on his lap. Everyone rolled their eyes. Espio walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was Knikatu, with no Knuckles;

"Sup people!" He came in and ignored Crystal and Mac. He seemed kind of happy, "Where my mom? And what is it you need use for?"

Mac stopped paying attention to his words and focus back to his more important matter. He kissed her back with love, lots of love, making her giggle at times. His eyes drifted towards the door and her saw a red figure standing there. Arms crossed and a serious glare;

"**Ah!**" Mac yelped suddenly. He broke the kiss and zipped over to the couch next to him so fast; Crystal fell on the sofa three seconds later.

Everyone looked at Knuckles and then at the thirteen year old hedgehog on the couch. He was curled into a little ball, shaking violently. He whimpered aloud as he rested a large couch pillow on him, trying to hide. He returned into his safe-ball and shook continuously.

"Wow," Sonic said looking at him, "Damn, Knux, he took one look at you and now he's over here shaking."

Amy growled; she could already safely assume he did something to Mac. "Knuckles what did you do to my son?"

"Nothing," He said calmly. "I don't know why he's acting like that, maybe you should ask him for answers, Mac—"

"**Don't kill me!**" He shouted with fear as he shook more in his little ball.

"Okay…weird." Knuckles began to walk towards the entrance of the kitchen, "I'ma get something to eat."

Mac waited only two seconds and sat up quickly, "Is he gone—**Ah!**—**don't kill me!**" He took two more pillows and surrounded himself in a pillow fort. He saw Knuckles standing in the entrance and returned into his little ball, shaking again. He whimpered some words that had to do with mercy.

"Dad, what did you say to him?" Crystal shouted furiously as she stood up.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mac kissed me earlier and now because you're here he's over there hiding! What did you say to him?" Crystal fearlessly stood in front of her dad now.

"I'm gonna get something to eat," He said turning around ignoring her.

"Dad! You better answer my question!" She shouted, he still ignored her, "Fine! I'm telling mom!"

"Mac?" Sonic asked poking at the pillow fortress, "You alright man?"

"Ahem!" Tails suddenly interrupted, "Back to matter at hand!"

"What is it?" Knikatu ask remember what Knuckles told him on the way there.

"Okay how did you exactly get here—"

"—ah-ha! Gotcha!" Espio suddenly shouted as he flipped Julie-Su on her back, slamming her onto the floor.

"Told ya," Shadow smirked as he watched them being to fight again.

"I got ten on Espio!" Shadow II shouted.

"Five on Julie!" Knikatu said as Julie-Su tripped Espio. She grabbed his ankles and threw him into the kitchen, "Make that twenty!"

"Eh, why not, fifteen on Julie." Shadow said pulling out some money as he followed the sounds of punches and kicking.

"Hold up, I got five for Espio!" Mac said suddenly jumping up and following the others.

"Arrgh! I give up! You people are morons!" Tails shouted. He groaned as he took a seat next to Sonic on the couch;

"Chill man," Sonic closed his eyes, "Relax buddy, we got some time, here." He handed Tails 30 dollars, "Put that on Espio, all of it."

Tails couldn't help but chuckle to himself, "Whatever, I got ten on Julie."

"Let me know who wins!" Sonic said as he heard a loud thump in the kitchen.

Shadow II was doing the sporty announcer voice, "And she's got him and choke hold! No wait, he's just tripped her, she's going for the-the-the-the ladle! She hits him with it!" Shadow II flinched as Espio threw out on to the back porch;

"Damn! She's outta here! He's going after her! It's anyone's game now! He's got her in a head lock! No wait, she flips over and kicks him!" Those who betted cheered as Espio flew about ten feet skidding on the grass outside. Espio slowly stood up and continued the fight.

Knuckles was now a smirking as he watched as well. This was funny to him. Crystal had been following them, she rolled her eyes as she walked towards the hammock, which cradled her sleeping mother. Cindy sat next to her; she had nothing better to do.

"Morons…" Amy whispered to herself as she walked away from the crowd cheering idiots. "Have you people forgotten why we're here?" She shouted. Everyone ignored her and cheered as Julie-Su slammed Espio into the wall of the house and was pinning him against it;

"I'm surrounded by idiots…"

* * *

**Daaaaaammmnn! Long ass chapter. Don't worry we're almost there, all Eggman, Sally, the kid's way home and most other questions will be answered!**

**I'm done here, for now, hoped you liked it, R&R!**

**I'm gone!**


	13. I can't believe I posted this

**Visit From The Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic Crew, but these other you've never heard of before are mine.**

**Few things: To all don't bitch at what I'm about to do in the story; the things below don't apply to most people, just a few people I know in person.

* * *

**

**To Catherine: **Here you go, stop putting my business out there now, I did what you wanted, read it and keep your mouth shut about you know what from now on.

**To Sasha: **Same goes for you, and I swear you open your mouth about that speeding ticket, I'ma get you when come back from Chicago. And I want my $45 back, and another $10 for making me put in this couple.

**To any other well-known friends or family members reading: **Same goes for all of you guys, I swear you snitch on me, you better hope I don't catch at the next family reunion or get together. **Not even my mom or grandma is gonna save you.**

**Enough with the threats, read on; (Sasha, you better pay me back.)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 — Another pointless day wasted, well not completely pointless.

**

* * *

**

(Sub Title: It's my friend Sasha's fault this chapter iskind of pointless.)

* * *

**(4:25pm) Tails' Home; with Sonic Crew, kids, Julie-Su and Espio; Living room.**

They argued and fought just like the night before; with one difference, they were hard on each other physically. Six broken windows, one cracked door, two doors kicked or slammed down. A counter area broken in half and a lot of cracked walls with huge broken imprints. Tails was enraged beyond belief. Julie-Su and Espio both fell to their knees and called it a drawn, finally ending the fight; too bad for Tails, the damage would not heal like their wounds, his cost money. So he took the money, growling and yelling at Sonic for letting him go along with the bet.

Shadow had called the doctor during the fight, five minutes before it ended; Cindy's orders, she got very concerned when Julie-Su threw Espio out the back window of the second level of the house.

Julie-Su lay on the couch with an ice pack on her right ankle. Her left arm was bandaged, and her left leg was bent as she held an ice pack beneath her knee. She groaned as her headaches would not go away.

Espio was on the ground below her, with an ice pack on his fore head and his entire right leg bandaged up. His left glove was off and his middle and index finger were bandaged up as well. His eyes closed as a Beaver was crouched next him inspected his elbow.

"Hmm." He quietly hummed as he moved the arm slightly, "Does this hurt?" He touched the elbow joint.

"No." Espio groaned as the tingling numbness started again in his leg. "Doc?"

"Yes?" The beaver continue to inspect his arm wounds. He started attending to an eye slash, below Espio's left eye.

"I thought doctors didn't make house calls anymore." He flinched as the doctor took a q-tip and rubbed something on it.

"Well, technically we're not supposed to, but when the secretary told me that a call came in about a couple that needed immediate medical attention due to fighting—"

Julie-Su sat up quickly ignoring her back pain, "—Couple? Who said we're a couple?" She shouted demanding an answer.

"The caller said you were, I believe it was him." The beaver pointed at a nervous Shadow.

"I'll give a three second head start…" Julie-Su gritted through her teeth. Shadow hid behind and used Cindy as a shield, "You better hope I don't catch you!" She started moving.

"Oh no you don't miss!" The beaver forced her to lay down flat, "You must not get up, according to you your back hurts; which means you, have to stay like this and rest for at least hour or two."

Julie-Su gritted her teeth and gave Shadow a death glare. The beaver chuckled as he wiped Espio's eye wound with a cloth gently;

"So you're not together?" He asked faking a shock, he was asking for his own personal entertainment, but he really wondered about it too.

"Of course not!" Julie-Su shouted quickly, "He's an idiot, and everyone knows I'm too good for him."

Espio scoffed, "Yeah right, this coming from the girl who would've settled for him?" Espio pointed at Knuckles standing by the steps that led down stairs.

"Hey, don't get me involved in this." Knuckles threatened. He went down two steps and sat down. "You're lucky you're injured, other wise you'd have six broken bones instead of that numb place you got in-between your legs." Espio frowned and felt that numbing pain come back, not his leg; the area where Knuckles was talking about.

"Dang, Julie you need to watch were you kick people." Espio moved his legs closer, making the pain in between there less intense.

"Well if you had just given me the bed in the first place, none of this would have happened." She replied with an attitude.

"Here they go again…" Amy groaned as she watched from the other sofa, next to Sonic who was watching happily.

"I worked harder than you; I needed that bed more than you!" Espio said loudly, making sure she heard him.

"Oh please, yeah maybe you did more work, but don't you have any manners? Don't you know how a lady should be treated? Ladies first? Ring a bell?"

"Yeah some lady you are," Espio mumbled as he obeyed the doctor's gesture to lift his arm all the way up, "What kind of lady snores—(**Kick**)" Julie-Su gasped at his comment, leading to a kick to his head.

"I do not snore!" She blushed; embarrassed by that possibility. "Least I don't scream like a little girl when I'm hanging upside down!" Espio frowned at that.

The beaver chuckled again. "What's so funny?" Espio asked as he noticed the beaver's hand shake a little as he laughed a little.

"I would tell you, but you would only get madder." The beaver smirked a little. He knew by saying that, they would want to know, it was personally fun doing this. "It's better left unsaid, trust me." He finished up on Espio.

"Well you two should take it easy, I mean it. No stress on any of your wounds." He said with a serious tone looking at Julie-Su and Espio.

"What ever." Espio closed his eyes. The doctor stood up and collected the bandage and scissors and other medical objects. He put them all in a secure steel medical case. Nodding politely he dismissed himself and headed towards the door saying;

"Remember, take it nice and easy."

"Alright," Julie-Su moved her body to its side, "Hey doc?"

The beaver turned around. He had his hand on the doorknob, "Yes?"

"What were you laughing about?" She really wanted to know. She didn't want him leaving the house with the thought she might be together Espio. That would be the worse for her.

"Well, do you really want to know?" Julie-Su nodded anxiously, "Alright, I'll tell your friend, he can tell you…once I leave." The beaver walked over and leaned down and spoke into Shadow's ear.

Shadow immediately started snickering and tried to hold in a humongous laughter. Once the doctor left, he fell down laughing his heart out. He hit the floor with his hand. It was the funniest thing he had heard today. His laughter died down within a minute;

"Okay laughing boy, what'd the doc say?" Knuckles asked, very curious as to why Shadow was laughing so hard.

"He-he, okay," Shadow took a deep breath and spoke with a shaky laughter, "The doctor said **he-he** that you two **he-he** remind of him **ha-ha** him and the Mrs.!" Shadow started into a light lighter.

A **huge** snickering was heard from the couch. It was none other than Sonic;

He broke into laughter, "Ha-ha! The dude says oh my god!" He wiped a tear, "That dude said you're like a ha-ha married couple!" Sonic was laughing so hard now he couldn't feel the numb pain in his leg at that moment.

Julie-Su growled and grabbed the ice pack beneath her knee. Then spiked it at him;

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" Sonic rubbed the left side of his head, chuckling now. He couldn't help but continue. "Hey Julie, it is kinda true, you guys are another version of Knux and Rouge, only more violent…at least I think…hey Knux, has Rouge ever kicked in the nuts?" Knuckles gave him a dull stare. One that said 'Dumass'.

"I do not like him!" Julie-Su blushed at all the accusations. It wasn't true first of all, and second, this author accidentally locked himself in that position. He now has two friends and a family member pushing him into it. Damn what a family…and these twisted girls that I call friends.

Espio sat up and put his back to the sofa, "Yeah…first of all you dumb mother-f—kers, I'm a chameleon, she's an echidna…that doesn't mix well. Second…Me and Julie? Third; I don't even know her like that, and fourth; Julie? Ewww…" Espio made a long gagging sound.

After moving her leg, she kicked him on the head. "What's that supposed to mean? Are trying to say something?"

"Hey, I speak the truth; and the truth hurts. Ain't I right Sonic?" Espio smirked looking at Sonic. Blue boy gave a confused look, "You…Amy…" He made a gesture that meant 'c'mon focus!'

"Shut up." He responded, frowning as he finally caught on.

"I'm bored!" Mac suddenly shouted. He was on the floor, sitting up with his legs stretched out. He had his back to the sofa Sonic and Amy were on. "C'mon…really you people are boring, all you do is deny you like each other, and argue!"

"I don't like him!" Julie-Su shouted blushing more, "Why do you people keep insisting that?"

"Cause its funny. I mean, look at you, you're just as red as Knuckles." Shadow said with light chuckle.

"Hey I got an idea! Let's record some stuff!" Mac suddenly blurted out.

Rouge, Julie-Su, Cindy, Espio and Shadow eyed the child strangely. Where did that come from? Knuckles and Sonic let out a loud groan. Knikatu, Shadow II, Crystal rolled their eyes and mumbled something about him being an idiot and stupid. Katie was still…asleep.

"No." Sonic said quietly.

"Oh c'mon dad! I'm bored, you can't leave the house! Besides, the studio is right below us!"

"Studio? You have a studio?" Rouge asked suddenly. "Oh yeah that's right, you three do those things for money. So this is the infamous place where you guys record."

"Nice job Mac…idiot." Knuckles mumbled to himself. He held his head as some of the other rambled on.

"Hey, how come I've never heard of this place?" Cindy asked outraged.

"Mac, if weren't her son I'd kill you myself! No one was supposed to know about that!" Shadow shouted at him. Cindy would not start asking questions, especially now since he knew about it before she did.

"Yeah, how come Shadow knows and I don't? I'm your wife Sonic!" Amy asked, in loud and hurt voice.

"No your not, and stop saying that!" Sonic said denying that future fact, "It hasn't happened…_hopefully it won't_."

"Can we talk about something else?" Knuckles asked trying to get off the subject.

"No, because I want to see this place! Tails were is it?" Rouge asked glaring at Tails for answer.

"Uh…" Tails nervously looked at Knuckles and Sonic. They both made gestures saying don't tell. "No comprendo." He faked a Hispanic accent as he shrugged.

Rouge grabbed him by the fur on his chest. "Listen up fox boy, either tell me where it is or I can make sure that rabbit girl of yours doesn't have anything to look forward to with you!" She glared at him, making eye contact, making sure he understood it.

Tails' pupils went tiny as he gulped at the threat. "_Downstairs, back room, second door on left; it's the one with the sliver knob._" He squeaked.

"Thank you," She said sweetly, she let go of him. She smirked as he crossed his legs and covered the area with his hands. "Relax, I was just kidding."

"Still…that's not funny Rouge." He managed to say softly.

"Well, time to see this place." Rouge smiled as she turned around leading the girls first. Shadow and Tails waited for red boy and the blue simpleton. Knuckles groaned as he was left to pick up Sonic and bring him; Julie-Su and Espio were left in their places as they started arguing again.

"Any ideas guys?" Sonic whispered as he was put on Knuckles' shoulder.

"Nope." Knuckles simply answered.

Tails shook his head.

"Well we could let them see it and check it out. What's the worse that could happen?" Shadow said seeing no harming in them knowing.

**Downstairs; recording room**

"'What's the worse that could happen?'" Sonic mocked as Amy and Rouge went through all of their sample discs and the kids touched just about everything. Crystal wandered around

Mac was in the recording booth awing the Microphone. Knikatu and Shadow II were watch quietly as their moms touched everything, including the very expensive wide computer board that was used to play music and increase music properties. Tails was about to cry as Rouge stared messing with the switches; it cost a lot of money, otherwise he wouldn't care;

"Don't touch it Rouge!" He finally shouted, hushing all the murmuring people in the room.

"Alright jeez calm down, don't have to yell at me. Hey Knuckles," Knuckles rolled his eyes and looked at her, "What's this one?" She held up a black disc, it had numbers in white.

"Most of our recordings." He figured if he couldn't do anything to stop her, might as well tell.

"Oh really," She said slyly, "Mind if I listen?" She grinned.

"No way!" Sonic shouted. That was the last thing he wanted any of them hearing.

"Why not?"

"Cause…cause…Mac and Crystal are here!" He pointed at Mac in the booth and looked at Crystal in front of him. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, staring at him like if was an idiot, even though he already is.

"Oh please, Sonic they've probably heard more cussing from you than anyone else. You probably taught them some new ones too!" Amy with a hard tone.

"Well, I don't care; let's see what you're hiding on this thing."

"Oh boy…" Sonic groaned. Shadow crossed his arms; he had nothing to hide, he did it for the money. Knuckles gave up on trying to hide it a long time ago, Sonic still didn't want anyone to know.

Rouge pressed a random button. A small disc tray came out; she dropped it gently in place.

"Hey! How come I've never been in this room before?" A now more mature voice shouted. It used to be small and cute, almost like a squeak. Well she was twelve now. Her ears were longer and drooped backwards and rested on her back. Wearing a yellow skirt to just above her knees and a white shirt she stared in awe at the room.

"_Thank you god!_" Sonic shouted softly. Cream would keep them from playing the disc…for now.

"Tails, why haven't I been here before? Is this place new?" She asked spinning around as she observed all of the electronics. Cheese floated along side her, having transformed now; the chao remained in a neutral state, but much taller; for a chao that is. No bow tie anymore, it threw it away shortly after it changed.

"Oh shit! Look a chao!" Well that curse got Shadow II a nice smack. "Ow! Dang mom, what was that for?"

"For cussing!" Cindy spoke with a motherly authority, "How many times do I have to tell you not to cuss!"

"But it's a freaking chao, look!" He pointed in shock at Cheese. Cindy took another swing at him and missed, "Hey I said freaking! That doesn't count!"

Cindy gave him a little growl. He was right.

"So what's the big deal? It's just a chao." Knuckles asked. He saw plenty of chao, to the point where it got annoying, Tikal used to own six.

"Shadow, it hasn't happened yet, remember?" Knikatu said to Shadow II quietly.

"Oh that's right!" Shadow II smacked himself, "The chao haven't died out yet."

"The chao die?" Rouge gasped.

"Oh my, that's horrible!" Amy quivered at the fact.

"But why?" Cream asked suddenly as she hugged Cheese out of fear.

"Well after Eggman assaults some of the countries, the chao start to die out, no one really knows why. But in our time, chao cost like $30,000 because there are so few." He kicked the ground as he finished.

Shadow II always wanted a chao, an evil one; but where was he gonna get that kind of money? He had to pay for it, Shadow and Cindy thought that was too much money for just a chao.

"What the (Bleep)? 30 grand for a (Bleep)ing chao? What kind of shit is that?" Sonic shouted; that couldn't be true.

"Tell me about it…I would have one…I don't got that kind of money though." The child looked disappointed as he stared at the ground now.

"Wow, the future seems like some bullshit now." Shadow added. He crossed his arms and stared at Cream for a second, and then his eyes went wide as he remembered.

"The future?" Cream asked suddenly, she was confused now, "What are you talking about?"

"Aw…damn!" Shadow shouted, "Why didn't we notice she was here?" Sonic and Knuckles groaned. Everyone else looked confused;

"What I don't get it?" Cream looked around for an answer, "And who are these kids for that matter?"

"Hey isn't that Brian's mom?" Shadow II pointed at Cream. She gasped and looked at him strangely, her eyes went wide she was called a mom, "Oops…I'm in trouble, ain't I?"

"Dumbass!" Shadow smacked his son in the back of the head. "(**Smack**) Damn, Cindy that hurts!" Shadow rubbed his own head, smacking his son made her smack him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm confused; either this is a dream or I got drunk, I knew I shouldn't have tried that bottle!" Every stared at her strangely when she said drunk. A long silence covered them; everyone stared at Cream, "Will somebody please tell me what's going on? And stop looking at me like that!"

"Should we?" Sonic asked with a confused voice.

"Um…how about not…I don't want anyone else to know what's gonna happen." Tails said nervously.

Sonic saw right through his trembling. He smirked to himself, "Oh I get it…you don't want her to know that you and her get—(**Hit**) Son of a—who threw that shoe?" He shouted as he glared around the room.

"I did, now shut up." Amy said sternly as she crossed her arms, "I say we tell only what she needs to know, it's up to Tails if he wants to tell her the rest."

Sonic frowned and groaned, "Killjoy…" He crossed his arms as the though of embarrassing Tails beyond belief just floated away.

Cream had her arms crossed now, she pouted. Cheese stared at her strangely, "I'm not some little kid—"

"—Cream, you're twelve; you barely know how to use a tampon—(**Smack**)" Shadow rubbed the deep red handprint on his cheek. His little interruption earned him a good hard slap from Cindy. "Damn Cindy! Jeez, I think you broke my cheek bone!"

"Good. That'll teach you to be so fowl mouthed." She crossed her arms and huffed, "Sometimes I wonder, if you're even worth it."

Shadow gave a low growl. Cream was still very confused, and very mad with Shadow;

"First of all," She walked up to him. Standing at his feet, she suddenly kicked him in the shin. She continued as Shadow hopped on one foot cursing in pain, "Second of all, somebody tell me what's going on before I have to kick it out of you!"

"Cream," She looked at Sonic, "What happened to you? I remember when you were this tall," Sonic put his hand flat in the air a short height below him. He was still on Knuckles' shoulder. "And wore these little dresses and had that little annoying yet cute squeaky voice, now look at you, what happen?" Sonic sighed and then notice an angry rabbit was glaring at him;

"You're gonna hurt me aren't you?" He asked nervously.

"One more crack like that, and I'll crack your leg." Sonic flinched, that was the first threat he had ever heard from her.

"I liked you when you were nicer." Sonic with a sacred voice.

"Okay that's it; I want an answer, and no more stalling!" She finally shouted.

"Shadow you get this one," Sonic looked at Cream, "I'm scared of what she could do to me."

"Yeah right," Shadow rolled his eyes, he had stopped hopping, "Ask her boyfriend to." Shadow pointed at Tails who gave a growl in response.

"**Boyfriend?**" Cream gasped as a blush came to her cheeks, "I don't have a boyfriend!" She notice where this was going again, "And stop getting me off track! Tell me who these guys are!" She pointed in the direction of Knikatu, Mac, Shadow II and Crystal.

"Alright everybody shut up," Rouge finally stepped in. She walked near Cream and crouched by her side, "I'll handle this, but correct me if I'm wrong." She looked at Sonic and Shadow, "What are you two so afraid of? She can know." Cream smiled, finally answers.

"Okay Cream, listen up because it could get confusing." Rouge paused for second as she nodded for her to continue, "Okay, these kids are from the future, they belong to us," She motioned her hand in a circle at Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Cindy and Knuckles;

"They came here because they want to make sure something bad doesn't happen." Cream was skeptical now. That was the stupidest answer ever, but why would Rouge lie about something like this? "But because something happened, they're stuck with us for a while. Now can we trust you not to tell anyone?"

"Wait, two things I want to know; why are you so intent on hiding it? And how can I believe you, the future? Prove it." She suspiciously eyed Rouge.

"**Knikatu!**" Rouge shouted suddenly. Knikatu jumped at the sudden and very loud yell.

"Ow…my ear, mom I'm right here." Knikatu had a hand under his dreadlocks rubbing his sore ear. "What is it?"

"Cream look closely," Rouge pointed at the symbol on Knikatu's chest, "Now look at his symbol thingy." Rouge pointed at Knuckles who had his eyes closed. Sonic, on his shoulders still, who was mumbling something about cookies.

Cream made that connection, and smiled as she pieced everything together quickly, "Oh so you do like him!"

Rouge flushed, "That was not my point Cream!" Rouge took a short but deep breath, "Do you believe me now?"

"Well…yeah I guess so, but what's Tails hiding, what doesn't he want me to know?" She looked at Tails suspiciously

Rouge grinned, "That's between you and him." She winked at Tails who blushed at the thought.

"Tails? What are you hiding—"

"—hey, hey, let's do what you all are here for, all the kids need to explain to me how—" The fox began to walk towards the other end of the room, avoiding her completely. He put his hand on the door and the flinched;

"—**Tails!**" Cream shouted, he couldn't ignore that.

"**_Somebody get Espio out of here before I kill him!_**" The pink echidna was losing her patience. She shouted so loud that they heard her clearly from upstairs and far away.

"_Now's our chance! GO now before they remember!_" Sonic nudged Knuckles, "Hey guys, let's go before they tear this house apart.

Well it worked, well on most of them. Cream continued to glare at Tails for answer. The others rushed upstairs leaving him alone with her to deal this out.

**Upstairs;**

Well they got there just in time. Julie-Su was seating up and was pulling on Espio horn, he was yelling in pain;

"Ow! Let go!" Tugging on his horn hurt him a lot, especially in his condition.

"How dare you call me a whore?" She shouted as she tugged on it more.

"Dang, we were only gone ten minutes and they're at it again!" Sonic moved his glove up and looked at his watch, "Wait, he called you a whore?" Sonic was surprised.

"I know!" She tugged again, "How dare you?" She smacked Espio with her other arm before she let go. She huffed and crossed her arms angrily.

Espio held his horn and massaged it gently. He sarcastically whimpered a little; his cheek red and his horn was very numb now.

"Dang Espio, I didn't think you go that far," Sonic said, "Why'd you say it?"

"F—king asshole!" Julie-Su smacked Espio, "I-I—" Her voice broke.

'_Ah shit…crying, this is the last thing I need! Thanks a lot Espio…'_ Sonic groaned as he thought of a solution…good luck.

Knuckles closed his eyes and tried to ignore the whimpering;

'_I hate that sound! Why do women have to cry like that?'_

Shadow's ears slightly drooped, the crying even affected him. He wanted cover up his ears so badly but he didn't want to seem like the cold-hard ass he usually was. Julie-Su's cheeks slowly began to lead tears down, her voice was gone and her whimpers spoke for her;

'_Damn it, damn it, stop crying, stop crying!' _Shadow was mere seconds from kicking Espio for starting this.

Amy, Rouge and Cindy watched sympathetically.

"Hey, it's okay," Cindy said coming closer to Julie-Su, "He's an idiot, just ignore him." She took a seat next to her.

"Shadow," Amy began, "Why don't you move Espio somewhere else?"

Shadow groaned, "Oh c'mon! All that work?" Amy gritted her teeth and gave a hard growl, "Okay, fine…" Shadow looked at his son, "You help me, remember I'm injured." Shadow smirked as he showed his still visible wound.

"Yeah right," Shadow II coughed, "You're just too lazy to go to a hospital."

Shadow gritted his teeth and lifted his open palm hand.

"Don't even think about it." Cindy said before he could bring it down. She was currently hugging Julie-Su who was still crying quietly, "Just get him out of here."

"Lucky," Shadow glared at his smirking son, "You better watch your back, cause I ain't finished with you yet."

"Screw it," Espio forced himself to get to his feet. He gritted his teeth as the searing pain rushed through his leg, "I'm gone. No point of me being here in the first place." He stood up straight.

"No wait," Sonic said, "First of all, you can't leave because you can barely stand, second, you better say sorry or at least stop her from crying! You started this in first place," He looked at Amy, "You invited them, so help him settle it!"

Sonic gave a sigh, and suddenly smirked, "Red boy slave!" He looked at his carrier, "To the kitchen! I'm hungry." He ordered, pointing to the kitchen.

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "Here, I've had enough of this idiot." He forcibly tossed him into Rouges arms, bridal style. He walked into the kitchen, heading towards the back door, followed by Crystal.

"Eh, I'm good here too." Sonic smirked as he looked at Rouge, trying not to stare directly at her chest, "You know Rouge; I'm not too picky, I'll gladly settle for some milk particularly yo—" He was ogling at her chest now.

"—finish that sentence and I'll break your jaw." Amy and Rouge both said in unison.

"What?" He smiled, "I'm hungry! I'm not picky, but I like natural milk more." He said slyly as he looked at Rogue who rolled her eyes. She wanted to drop him on the floor so badly in that moment, but he was seriously injured.

"To the kitchen bat woman!" Sonic pointed to the kitchen entrance;

Rouge rolled her eyes again "Good luck, I go as far as the couch," She walked to the couch and dropped him on top of it.

"Okay two things, first of all, no men in this room right now, so Shadow get Espio out of here and Shadow er…the little one, get Sonic out of here! Mac help you're him, Knikatu," Amy looked at the echidna, not knowing any other job that needed to be taken care of, "Uh…just get out of here!"

Knikatu rolled his eyes, "Pinky…"

"I heard that!"

**Back Porch/deck (Whatever you want to call it.) With Knuckles and Crystal**

"Why do you hate him? Why can't I see him?" Knuckles gritted his teeth as Crystal continued to ask endless questions. "I love him dad, it's fair, you can't choose who I like!"

"First of all," Knuckles said quietly, "You don't know what love is, second; I don't hate Mac, get your facts straight."

"Yes you do! He won't even look at me when you're around, what did you say to him?" Crystal growled, she didn't care anymore, "I'm not a little girl, I'm old enough to go out! I can like a boy if I want!" She paused, letting him take it in, "You say I don't know what love is, but what about you and mom?" She added that in, hopefully to kill two birds with one stone.

"Why does everyone bring that up?" Knuckles growled, making her flinch a little, "I don't hate Mac, don't you understand that Crystal?" He bit is tongue in his mouth and forced it out, "I just don't get it how it comes to you guys so easily, and I'm over here stressing my ass out trying to say something related to the subject!"

Crystal's mouth hung open;

'_That was it! He said it! Dang, mom's not here! She's inside with what's her name?'_

She bit her lip, trying to drag on the conversation, so he could finally admit it. "Dad, why is it so hard for you?"

"I don't know!" Knuckles groaned as he held his head. He sat down on the panic table nearby and looked at the floor. "You're thirteen, I'm twenty; it should be so much easier for me to admit something like that!" He groaned again, "I can't believe it, I'm telling my own daughter about my love issues; damn don't I feel stupid…"

It took a little for the line to hit, "Hey! What that's supposed to mean?" She glared it him, "Look, you and mom need to be alone, and talk by yourselves, it worked for me and Mac."

Knuckles looked up and rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, I'm a thirteen year 'love' struck teen," Knuckles made the air quotes gesture as he spoke.

"Dad," Crystal had her arms crossed and gave him a dull stare, "You mumble mom's name in your sleep," He blushed, "Not to mention you've kissed her out of free will." His cheeks flushed to a deeper color.

"Hey," Knuckles raised an eyebrow at her, he couldn't say anything else. She had him there, his silent mouth closed at his loss of words.

"Wait here," She suddenly got excited, "I'll be back, and don't run away!" She jugged towards the sliding door.

"Wait!" Knuckles grew nervous, "What are you gonna do?"

"Just wait, you'll see." Knuckles gave an uneasy smile as she winked and smiled mischievously.

**With Shadow, Shadow II, Espio, Mac, Sonic and Knikatu**

Crystal rushed by them, very excited. She ran directly into the living room. Sonic was now sitting at the table, his back to the porch and Espio next him. Espio's head was flat on the table; he was sleeping as he snored. The other guys stood around him.

"Wake up!" Sonic leaned over and smacked him;

"Wha-what? I'm awake!" Espio wiped the drool on his mouth.

"Here's the plan," Sonic spoke as if eh something intellectual to say, "We got two options, they'll both work, but eh…"

"Eh…what?" Shadow sat down now.

"Espio, you go in there; say you're sorry, give her a hug and be nice," He smirked, and spoke quickly, "Now the second option, and this is a wild stab in the dark, you know, it's just a question slash theory…oooh fancy word, Ahem, slash possibility slash I'm just going out on a limb here, because it seems like it—but do you like her?"

Espio rubbed his eyes and looked at Sonic with wide eyes, "I'm sorry come again? I think I had something crazy in my ear!" A vague blush deepened on his cheeks.

"What, it seems like it!" Sonic mischievously shrugged, "You're just like Knux, except…on a more not nice level." He looked at his face, "And you're turning redder than Knux!"

"I don't like her!" Espio fought the blush.

"Whatever…get your ass in there, and say sorry! Otherwise admit you like her!"

Espio slammed his fist on the table out of anger, "I don't like her!" A few seconds passed by…he lifted his hands, "Ahhhhh! Son of a bitch, that hurts!" He shook his hands violently trying to make the pain go away.

Crystal ran by again, tugging Rouge behind her. She rushed to the sliding door, holding so much excitement;

"C'mon mom!" She smiled, "Dad has something to say!"

**Back Porch/deck**

He bit his lip as he watched her come out.

"Next time," Rouge brushed herself off, "Be more gentle."

Crystal rolled her eyes, "Go on dad, tell her!" She squealed, "Just tell mom, what you told to me, it'll work trust me!"

Knuckles let the bite on his lip go. He took a deep breath,

"I…" He choked for a second, "Rouge, I have to say something—"

**Downstairs; Dan, Dan, Dum!**

Tails was awkwardly working right now. It wasn't work for him; it was more of a hobby and a relaxing thing. But the thing was, Cream was right there; still waiting on an answer. He looked at the clock; it was 5:00pm. He adjusted switches and tried out new sounds, mixing them, creating the instrumental, it was so much easier doing it on the mix board.

"_I love it, I need it, I live it, I breathe it, I'm the truest to the newest,_" He mumbled, making sure the beat matched it nicely.

"Tails, answer me," She asked again, quietly this time. She was yelling and shouting before.

"Cream," He sighed, "I don't want to talk about it, I think it's for the best that you don't know." He knew that if she found out, she would automatically try to push an earlier relationship. That was something he didn't want, he was only thirteen.

"C'mon," Cream whined, "You can tell me, it's not going to affect us like that!" Tails sighed as his thoughts rambled on the same subject;

'_I wish, you don't know the half of it.'_

"Let's just drop it okay?" Tails adjusted the settings more, change the music greatly.

Cream took a real wild stab in the dark, "It's about the future, us isn't it?" Tails had a slight blush now, the 'us' word just made him feel weird, "Is it that bad? Let me guess, we're not friends anymore are we?"

Tails smacked himself mentally; he figured that she knew it all already;

"_No…it's actually…the opposite…_"He trailed off.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Nothing," He mumbled, curing himself for letting that slip, "C'mon we should go with the others, they might need us." He began walking but Cream held out her arm and stopped him from going.

"No," She said, "We're not going anywhere, not until you tell me what you're so intent on hiding!"

Tails gritted his teeth, was he really gonna through all this just to hide it?

"You've never kept anything from me," She began, "Cheese, go upstairs," Cream waved Cheese away;

'_Dang, there goes my only protection…damn now I can't get out of this one…'_

"Now, tell me, or do I have to force it out of you?" For the first time in her life, Cream had a evil/sinister/mischievous smirk.

**

* * *

Ha-ha-ha aww…With Julie-Su, Amy and Cindy **

"Stupid funky-ass purple colored chameleon," She mumbled, her tears stopped and she was now venting out her anger. "Dumass, I don't care what he tries to do for me from now on."

"He did stuff for you?" Cindy asked, overhearing Julie-Su's mumbled ranting.

"Yeah," She looked in Cindy's direction; Amy was behind Cindy, "I thought he was actually nice for once, now look."

"What did he do?" Amy asked, curiously wondering what she could have done for him.

"He covered my lunch one time when we were at this café," She hid a smile that tried to creep onto her lips, "Then we ran into each other again at this little jewel show, he was looking at this diamond chain, his buddy Vector wanted some silver dollar chain, but he ended up paying for this too."

She held out her hand and showed a diamond lined bracelet on her wrist. The girls gasped, it didn't look cheap;

"He said he didn't really care, he said 'whatever' and just bought it when he saw me looking at it."

"Yo Sonic!" Knikatu shouted suddenly spooking them all. He was standing at the entrance, listening to the whole thing.

"I'm right here you idiot!" Sonic shouted from the kitchen, "What is it?"

"Have I got some dirt for you!" He chuckled, "Hey Espio! Does a jewelry expo sound familiar?" Knikatu had an evil chuckle.

"No…why?" Espio grew a bit nervous.

"How about a 3 grand bracelet you bought for a certain pink someone ring a bell?"

'_Shit…think of something, c'mon Espio, think of something!' _He looked around the room. Being stared at like a piece of meat in a lion's den didn't help. Biting his lip, he gave out a nervous laugh, "Um…no?"

"You bought her a $3000 bracelet? And you said you didn't like her?" Sonic's jaw hung open, he pushed it up and continued, "Either you're loaded, and if you are, share the wealth please! Or you do like her!"

Espio slammed his head on the table, over and over, "No one was supposed to know about that!" He picked his head up and took a deep breath, trying to hide his blush.

"And people say I know how to impress a girl, dang Espio since when do you have money like that? 3 grand? God damn!" Sonic still couldn't believe Espio could just spend money like that.

"I don't…" Espio mumbled as he looked away.

"Well, you'd better start explaining, or I'ma run to the tallest building and yell it out, and believe me, people will believe, I'm well known." Shadow smirked.

"You try that, and I'll make sure you're shipped out to Mexico and El Salvador and stuffed into dog food cans." Espio growled.

"You got five seconds." Espio bit his lip as Shadow grinned evilly, "1…2…3…4…5—"

"What do you want from me? Huh?" Espio shouted.

"I want the truth!" Shadow shouted.

"You can't handle the truth bi-atch!" Mac shotued suddenly, they all stared at him strangely,"What? I wanted to be apart of the yelling."

"Shut up Mac. Now Espio, last chance!" Shadow stood up, "5…"He held up five fingers, "4…" He hid his thumb, "3…" His pinky disappeared, "2…" Espio bit his lip as he only saw two fingers, "1—"

"—alright! Damn, _I like her…_" He mumbled, quietly finishing his sentence.

Sonic looked at Espio with jaw hanging. Shadow was wide eyed now. Knikatu was on the verge of cracking up, Mac was shocked.

"Oh snap!" Sonic shouted, "Look a penny!" Sonic picked up a penny near a napkin and eyed it carefully. He then looked at Espio and grinned, "Oh and by the way—ha-ha! Damn Espio! Never would have though you'd like her!"

"So…" Mac said slyly, "Why?"

"Why what?" Espio looked at him strangely.

"Why do you like her?"

"That's it I'm leaving," Espio forcibly stood up and used the table to hold himself up. "I'm leaving before I do anything stupider, f—k of ya'll." Espio grumbled as he moved himself slowly.

He made it past the kitchen entrance and stopped for a rest. Leaning against the wall he ignored any eye contact made with him.

"Hey guess what?" Shadow spooked him, he came out of nowhere, and speaking loudly right next to him didn't help. "Julie, I got something—" He grunted as Espio elbowed him in the chest. "Hey, what the hell, it's better if you get it over with!"

"There's nothing to get over," Espio grumbled, "So drop it."

"I swear; we keep too many secrets from each other!" Cindy said crossing her arms, "Espio just say it, and maybe it will solve our problem."

"Yeah right," Espio said, "Not a damn chance in hell—"

"—he likes Julie-Su!" Sonic shouted loudly from the table.

'_Son of a bitch…'_ Espio blushed violently.

"I'm sorry, say that again?" Amy shook her head, and made sure she wasn't hearing things. She did not see that coming, c'mon she can't be that clueless.

"H-He w-what?" Julie-Su said stumbling over her words.

"C'mon are you people deaf and stupid? He likes her; why else would he buy her a $3000 bracelet?" Mac said as he walked into the room with the people he considered morons now, wow ain't that weird?

Julie-Su flushed in her cheeks violently, if this isn't a weird way to find something out. Knikatu came into the room holding in a humongous laughter. He kept snickering, his face looked puffed up as he bit his lip, trying to hold in his laughter. Shadow came and tossed Sonic on the couch;

"Hey watch it buddy! I'm injured moron!" Sonic shouted shaking a fist at him.

"Tell someone who cares," Shadow looked at Espio, "So, purple boy, we liked to hear your comments."

"Is that true?" Julie-Su quietly asked, still flushed in the cheeks.

Espio looked at Knikatu who was almost blue from trying to hold it in. Sonic was snickering; Shadow was just smirking, knowing he would never live this down. Mac staring at something not interested in this subject anymore. Shadow II was in the kitchen eating, not caring.

"Ah…" Espio opened his mouth but could find any word, "I…well…" He swallowed the lump in his throat. He prayed it would not turn out like it did in his mind, "_Yes?_" He looked away blushing more.

Julie-Su's face was bright red now. That coming from Espio? It had to be a trick, but then again, he would play around with something like, would he?

"Umm…" She said softly, "Could everyone just leave us?"

"Hell no, I've been moved to many times, either said you like him now or do it outside." Sonic closed his eyes, this was getting old.

She stared at him wide eyed, "How would you know if I like him?—"

"—oh please don't act so innocent, when he gave you that bracelet, you knew something was up, and you probably like him because '_he's sweet and kind, but not around you guys.'_" Sonic mimicked, this was getting on his nerves.

**

* * *

Outside finally! With red boy, little red girl and bat lady; **

"Say it…" Crystal said urging him on. He had been stuck on 'I' for the past 2 minutes, Rouge was losing her patience. "C'mon you said it before!"

"Crystal just tell me!" Rouge said, she had been guessing what it could be, but she wasn't sure.

"It's not the same mom!" She said getting angry.

"He's not gonna say it, what's he's trying to say? He too stubborn for to say—"

"Oh my god just shut up! I think I love you alright?" Knuckles yelled holding his head.

"Yes! Finally!" Crystal shouted raising her hands and praising, "I did it! I got dad to admit it!"

Knuckles buried his face in his hands, his face was hot. He chuckled to himself nervously; Sonic was going to have a ball with this.

"That's it?" Rouge asked, "Knuckles I've known that for a while now."

"Say what?" Knuckles looked up, "Huh?"

"Knuckles, I think that fact that you kissed me said that," Rouge eyed them both strangely, "Crystal, what's the big deal?"

"I wanted dad to admit it and then that would make you to admit it!" Crystal was getting saddened by the minute; her true intention was to leave her mark as the one who brought them together.

"Crystal there's nothing to be said," Rouge rolled her eyes, "You're proof of that, and by the way, you're trying way too hard." Rouge head towards the sliding door;

"That's not fair!" Crystal shouted, "I was supposed to bring you two together!" She ran in after her outraged.

Knuckles sat outside, his face hidden in his palms.

"I feel like such a dumass right now." Knuckles tried to get rid of the embarrassment Rouge left him with, he chuckled to himself. "Ain't this a bitch?"

**

* * *

(I want my money Sasha; there's your frickin Espio/Julie-Su couple thing.) **

**The Espio/Julie-Su couple; don't ask me, I don't know, my friend thinks they look good together, don't bitch about it either.**

**This chapter was kind of pointless, kind of;**

**But I promise, the next chapter has and will be related to the true plot line of sending them back and fixing all problems, I will tie up and clear any things I left you guys hanging on, like Cream and Tails, Eggman and Sally.**

**I'm gone.**


	14. Whipped Men

**Visit From The Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic Crew, but these other you've never heard of before are mine.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 — This is how women have absolute power over men.

* * *

**Same Day: 5:30ish pm**

**Tails' Home; Living room: Julie-Su, Espio, Sonic, Shadow, Shadow II, Amy, Cindy, Mac and Knikatu;**

Still red in the face, Julie-Su waited for everyone to leave. Sonic lay on his side with his back to everyone. He stated he wasn't going to be moved. Espio's blush had slightly faded, but he looked either to the side or at the ground, refusing to make eye contact. Shadow and Knikatu let out a little snicker once every four to six seconds. The silence was short but it felt like a long time.

Everyone either stared at Espio, Julie-Su or the floor. A suddenly yawning attracted everyone's attention to the steps;

"Holy…" Mac stared wide eye at who it was.

"Oh my god! It's apocalypse!" Shadow II screamed like a little girl, throwing his hands up, he ran around in two circles and out of the room.

"Damn! And people say I'm lazy!" Shadow said, jaw hanging as he stared at her.

She stood there, rubbing one eye. She wore light purple, silk pajama pants Amy had told her to buy, since she was going to be here a great deal of time. The cotton shirt she wore was white and long. It probably went just pass her waist line (Hey that's long for girls that I know.). The quills on her head were ruffled and out of their natural straight habit. The pink quill strands were the most noticeable. A few hung in front of her eyes and others were crooked and you tell easily that she had just woken up and had not combed her hair at all. She yawned once more and looked at the eyes staring at her;

"What?" Katie groaned, "What are you doing?"

"Do you know what year it is?" Sonic said as he sat up.

"What?" She looked at him strangely.

"Katie," Amy began, "You been asleep most of the day, it's already…" Amy looked around for a clock. She leaned over and took Sonic's arm and pulled his glove, looking at his watch. "It's 5:36."

"Okay…so I was tired and slept in more. Big deal."

"Slept in more? Do you know what you missed?" Knikatu asked, shocked that she could sleep through everything that happened. "You missed their big fight, man, Espio threw Julie-Su off the deck and then she tossed him through the window! And now we found out its cause they like each other!" Katie looked at Espio and Julie-Su wide eyed.

"Talk about tuff love." She said moving the quills in front of her eyes and then ran a hand through her hair, trying to straighten it.

(Hair, quills, blue and pink stuff on her head, it's all the same!)

"I do not love him!" Julie-Su shouted her blush still deep.

"Will you stop lying?" Sonic shouted back, "Just admit it! He gave that expensive thing and you didn't see anything in it? Please, what kind buys random jewelry for girl? Admit it!" Sonic pointed at the purple chameleon who was the hot topic of the hour, "If Espio's big ballin' like that, then I'm sure you'll be secured money wise with him! And everyone knows that's big plus." He said gesturing to him.

Julie-Su used her gloved hand and covered her mouth, hiding her hanging jaw; her blush had faded to vague tone;

'_That was a little much wasn't it? Financially secure? Was he talking about later in life?'_

"See, told ya." Sonic smirked as he looked at Espio. Julie-Su's silence and blush said it all to him. "So Espio, where you taking her on your first date?"

Espio's left twitched as he glared at him. He gritted his teeth and refused his mind's wishes to kill him: too much work to cover up a hero's death. He let out a growl that did not move Sonic;

"You know, I recommend either 'Blue Lake' or that one Spanish restaurant by the steakhouse." He smirked evilly. "I'm telling ya, go to either one of those, guarantee you'll be tuggin' on them pink dreadlocks by the end of the night."

"You son of a—!" Espio ignored the pain on his leg and leaped over the arm rest and began choking Sonic.

Shadow looked at Julie-Su who face was a bright red. Julie-Su covered her face with her hands from that embarrassing comment. Hiding her blush was the only thing she could do, killing Sonic would have to wait till she could fully move without any pain.

"Oh my god!" She managed to muffle out. "This is so embarrassing! Can't we just let it go?"

"_Well…if Espio can let go of my neck I'll stop!_" Sonic managed to wheeze out.

Shadow smirked as he watched Espio lift Sonic's head and slam it back down, over and over. "And I thought today would be boring." He said quietly.

"Alright, c'mon stop." Amy said in a normal tone. Espio ignored her and continued, "**I said stop already!**" She shouted, making him stop his choking.

"Espio sit your butt over there!" Amy pointed next Julie-Su.

"And I should listen you why…?" Espio said.

"Let's see, I am fully mobile and you can barely walk, shoving my foot down your throat doesn't seem like much of a challenge!" She shouted, her anger overcoming her patience.

"She's got a point, you might wanna move, and make a move while you're over there." Sonic gave a sinister smile as he nudged Espio with his elbow.

"God damn I wish your weren't so famous! I could kill you and drag your body to the nearest slum and no one would ever know!" Espio growled. Amy made her point and he obeyed. He moved slowly towards the empty space near Julie-Su, and I mean **slowly**.

"Well, as he takes his sweet-ass time, Shadow, get Sonic out of here! And everyone else out!" Amy said, shouting her orders.

"Man! Again? Why do I have to be moved?" Sonic crossed his arms and pouted, "Why can't we just watch how it happens? I mean Knux and Rouge were watching when we did our thing—oh shit…" Sonic cupped his mouth as he let it slip. He blushed a little as he looked around, especially at Shadow.

"And I didn't want to get out of bed today!" Shadow began to snicker, "I knew it! I didn't need these kids to prove it either!" He pointed at Mac and Katie, "You do like her! Damn, the one time I decided not to bring my camera! Damn, I never have it when I need it!" He broke into a light laugher.

"Shut your mouth and come pick me up!" Sonic said crossing his arms and fighting a blush.

"Yeah right, you got one leg, do like Espio and move yourself—"

"—Shadow!" Cindy growled, glaring at him.

"Alright, alright, damn. Why do you guys even care about him?" Shadow asked as he walked over to Sonic, "All he does is bitch—(**Smack**) damn it! Will stop hitting me?"

"Will you stop cussing?" Cindy hissed at him.

"Alright you lovebirds, we're leaving, do your thing, but keep it PG, I live here too remember! Later!" Sonic smirked as he was hoisted onto Shadow's shoulders. He winked at Espio;

"_She liked Knuckles; she probably wants someone who dominates!_" He snickered as he was carried out of the room.

All that was left was an enraged chameleon with a deep red face and a pink echidna with her face buried in her hands.

**Kitchen/porch area.**

Shadow immediately put Sonic in a chair at the table. Amy walked into the kitchen area of the room. Everyone else stood a comfortable distance away from everyone else. Shadow II was acting normally again and came out of the porch and entered the kitchen/dining room area.

"Okay, question one, what the hell is up with you guys?" Mac asked as he walked in.

He noticed that Crystal was sitting at the table, a furious look on her face as she sat; arms crossed and pouting. Rouge was sitting on the counter eating an apple, very calmly; she hummed silently to herself. Knuckles had a vague tone of red on his cheeks as he leaned on the open entrance of the back deck, he looked in the direction of the floor but had his eyes closed.

"Nothing," Crystal gritted her teeth, "Nothing's wrong."

'_Okay, she's not happy. Note to self, check for any recent screw ups or forgotten dates,'_ Mac smacked himself mentally, _'Damn and I forgot her birthday, more important note: Make up for last screw up.'_

"Okay, second question," He said adverting everyone's attention to him, "Why are we in here, and where the hell is Tails?"

"Downstairs with his girlfriend, now then, what's up with you two?" Sonic looked at Knuckles and Rouge. "Knuckles, are you still confused about Julie-Su and Rouge?"

Knuckles glanced up and gave a low growl, "Sonic just shut up before I tell Amy what your little 'runs' really are."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey buddy, that is not related to this matter," Sonic avoided looking at Amy, who was now eye him suspiciously. "Now then, why is Rouge in a good mood over there, Crystal's pissed over here and you look like you always do, grumpy!"

"He's kind of tick and confused, just leave him alone." Rouge said as she took a bite of her apple. She seemed content.

"Okay, so Crystal," Sonic looked at the angry echidna/bat girl who was now gripping the plastic cover of the table. "Why…are…you…mad?—don't kill me!" Sonic flinched into a defense position; he was scared of Crystal, for some strange reason.

She glared at him. She took a deep breath and relaxed a little. "Because it's not fair!" She shouted, "It's not fair! I was supposed to do it!" She slammed her fists on the table. She gritted her teeth; suddenly her head fell on her now over lapping arms. She didn't sound like she was crying, it was more a whine. "I was supposed to bring them together…"

"Yes! It's not my fault!" Mac said excited, he was happy for a few seconds, "So wait, what are you mad about?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." She muffle with her head down.

Rouge her eyes and gave an annoyed sigh, "Drama queen." She said quietly. She took another bite of her apple.

"Do you know?" Katie asked, very confused.

Rouge rolled her eyes again and tossed the apple into the sink nearby, "She wanted to be the one who brought me and Knuckles together. She wanted to be the reason, in other words, she wanted be famous for hooking up her own parents."

"Ha-ha! It is true! I knew it! You can't talk your way out this one Knux!" Sonic shouted, evilly excited, this was too good to be true.

"Who said I was going to?" He mumbled.

"Wha? When did all this happen? Oh c'mon not you too?" Sonic grabbed his quills and pulled on them, "Man everyone is giving in! First Shadow, then you, Espio, Tails is a work in progress and even my own son! What kind of shit is this? Shadow, what happened to _'Love is for people who care'_?" Shadow rolled his eyes;

"C'mon Knux, you were the one who said _'Not a chance in hell'_ I mean c'mon you were the people who I thought would never give in! (Sigh) This sucks, it happens and I can't even make fun of you…damn…I give up." Sonic let his head drop onto his arms on the table, he mumbled something about being whipped lovers; Shadow and Knuckles let it slide;

"You people have killed my only joy!" He mumbled loudly. He lifted one hand in the air and pointed with his index finger randomly around the room, "I hope you're happy, you all killed me! You've killed what makes me happy! And for what? Your personal joys? How selfish of you people…" His hand fell down.

Rouge opened her mouth to speak but Sonic interrupted with his finger and mumbling again.

"P.S., you people suck!" Everyone stared at the hedgehog with his head down and his finger in the air. "Carry on." He waved their attention away.

"Sooo…" Rouge began, one eyebrow raised as she looked at Sonic, "What happened with Julie-Su and Espio?"

"Oh I got this!" Sonic said excited as he sprang back into a sitting position. Everyone stared at him, "Espio likes Julie-Su, and she likes him back because he's loaded with money! He bought her a $3000 bracelet, and I bet likes her because…er…um…" Sonic search for a reason in his head.

"Hey he never did give us a reason…" Shadow said realizing that fact, "Hey Espio!" Shadow shouted as he jogged back into the living room;

"Son of a…that little sneak!" Shadow stared wide eyed at couch there was an empty space next Julie-Su who had her eyes closed as she sat up. She sat next to arm rest on her left, but leaned slightly to the right.

"Espio you little sneak!" Shadow shouted making Julie-Su's eyes open slowly.

"Shadow?" She mumbled, her voice sounded drowsy. She sat up slightly and put a hand on her back, she still hand bad pains there.

"Where the hell did that punk go?" Shadow asked harshly walking closer to the couch, "Espio? Where is he?"

"What are you talking about he right—huh?" Julie-Su rubbed her eyes as she looked to her side. "But how come," She lifted a hand and reached over to feel the couch next to her, but for some reason, her hand stopped in the air, it touched something.

"_Shit!_" Something yelped, it sound like it right near them. Julie-Su out of curiosity gripped what she felt in the air.

Another yelp, it was right next to her.

"You sneaky little!" Shadow growled grabbing the air right next to her, Espio appeared, gagging as Shadow choked him, "You were trying to get out of this and the 30 bucks you owe me, weren't you?" Shadow growled and shook him once.

"Well guess what?" Shadow said evilly, "I'm gonna get my money and the info I want too, but not only that, I'm tellin' Vector and Charmy about this, you can count on it!"

Julie-Su stared at her hand right now. She stared in slight disgust and confusion;

'_Oh my god, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, I gripped it!'_

A bright and deep red blush rushed to her cheek as another thought came in, another deep more embarrassing thought. She ignored her thoughts and looked up at Shadow, who was holding Espio up by his neck, choking him;

"Where's my money you stupid purple thing?" Shadow shook him again.

"_I gave all my money to Mac!_" Espio wheezed out, "_Let go! I need air!_"

"Okay fine, I'll take that answer," Shadow loosened his grip on Espio's throat, "But now you have to explain everything to Rouge, Katie and well…later on Vector and Charmy, and be warned, you pull another stunt like this one, I'll make sure the whole world knows!"

Espio smiled nervously, he didn't have of a choice;

'_Damn, I knew I shouldn't have said yes to sleeping here, now Charmy is gonna have field day with this…maybe I can stick him in fridge like at that one Christmas party…'_

"Let's go purple man, your woman can wait." Shadow literally dragged Espio behind him as he walked back to the room with everyone in it.

He tossed him forward slightly, "Fess up!" Man, these people are determined.

"Ow…damn, I hope none of you want to become doctors." Espio rubbed his arm. "What do you want now, haven't you embarrassed me enough?"

Rouge eyed Shadow strangely, "Jeez Shadow, just break his other leg while your at it." She slid off the counter, "So Espio…"

"What?" He said a bit angered.

"What do you see in your pink friend over there?" She asked as she walked closer, grinning.

"I'm leaving," He began to crawl away.

"Oh c'mon, I'm just curious." Rouge crouched down near him, smiling. "What do you see in Julie-Su?"

"I plead the fifth." He mumbled.

Rouge raised an eyebrow, "Okay…I'll guess then."

"Nice personality?" Espio crossed his arms.

"Oooh, maybe beauty?" Rouge smirked as she noticed him move uneasy. "How about, comfort?"

She grinned evilly after a short pause, "Oh I know what you see in her." Rouge leaned towards and spoke very softly near the side of his head.

Within an instant, every saw Espio's arms drop and his cheeks blush deeply. He turned himself invisible;

"Rouge, I hate you." He mumbled as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh! I know what it is!" Sonic said like an excited child, "Espio, do you think she's got a body?" He chuckled.

Espio remained invisible and silent.

"Wait, that's it? That's not that embarrassing!" Mac said half bored.

"It's the way she said it." Espio mumbled.

"Yeah she said do you like her because she's got—" Knuckles was cut off as the phone rang.

"Rouge, check who it is on the caller I.D. if it says Dee-Doll pick up and hang up." Sonic mumbled as he pointed to a corner of the room that had the phone. Rouge was closest to it and walked over and read the name.

"It's for you," She smirked picking it up. She tossed it to Sonic. When he read the name on the phone he dropped it immediately, scared;

"Oh hell no! One of you guys pick it up and say I'm not here!" He said pushing the ringing phone away.

"Who is it?" Shadow asked looking at the phone. "Oh…Knuckles, you get it."

"Sally…" Sonic mumbled putting his head down.

"Wuss, fine, I'll get it." Knuckles mumbled as he picked it up and pressed the 'Talk' button with his thumb;

"Hello?" He said. Everyone could here a small mumbling from the phones speaker, "Yeah, sure hold on." Knuckles pressed a button on the back of the phone and put it on the table. Everyone stared at the phone in amazement, idiots…

"Is it on speaker?" She asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Knuckles said as leaned back against the wall.

"Okay, first of all, Sonic I know you can hear me," Sonic slammed his head against the table, cursing silently, "It's over, and I'm over it, so you don't have to avoid me. Guys we've run into a complication."

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked, she moved closer to the phone.

"Hey Amy, well you know how we had that island searched?" Someone responded yes, "Well thing is, that little army is still being run, reinforcements came, they didn't succeed but that's not what I talking about—"

"Sally can you just get to the point?" Sonic said from behind the phone.

"Well if you hadn't interrupted me, I would have said it by now. Jeez I hope Amy has a lot patience, she's gonna need every bit of it with you if it happens." She seemed more at ease with that fact now. "Like I was saying…before the retaliation came to the island, way before it, we found Eggman—"

"Umm…I don't get it…isn't that good?" Mac asked scratching his head.

"Mac? Stop interrupting me! Here's the big thing, we found Eggman…dead." Everyone let out a gasp. Julie-Su had gotten up when she heard her friend on the phone. Everyone looked each other, very surprised.

"Eggman never could have order that retaliation."

"How was he dead Sally, do you know?" Sonic asked before anyone could speak up.

"Report states he had wire wound to his neck and a blade wound on his arm."

"Sound like that one lady with the one big thing that tried to eat Crystal." Mac pointed at Crystal with his thumb, who frowned.

"Mac, I know you have a short term memory but c'mon, how hard is it to remember her name? It's Night!" Crystal shouted.

"Both of you be quiet!" Sonic yelled with a fatherly authority, "Sally, do you think she could have taken over?"

"I dunno', I mean it's possible but I don't know this person. But if she had the right contacts or the right situation she could take over. If she has control, well she's better than Eggman on some matters, her strategy is better. Air bomb first, land tanks, with that air cover along with tank cover, troops poured in and put up a good fight. But we got lucky and managed to win, that island is ours. We have someone tracing the tech equipment."

"What now?" Sonic groaned.

Sally sighed, "We can't do anymore. I think you guys should focus on getting those kids back. I'll call if I get anything."

"Later then…" Sonic mumbled.

"Bye."

Everyone said their byes, when a click sound Sonic picked up the phone and hung up.

"Waste! Complete f—king waste!" Sonic shouted tossing the phone across the room.

All stared at him, he seemed mad. He gritted his teeth;

"Man, what do we have to do to prevent any of this?" Sonic growled slamming his hands on the table. "We go on that damn base, we risk our lives not to mention theirs," He made a hand gesture at the kids. "We had him this close, we basically caught him, and now what? Night takes his place!" He held his head. He was frustrated beyond belief.

"Sonic calm down." Amy said quietly, "We'll figure something out."

"I don't know…" Sonic put his head down, "Man, there's no way around this." He mumbled. He sighed, "I can't believe this, after all this, after everything we did and we didn't have any affect anything!"

"Where's Tails?" Espio asked. He was still invisible.

"Downstairs with Cream." Sonic mumbled, "Someone go get him, we need to figure out how we're going to get these kids home." No one said anything in response.

"I'll do it." Shadow walked away, heading down the steps.

**5 Minutes Later**

"Ow let go!" Tails yelped, "C'mon man, my tails are sensitive!" He let out one tear as Shadow yanked him into the kitchen by his tails. Tails hugged his tails and petted speaking to them softly;

"It's okay…shush…he won't hurt you again." He whimpered as he tried to comfort his pain.

Cream came up slowly, rolling her eyes, she had gotten nowhere with Tails. The boy is like Johnny tight-lips.

"Shadow, you're anger issues are worse than Knuckles." Rouge said raising an eyebrow.

Tails whined once more, "What is it, my tails are in pain!" He kissed one tail tip. Cream rolled her eyes and let out annoyed sigh.

"Tails," Sonic began, "Ask the kids what you wanted to ask them before." Tails looked at the sadden blue hedgehog strangely, "It's long story, don't look at me, just do you're thing."

Tails shrugged, he sat on the counter. "Do you guys remember what you had to do to get here?"

"Sort of…" Mac said;

"Kind of…" Knikatu mumble;

"I do," Crystal said quietly;

"Yeah I remember most of it." Katie said;

"Not all of it…" Shadow II said crossing his arms.

"So…" Tails looked at them, his expression expecting an answer.

"We used all the Chaos Emeralds," Mac began;

"Then Brian put them on some mounted time warp beam thing," Shadow II added;

"Yeah then that gun had these little claw things that stretched the air creating a big white warp hole, Brain warned us that he wasn't sure if it would last long or if he could get us back." Knikatu said;

"Yea, he told me something like…snap, what did he say," Katie's eye squinted as she remember his exact words, "Particle claw grabber…he said use that thing and convert it using the Chaos Emeralds! He said if you position it in the same area of entrance we should be able to come back!"

"Tails is that enough?" Sonic asked sitting up, "Think you can go on that?"

"I have the idea…but the problem is where to start!" Tails closed his eyes, "I got the idea. The Chaos Emerald's power can be used to create another version of Chaos Control, one the lets you move through time in great distances instead of speed warp."

"Better get to work buddy." Sonic said, finally smirking. "I know where most of the Emeralds are, so that shouldn't be too much of a problem, and if it is, what got the entire treasure hunting family here!" He smiled and gestured with both hands the bat-echidna family. "Tails get your butt to work, we're running out of food and Mac has bottomless stomach. And I'm broke now." Sonic said looking inside his glove.

"Man, that's all I ever get to do!" Tails grumbled as he got off the counter, "I hope Dee-Doll calls and Amy picks up." He mumbled as he walked downstairs.

"Who is that person anyway?" Rouge asked.

"Don't worry about it." Sonic said brushing it off, "Now, that everything is settled, get him," He pointed at the empty space were Espio was, "Julie, and all your asses out of here!"

"You're kicking us out?" Julie-Su huffed, "Sonic I knew you were rude but jeez!"

"Fine, you're injured, stay till you can walk home, everyone else especially you," He glared at Shadow, "Get out!"

"Hey, I'm injured too." Espio grumbled,

"Arrgh fine! You and you're girlfriend can stay," Julie-Su growled, "And don't give me any lip woman I'm not in the mood! Stop denying it!" Sonic crossed his arms. "Someone…I need at lift to the couch or my bed."

"Well, you kicked us out, later blue boy." Knuckles began to walk out of the room.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…Shadow?"

"I'm busy." He said his eyes closed and arms crossed, "Cindy, whose house?"

"I guess mine again." She sighed as she got up, "C'mon let's go I have to make an important phone call before it gets too late."

"C'mon, let's go before Knucklehead decides to ditch us again." Rouge said yawning again. Knikatu walked by, ignoring a cry for help from Sonic.

"Is no one going to help me?" Sonic yelled, "I can't believe you people!"

"Well you're kicking us out," Crystal huffed as she walked by him.

As time passed by Sonic never thought once to say anything. And one by one they each left till there was no one but Mac, Amy, Cream, Katie, Julie-Su and Espio.

"Dad," Katie began;

"I know Katie…" Sonic grumbled, "I know…Mac get your ass over here and help me."

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed, "You two fighting over the same bed again?" She changed her glance from Julie-Su to Espio who just now made himself visible.

"Let her have it, I'm calling for a ride to my house." Espio mumbled as he leaned against the wall for support as he slowly stood up. "Is that phone broken?"

"Aw c'mon Espio, don't leave me like this!" Mac said helping his dad, "You're the only guy here, my dad don't count all he does is yell at me!"

"No I don't!" Sonic glared at him.

"Yeah you do, dad let's face it, ever since that bullet wound, you haven't been nice at all!" Mac started moving Sonic.

"Just shut up and get me to the couch." Sonic mumbled.

"Mom…" Mac whined, "Can't you get dad to stop yelling at me?"

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, "Oh my god…" She covered her face with her hands. "That's it, I'm ordering delivery and I am going home, I can't deal with you people any more!"

"Amy…" Julie-Su mumbled, "You cannot leave me alone with these idiots…I beg you, if you leave at least take me with you."

Amy sighed heavily again, "Oh boy…well no deserves to suffer like that…fine…you guys lucked out this time. So who wants what?" She grabbed the phone and began to tap the long antenna of the phone gently against her head.

"Pizza!" Sonic shouted as he left the room.

"Anything, no veggies!" Mac said as he came back into room.

"I don't care, just as long as it isn't grease soaked, like those disgusting pizzas." Katie mumbled.

"Julie?" Amy groaned as she pointed with the phone at her.

"Chinese seems to be a better option to me." She looked at Katie and then towards the room behind her, "These two are going to be at each other's throat if we decide to get pizza."

"Least there's one sane person in this house now." Amy mumbled as she looked around, "Espio, any ideas?"

"I say chicken." Espio made his way to living room, "Wings, order Chinese, get me seven wings and pork fried rice, no vegetables, I get you on the bill later." He grunted as he made his way pass Julie-Su and dragged his right leg behind as he got closer to the couch.

"Seven wings?" Julie-Su asked, her eyebrows raised at the quantity of the food he wanted.

"And pork fried rice, no vegetables." Amy groaned, "Once again, I'm left alone to feed everyone, I don't even know if I have enough money to cover all this."

"There's fifty dollars in the cookie jar in one of the cabinets…oh and bring me two sugar cookies while you're at it." Sonic yelled from the living room.

"Julie, Katie, Mac, what do you guys want to eat?" Amy looked at the three in the room.

"Chicken and broccoli!" You could see the drool dripping from Mac's mouth, "Extra chicken, no broccoli though…"

"Idiot…orange chicken." Katie said as she took as seat. She reached for the TV remote in the center of the table.

"Give me two wings and pick some chicken off of Mac's dish," Julie-Su said as she stared at the turned on TV.

"I want beef and broccoli!" Sonic yelled from the couch, "And where the heck are my cookies!"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Mac get him his cookies…" She pushed some of her quills back, and looked down at the phone and remembered her younger friend, "I'm sorry Cream, you've been very quiet. You want anything?"

"No, not really." She looked at the clock above the TV on the counter, "My dad is supposed to pick me up in a little while."

"Wait I thought Vector never married your mom." Mac asked his attention finally off the TV.

"You mom is seeing Vector?" Amy asked amazed, "They're married? I wasn't invited or even told about the wedding! Cream how could you not tell me?"

"Well it was private; my dad didn't want anyone to know. My mom never said anything about it. So I just kept quiet about it, I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Thanks a lot Cream…thanks a lot, you know how much I like weddings!" Amy huffed and crossed her arms.

"Sorry Amy but…oh c'mon you really think I'm going to go against what my dad wanted?"

"You could have just let it slip out…" Amy made her lower lip quiver and made a puppy face.

"Man, I've known that since a year ago! And where the heck are my cookies!" Sonic yelled from the room, "C'mon Amy order the food, I'm starving!"

"Just hold on a sec!" She shouted back, "Cream your parents have been married a full year?"

The rabbit nodded happily.

"Whatever." Amy sighed, "Let me get this food and maybe I finally get some sleep." She started dialing numbers…oooh very exciting.

**

* * *

On the way to Angel Island; With Red boy, white boy, the batgirl Sonic is scared of and Rouge. (6:10ish pm) **

Rouge walked on the left side of the sidewalk and Crystal walk next to her. Knuckles walked with them, he was in between Crystal and Knikatu, who was closest to the road.

"The one day we don't have a car." Knikatu groaned as he force his feet to move normally.

"Knikatu…shut up." His dad grumbled.

"Knuckles…" Rouge said sternly.

"Alright, alright…I'm just hungry…and he's been complaining for the past ten minutes non-stop." He sighed, "Sonic's right though…what a waste…I'm still gonna die…damn this sucks."

Rouge let out sigh, "Knuckles just try not pay any attention to that…"

"Yeah dad, you shouldn't, just enjoy the time we have together." Crystal said with a smile.

"Whatever…its not you guys know you're to **die** in the future." Knuckles grumbled silently.

"Dad just ignore it!" Crystal said annoyed, "Here, carry me! We'll talk, that'll take your mind off of that." She said happily as she jumped on his back. She hugged his neck tightly and smiled.

"I swear if you weren't—"

"Knuckles…" Rouge threatened quietly.

Knuckles let an aggravated sigh, "Fine…what do you want to talk about?"

"So, what do you think of us now?" She asked moving up his back more so she could rest her chin on his head, "I remember you kind of hated us in the beginning of all this, what now?"

"I…I—what kind of question is this?" He asked her.

"Dad…just say something, are you still afraid of us? Do you like us or do you hate us?"

"I'll answer that one, I don't like him." He pointed and glared at Knikatu.

"Me? What? Why?" He seemed surprised,

"Because it's your fault we got caught by Eggman in the first place!"

"Oh my god not this again! Everyone just drop that!" Knikatu smacked a hand to his face, "Its Mac's fault!" He muffled out.

"And what about me?" Crystal moved her head so it was right next to his. He could see her from the corner of his eye, "What do you think of you're daughter?" She smiled, as she thought she knew the answer;

"Eh…" He mumbled.

"Eh? What do you mean?" She gasped.

"You have low-standards." He sighed.

"Low-standards? What do you mean?"

"One word, Mac."

"Dad!" Crystal groaned, "Why can't I like him?"

"Because one, he's an idiot," Crystal groaned as she sighed at the same time, "Two, he's related to Sonic, and there no way in hell I want to ever be an in-law to him or that pink thing of his!"

"Amy," Knikatu said reminding him,

"Whatever," Knuckles responded. "I hope you two break up." He chuckled.

"Dad, that's not funny," She whined, "What do you think about me?"

"Well you're like your mom, persistent, talkative, blames me, disagrees with me, annoying me—(**Smack**) Ow!" Knuckles sucked his teeth, "Rouge I was kidding!"

Rouge huffed, "I don't care, is that what you really think I am?"

"May…be—(**Smack**) Ow! I was kidding on that one too!" He rubbed his cheek.

"Dad stop playing around. What is your opinion, do you like having me as a daughter or what?"

"How am I supposed to answer that? You're my daughter, how am I supposed to say something if I barely know you?"

"Say something! 'I'm happy about you, you shouldn't blah, blah,'" She suggested.

"Okay…I'm disappointed with you."

"**What?** Dad! How?" She slid her body to side so she slightly face-to-face with him. She glared for an answer. If you were to pass by in a car, it looked strange seeing this as they walked.

He pulled his head back slightly, "I'm kidding, dang I can't make one joke without getting threatened, jeez." He looked at Rouge and then to Knikatu strangely. "I'm giving you a piggy back ride, ain't that enough?"

"No," Crystal scoff, "This is first and maybe the only time I get to be with my dad and I can't get along with him! Just tell me what you think of me, you're only daughter!" She would've crossed her arms if it weren't for the falling off thing.

The glare she was giving was starting to bug him. He sighed and his arm went around her and he suddenly rubbed her head, "I'm proud of you okay? You're the only thing I have to look forward to right now." Rouge smiled to herself, the fatherly side of Knuckles was sweet and nice, much better than the other one he uses around Sonic.

She was please with his answer, she hugged his neck tightly. Crystal smiled, "I love you dad." She kissed him on the cheek.

"You too." Knuckles couldn't help but smile;

'_I wonder what she would've said if I said anything else…hmmm…makes you wonder…'_

"Hey, what about me?" Knikatu asked as he crossed his arms.

"You're different," Knuckles said, his old tone making reappearance.

"And that means…" Knikatu gave him a look urging him to keep talking.

"Go to your mom because you ain't getting nothin' from me!" He pointed with his thumb to Rouge, "And by the way, she still doesn't know so better answer to her, you lucky I didn't punch you on the spot."

"What'd he do?" Crystal asked with a confused look.

"Listen," Knuckles looked at Rouge who was looking Knikatu now. Her face was full of suspicion, she bit her lip; letting him know she was getting impatient.

He remained quiet, "Well? I'm waiting." She crossed her arms.

"I got in trouble…" He mumbled.

"What kind of trouble?" Her tone was hard.

"I…well…"

"Legal trouble…" Knikatu groaned and covered his face as his father kept going, "We're talking $600 in damages."

"600?" Rouge looked at Knikatu, she couldn't believe it. "You did $600 in damages alone?"

"Um…" He muffled out.

"Um what?" Rouge smacked his arm, "Why did you do it? What were you thinking?"

"Oooh you're gonna get it now." Crystal said evilly, "Not only is this mom gonna get you but I'ma tell mom…again." She grinned.

"Little snitch." Knikatu growled at her.

**

* * *

Cindy's Home; With Shadow & Cindy; **

**(6:30ish pm)**

"How does a person like you have 'San Andreas'?" Shadow said referring to her video games.

Cindy was usually against fighting and violence. She liked to talk things out or him case: smack him and declare herself right. She was passive and anti-violent and yet…she possessed Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas…self explanatory. But just incase you've never played it or even heard of it (God forbid that, you must have been in your basement for what, 3 years? And had no outside contact.) Here's a short section on it.

Shadow II was in the living room playing the game. He was currently setting the road and people nearby on fire. In the game of course, he felt that the people needed to be burned for some reason, even the old crippled lady in the game. He felt it was his duty to set them on fire and then do it again if they were to be revived by a paramedic.

(That never gets boring ha-ha)

Cindy was currently upstairs with Shadow talking. And as of now, on the verge of smacking him for the seventh time, he had been saying she was like hypocrite.

"You say I shouldn't cuss, but the dude in the game cussed at an old lady when he shot and **robbed** her and that's okay?" Shadow didn't care if Shadow II played it, it was just the idea that he couldn't do the same things because he was 'real' or 'father' or 'father figure' right now.

"Shadow, you're his dad, he needs to see that even though it's in a game, his father doesn't do it. Your job is to be a role model to your son!" Cindy pleaded.

"Cindy, he's thirteen. He cusses, he flips people off, hell knowing you and me combined he's probably done more crap then Sonic and Knuckles put together!" He said in harsh but quiet tone.

"You trying to say something about me?" Cindy raised an eyebrow as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, you ain't as clean as you think or want to be!" He retorted.

Cindy huffed and looked at him with a shocked expression, "How dare you?"

"Hey it's the truth—(**Slap**)" Shadow frowned and looked at the floor. He gently cupped and slowly started to rub his cheek.

"Now before you say anything that'll make me do worse…I'll tell you why I wanted to talk to you in private." Cindy turned from angry to loving in less than a second. She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned on him;

"I wanted to get Shadow a chao."

"Why would I want chao? They're stupid and pointless **_things_**—(**Smack**) Ow…" Shadow rubbed sore spot on his cheek again.

"Not you! Our son, didn't you see the look on his face when he said he couldn't afford one?"

He looked up, "Eh…I was paying attention to more important things." He shrugged with a slight grin.

"Like what?" She leaned back slightly to a more upright position. Crossing her arms she raised an eyebrow again.

He grinned noticeably and leaned forward and to the side slightly. They were very closer before, so when Shadow leaned forward and to side more, his chin was just above her shoulder and he could see her back side. He smirked as he looked down;

She huffed and pushed him back, she had a vague blush, "Pervert."

"Hey, hearing Sonic bitch makes you think of…things of…more interest." He said slowly, as he had found the right words.

Well Cindy didn't think so, "Oh so now I'm just a thing of interest?" She raised an eyebrow.

He grinned, "I never said that, you're the one who said it."

She gave a low growl, "Whatever, I'll let it side this time. But really Shadow," Her tone changed again from stern to soft, "I want to get him a chao, you know like a parting gift."

"Wait…you want me to pay for one?" Shadow backed away. Unfortunately he back into a corner.

"It's not that much, I have bills to pay and I can't spare anything right now." She gave him a soft look.

"What kind of chao?"

"A good one, maybe a shiny one or better."

"Shiny?" He shouted softly, "That's like 1000!"

"I know but it'll make him really happy." She walked slowly towards him, closing the two foot gap.

"I don't care if it makes him rich and powerful, I stay at 25!"

"No chao cost 25 Shadow." She said dully.

"Well too bad for him."

"Shadow…please, it's for your son." She leaned on him now, her head on his chest, "Then could you at least do it for me?" She said softly, that usually got him.

"But a shiny one? 1000? C'mon…" She looked up at him and mischievous look on her face;

"Oh no, that ain't gonna work. It worked once and now I'm immune to it. You got me that one time from Cream's birthday and that's it! It ain't gonna work." He fought the pleasure he got as she played with his chest fur. It slowly turned into a pleasing rub/pet. He tried to back away more, his body fitting the corner of the wall; he wished could back through the wall and run off before she could catch up. She rubbed the side of her head on his chest as she pet his fur, a lusty purr from her made him break;

"Okay fine!" He shouted, finally summoning the will to push her away, "Just don't do that! You know I can't fight that, felt like I could have dragged you to the floor!" She giggled as she ran back into him, hugging him tightly.

"I knew you would," She smiled leaned in more making their noses touched, she nuzzled his nose and then his muzzle. "Don't worry; I'll pay you back if you want." She led him into a kiss. Giggling as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. He started the French kiss, she dragged it on. Her purring made him tense; he frowned as she pushed his hands off her hip, making it worse by giggling. She broke off, she needed air;

"Don't worry about it." He smirked at her, "It'll come sooner or later." He grinned as he wrapped his hands around her; he lowered them and groped her butt.

She bumped his head with hers and huffed playfully, she still clung to him, "I gonna have to get you neutered."

He pupils shrunk to the size of a pea. His smirk turned to a nervous frown, "Please tell me you're kidding."

She smiled evilly and giggled and began to walk away.

"Cindy?" He asked nervously.

She gave him a mischievous look as she walked down the steps.

His knees bent inwards and he held his hands over his important tool. He looked scared to death, "You were kidding right?"

She giggled again, not giving an answer. He bit his lip and looked around, trying to spot anything sharp or blade like. Thoughts of doctors with blades filled his mind, his paranoia began. He began to whimper at the thought.

**

* * *

We ain't that far now! Almost end!**

**Till 15 peace! This was more of humor chap in my view, I hope I covered some of the loose ends, partly at least.**

**R&R if you and please, give an idea or suggestion of where to head if you want, I might do it, as long as it isn't completely new (Plot line wise.)**

**Snowman is out!**


	15. Chinese Food Solves All

**Visit From The Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic Crew, but these other you've never heard of before are mine.**

**Hey people, oh god its been forever hasn't it? Trust me, this chap has been very hard getting to, well; vactions to third world countries are not the best. I got sick, and you know how that goes. Well here we are! Enjoy and review people; c'mon I'm open to ideas or suggestions.**

**Chapter 15 — Daddy Practice?**

**Tails' home; (7:00pm)**

The house was quiet. Sonic lay on the couch with a dish of beef and broccoli on the floor. His dinner plate was on his lap. Tasty beef glazed in the juicy flavor of homemade spices and herbs. The broccoli steaming as he ate it with his fork. He had a few napkins under the lap to lessen the heat of the food that made the bottom of the plate hot. He ate silently, eyeing Espio on the couch every once in a while.

The violet colored chameleon had three take-out style boxes with him. Two had only two wings in them. The one on his lap had three wings and pork fried rice underneath the wings. But that was before he began eating. Now the box had the carcass of a chicken wing. Bone had been taken apart from their respective joints and the meat on them once had been devoured. Now, on a small section of the carry out box bones lay next to the small amount of the pork fried rice. Two wings left and still hungry, Espio continue to eat his food, slowly now.

In kitchen/dining room, Mac and Julie-Su bickered in silence over who got how much of what was left of the chicken and broccoli. As Julie-Su reached with fork to get more chicken, Mac would smack it away growling a little. Our pink echidna tried to eat her fill with the two wings she ordered. She said she would pick off of Mac's dish…but she didn't ask Mac. Amy and Katie shared one meal, both giggling quietly at Mac and Julie-Su: Julie-Su would reach for more, and Mac would smack her hand down instantly. It was random and repeated which is what made it funny.

Cream didn't eat; she was waiting on her step-father. The crocodile was about ten minutes late, and Cream was grumbling. Tails was downstairs, working. He had no idea that everyone was upstairs eating. The fox was grumbling something about calling someone to call and talk Amy…

"Mac," Julie-Su hissed silently, "Stop hogging all the food!"

"It's mine!" Mac said pulling the chicken and broccoli dish towards him.

"Can't you just share? I gave you a hundred dollars!" She glared at him.

"Whoa, hold up a sec. That was for something completely different." Mac ate more of his chicken. He talked with his mouth full of food, "You paid me to set you free. Dis' chicken, twenty bucks a'ight?" the young blue hedgehog swallowed his food.

"Idiot," Julie-Su grumbled as she reached into her glove. She pulled out a bill, "Here," she grumbled tossing it to him. "Why do you even talk like that? Where are you from?" she noticed his language was different, in a way.

"I'm from Cali'," he said eating more chicken.

Katie immediately rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Oh please," she mumbled, "Yeah right." She ate more of her orange chicken.

"Cali'? You mean California?" Amy asked after swallowing her food.

Katie scoffed again, "Oh please. He was conceived, born and lived there for a couple of years. Now he thinks he home grown California ghetto boy." She ate the last piece of broccoli on her plate.

"California? What do you mean conceived—oh…never mind." Amy blushed. She reminded herself what conceived meant. "What was I doing in California?"

"You, working I think. Dad stayed with you. He said we moved there for you, and moved back because you missed Station Square." Katie finished the rest of her chicken on her plate.

"Katie, don't hate cause you born here in Station Square." Mac smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, it's not that you idiot." Katie spat, "You act like you're all that! Just because you born in California doesn't mean your cool or whatever! It just sooo annoying that he thinks he the shit because he was born there."

"Jealous," Mac said smiling.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Your nothing but a stupid wanna-be-Crip."

"Crip? Hang on sec here," Julie-Su said, "Mac you're a Crip?"

"Of course not!" Mac crossed his arms, "I would never put my mom through something like that."

"Yeah, he's just a wanna-be." Katie said sarcastically, "17 guest appearances on Mix-tapes prove it."

"I need money, just because you don't have to talent to have 170 grand at the age of thirteen don't mean you gotta hate. Don't hate the playa', hate the game."

Katie growled as she tapping her fingers on the table. Gritting her teeth as her fingers tapped in a sequence.

Amy jaw hung open, "170 hundred thousand?" the child was rich on his own. "Okay that's it! I've heard enough change of subject." This was too much. Amy let out an annoyed sigh, "My son's richer than me, I never thought this would happen." She rolled her eyes.

Mac leaned back with his eyes close. He took a deep breath and yawned. Julie-Su took advantage of his unaware position. She reached over the table and touched a piece of glazed chicken;

"Back off," He mumbled with his eyes closed, "I'm still eating." He blew upwards, moving the three thick quill bangs that hung in front of his eyes.

"How does he do that?" Julie-Su shouted, "C'mon all I had was two wings and a soda! I'm hungry!"

"Here, stop yelling." Espio tossed one wing on her plate as he walked by. He wasn't having much trouble now; he walked with a slight limp. Everyone stared at him as he had his back to them as he opened the refrigerator;

"Hey thought you were hurt?" Mac asked sitting down normally now, "How come you're walking normally now?"

"I ate," Espio mumbled as he grabbed a cup nearby and a 2 liter of soda, "And I heal fast."

"O.K. I'm bored!" Mac shouted suddenly, "Dad I'ma use the Xbox and the 'Live' thing okay?"

"Whatever," Sonic with a mouth full of food, "Just don't use my bed!"

"Yeah, yeah you said it last night," Mac jogged up the steps.

"You gonna eat that?" Espio asked leaning back some and pointing at the wing on Julie-Su plate with his cup, "'Cause I'm still hungry."

"Huh?" She looked down at what he pointed out, "Oh thanks! Almost let it slip," The pink echidna immediately began to tear the wing apart. Eating the meats as if she had not eaten in days, "What?" She lowered the wing bone from her mouth and looked at the wide eyes in the room staring at her, "I'm hungry!" She blushed.

**Cindy's Home; (Minutes later.)**

"C'mon pass the controller mom!" Shadow II groaned, "It's my turn and Mac called for an online game! C'mon I wanna do stuff with people!"

"Well we could do co-op if you want." Cindy said her fingers moved expertly on the Xbox remote;

"You're my mom; you're not a person in my book!" The teal streaked hedgehog grumbled, "It's already disturbing enough that you play these games, just let me play online with Mac!" Cindy rolled her eyes and pressed pause on the controller.

"Fine," She stood up from the sofa, "Play your game and hate your mom."

"Finally!" He flung his hands up. Ignoring a huff he changed the game disk and put in the game that they planned to play.

His screen had a colorful picture of the level setting and area. Underneath was simple but complex map of the entire level. Certain spots had red dots; targeted assault points. Some had yellow ones; investigation spots; blue ones meant a checkpoints or ally stationary post, there were only six; their difficulty was set on very hard; Stealth Vipers.

The young hedgehog put the headset on navigated through the game options and logged in under his own name: '**#1Shdw'**. He sighed and waited under the private chat room Mac said to wait in. His head set let hear a message;

"Yeah give me a sec, Knikatu's arguing with his mom." Mac sighed, "Hey, it's gonna be boring with just us three, get someone else; its four player co-op max right?"

"Yeah I think, Knikatu," He spoke to the other person online, "Just log in and we'll wait for you."

"What?" his friend responded, "My mom's yelling, I can't hear a thing! Mom wait up at sec! (Rouge: Don't you tell me to wait up, I said—)" Shadow II couldn't make out the rest of the background noise.

He saw to names appear on the side of the screen; 'Blue-226' and 'LA-BLZ'. He knew 'Blue-226' was Mac, he always used that name. 'LA-BLZ' was Knikatu; he always used the Bloodz gang in his game I.D.s. He waited awhile, sending out an 'Open slot' message to a chat room. He sighed once suddenly perked up when a name appeared; 'C-Girl', they didn't say anything so he decided not say anything else; waiting for 2 minutes someone finally talked;

"Finally," Mac groaned over his headset, "Dude, your mom is mean." He said to Knikatu.

"Yeah I know," He coughed, "Who's 'C-girl'?"

"I dunno, someone who joined a few seconds ago."

"Hey good lookin'" Mac teased, "You got a boyfriend yet?" He smirked as he started the game countdown.

Everyone's name slot was coated in blue. As the numbers beeped as they reached four, 'C-girl's name changed from blue to black on the number 2.

"Yo what the—!" Knikatu shouted over his head set.

They were all cut off, "C' its co-op what are you?—"

The screens went black as they left the chat rooms and the game started.

The level was a war torn city. A very crowded area of buildings and tight corners was a small area. Another part was a more open parking lot that led into a bridge area. Roads and alleys were everywhere through the level. Constant factors were destroyed cars, crumbled buildings, cracked streets with faded paint on them and few dead civilians and corpses of soldiers that had tried to pass by. Some buildings were on fire while others were crumbling. Others stood with the front-side blown open exposing the offices inside. Blood stains on the cars, walls and the floors varied in sizes and lengths. The carcass of tanks and war vehicles were on fire and crumbling on the roads as you passed by.

"I can't believe it." Shadow II grumbled over the radio.

"Dog, that's twisted, she changed at the last second!" Knikatu ranted.

"Man, you know how hard this story is when there's a controlled player on the opposing team?" Mac groaned.

"Damn," Knikatu groaned, "Well just roll with it, we'll get her in the end." His character picked up a black, war-scraped AR-15, "Yes! Found it—only one clip? What the hell."

"Ha-ha idiot, that's why no one uses the AR, unlike that, this baby." Mac's character walked in front of him holding a MP-5, "This baby starts with 4 clips, I'm set!"

Each character looked the same. Gray, black urban street style camouflage. A black mask covered their faces and their eyes covered by night vision goggles. The glass' view pieces had a faint yellow reflection.

Faint but readable name tags distinguished each person's identity when they were targeted or directly aimed at.

"Shut up and let's go," Shadow II's voice cut in with radio like static. His character held a MP-5 like gun, but the barrel was longer and the gun seemed to hold more firepower.

"Let me know if you find a clip for this alright?" Knikatu's person moved down the street they were on. Hiding behind cars and nearby walls, they waited on the other's signal to move.

"Dang I hate this level," Mac complained, "Its always different, never the same!"

"You chose it," Shadow II's person moved ahead of them, planting him self up against a small piece standing wall.

"Hey, there's a couple up here, I can take them all out! Look." His person leaned back tossed a grenade in the distance. Soldiers dressed in full black scrambled for the sides.

"Shadow you dumass that's the—" Mac sighed as his character cocked his gun and slammed to the floor, "Tank scouts…great, this is not what I wanted to do right now." A violent rumble came as a Tank broke through a brick wall behind the soldiers and immediately fired in their direction. Missing but causing a huge explosion from a car and sending these running; the soldiers aimed at were dead but now they had to deal with a Tank.

"Shadow you idiot!" Mac violently controlled his person, moving the controller in the air, even though it had no effect, "How are we supposed to take that thing down? The rockets and land mines are at the fourth post!"

"Well it's Stealth Viper level; **hint**, **hint** _stealth_ Shadow!" Knikatu grumbled as his person snuck around the corners firing at the tank from different areas and angles; confusing it.

"Oh please, how the hell is an AR-15 stealth?" Shadow's character ran backwards firing randomly at the heavily armored tank. It did barely any damage; it was like the sparks were the result of the bullet being absorbed into it.

"Mac, can we cut through the buildings?"

"Yeah, open a door lets go!" Knikatu character rushed a door and broke it open.

Immediately they fired upon seeing soldiers on the other end, caught off guard, the three won easily. They ignored the steps and ran through the lower hallways.

As they passed a steel door they saw their hope on the floor. An RPG and heavy armor piecing assault gun on the floor before them. Mac rushed for them;

"Hey, I've never found this before—" Mac's character's back had a sudden diagonal-upwards slash appear. Mac saw his screen go blurry as his first-person view fell to the ground and to the side. Blood surrounded him suddenly, his screen saw clear but blurry foot and shin shapes walking backwards. His gun fell out of his arms as the screen went black;

"Aw! Bullshit, it's cloaked! Knikatu, Shadow it's an Assassin; using the all purpose camo' thing use the—" His game ended and he was taken out of the screen as his words were cut off. He threw the remote against the wall, making his dad yell.

_**---------**_

"Damn it! I can't see crap, it's gone!" Knikatu's person looked around wildly.

"Mac said it's invisible, and an Assassin—" He cursed as he saw Knikatu's character go limp. Hanging off of an invisible sword, the blood on showing its shape. It snapped it back and 'LA-BLZ' dropped to the floor was expelled from the game.

Shadow II fired wildly at the area where he saw it. His gun ate the clip's bullets up and he before he could reload his screen when dark red. As it faded back to a blur, he saw 'C-girl' above an Assassin dressed in black and blue skin tight ninja style suit. His controller vibrated as his first person view was violently lashed up as a large red slash appeared on his screen. Another one followed; crossing it at the bottom in a sloppy fashion brutally forcing him to look at the ground again. He growled as the screen went black.

Yelling while throwing the remote against the wall made his father come.

"Son of a bitch! How'd she get us?" Shadow II growled.

"You suck, that's why," He turned his head and glared at his dad.

"You act like you could've taken her," Shadow II grumbled, "You don't even know how to play."

"I don't play games against Cindy, it makes me depressed when she can kill me twenty times before I get three kills."

"What are you talking about?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Your mom is 'C-girl', didn't you know that?"

"**Mom?**"

The teal colored female came up from behind and hugged Shadow's neck. Giggling she smiled evilly, "Yep, 'C-girl' kicked your butt!"

"You—but—how—I was using the Xbox!" He stuttered wildly as he couldn't believe the truth.

"I have two, this game too; I have a lot of little nephews that like to play that game," She grinned, "That's what you get for kicking me off! How rude of you!" She giggled once more as the child pouted.

"I can't believe it. My own mom can kick my butt in video games…" He pouted more as he leaned all the way back on the sofa. He gritted his teeth as she tried to keep her giggles down.

"C'mon let's go," She said silently to Shadow. They headed for the doors.

"Go where?" Her child asked asked.

"Don't worry about it." Shadow grumbled; angry with the subject.

"Whatever, just bring me food!" Shadow II shouted as they opened the door and walked out.

"Eh…if I remember," Shadow shouted as the door closed behind him, "You'll live if I don't get you anything—(**Smack**) Ouch! Cindy that hurts!"

**Angel Island; Living room; with everyone;**

"You don't throw stuff like that around!" Knuckles spat, "That cost me money, unless you plan on buying me a new one; don't ever throw it at the wall again. It's just a game."

"Don't you understand? I was beat by a girl!" Knikatu snarled at the thought, "A freaking girl!"

"Don't hate on the betters," Rouge said smirking. Her eyes were closed as she rested on the sofa. Knuckles and Rouge had been relatively calm with each other, but they did have their usual arguments, over nothing of course. The thing that freaked the kids out is that after they had a brutal verbal fight they would be at ease and comfortable with each other within a few minutes. In Knikatu words;

"_They're like a pregnant woman…moody, angry, loving, and confusing like shit…"_

"What's the big deal? It's just a game—"

"—what do you mean betters?" Knuckles said cutting in;

"Women are the betters, I've told you before, just accept it."

"He we go again," Knikatu rolled his eyes and stood up, "I'll be outside." He tried to walk by his dad quickly but was yanked back by a huge tug on one of his back dreadlocks, "Ow! Ow! Let go, dad that hurts like hell!" He tried to pull Knuckles' grip off.

"Ha-ha very funny, you ain't going anywhere," Knuckles said sternly, "You stay with me or your mom, and that's it! Remember?"

Knikatu sucked his teeth; the pain in the back of his head was very agonizing;

"Man," He whined, "Can we do something then?"

"Ask you're mom, I'm going to sleep—no wait, I got a job for you."

"Am I getting paid?" The white echidna asked very interested now.

"No, while I go to sleep; you and Chaos are gonna guard the Emerald."

"Aww man…I don't like Chaos, why not Tikal?" Knikatu pouted at the thought.

"Because I know Chaos can be mean, that why I want him watching you." Knuckles grinned, "Don't worry it'll only be till I wake up—"

The child scoffed, "—yeah right, that be days from now." He rolled his eyes as Knuckles began to drag him out, "Yeah, the back of my head is numb, **can you let go of me now?**—(**Smack**) Ow!" Rouge and Crystal could only giggle as several smacking sounds could be heard as Knuckles dragged him out.

"Do you think we should help him?" Crystal asked, feeling slightly guilty about not trying to stick up at all for her brother.

"No, Knuckles has a ways of proving his point," Rouge yawned, "Even if he wasn't right about doing this, he's way too stubborn to back out now."

**Outside (Little later): Shrine;**

"Eh…why not, what are the limits?" Chaos asked.

"Just don't kill him or break too many bones." Knuckles responded, eyeing the angry child sitting on the steps of the shrine. "Yeah, that's about it…"

"Okay, scratch my version of cliff climbing. Can I spar with him?—"

"—not a damn chance in hell!" Knikatu shouted.

"Chaos, just make sure he stays out of trouble and try not to hurt him. He's not one of the chickens so don't water whip him either."

"Jeez Knuckles, Rouge has sucked all the fun out of you hasn't she?" The water figure crossed his arms, "I'm glad I don't have to go through your 'love' emotions. Well go on, Tikal's out doing something, never said what." He looked at the white echidna, "He'll be fine."

Knikatu gulped, "Dad…can I go look for Tikal?" Chaos' form slowly changed to, similar to his present size, only in his ultimate form, the water dragon.

Knuckles already had his back to them as he walked away yawning. "Don't worry, Chaos isn't that mean with kids." He slowly disappeared into the trees heading back home, not noticing Chaos;

"Let's play a game," Chaos said evilly in a deeper voice.

"Aye, Chaos, back off man," Knikatu scooted back, "Look I know how to hurt you. An-and I will too!" Chaos grinned and moved closer to him;

"Fine," He quickly returned to his normal form, "Wuss," The thing retorted when he heard Knikatu whimper.

"Man, don't do that! I hate that form; you almost killed me when I was little kid man! I don't trust you at all!" Chaos proceeded to walk up the shrine steps.

Chaos stopped suddenly and stretched out his arm. Grabbing Knikatu; he held him up by an ankle. He chuckled once as he stretched out another arm and smacked him twice. Chaos morphed to his water dragon quickly and swallowed him before Knikatu could react.

Inside the lord of destruction's watery stomach the echidna swam around in terror. He looked around wildly, trying to find a way out of him. He continued to swim around the creature's stomach, he felt his air lower, he yelled under water; bubbles coming. Chaos laughed and smiled; he opened his long mouth spat the child out. He was trembling violently; he hated being inside Chaos like that; no way to escape and no air.

"F-F—k you chaos!" His voice was shaky, "Man, I hate that! Don't ever do it again!"

"Like I said," Chaos walked up the steps of the shrine, "Wuss."

"Where's Tikal?" Knikatu growled, "I don't want to be here alone with you."

Chaos stared the Emerald slowly rotating in place, "Eh, stop whining, you didn't die. It's better if she stays out anyway, less hassle on me—" He let his hand become whip like, like a tentacle; he moved it without direction in the air.

"Hassle you? Chaos all you do is have watery cartoon fights with yourself." Knikatu's savior had arrived; the orange glowing echidna princess huffed as she crossed her arms.

She had adopted a more, modern attitude due to Amy, Cindy and slightly Rouge. She still retained her humble and sweet nature but also had that like sassy side the **every** girl has. She stood behind them, at the foot of the steps.

(It's true, don't deny it ladies.)

"Thank you god!" Knikatu ran over to her, using her as shield.

"Huh? Knikatu? What's wrong with you?"

"He tried to drown me!" He pointed at Chaos, "H-He swallowed me and almost drowned me!" He was still trembling; he was nervous and cold.

She gasped, "Chaos what have I told you about doing things like that?" Tikal put a hand behind her and on Knikatu's head, "It's okay, he's just playing around."

"I don't like small spaces! Not to mention in inside him, floating in water with no way out!" He shivered.

"Wuss." Chaos crossed his arms. "I wish Knuckles was here to see what kind of a wuss his son is." He huffed and walked around the Emerald.

Tikal stomped her foot, "Oooooh stop it Chaos! Leave him alone, he's just a kid," She turned around and took a knee, "Its alright Chaos just plays ruff, did you swallow any of his water?"

"No," He shivered again as the wind blew.

"Why are you with him anyway?"

"He's on punishment."

"Why?" Tikal asked, slightly shocked.

"Cause he's a dumass." Chaos said stretching his body upwards, "He did some stuff and now he can't be left alone." He sat on the emerald that rotated slowly. "Knikatu, wanna go for a swim?" He chuckled.

"Hell no! You'll just possess the water and try to kill me again."

"Don't worry," Tikal spoke sweetly, "He won't try anything as long as I'm here."

"Oh shit!" Someone yelled, very surprised, "Yo look out!" The three looked up and saw a blue hedgehog falling down like thrown brick. He landed like one too; he tripped as he tried to keep running to prevent it himself from falling face down. Too bad he tripped, he landed face first and it hurt pretty badly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Knikatu asked looking at him strangely.

"Where'd you come from?" Chaos said looking at the sky and the trees that he flew down from.

"I jumped it," Mac groaned with pride, he slowly got to his feet.

"What, are you trying to break another ankle?"

"Man that only happened once when I hit that one tree." Mac got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"What do you mean you jumped it? From the mainland?" Tikal asked not believing him.

"Yeah, I've been doing it since I was like what six?" He asked Knikatu for conformation.

"And counting, you'd think breaking an ankle and an ass-whupping from your mom would be enough to make you stop but then again, you're not the brightest crayon in the box." Knikatu responded.

"Isn't bulb? Or something like that?"

"Okay, new one, when it comes to brightness you're about a 2 watt." He smirked knowing the idiot would have to ponder about it.

"…" Mac paused and thought about the statement, "Hey!"

"Wait," Tikal was still confused, "You can jump from the mainland to the island?" She looked off in the area of the mainland, not believing a child could do that.

"Yeah, all I need is to jump at full speed, why do you seem so surprised?"

"Mac…" Tikal said cautiously, "Have you ever thought about; if you ever missed?"

"…" The young hedgehog's eyes went wide, "That would be the coolest dive ever! I gotta try it one day!"

"That was not my point!" Tikal shouted rather frustrated, "What if you die on impact or hurt yourself really bad?"

"Eh, I'm too good for that!" He smirked and waved her worry away. He got a better looked at Knikatu, "Why are you all wet?"

"Chaos." The white echidna mumbled rather angrily.

"Whatever, wuss," Mac said causing Chaos to chuckle, "Where's Crystal?"

"My dad's here," Knikatu said killing his joy.

"Does he ever leave her alone?" Mac complained.

"Not since that night you had together…" Knikatu yawned suddenly, "He thinks your after her for other reason's, personally I don't care, just as long I don't hear "I'm 'Blank'", then I'll kill you." He squeezed the remaining water in his soaked dreads out.

"Jeez thanks Knikatu, what a true friend you are…so helpful and know just the right thing say." He said sarcastically. "How's the punishment coming along?"

"Shitty…" Knikatu mumbled absent minded, "How'd you know?"

"I was talking to Crystal before I came over." Mac kicked the dirt out of boredom.

"Aww that's so cute!" Tikal squealed as the two talked, "It's just so cute to see you two together."

Mac raised an eyebrow at her, "Yeah…don't use that word please…"

"But it is!" Tikal looked at him with great excitement, "Puppy love is the cutest thing ever!"

"What?" Mac shouted, blushing slightly, "It is not puppy love!"

"So is it real?" Tikal said almost evilly.

"Lady I'm only thirteen, I have no idea what to call it but I know it ain't puppy love so don't say that!" He said pointing a finger at her.

"What do you think about when you see her?" Tikal asked, knowing the question had endless amounts of multiple 'ideas' and thoughts.

"Okay, change of subject, I don't want to keep hearing you two argue about my sis," Knikatu said very disturbed with the very out-of-character question from Tikal.

"Fine," Tikal smiled, "Where is Knuckles?"

"Inside…sleeping…" Knikatu said with an angered flat tone.

"How are things between him and Rouge?" Tikal asked sweetly.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Knikatu shrugged.

"Have they admitted it yet?" Tikal asked hopefully.

"I dunno; dads been so damn pissed at me that I've only been watching my back to see if he's gonna beat me…" He said miserably.

"What did you do to get him so mad?" Tikal tilted her head.

"Shit." Knikatu mumbled.

"You know," Tikal said positively, "You're too negative and you curse too much."

"Yeah and?" He glared at her sideways, "Listen, you have no idea the shit—" She smacked him.

"—will you stop using that word?"

"What shit?" Mac asked, confused about it.

"Yes!" Tikal stomped her foot, "Stop using that word!"

"You're worse than my mom Tikal and that's saying a lot." Mac started tapping his foot.

"Whatever," Tikal coughed, "Have you figured out a way to get home?"

Mac scratched his head, unsure, "Sort of," He crossed his arms and continued to tap his foot, "Tails is working on it. I'm sure he can figure it out, but the thing is time."

"I see," Tikal stared at him, "Can't you sit still?"

Knikatu chuckled, "Tikal, his A.D.D. is so damn bad that he'll lose attention in a war,"

"A.D.D?"

"Yeah it means he's easily distracted and easily amused or outsmarted." He smirked and pointed Mac who was starting at an eagle flying by.

"Oh," Tikal said simply, "Like father, like son I guess."

There came a silence over them. Tikal really didn't know anything that she could talk to them about besides their parents; and Knikatu was too mad to talk about it. Mac was…just…uh too Mac for her to even communicate with the child.

**Elsewhere; Shadow and Cindy**

Shadow was in the least pleasant mood. Not only was he spending money on an egg that he could care less about, but he screwed up and realized that this was 'his' gifted to his son. Cindy thought the two needed to bond more or at least be in the same room without silence or a smart remark.

"What's the point?" Shadow mumbled, "He probably never gonna feed it. It's probably gonna die, not that I care but that's money wasted!" He held the egg up and observed the hard red shell. He put it down and followed the woman who owned him.

Cindy rolled her eyes and looked at all the eggs in the room. She picked up a green one; she frowned gently and put it down, "A shiny one!" She said quietly, "I want to get him a shiny one."

Shadow sighed and looked to the left; there was dark black egg with a yellow swirl mark the covered the whole egg. He yawned and looked throughout the room. Every egg sat on a cushioned area in this super-clean environment. There were three levels of eggs; some on the floor; some on a shelf about four feet above the floor and others high up on a shelf. Most of those where incased in glass; they where eggs with specialized abilities.

"Shadow," He rolled his eyes when he heard that type of voice. It was a pleading voice, he turned around.

"Let's get this one, please?" She held an egg. It was dark blue with white/with sky blue edge stripes that started from the bottom and swirled to the left and slowly around the egg as they made it towards the top. It had light green shine or glow; or both; he couldn't tell.

He eyed her suspiciously, "Wait," He gritted his teeth, already knowing his answer, "How much?"

"It's for your son! Does it matter?" She brought it closer to him.

He pushed her, and the egg she pushed out to him, back a little, "How much?" He raised an eyebrow.

"4790, plus tax." She said quickly.

He coughed and looked at her with wide eyes, "Are you crazy? My shoes don't cost that much to fix!" She pressed the egg to his chest like a little girl would to her dad with a toy. She looked up at him with begging eyes. He growled and looked away, "How much is tax on an egg?"

"I think its 13 percent on eggs," She smiled as he sighed, "I'll pay you back, I promise."

He frowned and closed his eyes, "Forget…not like it's really my money in the end anyway." He rolled his eyes, "What makes this egg so damn special anyway?"

"It has a special ability to move water and it has green glow and shine!" She smiled and looked at the egg. She was really excited about it;

"Fine," Shadow groaned, "Let's just pay for it and leave." He took the egg and walked out of the selection room and back into lobby room. He walked to a counter and placed the egg half-gently on the counter and ringed the bell. A gray and black female bat who seemed to be in her 40s came in from another room.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked sweetly as she typed something on the computer she worked at.

"Yeah," Shadow grumbled, "This one," He pointed at the to be bought egg.

"Okay, just give me a quick sec to bring this up," She typed in a couple things and then looked at the egg, and typed in a few more things. "My, my, big number; tell me, did your girlfriend pick it out?" She chuckled with her mouth closed.

Shadow blushed and looked around for Cindy but she wasn't in the room. "Yeah…" He mumbled as he looked around for her, "How'd you know?" He mumbled.

The bat took the egg and examined it carefully, "Well, from experience; I've learned that about 90 percent of the men that come in, are usually here to buy a gift for their girlfriend. The others men are in relationships that want practice for a family. Or like you;" Smirking she pointed at him, "She seems to have dragged you along for this one. Let me guess, don't like chao?" She waited for his answer.

"No I don't," Shadow said with pure hatred for the creature inside the egg. He even glared at the unborn chao.

The bat giggled and looked to his right, "Well, then don't look to right." She quirked her head twice to his right.

He looked and his jaw dropped. Shadow smacked his face and groaned, "You've got to be kidding me," He glared at her, "Who's this one for?" He growled his question.

Cindy blushed and looked at the white egg with yellow/with black edge diagonal stripes in her arms, "For us," The bat raised an eyebrow, "That one is a gift," She answered the bat's questioning look.

"Wait, wait, wait," Shadow narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you mean 'for us'?"

Cindy giggled, "Like she said, its practice and they're so cute! C'mon, let's get it; it'll be like raising a baby!"

Shadow closed his eyes and groaned, "How much?"

"550," The bat answered and typed in something else, "Which brings the total to **$5962.70**," She giggled, "Umm, check, cash, card?"

Shadow slammed his face on the desk counter, "Card…" He grumbled. His fingers went into his right glove and pulled out a blue card, "It's a check card…" he smacked it down on the counter and grumbled something.

"Thank—you!" The bat said sweetly and took the card and slid it through the computer. "Okay, sign here," She pulled out a receipt and gave him a pen for the proof of purchase slip. Shadow didn't even lift his head; he grabbed the pen and signed the slip without looking. She chuckled at him, "Aww, I'm sorry; how about I throw in some fruit; hero, dark, or chao fruit?"

Shadow grumbled a curse and lift up his head;

"Dark," Cindy answer before he opened his mouth. The bat grabbed a bag and threw in four dark fruits. She gave it to Cindy. Shadow took the dark blue egg and Cindy took the white one

"Thank you, bye-bye now; don't worry, you like it in the end." She waved them off.

**_---_Outside_---_**

Shadow growled as he held the stupid egg in his arms. He bit his lip and grumbled curses and threats at the egg in his hands. Nearly 6000, that was too much; and just for his son's egg?

"Oh Shadow!" Cindy nudged him with her shoulder as they walked towards a yellow Neon, "Don't act like that; Shadow's going away soon and this'll be a good way for you to bond with him." She opened the car door, carefully with the egg in her arms.

Shadow glared at the costly egg, "Since when does bonding cost 5000 dollars?" His glare fixed on her, "And since when do you want practice for a baby?" He sat in after opening his door.

She smiled and spoke sweetly as she placed the eggs in the back seats. "Well since this," She kissed him quickly on the lips and sat back and started the car.

Shadow wiped his lips and crossed his arms and pouted, "Whatever…"

He licked his lips, "_Cherry number 3 lip gloss…my fave_," His frowned slowly became a straight line.

"I know," She winked, "Why do you think I use it?" He blushed and looked away as she pulled out of the parking space.

**Tails' Home;**

"What the hell do you mean all the food is gone?" His stomach roared with hunger.

Amy nervously scratched her temple, "Uh, everyone ate it all?" Tails frowned, "I'm sure there's something in the fridge though!" She laughed nervously.

"You come to my house," He glared, "Have your kids live here—"

"Hey watch what—never mind," Sonic began but gave up. He saw no use in even arguing about it anymore.

"Live here," The angry fox continued, "Eat all my food, then you order food; **and you don't even leave any left for me?** And even after I've been working all this time trying to get them back home? What the hell is wrong with you?" Amy looked away, embarrassed and ashamed;

"What am I supposed to eat?" Tails groaned.

Amy shrugged nervously, "I don't know!"

"Some friends you people are…" Tails groaned as he looked around for food. His stomach growled, begging for the tasty flavor of food. "Hate you all…" He grumbled

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**That's for now; you gotta wait to see how I tie up the loose ends; where is Night? How is Espio gonna deal with Julie-Su? Will Shadow get his money back? Will the chao like him? Will Tails ever eat?**

**Who knows…**

**N' I'm out, peace!**


	16. Heart of a Ninja

**Visit From The Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic Crew, but these other you've never heard of before are mine.**

**Feels like forever has passed for me, and be warned, this is long…**

**Yeah, sorry I don't update quickly, my mind doesn't like to co-operate with my hands all the time. You won't believe how many times I've redone this whole chapter. Not to mention that my attention is so easily taken off course; why do you think I've repeated English class every year? 9A, 9B, 10B, 11A, I'm PRAYING that I don't screw up this year. I passed 12A with a high D, sweet! (Hey, you should see my pass grades…but I'm aiming high now, I won't take anything below a B)**

**Ironic isn't it? That I suck in English and still enjoy doing this, and now; I dedicate this to all those that have been waiting on this; God bless you and your patience, and God knows I barely have any; ask my little nieces too. And before these words end, I truly thank you for sticking it to the end; c'mon it's just around the corner.**

**Read and enjoy all of you guys/girls, and Sasha, I've got a nice thick and heavy scene for you ok, it's for any of you Julie-Su/Espio supporters or fans at this point as well. My great leave of absence and this is owed to you. Oh yeah, I finally got one up one you Sasha; I have "S" rank in Sonic 360 on all normal missions and bosses for all characters and I got the Nights of Kronos achievement, what now! And I still kick ass on Gears of War, bring it girl; come see me. Sorry I can't speak to you lately, I haven't been on Xbox live much.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 — How much can you fight till you break?

Shadow sat on the edge of Cindy's blue and purple bed. The purple sheets covered the soft and comfortable blue mattress with blue cover sheets as Shadow sat on top of it all. He leaned forward and had his arms crossed casually on his lap. He frowned as he glared at the object on floor. There was a flaming hate in his eyes as his stare tried to crack the shell and kill the unborn inside.

"6000 dollars," He gritted his teeth, "Stupid…thing…" His voice was low, as to not draw attention to himself from his son. The egg is to be given either by him; anytime or when Shadow II leaves. "Complete waste of money…"

Though, Cindy should've known better than to give the last option to Shadow. He continued to glare at it, hoping his money would return, good luck man.

**

* * *

Angel Island; Knuckles' home: Knuckles, Tikal, Rouge; **

"Since when the hell am I the enemy?" Knuckles growled in his defense.

Tikal crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Knuckles you know Chaos is the worse person to baby sit someone, especially your own son!"

"Yeah, why do you think he has the job?" Knuckles replied sarcastically. "The dumass needs to learn his lesson!"

"So you're having the **Lord of Destruction** teach it to him?" She yelled out Chaos' monster name, Lord of Destruction. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Hmmm," Rouge hummed deeply. She sat on Knuckles' white couch with her legs and arms crossed. Knikatu's actions and Knuckles' way of dealing with it was the hot topic of the hour. "Is he hurt?" Her tone was calm and cool.

"No, but Chaos nearly drowned him!" She said trying to make her point.

"Tikal," Knuckles spoke softly now, most his frustration had vented out, but his tone was hard still, "Do you have any idea what he did?"

"Yes, but you should be able to forgive him; he's your only son!" She was trying to keep herself from smacking him. His only family, the only he would ever get and he treats his son so badly; she wondered why?

"Hell no," He crossed his arms, "Not damn chance; just so he can brush it off? Thinking just cause Tikal and 'mommy' have his back that I'm gonna let him do what he wants? You said to be more like a father and take this seriously; now that I actually try I'm all wrong?"

"No, she's not saying that you idiot," Rouge sighed, "She's saying that your methods are the problem; not your goal. I do have to admit; leaving him to Chaos is a little extreme."

"Maybe there is an alternative," Tikal pleaded for the child.

"Like what?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

"Could you have him work? Or just ban him from certain things?"

"Ban? That doesn't ever work; it just tests patience," Knuckles scoffed, "Work? On what, with what?"

"Rouge do you have any ideas?" Tikal looked down at the bat who seemed to be staring blankly at the ground. "Rouge?" She tapped her after a few seconds of silence.

"Huh?" The white bat looked up, "Oh sorry, just lost my place for sec; uh alternatives? (Sigh) no…"

"There has to be something!" Tikal groaned, "Knuckles can't you just be easier on him or something?"

"How about a second chance?" Rouge's eyes aimed at Knuckles'.

The echidna's face twisted into a deep frown. His teeth gritted, "Fine," He growled, "But if he f—ks up again; its going against you two." He glared at them.

**

* * *

(Later)

* * *

**

**Tails' Home; the basement;**

"Stupid people," He grumbled as he fixed the only Chaos Emerald they had into a slot of the device. It had four triangle tip points, they were colored silver, and right now they extended out on a thin black rod. That rod was connected to a generator device; the center had a moderate sized area; it could fit all seven Chaos Emeralds. Tails closed the top of the slot that held the jewel.

"Not leaving me damn thing…" He complained to himself, his stomach roaring with hunger, "Soon as this thing's done, Amy's getting a call from Dee-Doll." He smiled evilly.

Tails turned his head when the steps became louder behind him. The chameleon walked with much more ease now. Tails wonder how he walked without a limp but then remembered a couple things Espio told him once. He learned ninjitsu, but never specified from a school or what or whom. And he also worked with S.W.A.T. for about two years, which explained a lot.

"Ay," He grumbled, "Where's my blade? And on top of that, my nightstick?" He walked around, looking for the items.

Tails raised an eyebrow, "Why the blade, and why the nightstick?"

"The blade; it's for an exercise I'm going to do. The nightstick? Well…Mac and Sonic are really starting to piss me off. Cracks about me and Julie having a mixed kid are really getting annoying." He turned over some light boxes, "I'm sure Sonic will remember what I'm capable of with a nightstick, and when Mac comes back, he is gonna learn the meaning of the word 'beating'" He said with pure anger.

"Chill Espio," Tails walked closer to him, "You don't gotta to beat 'em. Look the blade is in the same trunk you left here, over by the computer, see it?" He pointed over to a home computer on next to him, "Do your exercises and chill man; you know who the doctor's bill is going to?"

"Shadow? He's the one who called."

Tails crossed his arms and frowned, "I wish…he ditched and left the bill here; look, I don't want another doctor visit, got it?"

Espio groaned, "Okay so I won't break any bones, happy?"

"Espio…" The fox dragged on.

The purple chameleon sighed, "Fine…" His eyebrow raised suddenly as he realized something. "Wait, why you taking the bill?"

"Cause your broke, but if you don't want me to, its $576 for everything." He held up a piece of paper in between his fingers. Tails raised an eyebrow, he knew his answer but he still wondered if Espio would have enough of a conscious to be good for once.

Yeah, when hell freezes over;

"Yeah…what were we talking about?" He looked away, "Just give me the blade and let's forget everything that happened here." A devious smirk formed on his face;

"Whatever," Tails sighed and went for the blade inside its black holster, "Cheap chameleon," He grabbed it and tossed it back without looking. Espio quickly caught it, he slowly slid the two foot blade out slightly, "If you really wanna get back at them, use Crystal or Amy on Mac, for Sonic; I have an idea, but I need help."

Espio gave him a very interested look, "I'm listening…"

"We need Dee-Doll,"

"I like where this is going," The purple chameleon walked closer to the fox, an evil smirk curving to his lips. He rubbed his hands together as Tails went on. "You have my full-attention."

"Guess there a first time for everything," Tails rolled his eyes along with his comment.

**Upstairs;**

The house had been really quiet lately. Mac was gone and Sonic had no one to laugh with and so he stopped his usual jokes. Cream had to take Cheese out for a little was outside for a walk with Amy, both talking about some important girl-to-girl matters. Amy need one-on-one time with someone who would actually listen, Julei-Su was in too much pain to even try; she kept forcing herself to walk around; Espio was not going to prove himself stronger than her, ever.

The echidna bit her lip, the pain was still annoying. It was sore and felt like pins and needles when she arched or moved that area, the lower back and hips. It was hell to walk, the bugging pain that didn't have you crying about it but it couldn't be ignored. She leaned on the stair's rail, grunting slightly. "Oh my god," She groaned, "Sonic?" Julie-Su closed her eyes tightly.

"Mmmm?" The blue hedgehog's eyes were closed, He had been trying to sleep; the big meal had left him sleepy. The full stomach had given him something to smile about and now was the time for a nap. The I-tis effect, as defined on The Boondocks.

"Do you have any heat patches?" She groaned at the sore pain.

"Upstairs bathroom; the mirror can't miss it. Now please…leave me alone and let me sleep." He yawned and grumbled something about people being annoying.

"Heh!" She scoffed, "I should kick your ass, all those cracks you made about me and Espio. You're lucky I'm injured otherwise you'd have more than that leg wound!" She growled.

"Yeah, yeah," He grumbled, "Want me to call your boyfriend to help you up the steps?" He chuckled slightly.

"I don't need help!" She frowned and forced her body to move. A few seconds passed by, "And he is not my boyfriend!" She blushed just now realizing it.

"Nope, too late; the five second comeback rule passed." He smirked, "So, what took you so long to realize it?"

"Oh just shut up!" She fumed, "I don't anyone's help!" She paused and adjusted her body to more comforting position as she clung to guardrails of the stairway. Her arms tensed and she pulled herself up the steps.

Slowly she moved her legs up and down. Each step was hell, why did the walking limbs have to be connected to the back? The pain was so stinging and so consent that she even dragged her self up three steps. But after long, dreading, evilly painful five minutes, she noticed she was at the upstairs bathroom door.

Her breathing was over the top, like a fat kid who just ran up six flights of steps. She never realized how hard it was to drag her own body upwards.

**

* * *

Angel Island: Knuckles, Mac, Knikatu **

The red echidna sighed and put an arm around the two boys' shoulders and leaned on them. He looked at Knikatu as he spoke;

"Alright," He grumbled, "Your mom just gave me hell and Tikal won't leave me alone, so they won and I have to 'Spend quality time' with you and Crystal'." He mocked them and frowned as he made air quotes and then suddenly smiled. "So, I've decided to do a quick pick up and go activity; Mac as much as I hate to say it, you can come too." He frowned again and looked at him annoyingly.

"Sweet! Wait, where we going? What are we gonna do?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at the father of the girl he loved, the father who could and probably would kill him. Why was he being invited?

"We're paint balling." Knuckles smiled, he would do what Tikal and Rouge want and yet bring pain to his son and Mac at the same time. Especially Mac, that's what counted the most.

"Wait just the four of us?" Mac questioned; it was too small of a group for a game.

"Hell no," Knuckles answer quickly. He leaned back and stood up straight, "I wouldn't paintball with you two idiots no matter how bored I was, Shadow and his kid are coming and anyone else who's tagging along."

"Wait…we don't have anything to wear, and I sure as hell ain't going in bare skinned." Knikatu added on.

Knuckles smirked and held up a purple card, "Yeah…for the remainder of our trip to the store and the field I am temporally and quote, unquote, legally Rouge's husband…just don't tell her, she was kind of…"blinking" when I took it." He chuckled, "I wonder what her spending limit is, and well I've always wanted a pair of those newer high-tech gloves Sonic showed me."

"Dad…you know mom is gonna kill you if she finds out," The young echidna warned carefully.

"Hey, hey, hey, if your sister plays along then I expect you to do the same," He looked at the numbers on the card, "Besides, she said to spend time with you guys, and this is only a tool to help me do that objective."

"Whatever!" Mac said stretched his legs, "I need two shirts, shorts, sweatpants and a hoodie, let's go!" The boy is going to pass out from heat exhuastion before the game even starts.

"Wait we ain't buying you anything," Knikatu quickly responded, "Dad are we?"

"Ehh," Knuckles shrugged, "Not my card, I don't care, it's for the kids," He winked, "Yeah let's go, Crystal c'mon! We're going shopping!" The girl came running out of the forest so fast she would've given Sonic a run for his money.

"Really?" She squealed, "Where we going?" There was bright shine of happiness in her aqua colored eyes.

Knuckles looked at her strangely, "Chill…we're just gonna go get some stuff for the paintball game, you still coming right?"

"Yeah I guess…" She said now half interested, "When are we going to do some **real** shopping?"

"When you get a job and a paycheck," Knuckles smirked.

Crystal pouted, "That's not funny!"

**

* * *

Elsewhere; With Shadow; **

Shadow pulled the little silver bar on the side and loaded one round into it. Guns were always a favorite in his book. Though Cindy and Amy's habit of safety never let him have around during this time, paintball guns were different for him. He looked down the shiny red top, the gun looked like a Socom (Can't figure out how to spell, and spell check won't find it) but the red shiny color gave away the fact that it wasn't real. The call from Knuckles made his day so much better, nothing like an evening paintball game. The darkening skies, the cold temperature, the vague moonlight that gave little visibility and best cover, it was all exciting to him in a way.

The big plus was, he could finally get his son back for the stupid things he'd done.

"Ay idiot!" He yelled aloud to no one, "You ready yet?"

"No!" The boy responded from the living room, "I don't have any layers on me!"

"C'mon put these on," Shadow went for a closet; he pulled out a dark blue sweater and a white shirt on the ground toward him. He pulled out a thick pair of blue jeans and put them on top of the chair nearby him in the room.

His son walked in and stared at him questionably, "Dad?" Shadow II picked up the clothes and stared at them strangely, "What are your clothes doing at mom's house? And you two aren't even together yet?"

"Shut up and c'mon, dress on the way there," Shadow fought a vague blush and walked out the door.

"Hey wait!" Shadow II skipped as he made his way to the door, hopping as he put on the jeans. "Damn dad, it's not like you're gonna be able to hit Sonic, you know he's not coming right?"

**Half hour later; The Battle Field;**

Knuckles wore a plain black shirt with a red hoodie on top and a pair of shorts underneath black sweatpants with black shoes. Knikatu stood wearing blue and white clothing, similar to his dad, except he had more shirts and two shorts underneath. Crystal wore a thick baby blue jacket made of rain-resistant material, her long short that ended at her boots were now black color and seemed to be layer on top of clothing underneath. She had on black boots; they weren't very stylish due to the event they will be used for.

Mac had on a woodland camouflage hoodie and two black shirts underneath it. He had outdoor sport black shoes with two layers of sweat pants that were camouflage color as well.

Upon noticing, Shadow raised an eyebrow at them all. The clothes all had the "new" look and shine.

"For the supposed Ultimate Life Form and the son of it, you guys are frickin' slow," Knuckles comment as he put up his hood. As he and everyone else breathed the air was seen a light smoke due to the dropping temperature. Crystal shivered in boots and held the paintball gun in-between her thighs as she chattered her teeth.

"Dad," She cried, "It's getting really cold, do we have to do this?"

The red guardian sighed and put his black paintball mask, "Look we'll only do a few games to get your mother off my back," He tried to get a feel of the temperature, "It's not even that cold!" She whimpered a little, "Okay, a few games that's it,"

"Promise?" The girl looked at him disappointingly; she didn't like this weather and this game much.

"Have I ever lied to you?" She opened her mouth, "Don't answer that,"

"Well, if you two will stop holding us up, what are we waiting on?" Shadow was eager to start, though his tone didn't show it.

Knuckles looked around, "Him," He pointed at a teenage human kid walking over, he a hoodie and light jeans, he walked over quickly. Shadow notice the echidna had fingered gloves, and they were new as well, having gloves with fingers gave him a strange look.

"Okay," He asked hiding a cold shiver, "You guys ordered the private game right?" Knuckles nodded, "Okay, we've set you up with three arenas, outdoor for two and one indoor. It's up to you whether you go free for all or teams—"

"—Teams!" Crystal shouted as she cut in, "I get my dad," She took her father's arm and hooked hers with his.

"I got Shadow!" Knikatu zipped over to older hedgehog's side;

"God damn it…" Shadow II groaned, "Why do I get the idiot?" He looked at Crystal who clung to her dad, "Crystal why don't you have your boyfriend defend you in these games?" A growl from Knuckles let him know that the term boyfriend was not to be used.

"No, I want my dad, he's better than Mac!"

"You know what?" Mac said quietly, "I'ma laugh my ass off when you're all on the ground in pain by me, c'mon Shadow, let's win this thing!"

"Okay first game is in here," The kid pointed to the left to a large and shady forest field with an up hill area with rock cover. "Walk in there and when I sound the horn, start, remember one hit and hold up your hands and gun, one hit your out for the game. Should you get hit and not know if the paint ball broke, call for a paint check, if the paint ball did not break, then you can continue. Paint splashed or sprayed on from a hit to a tree or rock does not count as a hit. Now, should you manage to sneak around and are able to sneak attack someone, warn them, have them surrender, trust me, it's easier on them, but hey, it's not my game, I'm only recommending. Any questions?"

Shadow raised his hand getting his attention, "What are the rules on contact, physical, I mean."

"There is no fighting, fighting will lead to exclusion from all the games," Shadow quickly pulled out and held a hundred in his face. The kid took the bill quickly, "There is medium contact allowed due to a new circumstance, such as trucking, or a moderate push," Shadow smirked as he put on his mask.

"Let's go," Shadow said evilly and looked at his son as he walked by him.

"Okay pick up the guns on the table near the entrance, they're all full auto, full tank on each, take one and get into a good position with your partner, I'll sound a horn when its game time and when its over," He said as he followed them, "Last team or team member standing wins this round."

As they walked by the huge netting fence placed to keep stray paintballs from flying anywhere, Crystal clung to her father's side as they entered the open.

"Dad, I don't like paintball a lot…it hurts," She hid behind a large rock formation as the kid started a countdown.

"Don't worry, I bet no one is going to even aim for you." Knuckles crouched down and hid behind a rock, he looked around as adjusted his mask.

Shadow and Knikatu went straight to the uphill area and took cover in the shade of the trees. As the sun slowly dropped, the darkening shade would be perfect cover.

"Alright," Shadow said as he squatted down, "Seems serious but we're gonna do this squad style, full hand tap on the shoulder during movement and signal and words when in cover, one at a time pop up shots alright?" Shadow peaked around a rock the leaned against the tree he was hiding behind. The kid was waiting for Mac and Shadow II to give their signal.

"Shadow," Knikatu said disturbed, "Why do I get the feeling that you're enjoying this a lot more than you're supposed to?" Knikatu duct to the leaf covered ground when he heard the horn sound blare off and four plops hit the tree and spray glowing green paint everywhere nearby;

"Damn, let me guess Mac?"

Shadow nodded and popped up and fire about seven shots quickly and ducked down to the left, aiming at Mac or Shadow II.

"I say we move before my dad gets on us," Knikatu moved to a squatted position and backed away like that, he dodged the shots thanks to the constant tree cover, "Mac that the best you got? I'm a freaking white shot! You suck!" He chuckled as he sprinted up and hopped a rock and ducked.

"Dude, you suck, don't waste ammo!" Shadow II yanked on Mac's clothing and slammed him on his butt. "Let's get Knuckles and Crystal, by now who knows where they've gone," He peaked carefully over a fallen log to his side, he then looked to his left and saw a small carter area, "Shoot at Knikatu and my dad, I'm going over there, now!"

Mac shrugged and obeyed he popped up and covered his partner and ducted down when the black hedgehog hit the dirt.

Shadow II held his gun over the barrel that lay on its side. It provided more cover at the edge of the man made crater. He held the trigger and fired where he thought the others might be.

"Ow! Mac!" Someone shrieked, "Paint check!" It was Crystal rubbing her arm. The human kid jogged over to her and checked her body, "You better hope I don't catch you!" She shouted as the kid tapped her and gave her the ok to keep going.

Shadow saw his son pop up during the Crystal's big scene, he aimed and held the trigger. A smirked crested on the evil father's face as every hit landed on his ankle up to left rib area. Shadow II's knee bent as the high speed paintballs hit and broke spreading pink paint all over his back side. He hopped on one leg as he held his leg back so the heel touched his back side.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" He yelped as he stumbled forward, six more shots hits his head as he fell flat on the dirty and leafy ground, "**Alright man!**" He yelled, the hedgehog groaned in pain and leaned on one side, unfortunately facing his shooter. He lifted up his gun and shouted, "Paint check!" Shadow shot three more shots at his chest, making him grunt loudly;

"Never mind!"

"That's for making spend 6 grand on your stupid chao," Shadow whispered as he moved on. He kept low and crouched down as he avoided Knuckles' fire. He gasped and suddenly relaxed when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, "You had me for sec Knikatu,"

"Yeah whatever, Mac's moving up behind us, watch it okay?" Knikatu looked back and moved on quickly; he looked through cracks in-between trees, looking for his father. He saw his sister's blue coat and fired twice, both landing on the head.

"I'm telling mom Knikatu!" She yelled and held up her hands. Pouting the echidna-bat hybrid girl walked out fuming as she held her gun up.

The white echidna smirked evilly. He always wanted to do something like that. Victory was short lived though, he felt three powerful spike blows to his rib and felt something strike his head twice and burn the area the hit the cloth to the head where the helmet did not cover.

"Ha! And I wasn't even aiming for you! What now?" Mac laughed hysterically. The blue boy yelped and suddenly ducted for cover behind a tree when Shadow shot at him. "C'mon Shadow, you gotta do better than that, c'mon!" Mac stuck his head out and bolted to another tree as a shot flew in front of him and just missed as he passed it. "Ultimate Life Form my ass!"

Shadow growled and gritted his teeth, "You son of a—" Without looking Shadow pulled out his red paintball gun and pulled the chamber bolt. He fired without looking behind himself and shot Knuckles, who had been trying to sneak up by the rocks behind and landed a hit to his mask.

"What…just happened?" Knuckles wiped the yellow paint off of his mask. For a few seconds he stood dumbfounded before another shot to his mask shooed him away. He sighed and turned around and headed out of the arena.

Shadow gritted his teeth and crouched and walked slowly with the hand-paintball gun upright in one hand. He looked around menacingly, "C'mon big boy, what happened to the two balls you suddenly grew?" His eyes scanned the area, looking for any movement.

Mac laughed nervously, "_Aww jeez…mom always told me not to tick off Shadow…she said he's almost as bad as Knuckles over Crystal…well its now or never!_" Mac spun off the tree he had his back to, he aimed his gun felt several burning spots all over.

"Ow, ow, alright! Jeez, okay! Damn it," Mac groaned as he held his stomach area. He slowly dropped to one a knee "Oh…man…that stings like hell." Shadow shot him one more time making the boy curse.

"Okay that's game!" The ref shouted, "Shadow's team wins!"

Shadow simply stood up and held his hand up. He smirked beneath his mask and bowed once, his silent bragging making Mac madder with every second he glared at him. The two slowly made their way to the exit of the netted arena.

"I say no more automatics," Shadow II groaned as he rubbed the back of his leg, "I need another ten minutes before I can walk normally."

"Aww man!" Crystal yelped, "My hair!" She had been trying to adjust her dreadlocks into a more comfortable position inside her coat/sweater and notice that the paint had reached her dreads, "Dad can I go home before this dries?"

Her father sighed, "Can't you wait? I paid—"

"—mom—" Knikatu coughed sarcastically.

"—your **mom**, paid for three games, it's not going to stick, don't worry." The tone in his voice was laced with annoyance as he rolled his eyes with Knikatu's comment.

"Please?" She bit and quivered her lower lip and made a sad face with her biggest eyes.

"Can't you wait?" Knuckles closed his eyes and looked away as she inched closer to him. When she leaned on him and faked a whimper Knuckles groaned and pushed her away, "Fine, one more game and we're outta here, it's getting late anyway…and I can't feel my fingers."

"Sir, you do know we have a strict no refund policy," The kid muttered quietly, he kept eyeing the spiked hands.

"I don't care," Knuckles chuckled, "It's their mothers money anyway heh-heh," The kid raised an eyebrow as Knuckles grinned evilly.

"C'mon Crystal can't you just ignore it and let us do the whole 3 games?" Shadow II suggested.

"Yeah c'mon, you can be with me for the rest of the games!" Mac's voice was muffled due to the mask.

"No!" She shouted, "You two idiots may not care about how you look but I do!" She crossed her arms and huffed, "Thing is, I have to keep my gorgeous beauty intact,"

Knikatu rolled his eyes and covered his mouth on one side as he mumbled to his dad, "I told you we should've left her at home."

"Once again, it's your mom's fault, not mine," His father growled in his own defense.

"One game and then we go home; I'm starting to freeze out here!" Crystal finally agreed with the suggestion. She kept fiddling with her painted dreadlock.

"Fine one game," Mac groaned, "But I'm not with Shadow!" His now former partner frowned.

"Man I did more work than you did," Shadow II rolled his eyes.

"You were knocked out two minutes into the game." Mac snapped back.

"Least I wasn't hiding like a full-on wuss."

"Umm, hate to break it to you guys," The kid chuckled slightly, "The next area is indoors, warmer," He smirked and looked at Crystal, "And its closer quarters, no teams, sorry." He shrugged as he heard Crystal huff.

"No! No!" Crystal shouted, "I don't want solo!"

'_Hmmm…close quarters…'_ Shadow smirked again and looked at his teal and black son. '_You know, I like this type of "bonding".'_

"C'mon lets go, my fingers are freezing," Knuckles mumbled amongst the constant bickering between kids.

**

* * *

Tails' Home, upstairs; **

Julie-Su closed her eyelids tightly, breathing deeply. Her body leaned forward to ease her pain. She held the warm heat patch in her hands. It was too painful to arch back and place it on, and turning her back to the mirror as an aid was nearly impossible, it was a huge pain. It was a mission in itself to put this damn thing on, but it would soothe the needle-like pain in her back and let her work out a little bit. To hell with that doctor's orders, she was not going to drag herself around all day or sit down and let Sonic and Mac make cracks about her situation with Espio.

'_I don't like him…'_ The echidna though to herself constantly, _'C'mon just get this stupid thing on Jules! C'mon you don't want to seem like you're weak in front of him—'_ She flushed at her own choice of words in her thoughts as they confused her even more, _'I mean weak in front of anybody! Especially him—arrgh! Why can't I get this right?'_

She looked at the mirror. They were the biggest turn off to most of the men she knew. Her metallic parts, her arm most of all, whenever she talked to a guy or someone came up to her they would flirt or complement after a couple of awkward moments with different people but she start following their eyes and they'd take one glance at her arms and then start ending their conversation. Always, it always left her pissed, she knew her arm wasn't the best thing to look at and maybe her dreads weren't as perfectly fashioned as so called "perfect model" echidnas but damn. How many guys could actually start hitting on her and then walk away just because of her upbringing and her past. Then again, metal upgrades aren't something you can get rid of easily, especially when it's integrated into your nerve system and made as of part of you. There was a way to remove it but that cost more than six years of her salary; gross estimates of course…damn pricy specialists.

Julie-Su continued her slug fest. All of her movements were slow, and she could barely keep up her head. Staring at the mirror right now was just putting her down emotionally, with that plus her mind state in addition to her constant weight concern had her bummed. Wearing the jump suit that was tight on all of her curves made her feel like a blob, something barely fitting into this black suit. She heard a knock at the door, "What?" She snapped. After a pause she let out a sigh, "Who is it?"

The door creaked as it was opened slightly, "It's me," She gasped and zipped up the back of her suit so her backside wasn't exposed at all. But such a quick movement made her groan painfully, "Hey, you…" He chose his words carefully, "Sonic told me that you needed help, but I guess not, so I take it you're alright?"

She scoff sarcastically, "Stupid hedgehog…" She grumbled lowly, but he could hear, "I came up to get a heat patch for my back and to get away because even after Mac left he was driving me insane!" She carefully rested against the sink countertop.

Espio could sense the thick frustration in her voice, "Still making cracks huh?"

"Without a filter too now that Mac left,"

There was a short pause, "You alright?"

Julie-Su stared at her feet. Her head lifted at she looked up at the crack between the door and the wall. It was curious to her why he was concerned with her wellbeing, even more her emotion and mental wellbeing. "E-Espio?" Nice, a stutter, she was nervous already.

"Mmm?" He hummed gruffly.

"C-Can, you…uh…can you do me a favor?" She fiddled with heat patch in her hands, "But I-I need you to come in,"

Without a word he opened the door more and walked in, gently closing the door behind him. She noticed that he still dragged his leg a little; he walked to the bathroom closet wall and leaned against it.

"Espio," Julie looked down at herself and looked over her body. She looked up at him and looked away slightly, "Do I seem fat? O-Or thick?" She flushed slightly.

Espio's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Was she kidding? "Are you joking? What is this, a trick question or something?"

"No!" Julie-Su's flush remained on her face, "I really want to know what you think! You're the most upfront and honest person I know!"

The chameleon still had second thoughts. Julie looked at her feet as his eyebrow rose questionably, "Do you really want to know my honest opinion?" She nodded, "I think you are letting Sonic drive you insane," The echidna coughed, "You're fine, you have a beautiful body, that of a goddess," He smirked as a full-on blushed turned her face red. "How's that for my honest opinion? That all you needed?"

"Uh…" She looked away and rubbed her neck nervously, "No…" Even though she had on glove she tried to feel the blazing heat of her cheeks. Her voice was muffled by her hand, "Could you help me put this on my back?" She held out the patch.

"Wow, today's full of surprises," Espio scratched his head gently, "Never thought you'd ask me for help, so where this you trying to put this on that so hard for you?"

"My back, where else?" Julie-Su mumbled.

"Ouch…" Espio wink with one eye and held a pained face, he could only imagine her pain, "Now I get it," He walked over to her and held his hand out.

Julie-Su handed him the closed package, she flushed a little more as she turned around. Espio got little closer to her, her only inches away from her. Julie-Su looked up in the mirror and blushed a little more as he stare a little hard at her backside then looked away nervously, the expression was easily readable. She brought her hands carefully to the back of her head and moved most of her dreads onto her shoulder, making the zipper on her suit more visible. She giggled once nervously, "Its okay, I can't unzip it anyway," Espio's cheeks were blazing red as he reached to grab the zipper.

He was about to break into a sweat. Never in his entire life had he ever been in this position, well he had been around the block once or twice but never with a woman he truly liked. Sonic's influences led him into the lovely world of '_paid services'_ but he had never had one-on-one experience with a girl. So this was like jumping the cliff for him, he kind of wanted to talk and break the ice, maybe apologize and leave on good terms, with maybe an implied desire to date. Espio wanted to baby walk this one so that there wasn't much room to screw up.

Espio could feel his face burning and his forehead get that feeling of sweat, _'I wanted to talk and now look at me,'_ He slowly pulled down the zipper and spotted the back white strap of her bra, _'I'm already undressing her…well not—whatever it meet qualifications! I can see her bra and part of her underwear for God sakes!' _He felt like pervert within his mind, thinking so lustfully of her within the place which she could never hear, thankfully. Espio could feel that hard desire trying to flare up and come out, but he was fighting it, with everything he had.

Espio felt a drip of sweat build up, his muzzle cooled as he took a silent but deep breath. He places his hands near her body; using his thumbs he carefully touched her lower back area, "Here?" Julie-Su twitched a little, "You think you really want to have this pack put on? I mean it's a gel patch," A groan confirmed that she didn't know that, "Gel and fur do not mix, at least from what I know,"

Julie continued to fight her blush the thought of Espio staring at her revealing backside was still in her head, "Gel? You're kidding right?" She looked up and saw the mirror reflection shake its head, "Jeez…" The echidna covered her face with her hand and muffled out her words, "What now? This pain is killing me!"

"Well the doctor did say it was a moderately muscle stress pain," Julie-Su muffled out a question asking for simplification, "It's a stressed muscle or in other words muscle pain."

She rolled her eyes, "Your point Esp?" He didn't catch her quick name for him.

"I dunno," Espio scratched his head, "Maybe a massage will do the trick. At least I think it would." They looked at each other through the mirror, "Only problem is I don't know anyone who knows how to do that."

Julie-Su looked him straight in the eyes through the mirror, "Could you?" The chameleon coughed and shook his head nervously, "Please, I'm just asking you to try; this pain is killing me every time I move! Just try?" Espio had a heavy blush, "I promise no one is ever going to find out,"

'_Damn, this is not what I planned but then again I shouldn't be surprised, she's in pain and my suggestion put me in this position. Oh c'mon, it's not that big of a deal right? I can resist all and any urges, after all, I'm not a ninja because I call myself that. And as a ninja, I can resist any provoking urges…right?'_ Espio gulped silently as he stared into the echidna's pleading face. "I-I guess," Espio felt heat inside him flare, "But I'm no professional,"

"Worth a try," She said quietly, "Anything right now to get rid of or help lessen this annoying pain," She took a deep breath and exhaled softly, "_This is so embarrassing!_" She whispered to herself.

"_Heh, that's what you think, I'm the one staring down you ready to grab you all over,'_ Espio slowly moved his hands gently placed them on her hips, cupping the delicate and lovely frame of the echidna. He broke a sweat, and then two, then three but stopped as if his body had an overheating system, his body felt like warm burning fire as he touched her. Espio thumbs began trying to massage her lower back, starting first with her side areas then working deeper towards the middle. Her muscles were tight and hard, she seemed very tense, "_Damn, I think she's more stressed out than I am,_" Endless seconds turned into a silent infinity of a few minutes as his thumbs worked some relief on her.

Julie-Su fought every urge to moan. His touch was so smooth and gentle; she couldn't imagine a better feeling. The fact that it was coming from Espio wasn't even in her mind. At the bottom of her legs; her toes curled and her fist tightened and felt her body tensed in the most relaxing way possible. Minutes passed as hour in her head, the time that was short stretched into incredible lengths of time from what they really were, just because they felt that great. Instead of moans she tried breathing as deeply and as many times as she could, the massage was intense to her, it just felt like she was in heaven right now. She moved her legs to take her mind off of the great feeling, stepping the feet on one another constantly.

Espio stopped, "J-Julie, you alright?" She finally exhaled deeply; she gasped and flushed heavily as she came back to reality.

"Huh?" She tried to deny her recent act up even though she knew how she acted just now. But she didn't notice one thing until it was too late, way too late. "What?" She turned her head looked at him.

"W-Well you're completely b-backed up on m-me…" Espio stuttered slightly as he tried to keep his arms from going anywhere. The echidna's blissful relaxation had blindly led her into arching back against his chest. Her back was to his chest and her hips leveling with his, curves fitting on top other curves, giving him more temptation to fight. They were front to back and only the elbow to his fingers weren't touching anything, his elbow to shoulder nervously pressing against her sides. With her head turned as it was their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"Oh my," Julie-Su's blush came with double vengeance, turning her deep red, "Espio…" Her lips quivered as she felt herself push towards his face. She closed his eyes as soon as she felt something. That's all it took, one second of their lips touching and she knew it. Her mouth let soft moans escape when their lip locking allowed an opening for air. She felt two arms come completely around her sides and she welcomed it, his body warmth. His secure hold was so new and such a great feeling, one she never felt before. Even with her back arched back slightly and her head in the position it was she felt nothing of pain, instead her body tightened as she felt something even better than her back massage. She was holding it all in, every piece of strength within her was fighting. He was rubbing her soft spot.

(No, I don't mean that one you nasty morons)

Espio hand had worked its way up. His five fingers had each rubbed into a space between the roots of her dread locks, and now she was ready to let loose. It was forcing her mood up; she let out an erotic moan as she broke the kiss and turned around. She panted twice the speed of his breath; she cupped his arm and had her other hand on the sink counter top. Her tongue was in mid-air of her mouth

"Who are you?" With complete she slid her body up onto the counter of the sink. She had her arms gentle linked with his arms, her fingers carefully holding onto his arms. Her soft violet toned eyes met with his hard yellow orbs, she felt her body grow hotter as her inched closer, closing the small gap that had been made during her movement.

Espio only inched closer; he leaned forwards and made their lips connect. The hypnotic locking had her breathing heavily and him as well, "Someone…who's…in…love…with…you…" He said between his deep breaths and her growing moans. She pulled him closer after he spoke, her arm pressing them as close as physically possible. Her legs had kept them part slightly but she spread them and allowed him closer as she embraced him tightly. His hands and fingers started acting on instinct and desire; they slowly grabbed the unzipped parts of her jump suit and he pulled them towards himself, loosening their tighter hold around her shoulders and chest.

She moaned softly and whimpered slightly, "Not here," She broke the kiss and shrugged off his arms. Her actions set off a deep stare between the both of them, they studied each other. They eyes were a gateway into one another's true inner feelings, she could see it in his eyes and feel it in his touch; he was serious. Espio gasped softly when she grabbed him tightly and put the side of her head on his chest, her grip on his body was strong. He heard a sniffle, and looked down more to his left.

"Julie?" His right arm reached out of her grip and moved a dreadlock that was covering her eyes, "You okay?" There were a couple of tears with their streams flowing down her face, "What's wrong?"

She sniffled again and hugged him tighter, "Nothing…" He could feel her body tense, "Its j-just you're the first person to say that genuinely to me, if at all it had ever been said," He sighed a little, relieved and happy she wasn't mad or saddened. Espio let his fingers stroke through her lovely dreads, his left hand reached from around the side and made it to her back then slowly grabbed the zipper and lifted it up.

When it was all the way up he blushed as she looked up at him with a certain look in her eyes, "Sorry…I kind of lost myself…I couldn't help it," He mumbled as his left hand caressed her thigh now made her loosen her arm grip and fall down to his waist line and hugged there instead. Her back straightened as she sat up and nuzzled his with muzzle.

"All I said was not here," She giggled as his eyes widened and his face froze and a warm blush burned his cheeks.

**Downstairs;**

"I don't think paintball is such a good idea in this weather," Amy said to the only other person in the room with her, Sonic.

Still restricted to the couch, Sonic was on the verge of losing his mind. Someone had to carry or support him to anywhere in the house. And usually that person was Amy, unfortunately for him. She tended to him, waited on hand and foot, not that it was completely bad but it did get annoying. Sonic could walk baby steps with his leg cast on but Amy would not have it. The end result was pictures taken of him being carried and tended, and even fed some cases, all saved in Espio's secret shoe box…still at large.

Sonic had his eyes closed. He breathe deeply and then yawned, "Ah leave the kid alone Ames. He not gonna die from a little cold air," Carefully he shifted onto his side and let his mind faded into a sleep stage.

Amy looked around, "Hey Sonic?" The blue hedgehog groaned annoyingly;

"Yeah?"

"You seen Julie or Espio? I know Cream is downstairs with Tails and Katie went on a run—"

"She asked if we had any heat patches for her back pain so I told they were upstairs, been about thirty minutes, I'm guessing she's asleep. Espio, I have no clue, he's probably outside or on the roof or someplace like the closet where he do his little meditation-thingamajig. Now if you don't mind." Sonic licked his lips and yawned as he tried to sleep.

"Still, I'm going to go check on her, the doctor said she shouldn't be walking around let alone climb these steps, Sonic couldn't you have at least helped her or had somebody help her?"

"Mmm-rrmm, no, no, two sugar cookies mommy," Sonic grumbled and snored quietly. Amy only sighed and rolled her eyes. She stood up and mad her way to the steps and at decently quick pace she made it up the steps.

"Julie?" She said in a normal toned voice, "You okay?" Amy stood still and looked around. She walked into the room to her right; she looked around and found nothing. There were three room's upstairs, two on the right; one at the end of the hall and on next to it on the side. The third was alone at the other end; it was Sonic's; the master bed room with the master bathroom that had two entrances, one from the hallway, next to the bedroom door itself and the other door from inside the bedroom.

The room Amy had just check was the one Julie and Espio had been fighting for all night. She checked the one next to it, the one where Katie had a front row seat to the hell the two unleashed on each other. Amy giggled to herself as she remembered stirring to the ruckus but woke and found the two tied up in ropes cursing at one another and Espio trying to do "The Worm" to get to the kitchen to nearest knife. She smiled at that funny thought and went on to the bathroom.

Amy pushed the door open, it wasn't closed all the way, "Hey Jules? Julie—" She gasped flushed heavily.

The echidna didn't seem to be in pain, the back injury from before that had been plaguing her and had her complaining was as if it never existed. Julie-Su actually seemed happier than she had ever been in her whole life. She closed her eyes in complete bliss, moaning in his mouth as she locked lips with him. Her tongue inside his mouth playing with his as he tried to do the same to her, he had her giggling like never before. And she was welcoming him, her arms around his necks and her legs at his sides they could come as close as possible. Espio had his hand on her hips, stroking her curves from her waist down, and by curves I mean every single one you can imagine expect for the ones that are too close. He was stroking her butt when Amy entered and even then he only noticed her when the hedgehog herself gasped. The two parted and blushed from the embarrassment of finding out who was at the door.

"—oh my," Amy flushed in her cheeks and backed away, "I'm sorry, I-I uh…I'll be downstairs—" She slammed the door closed and cupped her mouth and nose with both hands and flushed even as she started remembering more details as she went into another room.

**

* * *

Paintball Building; with our players; **

Shadow the second walked down a school like hall, he kept turning around to make sure no sneak attacks came up. Out of habit he pulled back on the loading switch and didn't pull it back because it was already back enough due to the fact that it was already loaded. He could hear his own breathing; layers of thick clothes in addition to his fur had him sweating. Six consecutive clanks made him jump and run around the upcoming corner. He saw a on his left window opening and hopped it; he observed the heavily cluttered room. Boxes of all kinds and sizes were everywhere, stacked or fallen or it was random but there were three long tubes. Each of the three had a specific advantage and handicap. The first one was big enough for one to stand in or run through and move semi-freely, but was broken into a lot of solo pieces that let anyone on the catwalk above get a clean shot. The middle one was solid but see through, the net like material let all see you but it lead to the other end safely, except you had to crouch. The smallest one was solid and it couldn't be seen through, it had had left turn that lead somewhere else or the straight path the lead out to an exit but the only problem; you had to go prone and you can't turn around.

Shadow II crouched in a darker corner and tried to think of a way to get on the catwalk above. He kept on alert when heard mumbling and heard metal touch metal. It was probably Shadow or Crystal walking on the catwalk; he aimed up above himself and waited for someone to come out.

"Man," It was Crystal, "I hate this game…" She walked above Shadow II on the catwalk. The echidna-bat seemed to mad and uninterested in the game right now, Shadow II adjusted his mask and put one foot on the left walk. Still in the corner kicked off and up with his foot and repeated till he made to the guardrail of the catwalk ten feet above ground.

Crystal gasped when she felt the guardrails shake. She turned around to see who it was; she aimed her gun but did not fire. The echidna simply wanted the game to end; she didn't want to feel the hurt of it. Shadow II saw her aim at him but also noticed her shaking, in a way he didn't care that she didn't want to play but he didn't want to just shoot her when she was scared. From his position Shadow II also noticed another catwalk parallel to his own. It was by then he saw a blue figure aiming around the corner of that catwalk. Shadow II hit the floor and slid on his back to the closest end of the catwalk exits. A barrage of paint balls slammed into the catwalk floor. The aim was terrible; they hit the rails and gave the floor a new paintjob but missed him completely. He was on the second floor again, paint splash all over his mask as at least twelve shots hit the floor and walls. The boy rolled over and ran in the other direction; he saw a block and hid behind it. He shot randomly over his head before running again.

"No running!" He heard that and then felt himself slam into a wall. Shadow II groaned as he inhaled air again and made sense of what happened. He saw his father aiming with one arm at him. Shadow smirked beneath his mask and fired, the child grunted and whimpered.

"F—k you dad…" The boy squeaked, he fell to his knees holding the sore spot in-between his legs. He moaned in a deepening voice as his energy and vision came back to him.

"Yeah whatever, c'mon boy, time to go home anyway." Shadow chuckled and picked up his groaning son and started dragging him out of the building.

Outside Knuckles had his hood off and rubbed his head violently, "You're both grounded for this," Knuckles rubbed the sore spot in the back of his head.

"Hey you can't ground me," Mac responded, "I'm not even your son!"

"Shut up Mac," Crystal groaned as she sat down, "Dad can we go now?"

"Yeah, yeah, just wait up for Shadow, he and his kid were the last ones in, I want to see who won." Knuckles flinched when he touched a small spilt cut. "Man, you two idiots cut my skin, I'm gonna kill both of you!" He growled as the stinging pain doubled.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too Knux," Mac smirked and pulled off all his paint ball gear. He shook his head and breathed deeply, the young hedgehog tossed the gloves on the floor and kicked off the boots he had on. Knikatu followed his lead, but kept his shoes on, he didn't change those. Crystal already had her hood and gear off but would not stop fiddling with her painted dreadlock.

"Yeah how about I have my foot show you how deep my love goes up—" Knuckles growled. Mac only frowned and changed his shoes, with the ones he had tossed to the side earlier just before the first game.

"—Dad," Crystal turned around and looked out into the empty parking lot, "I think you might want to hide…" She looked around their surroundings.

"Huh?" Knuckles looked at her strangely, "What're you talking about—"

"—**Knuckles!**" Someone screamed from above, "**1200 dollars? Are you insane?**" The white bat roared as her feet slammed onto the ground. She gritted her teeth, the fangs fiercely letting growls through.

"That's why…" Crystal gave nervous look to her father, knowing what her mother was yelling about.

'_Aww jeez, I thought I'd have at least a little bit more time. Damn, Rouge has a really good credit card company if they just checked my signatures and informed her.' _Knuckles calmly turned around and smiled slightly, _'Damn, and they didn't pick up a flag with the 1200 dollar charges? Damn what the hell is her usual spending?'_

"What's up Rouge?"

She turned deep red as her blood boiled, "What's up? My credit card bill! That's what's up; you spent 1200 dollars in two hours?" She gritted her teeth even more, "When I said spend more time with the kids I didn't mean steal my card and spend my money like it grows on trees either!" The white bat growled and fumed.

Knuckles looked her with the same smile, he shrugged, "Hey wanna come with us? We were gonna go home and change then go somewhere and get dinner."

Rouge growled again, "Why you! You think that you can just push it over like that?" She glared at him and let out another irritated growl.

"Do you wanna come or not?" Knuckles asked again calmly. The echidna brushed off the burning glares Rouge gave him, he noticed in the distance Shadow was walking over slowly. Within a little Knuckles noticed what was slowing him down, "We were just waiting on Shadow, who…is dragging his kid—"

"—don't even ask…" Shadow II groaned angrily as he approached, correction: was dragged to them.

"Damn, that company is quick…Rouge who's your credit card? 1200, man…wait what the hell is your usual spending limit?" Shadow already knew her reason for being here.

"I was thinking the same thing," Knuckles said in a surprised tone.

"Oh, so you knew about this too?" Rouge snapped, "Oh just great, I can't even trust the person I thought was my best friend!" She yelled at him.

"I'm your best friend?" Shadow raised and eyebrow, "First of all, if I actually cared, I'd be touched, and second of all I'm not your lover's keeper—" Shadow hopped a step back and avoided her quick kick to the sensitive area.

"**He is not my lover!**" Rouge flushed.

"Yet," Shadow smirked as he made her turn even redder, "Consider yourself lucky that we're not in populated streets." Shadow pulled his son up to his feet and shook him once, "Walk it off you idiot." The child grunted and growled once, "Watch it boy,"

"Well, see ya later Shadow and er…um…little Shadow," Knuckles turned around and waved off as he walked away. He turned around and kept walking backwards, "Hey Knikatu let's go before the place closes, and beside I wanna get Mac back to his place before his mom starts nagging me!" Knikatu nodded and started following.

"Crystal you coming or you wanna go with mom?"

"Whoa, whoa!" Rouge forced herself into the group's conversation, "Nobody here is off the hook, you're all going home," Rouge found no movement with her parental orders, she growled at all the staring eyes, "Now!" She rushed over in a speed walk over to Knikatu and slipped her fingers in-between his dreadlocks and grabbed his ear.

"Ow, ow, mom cut it out!" The boy whimpered, it was of the more sensitive spots of his body.

"Don't even think about attempting it," Knuckles growled when he saw Rouge give him a "Your next" type look. "So I take it you're gonna drag them home? Then what?"

"Oh no," Rouge said angrily, "In the past, your solo thing might have had its way, but today is a different story," Knuckles raised an eyebrow, "Today your coming with me, we need to have a serious talk about your attitude on this situation."

'_Damn, not even together and she already has him on check, serious check…'_ Shadow shook his head in pity for the very first time. He couldn't help it, the thing was, it was Rouge…that's enough said.

"We're all going home, now!" Rouge yanked down on Knikatu's ear, who had the intent to escape, "And that includes you!" Rouge snapped at Knuckles, the sudden yell made him jerk for a second. Crystal sighed and gathered left over stuff from Knikatu and grumbled something. Rouge barked something else but Shadow couldn't hear it, she was already far away. Knuckles covered his ears as she kept yelling at all of them.

"Yo!" Mac looked around confused, "What about me? What, am I supposed to walk home by myself?" Mac looked to Shadow for answer, "You ain't gonna help me get home?"

"Tell someone who cares…" Shadow turned and went his way, Shadow II slowly following.

**Tails' Home;**

"No way…you-s screwing with my head?" He gasped.

"No!" Amy whined for the sixth time, "Why is that so unbelievable? We should be happy for both of them!"

"Wait, wait, wait; hold up a sec right here," He stammered with his natural slang and slur lacing words together, "He kissed her?"

"And cuddled with her," Vector blinked several times and rubbed his eyes, "I'm not lying!"

With a wheezing breath he coughed twice, "Espio…and Jules? Is that even possible? Both that and add on that you are insane!" The crocodile tried to clean anything in his ear area that could have been blocking certain important words. His pinky pulled out from the inner cave that was his ear and showed up clean on his white glove.

"He was groping her butt, I'm not insane! I know what I saw." Amy groaned, why was it so unbelievable?

"No, I wanna see this myself. Cause in dis world, you only knows a couple of things for sure," Vector continued, "And I'll give up three hundred dollars if you proves to me that Espio, One: has emotions besides sarcasm n' anger n' Two: he is actually man enough to admit affection…to anybody!"

"Ames," Sonic had been wide awake at the talk of money, "Take that croc upstairs and show him the love birds!" He pointed at the floor above him.

Amy gasped, "What? No! I'm not going to interrupt their moment again—"

"Amy if you say no to the easiest bet in the world I will lose all respect for you and do everything in my power to prevent Katie and Mac," Sonic grunted and flinched as he turned his body so his leg was not horizontal anymore. He made eye contact with her.

"What? You told Crystal that whatever happens, happens!" Amy used her only trick on him.

Sonic kept a straight face, "First of all, that was supposed to be kept to herself, and I repeat: second, Amy if you say no to the easiest bet in the world I will lose all respect for you and do everything in my power to prevent Katie and Mac,"

Amy growled and blushed slightly, "Oh fine!" She crossed her arms, "I just want you to know that you all disgust me for making a bet on their new relationship!"

"Amy, just go get my money," Vector huffed at Sonic's confidence, "Vect, you better pay me in hundreds," Sonic confirmed the bet by clasping his hand to Vectors and having their four fingers cup together.

Reluctantly Amy started up the stairs, Vector following her with a grin on his face;

"Sonic," Cream called him out as she walked up the steps, "I'll see you…" She trailed off as she looked around the room. The rabbit stepped into the room more, "Uh…where's my dad…"

"Oh he's upstairs losing 300 on a bet," Sonic chuckled, the way he was positioned he could not see Cream frown a little

"Oh come on," Sonic raised an eyebrow as she groaned, "I go downstairs to say bye to Tails for not even 2 minutes and my dad's already gambling!"

"Ah leave him alone Cream, he's a grown croc," Sonic smiled as he could imagine Vector's face when he had to give up a cold three hundred. "Even if he is stupid,"

**Upstairs;**

'_I know my boy, he ain't never had a heart for anything. Sorry bud, I'ma about to make three hundred off yo ass, and no, you ain't getting a cut,' _Vector chuckled to himself and rubbed his hands at the thought of the easiest bet ever.

Amy climbed the rest of the stairs and arrived at the second floor; she looked around and had an uneasy face. She approached the bathroom door; her hand rose up and rested gently on the door knob. She took a pacing set of breaths, and closed her eyes.

"_C'mon, hurry up, I gotta take Cream home, Vanilla ain't to happy if I'm out too late; she'll start getting ideas about me!_" Vector whispered to the back of her head.

"_Yeah, knowing her you've had to cut down your drinking by like 95 percent!_" Vector jumped at the sudden snap she gave him.

"_Jeez, what's wrong with you?_"

"_This is so wrong that's all! We shouldn't be spying on them like this just because you two idiots made a bet!_" She turned around and shouted her soft scream. A two second pause passed and she slapped him suddenly.

Vector rubbed his cheek, "_Ow! What the hell was that for?_"

"_For not inviting me to your wedding!_" Amy growled, "_And for making me do this!_"

"_Damn that hurt! Just show me so we can get this over with!_" Vector pushed her to open the door.

"_Alright already!_" Her voice was still soft, she took a deep breath and opened the door and covered her eyes and stepped out of the doorway. She heard Vector's foot steps and felt a little uneasy by the complete silence entering her ears.

"Um…I don't see nuttin'," Vector walked in the bathroom and scratched his head, "hmmm…how to put this…sweet!" Vector snickered and smiled with his tongue sticking out, "I love easy money!" Vector heard a giggle and it killed his smirk and little victory dance quickly. "Who was that?"

"It came from the guest room," Amy poked her head out into the hall, "It sounds like Jules," They both heard a muffle talking, followed by a soft grunt.

"C'mon, I gotta go collect my money," Vector rubbed his hands together and grinned evilly.

"Not yet, I'll prove you that I'm not seeing things!" Amy rushed to the guest room door down the hall, dragging Vector behind. She stopped at the door and waited for more sounds to confirm a presence in the room, "See? Look!" Amy shouted just before she opened the door. Vector stepped into the room and stared at the center.

"Vector? What are you doing here?" Espio gasped and accidentally let his grip go and let Julie-Su fall causing her to yelp.

"First of all…" Vector began, he scratched his head, "What tha hell are ya'll doin', and second I thought you said she was injured." Vector looked at Amy, then his focus shifted to Espio up on the ceiling. The chameleon was some how standing on the ceiling. His arms hung down since he was just holding Julie-Su's arms.

"My bad," Espio apologized sympathetically, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Julie-Su slowly got to her knees and stood up, "They spooked me too, thank god I'm not feeling that much pain,"

"Wait—you two—in the bathroom—I saw you,"

"She says she saw ya'll kissing and getting' all touchy-touchy in the baff-room," Espio raised an eyebrow as Vector spoke, "But like I been tellin' her, she's loopy and look I'm right! What was ya'll doing anyway?"

"Vector you been drinking haven't you?" Espio crossed his arms when the croc responded with an aggressive head shake, "Whatever, well what she wanted to do was work out and asked me to help. She can't stress her back so we decided on pull-ups and that when you two barged in."

"And now I hear this about us making-out, what?" Julie-Su had a shocked and slightly disgusted look, though it did seem fake, "Where'd you get that from?"

"See Ames," Vector gave Amy a disappointed look, "And I thought Sonic was the crazy person in this house…"

"**I am not crazy!**" Amy yelled she growled and pointed at Julie-Su, "You were kissing him back and moaning like crazy in his mouth," She glared at Espio, "And you! You had your hands all over her butt, I saw you!"

Vector coughed, "**CRAZY!**"

Amy groaned loudly and made a whiny noised, "I know what I saw!"

"Whatever crazy," Vector scoffed as Amy growled again, "Yo Sonic!" Vector yelled as he turned around, "Time'z to pay up buddy!" Vector had a huge grin across his face, his sharp croc teeth shining with delight.

"Say what?" Sonic felt no pain as he spun around on the couch to face the bill collector, "What do you mean pay up?"

"As in you lost three hundred, you lost three zero, zero, gimme el denero de trez centos dollares," Sonic rolled his eyes at Vector's translation, "C'mon blue boy, cough it up,"

"Bull," Sonic spiked, "Amy! Come here!"

"Dad," Cream tapped her step-father's arm, "Are we leaving soon?"

"Yea, yea, yea, give me a sec, daddy's got some money to collect," Vector chuckled as he spoke on the side to her.

"Dad…mom said not to gamble anymore," Cream said flatly.

"Hey look, what your mother doesn't know, won't hurt her," Cream glared at him, "Uh…don't tell her I said that, besides it was the easiest bet known to man err croc," Cream's glare did not shift, "Rabbit too," She crossed her arms, Vector sighed, "Alright…alright, Sonic never mind," He jerked his thumb towards Cream when Sonic looked at him.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Vanilla said you can't gamble anymore," Sonic sniffed the air a little, "Well nice to know you don't drink like you used to,"

"Shut up," The croc growled back, "C'mon, let's go home before your mom thinks I'm at the liquor store again…"

Cream raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean again? Dad…" She followed him out to the door and waved good bye to Sonic.

"Let's just say, dad might have to sleep on the couch again tonight, it might help if we establish a story…" Vector's voice faded as he walked out with the short rabbit going out first. Sonic chuckled when Cream started giving Vector some more moral advice. That he could hear clearly.

Amy stomped down the steps and into the living room where Sonic was resting. Sonic noticed she was breathing heavily, and had a frown and her arms were crossed. She walked up to the closest wall and hit her back to it with a mean grunt. Her eyes look angry and she seemed hurt in a way. Sonic bit his lip, he wasn't sure if he should bring it up, "Ames, you alright?"

"No," She snapped at him, Sonic flinched back a little. Amy let out a breath; "Sorry, i-it's just I feel kind of like Shadow right now," Amy looked at her tense hands, her fingers slightly curled up. "I-I just want to choke the life out of him! H-He an-and that stupid echidna of his made me look like a fool in front of Vector; right now it does seem like I am insane!"

Sonic spoke with a flat voice, "Not that I care," He explained, "But what's got you so bugged? You ain't the one who lost out on three hundred,"

Amy groaned and rolled her eyes, "I don't care whether you got your money or not!" She balled her fingers into a fist, "It just makes me so mad t-that they can just play off the fact that they were making out upstairs! They probably don't care that I know, they're probably trying to hide it from Vector!"

"Hey, the fact we're gonna happen is something I'd liked to keep from Vector," Sonic let his chin rest on his up-facing palm. His speech sounded gritted, but there was no emotion to back up any anger or dislike, "I understand Espio, not sure about Julie but if you're a hard-ass like him, and got a rep like his for these types of things, Vector would drag your dignity across the floor till it looked like road kill."

Amy caught his earlier choice of words, "Oh so now you're not fighting it,"

"Fighting what?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Us," Amy crossed her arms and smirked, "You're not fighting that fact like you used to," The smirked curved into a smile, "You ready to admit it?"

"Ha-ha," The sarcasm made her smile go down a little, "Very funny," Sonic lifted his chin and let his elbows and arms support his body that leaned on the shoulder of the couch. "You wish," Sonic turned around and moved his into a comfortable position, "The thing is; Knuckles and Shadow don't deny it anymore, so there's no fun in cracking on their to-be relationships. And well thing is, if Knuckles is accepting it, I have to beat him at that and start with mine; Shadow beat us both because I always had this feeling that he liked Cindy and I do think they were **way** involved before."

"Sonic you're nuts," Amy scoffed and stepped up closer to the couch armrest. She began to run a hand through his long quills carefully, as to not get poked by one of the many fine line spikes that made up his hairdo. "Cindy would never—"

"—eh I wouldn't put it past her," Sonic smirked as he felt the soothing touch from Amy's petting. Her touch was relaxing and so soothing that he could fall asleep to it in the middle of an earthquake right now without a problem. He closed his eyes and relaxed completely to her gentle contact.

As seconds turned into minutes Amy only smirked as the hero had been relaxing. She continued to keep him content, rubbing his head to keep her dream man happy. She lifted her leg and hopped onto the armrest and put her back to the wall and rubbed Sonic's head with her right arm. When Sonic felt the fingers shift in position he leaned to his left and closer to Amy so the magic fingers would go back to the sweet spot. He felt his own smile form and didn't mind, this felt great.

**Angel Island: With Rouge and her victims;**

"I said I'd pay you back anyway," Knuckles shrugged, his response didn't seem to change her behavior. At the bedside he stood up straight, face the side of the bed parallel to him. His face looked to the corner of the room, near a plain and simple dresser but his eyes followed the disturbed bat pacing back and forth. Rouge did a speed walk back and forth in front of the bed, her face a twister of mixed emotions.

Rouge pressed a couple of fingers from her right hand to her forehead and her thumb to the side of her eyes, on the temple. Her eyes blinked for longer than usual as she walked around his large room. The bat was really frustrated; she kept groaned and sighing deeply.

"Why are you flipping out?" Knuckles asked calmly, "Relax…chill, you're starting to freak me out Rouge, and I've been around Amy on Valentine's Day,"

"T-That's just it!" Rouge said loudly, she turned and looked at him strangely, "I don't get you! One minute you are the hardest and most aggressive person with these kids and everyone else, then we all tell you to calm down and not to be so serious and now you're this calm and mellow guy!"

"Hey look, I'm doing this to get you and Tikal off my back," Knuckles responded quickly.

"That's the thing Knuckles!" Rouge finally broke her frustration with a shout, "You aren't doing this for any other reason! You only do something if me and Tikal bug you about it and you overreacted completely to Knikatu's situation!" Knuckles straight lips began to curve slightly downwards on one side, "Knuckles you have to take this seriously, I am trying to parent these kids because whether we're ready for it or not, we are and have to be their parent's even if we're not ready to take care of them! You can't act like this with them, you have to act more like a father, I'm can't do this by myself. I'm not a mother; I'm not ready to be one, but am trying to be like one like I actually give a damn!"

Knuckles put his back to the nearest wall and leaned back on it, letting his feet slide a couple inches forward so he leaned on it for support. The echidna didn't have an anger face, but his was frowning slightly, he crossed his arms slowly and looked to his right, away from her. "Rouge…what do you want me to say?" He continued with the same soft but serious voice, "I'm not cut out for this, everyone knows that, hell even Sonic is better than me at this…"

"Knuckles," Rouge walked closer to him, "None of us are," She sat down, he could tell she wasn't as anger or frustrated as before, "But we have to care for them, and that means for the time being we are parents, even if we're not ready." Knuckles turned his head back to her; Rouge's tone of voice had changed. Rouge stood up slowly, Knuckles didn't budge at all. "Do you…" She started, her hesitation made him curious and more attentive, he looked directly at her. She stared at the ground, "I mean…after all we've been through, on the island," She blushed slightly as a memory entered her mind, "Do you…truly…umm…honestly, do you think we've gotten closer?" She flushed when he raised his brow and opened his mouth slightly in surprise to her question. She could feel her cheeks blaze with embarrassment, she turned her head but enough to keep eye contact with him.

"Uhh," Knuckles nervously stuttered over his own simply words, "Well…what do I think?" Rouge nodded, and moved her left leg slowly, trying to avoid tripping. She could it was awkward for both of them; he leaned less and stood up more, but still had his back on the wall. Rouge kept eye contact and crossed her left leg over her right in order to move over more, there was only a small gap between them. Assuming she was okay, she moved normally, unfortunately due to Knuckles movement, "Oop!" She still tripped forward. Knuckles grunted as soon as she dropped, out of reaction he caught her as she dropped towards him. His arms caught at her sides and soon enough his muzzle was on fire as he felt someone else's body heat on his chest. She wasn't short by much, but due to the leaning position he was looking down at her, into the same eyes he fell for back at the shrine on day one.

Her light body rested completely on him, her small frame being supported slightly by his two arms at her sides. It was a reaction he had to her fall, to catch her just in case. His body was normal but his face was blazing with heated blood, he could see her vague blush but he knew she had to feeling more awkward or at least he hoped. Their faces were so close that were exchanging breaths, all he could was stare at her.

'_She isn't saying anything. Should I go for it? I mean I know…I want to but…maybe this when it…oh who the hell am I kidding! I don't have a damn clue what to do!' _Knuckles wanted to take the leap, but he was nervous, sure they had kissed before but they didn't have that feeling that everyone talks about. He jumped it.

He took the huge thousand foot dive into the ocean and went with his gut.

It was the first time she actually felt something, a true feeling. Her body tingled inside; she gasped and followed his lead, not believing what they were doing. His arms pulled up more, he breathed heavily as she did and arms hugged her closer. She moaned softly as her hand came up and smoothly made there way to his face. They cupped his cheeks and she turned her head, deepening the kiss. Knuckles at this point was fighting with everything he had, refuse to let his grope anything or even move from her hips for that matter. As they continue Knuckles had to straighten his back, causing a small change in the moment but not disturbing the syncing feelings these two had truly connected. In fighting Knuckles would probably dominate anyone, he'd wouldn't even fight on the account of breaking the jaw of the other, but here, right now; for the first time in his life he was being dominated. Rouge had pressed him closer to the wall and had him mesmerized with a hypnotic and erotic tongue lock.

Knuckles finally pushed her body away and pulled his head back. With a soft moan she took deep breath, her mouth open a little, wanting more. The echidna panted softly, his lips savoring the flavor she had left of lip gloss. He still had her arms around though, and still kept their bodies closer.

"Too much for me right now," He chuckled, making her blush heavily.

"Sorry," Rouge tried to cover her flushing check with her left hand, "I got caught up in the moment…and besides you're a great kisser." She said making him flinch and made a flush appear on his cheeks so deep that his fur and quills matched it. She leaned on him completely, a smile on her face, a smile like never before. "I have no regrets about this entire experience," Her ears drooped as they too rested on the guardian's warm chest.

Knuckles grinned and hugged her more, making her arms scrunch up her body and his more as the arms wrapped around her tightly. The hands locked at her lower back, Knuckles mind refusing the body's temptation to go lower…for now. "Same here," He couldn't but laugh softly.

"What's so funny?" Rouge asked with a very curious tone without looking up.

Knuckles smiled, "I think the kids are right," Rouge raised an eyebrow as she looked up, "We are a little on the crazy side, one minute it's about your money then my attitude, then it goes into us and now look at us," He looked down with a smirk.

"Well," She smiled and nuzzled him, "I don't care what they think about how we act," Rouge pecked his lips quickly, "It's their fault anyway," Her sarcastic tone made him chuckle.

**Angel Island; Outside**

"What!" Crystal shouted softly, "It is not!" She stood up on the small line of branch they had been sitting on. There was tree just outside the window, three of them, sitting on a tree.

"Shush," Tikal grabbed her arm and reached across to her hip and sat her down before she gave away their position. "Don't ruin the moment for them," Crystal glared and pouted as she crossed her legs and looked away. "Crystal you should be happy for your mom and dad, this good for them, I mean look; I've never seen that kind of smile on your dad and they look so happy!" Tikal squealed, she hugged the little girl next her tightly since the water lord on her left wasn't doing anything but making tiny figures of water warriors wage war on one another on the open space of branch next to him.

"Why am I up here again?" Chaos spoke as quiet as he could.

Tikal turned her head to glare at him, "Because I want you to leave Knikatu alone, you've done enough damage to the poor child already,"

"No I haven't,"

"Chaos," She let go of Crystal and crossed her arms, "If you even think about—"

"—hey," Crystal carefully moved herself and slowly stood up on the branch, "What are they doing?"

"Let me see!" Tikal said with an excited squeal. Her eyes squinted so she had a better view of what was happing, Knuckles held up Rouge completely in the way she was standing. He carried her over to the bed and gently fell on top of her, closing his eyes as he kissed her deeply, making her moan a little louder. Tikal tried to see pass the soft glare of the setting sun but it was hard. She could only make out sound and they were not sounding good, well not good to for her or Crystal. She continued to look harder, hoping what was running through her head wasn't happening. Through the glare she could see more now, Knuckles was kissing her neck, making her laugh and kick up her legs. Rouge wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned loudly, when her legs wrapped around his waist Tikal gasped and decided to move;

"Uh Crystal," Tikal grabbed the child arm and began to get off the tree branch, "Let go do something else!"

"Wait," Crystal glared at the window, "I wanna see what my mom laughing about, what're they doing, I wanna see!" Crystal leaned forward more, "Stupid window glare—whoa!" Tikal yanked her down off the branch and began jogging away before see saw a little too much, "Hey, Tikal!"

"You'll find out when you're older and married!" She groaned and ran back to the tree, "You too!" Somehow she grabbed Chaos' foot and dragged him down too.

"C'mon I wanna see!" Chaos grumbled as Tikal actually dragged him away, "I wanna see who was gonna win!"

**With Katie; Mystic Forest**

She put down one and set it another next to it. The hedgehog smiled at her quick work, she counted again to make sure this wasn't a dream because this was too easy. A purple one and a dark blue made up a total of four lovely glowing jewels. It only took an hour for to gather up one and the other three were easy, in total time it took about three hours.

"Got the purple, and the blue and the yellow and white ones are home," She couldn't help but smile, "I'm so close, all we need now is the other three!"

"**This whole thing gone down, Eggman's dead, what the hell do we do now? The island's gone and we don't have away of contacting the other fleets and bases!**" Someone yelled as if they wanted to be heard. Katie gasped and crouched, she heard a murmur of voice, one stood out.

"Already everybody just calm down," It was Night, "Eggman's death does nothing but change a few things, for the time being we have to lay low," She looked at the group there had to be at least twenty of them stand and sitting close to her, some armed and some not. "Unless any of you have a way of proving me wrong, the signal as been sent out that this event happened. We're going to make it out of here without any problems so long as everybody shuts up and keeps low, it's been two days and recon and help should be arriving at the rendezvous,"

"Well yeah, so who the hell is in command with Eggman gone?" One soldier stood up to draw attention to himself.

"Who the hell do you think dumass?" Another soldier with a female voice looked at him, "Either way what difference does it make, as long as someone's in command we'll be able to do this, I just want to make it out of here without getting caught by the military."

From a far Katie crouched behind a bush and heard every word they said as they continue to speak. She gasped silently, _'that's it, that where the main base is!'_. She slowly crawled away, trying to keep any noise down. She jogged up to her newly found emeralds and picked them up, she started running away but two of the blue emerald fell and hit a rock making a loud clink.

"What was that?" Night's head snapped to the left.

"It was to the east, I sure of it," A soldier cocked his gun and aimed at the left. Night reach over her shoulder and drew her sword, the metal sheathing echoing all the way to Katie's ears. The ninja took off, hopping to a tree branch and then onto rock and landed into a sprint; two soldiers followed her, trying to keep up with the high speed running and jumping.

"Uh-oh…" Katie gasped as something hit the floor just as picked up the emerald. Her legs shook as a long sword stabbed the dirt, its owner landed behind it.

* * *

**Alright, I'm done for the night, everyday of the past ten days I've been going to sleep around 6-7 a.m. and now I'm turning in early. I hope this at least satifisied you, if not; please let me know what I did wrong or what would've been better; becuase I still feel this didn't come out good enough but life won't wait forever. Thanks for reading and I'll see you at chapter seventeen.**


	17. We Have To Work Together? Huh?

**Visit From The Future**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Sonic Crew. Any lyrics to any albums or mix-tape songs released by various artists belong to them and related legal owners. I'm not trying to get sued over here man.

**Claimer: **These other characters you've never heard of before are mine; I mean specifically the kids and Night.

**To Sonamyfan4lyfe: **Wow, I can't really say anything to that fact. That's cool…I inspired someone to write…damn…kind of gives me that warm fuzzy feeling…then I play Gears of Way and spilt someone's head in two and then I play F.E.A.R. (Yes I bought it again) and shotgun someone over the ledge as they grabbed the flag, then it goes away…not that I don't like that feeling, just telling the truth; cause that's what really happened ha-ha. The point of this written section; Thank you, I very flattered and I hope you enjoy this.

**To e-mailer babyblughost—(I won't add your email extension or the full name on the chance you might get some hate mail or just get spammed out. either way I got feed back I wanted and hope to get more; its nice when you don't just demand public reviews huh, leaves more 'less hated' options): **I would've written an e-mail back but this benefits more than just you. My whole position on Knux/Julie-Su is that I dislike them, a lot. I grew up in the video game universe, not the comics. The couple is something I can't see if you catch my drift; my friend Sasha has been pushing this whole Espio/Julie-Su thing on me so that's how that whole thing came to be. I've gone through some of the comic but I think it's kind of messy since they added Shadow, Rouge, etc. and I'm also like what? 70 issues behind and I don't got the time to catch up so I'll work with what I got and know. While I sort of like Julie-Su as a character and her design (Did you know she was to have a sawed-off shot gun originally? Oh man, why Archie? That would've been sweet!), I don't like her with Knuckles; in the comics she is with him and it probably won't change, but there are two different worlds, games and comics so my bases off Rouge and Knuckles is off the video game world; Julie-Su is mixed in for plot reasons but I don't mean to piss off her fans and their relationship preferences. Thanks for not send half an e-mail of cusses. I know and honestly, Sasha said she had a thought and dream about the Espio/Julie-Su thing and she started focusing on it and it grew on her, so now she loves it and it gives Knuckles to Rouge like she wants; (sigh) the "miracles" of A.D.D. huh? Anyway hope that helped some. Hope you like this one.

**Look I know I promised faster updates and I know ya'll wanna kill me but you got to understand, this not only takes some time…I get off track VERY easily. Sorry, is all I can say, so…sorry.** I was listening to "Two Shots of Henny" while writing this most of the time, so that wasn't helping out much either. I also have to admit I've been looking up so many games that it's got to be unhealthy, Mass Effect, Two Worlds, Eternal Sonata (Dude the demo was funny and fun, a little too anime/cartoonish though), Halo 3 (Duh, who isn't), Haze, Call of Duty 4, Star Craft 2, Assassin's Creed, and Grand Theft Auto 4: which got pushed waaay back to 2008 so they can properly finish it; all amounting into a pissed off Snowman.

The coolest one so far though besides Call of duty 4 and Halo 3 was the next unnamed F.E.A.R. game. And I did vote on the poles for the name, ("**Dead Echo**" baby, that is a vicious name; come August 10th we'll find out which name won; so long as it's not "Dark Signal", I want "Dead Echo", if not then "Project Origin".) The game F.E.A.R. was tight and well all that changed was the name and the character we control in game, due to legal stuff; the bad part? It's all about Alma: for those that don't know: she's a freaking 8-9 year old who killed delta squad, killed her own father and leveled an entire city. Truth of the matter, I had trouble sleeping alone in night for a while when I played the first game, I'm dead serious. Yes, it was that scary and creepy and yet, so much damn fun that I couldn't tell what to be; little screaming girl scared or go Special Ops Assault with the penetrator (Don't you just love nailing people to walls?) during the game play. I checked the poles, Dead Echo is behind by like 4 percent but they're not done with the counting yet! Here's to the new F.E.A.R.! (AKA Dead Echo! heh-heh)

_**(Sigh)**_ **So many cool games…so little to play 'em all…that is…unless I cut this out of my life for a nice long while, hmm? Who knows? I have to get them first…god damn, I can't wait! Alright that was enough of my random rambling.**

**Enjoy a nice long chapter; here we go!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17 — Daddy!

* * *

**Same Day; Nighttime;**

The moon slowly made its way into the middle of the sky, the brimming glow giving a soft light onto the life of the planet. Forest trees and grass remained still as the wind ceased to blow, the city lights began to dim, street lights turning off in unpopulated area during the night. Once in the hour a car may have sped by silently, rushing home. There were the few kids who could care less about it being close to twelve, others rushed home trying to beat the clock and hopefully sneak back inside the house before the two heads of the house gave them what for.

Seeming as many little sprinkles of light in the sky, the stars were a beautiful sight; they were incased perfectly in the dark blue and purple atmosphere. Admiring this sight were two lovers. Our sarcastic and back-talking and yet serious chameleon and the hardheaded but soft-emotional echidna that we all know and love (at least I think most of us, I know Kal0 doesn't). Espio had his back resting against a tree as he stood up, leaning back on it. His arms locked around Julie-Su's waist, her arms resting on his. Her head fell back on to his chest, the dreadlocks cushioning. While he had a content smirk, she had a beaming smile that would win against his anytime.

"It's so beautiful," The echidna sighed happily, "I've never imagine anything as wonderful as this, not even in my dreams." She felt his chest rise as he breathed deeply. They had left for a more outdoor setting, taking a walk near a quiet street and stopping a small set of trees just before an opening of a park. Right now they over looked a large open field, hold one another. They were at most, twenty feet from the closest sidewalk, but it was so quiet and peaceful in this area right now.

"I'm still wondering why we just decided to come outside out of no where," Espio tightened his hold gently, bringing her even closer to his body. Julie-Su smiled as she felt right for not leaving. Amy had gone home for the night and offered Julie-Su a better place to sleep but for some reason she declined. It all had to do with one look to Espio, and she simply said 'No thanks,'

Suddenly she felt like yelping. The echidna remembered who she was with, "Espio…" Julie-Su turned her head and gave him a soft but playful glare.

"Sorry," He looked back at her with the same expression, "Hey its your fault for putting yourself in that position, and growing thick in the best places," Espio smirked as his hands groped softly up and down the left side of her hip down to her butt.

"We're in public," She said it to shame him, "What if someone sees?" She looked around; hoping no one was around to see.

"Public, private, doesn't really matter,"

She gasped, "Heh, of course it does!"

"Either way they're gonna here you screaming/moaning/groaning/shouting/squealing," He smiled devilishly when she flushed like never before, "Take your pick," He winked at her. Espio leaned to his left more and crouched on his legs slightly, his left arms ran down her leg and lifted her off her feet by lifting underneath her knees; out of shock of the sudden move she gasped. The chameleon smiled as his grip kept her knees to her chest and left her snuggly lifted.

"Oh my!" Julie-Su flushed, "What's gotten into you? Where are we going?"

"Where we're not in public anymore," Espio kissed her once quickly to keep her comments to herself for now. He started using his quick speed, both legs kicked off any surface they landed on launching them forward at a high speed. With every other hop he gained a little more jumping distance and his speed increased. They traveled quickly through the long two hour walk path they had taken. Espio was blazing through the long path, coming closer to his temporary sleeping quarters at Tails' place. This high speed hopping and sprinting were nothing compared to Sonic's but credit is owed, Julie-Su looked at her surroundings, lights smeared into blurry lines and disappeared as they moved too far ahead for visibility.

She looked in awe and tried to make sense of her still surroundings. Never could she imagine that Espio could move like this; she knew so much about him and yet, knew so little. Way before when they had first met she knew he was different, but she never thought she would end up in his arms. Julie-Su let her arm and hand out and let the wind speed around it invisibly. A jingling caught her attention; from the cuff of her globe the bracelet that started everything had jingled down her arm. It was that day that she learned more about Espio than most of his closest friends did. They knew about one another, but never met before; it was at jewelry expo. Vector was looking for some ice for himself and had plans for a ring; the information on that was top secret.

Her current job as front desk worker at hotel was the only thing paying the bills, then barely some extras. A twinkle caught her eyes, a lovely silver bracelet, there were four diamonds tinted pinkish-purple across a small oval silver plate, the finish on the silver was polished and coated with stain and scratch resistant material. At three grand, all she could do was awe and love it from behind glass. Vector came up to the counter in his usual loud and rowdy manner, Espio followed quietly. She and Espio made eye contact and examined one another. While Vector started asking for items and tossing them when it disappointed, Espio moved over and actually asked her the question;

"Is your name Julie-Su?"

She answered and then they talked. Not knowing any common ground, their subject was Vector and his manner for obtaining his desired chain. Julie turned around at the counter, her back to what she was admiring at the subject of jewelry, talking about how she was only here to look around. He asked her choice product if she would buy it, that pink/purple diamond laced silver bracelet. Vector broke a silence they had after response, ordering Espio to follow. They said bye and parted. At the end of her trip through the building, Julie-Su was sick and tired of just admiring and decided to leave before she pulled out a card and charged up something expensive, a deep but smooth voice caught her before she left the automatic doors. It was him, he smirked slightly, and handing her a small blue gift box and understood her strange and confused looked;

"Eh," He shrugged, "I didn't want to see you so down about being here and just looking around," She said thank you while trying to hide her gasps and lifted the box top, she brushed back her dreads and saw the whole set, her gasp came out along with an unbelievable smile. Not only the bracelet but two matching echidna dreadlock braces with purple and pink strands of soft metal strings that hung off loosely like yarn from the cuff part that would go on the thick root of an echidna's dreads. It was too much, she felt bad; she looked up to decline and return it but all she heard was "See ya around Jules," and found no kind of chameleon around.

Her memories faded back to the current as Espio's running hops and jumps slowed into a walk. They arrived at the house; Espio chuckled as he sped walk around the side. He hoped the yard's five-foot wooden fence. She thought that by now he would've let her walk, "Espio, you can let me down you know," He took her pass the glass sliding door.

Espio smirked deviously and closed the door behind him. He walked coolly towards the steps and quietly avoided making creaking sounds while going down the steps. "You're gonna need your energy," She let out a silent yelp; her face was redder then ever. The echidna shivered as she felt his hands rub more sensually down her thighs and stroking more of her sides. She giggled because it made her tickle, the doorknob turned and the hinges creaked as he opened it more and brought her in. His fingers slid down in-between her thighs and until they reached her pleasure spot; he rubbed it lightly making her giggle and kick her legs as she flushed heavily. With his lustful smirk the light stroke turned into a sensual rub that made her moan, and well…you know the rest; simply put…bumping that tang all night long.

**

* * *

**

It was a pleasant morning and the island was quiet. The night before passed into day, amazingly for once, the guardian and the thief did not bicker or argue or even fight over who slept where. Both managed to sleep in the living room without a problem. It was a seamless transition from the night to this morning. There was beautiful sky with white cotton candy like clouds that speckled the sky. And below on the flying piece of land the grass swayed slowly and trees had their branches and leaves blew with the wind when a strong enough gust managed to push it. On a large plain of grass, two figures stood staring each other off until the blue one began stretching. The red one shook his dreads and took a deep breath and with a chuckle began stretching as well.

"C'mon water boy," Knuckles smirked and clap his hands together once. Bright white gloves covered his hand; they were new and very comfortable. Made from a material that he'd never heard of, they where built to last a lifetime. The fabrics were laced and super-strengthened with a sprayed metallic property. It was made in Japan, the knuckles barb slots; included in every echidna set of gloves, were specifically for hard work or heavy duty. The knuckle barb slots had a metal sheet wrapped around the inside that protected against most heavy impacts.

Time to break them in.

"Let's see what you got red!" Chaos made a deep breath sound and balled his fist as he relaxed his arms to rest on his body on the front. His eyes glowed brightly and his deep blue body lightened in color. "So Knuckles, what's up with the new gloves?"

"Eh they're a gift," Knuckles knew the body of water's fighting styles. So knowing Chaos started out calm and then went nuts, he took a sprint-starting position. Both hands on the ground and both legs in sprinting positions.

Chaos had learned how to mimic others body moments to express. Tikal tried to teach him every single one, the eyebrow raise, the unhappy frown, and she pushed it a little too far with the puppy eyes. The water warrior gave Knuckles a questioning look, "Is that so, from who?"

"Don't worry," Knuckles said coolly. He blinked and heard Chaos' watery sprint. "What no signal this time?" Knuckles bolted forward and charged him; Chaos warped one of his arms into a long whip like weapon.

He stretched it out and cuffed Knuckles' ankle. A quick swift lifted and a punishing smash into the dirt left Knuckles down for a few seconds, he stood up and brushed himself off. Chaos streamed his body and whirled around him. Knuckles smirked and kept his eyes focused on something; he snatched at the watery tornado surrounding him and missed. Growling once he tried at again and had his hand go right through Chaos' body. A deep laugh from Chaos enraged the echidna;

"C'mon, Rouge really has changed you," He chuckled as he noticed Knuckles grit his teeth. Knuckles rammed his hands into the water wall with roar, "Whoa!"

The swirl stopped and Knuckles had Chaos' body by his head. Knuckles started his own whirlwind spin, Chaos may have been water but he knew a way to get a hold of him. After the seven circles, Knuckles let go and in the mix of his tilting sight and spinning brain he saw he threw the water warrior into the trees. His body broke and splashed into pieces as the slammed into the trees with great force and landed in puddles on the ground. The water life form groaned in his voiced thoughts and summoned strength to pull his broken body together. Chaos had ghostly growl, he rushed Knuckles; the echidna only flashed his fangs and readied his arms. Chaos threw a punch to his stomach, Knuckles lowered his left arm and blocked it, the water warrior spun around and tried an uppercut before the blow was struck Knuckles cart wheeled to the side and threw two low punches. Chaos could feel pain, and two blows to his lower side made him grunt, and reminded him that this was Knuckles he was sparing with.

Chaos spun around and used momentum to strengthen his swing. The echidna ran out breath when the strike hit his stomach directly. Chaos didn't let down his guard or his attack. The Lord of Destruction side punched Knuckles on the face, once across with the left hand then his right hand. Knuckles blocked a following uppercut and grabbed Chaos, swinging his right foot across Chaos' legs; he swept the feet from underneath and slammed the water figure into the ground with a crushing blow. Chaos rose up and shook off his physical shock, he punched straight into Knuckles' blocking arms. The arms absorbed the blows but felt the pain, after seven strikes Knuckles had shake it off, his arms were going to bruise terribly if he didn't. Chaos seized the opening arm movement; with in mere seconds he jumped in the air about three feet. Knuckles felt the water foot slam into his face, the blow leaving a burning feeling, then the other foot hit his nose and the force sent him back tumbling. He groaned as he looked up at the sky, he held his nose and whined about the pain.

"God damn, Chaos!" Knuckles looked at his hand; there were red smears and stains on the new white glove, "Aw man! Look what you did!"

"Sorry," Chaos chuckled, "But you kept blocking and at this rate I was going to leave your body in the form of a gigantic beaten pulp," He came up to him and offered his hand to help him up, "It was either first blood now or have Rouge kill me for beating her husband into a swollen sponge." Knuckles brushed the help away, frowning a little.

"Why does everybody try to crack on me about that?" Knuckles held his hand to his nose to keep the blood from dripping everywhere, "Okay, so I like her, wow big deal. Shadow likes Cindy, and Sonic likes Amy; that should be the hot topic of the year!" He began walking to his home. Chaos chuckled and followed behind him, if he could; he would've smiled.

"Yes, and no, the thing is that you denied that you and her liked each other so much. Besides, you two were the most expected couple of all time!" Chaos stopped a second after Knuckles froze. The echidna held his bleeding nose and raised an eyebrow;

"Wait, you rarely ever get out of the emerald how the hell would you know?"

"Me and Tikal talk a lot these days,"

"What? But she doesn't get out much either—"

"—Genius, Tikal can leave that thing when ever she wants," Chaos laughed, "What, you thought she only came out when you needed help or called on her?" Knuckles' jaw dropped.

"You're kidding right?" Chaos' laugh only confirmed his thoughts; Tikal could've been watching them since who knows when! "What the hell! That something you tell people! Since when has she been watching us so closely?"

"Ever since you came back from meeting you-know-who, you know back on Ark? Yeah, way back then," Chaos chuckled a little, "We've seen more than you would ever like to know…" The water guardian's chuckle was deeply evil.

"If my nose wasn't leaking so badly I'd knock your ass out into a puddle!" Knuckles growled as he tried to keep his bleeding down to a minimum. The two continued to exchange threats as they walked back, Knuckles kept holding his nose the entire way.

_**-------------**_

Tikal had been with the kids and Rouge the entire morning, getting to know them more. At the only home on Angel Island the four walked around doing chores and doing whatever they saw fit to do or whatever Rouge and Tikal saw fit to do. It was close to noon, and Knuckles was gone, like most expected. Tikal was actually trying to help make food, talking with Crystal as the echidna-bat girl mix helped.

"Knikatu!" Rouge yelled to him, assuming he was upstairs.

"Mom," He made her jump with the calm response, "Yo, right here," He was right behind her.

Rouge turned around, sighed once and rubbed her head, "Stop doing that!" Her son rolled his eyes, "Where's your father?" By now, Tikal had caught on to the ease she spoke with. When they children first arrived, Rouge wouldn't have dared speak like that or even acknowledge that.

"I don't know," Knikatu brought his fingers underneath his dreadlocks. Rouge couldn't tell if he was scratching out of thought or to relieve an inch, "I saw him at the shrine, sleeping of course, but that was in the early morning when you told me to call everyone in for breakfast. Now I may not know dad that well but I sure as hell know not to wake him up—"

"—okay, I get it," Rouge cupped his mouth and silenced his frightened whining. She rolled her eyes, _'Jeez, I wonder when these kids are gonna see past that cold armor that Knuckles puts on for other people?'_ Rouge turned around, but turned her head back when the door slammed open;

"Keep talking," Knuckles growled at his sparring partner, "Water may not feel pain greatly like us, but I bend the laws of nature just for you…" He ended his sweet threat with a glare.

"Huh," Rouge huffed, "What is it this time?" She pointed to the guardian's nose. Knuckles shifted his look and focused on her, giving a flat stare. "Need help? It's starting to get on the floor just so you know…" She walked closer and moved his hand; the glove was smeared and deep in the color of blood. Her eyes widened as she saw that the nose still bled, "Jeez, what did you do? How long have you been bleeding?" The tip of his muzzle and his lower nose were covered in blood, the old and dried underneath the newly flowing blood. The amazing thing is that it isn't gushing like a geyser like this description makes it out to be.

The crimson echidna shrugged and mumbled, "I don't know, a couple of minutes," Rouge pressed his nose upwards. Tearing the dried blood that had set itself on top of his nose and part of his muzzle, "Ow, watch it!"

"Don't be such a baby, I'm just trying to see why you would bleeding so much out of your nose," She rolled her eyes when his left let a tear form.

Knuckles sniffled, "Hey," His nose went past the blood and picked up a pleasant scent, "What smells so good," He began walking to the kitchen, only to be quickly yanked back, staring into the eyes of the bat.

"Not yet," Rouge continued to look closely at his nose, "It's not done and I don't want you tracking blood all over the floor,"

"You act like it's your house," Knuckles said sarcastically. Rouge took his hand and started pulling him to the steps, "Hold up, jeez!" Knuckles moved his legs quicker in order to catch up She led him up the stairs and towards the bathroom.

A weird silence came upon the room. Knikatu stared at Chaos with a disturbed look. Crystal and Tikal exchanged glances and gave shrugs. Chaos was looking to everybody for explanation. The entire group gave one another shrugs and strange looked filled with confusion. Without the connection of those two, the kids and the two back-up guardians had nothing in common, but right now they all were clear on one thing;

"Okay," The water guardian said with a deep breath, "Anybody else feel that went over **too** smoothly?" Chaos looked to Knikatu.

Knikatu nodded and looked to his sister, "What's up with them, they've never acted this way before…least not without a big fight."

Tikal let noticeable smile form on her mouth, "Aww, they've finally come to peace with one another!" She clapped her hands and locked them.

"Either that or dad hit a bong **really** hard before he came in…" Knikatu looked to his side with a flat, wide eyed look to Chaos, "What kind of sparing sessions are you two having lately?" His stare lifted when an upset growl entered his ear, it was Tikal.

"Oh will you guys have a little faith in your parents! Give them a chance, maybe they finally want to get along," Tikal flushed a little, the pink tone faded in just a tiny bit, _'Well last night they seem to get __**really**__**really**__…'_ She shook her head and let the embarrassing thought escape her mind. "I thought that's what you wanted all along…Crystal I mean," Her glare went from Chaos, to Knikatu, "You two couldn't care less even though **your existence depends on it!**" Knikatu rolled his eyes at her snap.

"Look it's not that I don't want them together," Knikatu made a calming gesture with his hands, "It just seems like this wouldn't happen this soon, know what I mean?"

"Well I am happy about this," Tikal clasped her hands together again, "Oh they've grown so much," Tikal cooed. She let her eyelids fall half way as she stared at the steps they walked up in awe.

Chaos did a fake coughed to grab attention and made his hand into a cylinder. The water lord pointed at the cooing echidna and he pretended to drink whatever was in it. His green eyes went wide and he wobbled and leaned back and forth in his general place like a drunk; the kids could only snicker a little. Silently he stumbled over like an intoxicated hobo out on the streets after a long night. He then did the 'loopy/screwy in the head' gesture by where would have an ear as he pointed again to Tikal. Crystal covered her mouth as she withheld laughter; Knikatu turned around and bit his lower lip to keep a huge burst of laughter in. All this was about her while Tikal had no clue to it as she her head turned to the steps still.

"I know what you're doing Chaos!" Tikal growled with her back still turned to him.

I guess not.

**

* * *

**

Mac groaned as his eyes opened slowly, his eyes watered as he blinked several times relieving the air burn on his eyes. He moaned like a dead zombie as his senses came to life; he shook his head to think clearly, _'Damn I'm hungry and cold…'_

He looked at his blanket, what happened to the thick cream colored warm he had last night? Matter of fact, he noticed he had only one thin white sheet. He growled and decided to attend to his warmth need first. Trying to gather any heat, he picked up his white sheet and wrapped himself in it. A morning burp ran up his throat and came up as nasty morning breath. The young runner walked down the steps and arrived at the main floor. On his left the kitchen and on his right, the living room and directly behind him and to his right the steps to the lower room. His stomach growled, this was a hard dilemma; food or warmth?

A few minutes later he stepped off of the last step, making eerie creaking sound. Right now his toes were freezing due to the cold temperature of the basement level. He went to the second door on his right, the one near the recording room. He opened the door and yawned, his eyes closing a little. Mac looked at his sandwich and took another bite as he walked in more. The chewing in his mouth was one of a few almost silent sounds. He looked for the closet, it was on his right. Subconsciously his foot avoided the corner of the mattress, not disturbing any life by making noise or moving things, he gently kicked a pair of white lower undergarments further up in order to avoid stepping on them, the skimp silk clothing slid near the mattress. Slowly his hand lifted and dropped it heavily on the metal handle. The jingles caused a soft stir and moan behind him, he turned the knob and open the door. There were several shelves, all but one of them were filled with sheets and blankets and covers, and one already was missing sheets.

The chilled hedgehog grabbed a cover from one of the lower shelves. With one swing and droop he let unfold and put it over his shoulders on top of the one sheet he had one already. Mac took another bite and turned around and looked down, he shook his head. A high piano key sounded in a hip-hop rhythm with a bass beat kicking in. He carefully tossed a white bra away form the corner of the bed, away from the sound's source. It was a purple and white cell phone on the floor;

_Tell ya people that I'm comin' by, (Yeah, Yeah),  
Got that shit that'll get ya high, (Holla at a Pimp),  
Talkin shit cuz I'm off tonight,_

_And you really got me feelin' right,_

Mac groaned when no other bodies responded. The hedgehog's knees bent and he crouched and picked it up, he read the caller ID on the front. He raised an eyebrow and flipped it open, pressing talk.

"Julie-Su's phone, talk," He answered;

"Who's this?" The female voice questioned.

"It's Mac, Sally,"

"Umm, hi," She still felt awkward talking to the kids. Mac was comfortable talking to her, simply because he didn't really pay much attention to what was going on and really didn't know what she into with his dad. He only knew that she was involved with Sonic and now Sonic wasn't planning on getting involved with anyone for the time being. Or so he said.

'_Just like Tails…'_ Mac chuckled, _'Ah, old people problems…'_ That was his crack about his older generation. In his time, they were all significantly older; and they technically were his elders. So he 'had to obey' the elder rule and his way of doing it was calling every except his mom and dad old. Lately it was simply ridiculous with these two, Julie-Su most of all.

The way he saw it, the relationship between her and his dad wasn't that important, or that strong. A triangle between Amy, Sonic and Sally was mostly one sided; his father refused to try to deal with a complex problem like that. "Uh, is Julie-Su awake? I know she's a heavy sleeper but I was hoping she'd answer,"

Mac chuckled, "Umm I don't think she's going to be awake for a while, I think she had a _long_ night," The young hedgehog smirked emphasizing the 'long' discretely.

"What do you mean?" Sally's voice was confused.

"Eh, you can ask her when she wakes up, unless you want me to wake her up now," Mac looked at the top of the echidna's head which he was starring at right now. Both were completely out, they couldn't even hear the talking of the azure hedgehog crouched above their heads. Mac's quiet laughter was of what he was looking at. Julie was on top of Espio, _'Knocked out,'_ He said in his mind, she seemed blissfully happy with her arms around Espio's head and neck. Their heads and neck were touching as their sleep made her rest completely against him. Mac noticed when he walked in that one of Espio's hands was down towards her hip and upper legs, _'His hand's always there on her butt…jeez,'_ Mac thought earlier. From this view he saw the other hand around her back, her left leg was stretched out and her right was up to his hip and waist.

"No, I think they're fine, give me a sec; let me tell her," Mac smirked evilly as he pulled the phone from his ear.

"_Wait, what do you mean they're? Mac—_" He couldn't hear her.

Mac tapped Julie-Su's head, the second tap set made her stir more. "Julie," Mac called out louder he shook her, she groaned and her head moved. "Phone, Julie, you got a phone call," He frown and finally smacked her lightly.

"Oh," She moaned, still tired, "What?" She looked up, as if to look at something above her and behind due to her head angle. She saw the blue figure holding out her phone, the blue screen lit up brightly showing the name 'Sally' with the call timer underneath. It took a second to notice, but then she did. Julie yelped loudly and moved completely off of Espio, pressing her body as close as she can to the bottom of the mattress. Espio groaned subconsciously and turned his back to both of them, sleeping more. Julie grabbed the insides of the doubled up sheets/cover and pulled it inwards trying to hide her body more but all it did was outline her figure more. The echidna looked at the floor and saw her bra and underwear, she gasped and flushed heavily, one arm speedily coming out and snatching the silk pair of clothing articles and brought them under the blankets hoping to hide it.

"_What are you doing here?_" She shouted softly, trying to avoid any topic of her and her lover next to her.

"It's Sally," Mac held up the feminine style type phone, "I think you'd better answer, oh yeah I think she's wondering who 'they're' are," He winked.

She caught the slightly confusing comment, "_You didn't have to tell her,_"

He handed her the phone because she barely stuck her fingers out to receive it, "So, have fun last night?" Mac smirked as he bit his sandwich.

Julie flushed and snapped silently, "_Get out!_"

"Whatever," Mac stood up, "But you might make sure you clean up good because I smell a little bit of both of you in the air, know what I mean—" He chuckled as he avoided a pillow she threw. She sighed and brushed back her dreadlocks over shoulder after he closed the door. Julie-Su could the burn in her cheeks right now, how the hell do explain this to one of your best friends?

"Hello?" Julie-Su hoped this wouldn't go any further.

"So," Sally's voice was sly, "Julie, care to tell?"

Her head dropped into the pillow she was resting on, "Oh my god," Julie turned her head so she could speak into the phone, "This is so embarrassing!"

"And I want to know," Sally slyly continued, "Who's the guy, matter of fact tell me everything,"

Julie-Su gasped and looked to her right, "What a night," She giggled, "I was worked, I can tell you that right now," She flushed about how she described it herself, but she couldn't put it any other way.

"Julie you didn't!" Sally gasped, she didn't catch on earlier, "Who is he?"

"I…" She was nervous about telling, then again this was one of her best friends, "Um…but don't tell a soul," Sally anxiously agreed, "Espio,"

"What?" Sally yelped, "Why?" Of all people she wasn't expecting this one.

"Well…I'm in love with him…" Julie-Su looked at him and stroked his cheek, scooting closer to him. "I really am…listen; I promise I'll call later, I will talk to you later, okay?" The voice on the line giggled and said, "_Fine, go and have another round,_" Making her blush deeply, "Bye Sally," There was a giggle between both, Julie then closed her phone and tossed on the end of the bed. She wrapped her arms around his body and cuddled up to him, "I really am," She whispered before closing her eyes.

**Upstairs;**

Sonic snored with his face in the pillow. Someone had to carry him to his bed, and that someone was Mac. The blue blur was content and sleeping like a baby with his thick covers that sheltered him from the chill of leaving anybody part out and exposed in the air. The hedgehog was just short of unconscious, an earthquake could barely wake him. Even with his head face down in the pillow, he tongue still found a way out during his dreams. The result was a large spot of cold from the drool that had dried from the cool air in the room. He was underneath a thin white sheet, the same as Mac's, and then on top of that to aid with a chill that he had felt during the night, he had topped it off with a thick cream colored cover. With a happy smile, Sonic had been asleep peacefully for the first time since this whole ordeal.

As a sun rose through the sky and finally came through into his room. It was noon or close; the intense light began to warm the side of his face that was exposed. He moaned and licked his lips, "Yeah like that," Sonic mumbled, "Put more sugar though; otherwise it's not a…sugar cookie," Sleepily he licked his lips.

His room was a holy place to him, none allowed in without permission. It was all about privacy…that and he had a lot junk that he had to hide.

Down the hall were to other rooms. The closest to Sonic's was Tail's was left to; Amy had taken off for her home for one night and was already back, doing her unfortunate job of caring for every lazy bum excluding Katie. Everyone in the house was a heavy and late sleeper but her. She had woken up early, just after the crack of dawn. The rosy hedgehog had thought of making breakfast for some but realized that only person who would wake up early enough to have breakfast would be Katie. The question was where was she? Frantically she ran up to the rooms and searched each one. Not a sign of her, then she began to remember that she never came to bed late, and with Espio and Julie-Su's late night stroll Mac had taken their room.

In the peace and quiet of the guest room, the son of a hero yawned as he stood up. His stomach was content for the next few minutes, the sandwich was only a snack and it was almost lunchtime. Knowing his mother at her current age, being such an early bird she made a breakfast and left for the store to pick up something for everybody. Sonic and Tails already had a talk with him and his bottomless stomach about ravaging the fridge and robbing it of food. The most he had done all day was shower and grab a bite to eat; he never did any of the chores Sonic and Amy asked of him.

'_Well…it'd be easier on mom if I did clean up a little…' _His mind paused as he truly began to think the work his mom was doing to take care of them. _'Nah, she'll just get dad or Tails to do it later. Alright, cool, now that's done with. Let's see, he gave me ten for the pack, and about fifteen extra…thirteen fifty plus the change from spending what? Six bucks? Total I got about thirty-two dollars to do whatever I wish —' _Wow, the boy actually did some math, in his head and without a calculator! Not only that, it's roughly correct! He tucked his money into the inner pocket of his glove. Without a second to react the door slammed open;

"Mac!" His mother's yell made jump at least four feet in the air, he hit the ceiling.

"I swear it wasn't me!" Mac jumped on the opposite of the guest bed and crouched closely to the ground. "It was Espio! He told me to go buy them, he gave me the money and some extra so I went and bought them! It was all a favor I swear! Besides I don't use magnums—err—if any at all!"

Amy relaxed in posture while her son continued to cower behind the bed. When she barged into the room she startled him out of his mind, "What are you talking about?" The future mother walked closer to the bed and leaned down on it, using her hands to support her body above the bed. Her eyes could only glimpse at his shaking body.

"Wait," Mac's head popped up so she could see his face, "What are you talking about?"

"When the last time you saw your sister?"

"Uh…" Mac hummed as he scratched his head. His mind began the great search through the hollow void that was known as his brain. Mac gasped silently but stopped, "Yes…no…wait…yep got it, that's it! She said something about getting the Chaos emeralds…and then…not to tell ya until she got back because she knew you'd never let her go off and do it…wait…damn I just screwed up didn't I?"

"That depends," Amy's eyes turned into glares, "When you said magnums are we talking pistols or something else?" Right now she preferred the answer 'pistol' over the other possibility.

Mac chuckled nervously, "Yeah…about that—what were we talking about?"

"I'll deal with you later," Amy growled without much lip movement, "And tell your dad I'll be back." His mother pushed off the bed and rushed out the door before he could object to anything she just ordered him to do. Knowing she was gone to a safe distance, Mac let out a huge sigh of relief;

"Damn," The young hedgehog chuckled, "I got to get Espio to cover for me, even though it is true. Still mom's never believed me before and knowing dad now…yeah Espio better help me." Ooooh! Damn is he in for it now; ask Espio for help, ha-ha-ha, good luck.

**Back Downstairs - the Lab**

The young fox had been working almost around the clock. He was committed to doing this quickly, not only to get Sonic off his back but for his own personal reasons. Cream was very curious as too many things that were said and not said between them and he knew that so long as these kids were hear, anything could leak out of their mouths and that would turn a simple friendship into complex web of who knows what. Having the little information he had to work with, the young genius had made a great deal of progress. The vague details that had been described by the kids all amounted into a few things.

One was the portal generator that opened a wormhole to this timeline. It was his electrical surge conductor, how it had been modified into a timeline disruptor was a whole other deal. Right now he had gutted the invention and was reworking the entire inside. A surge conductor was no where near what he needed for the machine to correctly hone the Chaos Emerald's wavelength properties so a time warp could be released in a wider range and in a controlled area. Not to mention that this author barely has a clue as to what the hell he's talking about right now, but you know, keep that to yourself and I promise an air-chip cookie for all of you guys, its the best flavor ever man.

"Let's see," Tails had bloodshot eyes from a sleepless night, "Seven chambers to channel each emerald," Tails blinked deeply to refresh his dried eyes, when they opened he felt the water drips go down his cheeks, "I got make sure the cords don't get surged…" He yawned, "And gotta make sure this warp is safe…"

'_Jeez it burns to look around the room,' _Tails let his arms move instinctively, turn the bolts and nuts that he was working on currently. Subconsciously he was working, when something was tightened enough his wrench hand moved on to the next one as another yawn would escape his lips. _'If I can just figure out how to create a time warp like chaos control and sustain it for a few minutes so everyone can just rush through it,' _Tails' fingers began to slow down. Slowly they stopped moving, the tired fox began to lean forward and finally closed his eyes. _'But then I have figure out their timeline, but don't have a clue as to their exact time. Even if I could open the warp I don't have a way to direct to their time unless I can get the warp host to known the time…wait,'_

"That's it," Tails' eyes snapped open and looked around, "I don't need to use the emeralds," Tails stood up and reach over to his left for his tool box. He grabbed what he wanted and started ripping apart the surge conductor, "All I have to do is change and expand Shadow's warp!" To him, this was much simpler, to the author, well he got lost after the tenth word three paragraphs above. Finally some progress was being made on his end.

"I gotta call Shadow," Tails looked to his left and skimmed for the phone's location. It saw it sticking out under a small stack of paper and tool clutter. "Wake up you lazy bum," He picked up the phone and dialed his number. The fox pressed it to his ears and let the ring echo into his head, "C'mon pick up…pick up…damn it you bum, get off Cindy and pick up the damn phone!" Tails groaned, clicked off the phone and waited a few seconds, he re-dialed.

**

* * *

**

"Why can't I just meet up guys up there?" Knikatu complained to his mother, "I'm not doing anything here, I'm bored as hell. C'mon just let me go up ahead; I've been around you two all day jeez!"

Knuckles had a straight face while he leaned back on the wall of his kitchen. The left glove held a partly bloody rag; it was used for his nose. At the same time his free hand was flexing in and out of a fist. The echidna stared at the younger one, he was pleading with his mother.

Rouge put her hands on her hips and stared back, "I don't know Knikatu,"

Knikatu growled, he knew why, "C'mon let it go! So I screwed up!" The young bat-echidna punched the nearest, his adolescent barbs cracking the dry wall.

"Chill boy," Knuckles said calmly, "You ain't getting anywhere by doing that," He closed his eyes and let his head rest back on the wall entirely, "Unless you wanna pay 600 hundred in damages for that too."

"See!" Knikatu was overzealous, "That's what I mean! You guys won't cut me a damn break," Knikatu crossed his arms and growled, "Such bull—"

"Settle down," The older echidna's bark cut off Knikatu, "Your mother doesn't want you to go off alone because she can't trust you completely. As for me, I don't trust you at all; just wait till we all go. Tails says that we all need to be there; speaking on that, I'm going to ask you once more; just answer the damn question. What are your skills so far with the Master Emerald?"

The young guardian sighed, "Mom, please!" His bat mother just tilted her head to her crimson guardian.

"Just answer!" Knuckles' snapped open, "Damn! Either way, you're not going anywhere,"

Knikatu frowned, "So—rrr—" His father was waiting on his answer, "I can't do much; I suck with the damn thing. The most I can do with it is summon Chaos and heal a few wounds, happy?"

"Wow, you can summon Chaos?" Rouge gasped, "How'd you learn to heal wounds?" Rouge couldn't believe that such a young guardian with no mentor or teacher could do these things.

"Tikal has been teaching us some stuff but she can't do much she said," Knikatu sighed, "I learned how summon Chaos on my own; Tikal taught me and Crystal how to channel the Master Emerald's energy to heal." He looked down and stared at his symbol of honor. His body was more of silver-white while his guardian symbol was pure white, standing out on his body. "I hoping that maybe I could learn something here too—"

Knuckles scoffed, "Don't give me that crap,"

Rouge covered her gasp with her left hand, "Knuckles!" She smacked him with her right hand, "He's your son!"

"Dad, that's real fucked up," Knikatu mumbled, "I said I'm sorry!"

His father stood up straight, "Sorry is just a word, and personally I don't believe you!"

"God damn," Knikatu growled, "What do I have to do? Do I have to fight you for some damn respect?" He shouted aloud.

"Yeah," Knuckles responded. "Right now," He looked his son dead in the eyes, "The plains near the Emerald's shrine, you beat me; I'll forget this thing ever happened."

"What?" Rouge yelped, she knew her son didn't have a chance.

Knikatu and Knuckles took a few steps forwards. The height difference wasn't much but Knikatu still had to look up; the two echidnas glared at one another. Face to face Knuckles saw some fear in his son's eyes. "Fine," Knikatu said in a low voice, "Let's go," He backed away, his dreadlocks swayed as he spun around. His first step was a hop; it suddenly turned into a jog as he opened the door. He walked out two feet and jumped out of sight just before the doors closed.

Knuckles sided stepped about three feet and quickly passed her, "Knuckles don't!" Rouge shouted as she ran after them both. Crystal slowly came down the last stet of steps; the door slamming brought her attention and called her downstairs. The young bat caught her mother jogging towards the door;

"What's going on?" Crystal ran after her mother.

Rouge groaned as her daughter followed her outside, "You brother and father are being stupid! They're looking to fight!" Rouge ran her fastest, hopping onto a few branches and leaping to the ground and sprinting after Knuckles. Crystal gasped as she heard the news, immediately she jumped her highest, taking to the sky. She flapped her wings and looked for her brother who was ahead of everyone. From above she saw all, an orange figure caught up with Rouge, it began running by her. Crystal raised an eyebrow a flowing snake like thing began to move toward her father; it was blue and safe to assume it was Chaos.

"I'm telling you right now, both of you stop!" Rouge tried to scream her message across to these morons, "You two are such hard-headed idiots!" She groaned as she ran out to them, both had blazed from branch to branch, hopping a lot quicker then she could run. Crystal continue to follow by soaring above them all, from there she could track her father and her stupid brother who was asking to get a broken nose with easy. Chaos was going to enjoy this one while Tikal was about to have a panic attack like Rouge.

Knikatu made a huge leap onto a clearing; Knuckles followed his trail and landed a good fifteen feet behind him. Knikatu flashed his baby fangs that he had; his father calmly cracked his knuckles and relaxed. Knikatu bounced on his toes and tried to keep from smiling, he seemed excited about fighting his father. (Hell, I'd be running if I was sparring with my dad.)

Knuckles brought up his fists, jabbing with his left quickly and then twice with his right. He hopped back and forth on his toes for a couple and seconds and then smirked. "I ain't holding back on this one,"

"Just don't cry when the son surpasses the father," Knikatu flexed his shoulder. He struck the air twice quickly, his arms moving swiftly.

"Yeah," Knuckles scoffed, "Whatever, let's go!" The echidna father skipped forward ten feet in mere milliseconds; he flashed his fangs, smirking evilly.

"You asked for it Knikatu," Crystal mocked, "Even I know better than to test dad like this," Knikatu growled at her once, his sister wasn't bothered. The girl huffed and crossed her arms and observed.

"One!" Knuckles appeared behind Knikatu and spun backwards with his legs in the air, "Two!" Knikatu reacted with a duck and tried to trip where he thought his father was still. The young bat-echidna's leg and ankle swiped the grass and the air. "Heads up!" Knuckles appeared quickly and grabbed his son's ankle, "C'mon, your sister moves faster!" Knuckles yanked the leg and drag-toss Knikatu a good five feet.

"Knuckles stop!" Tikal pleaded, hoping the family violence would cease.

Rouge growled, "You know he's not as fast as you!"

"I got this!" Knikatu growled at the two 'mothers' he had. His head snapped to his left and he ducked and spun side ways, Knuckles barely missed him, the punch he threw landed into the ground. The older echidna growled as his strike broke the dirt and cracked the pebbles in the ground it hit. Knuckles spun in 180 and blocked as kick he was assuming Knikatu would try. Well it was guessing game, Knikatu won with his low kick attack, the blow cause his father to trip over and fall onto his face. Knuckles growled and scurried to get up, on his two feet he rushed his son; a powerful tackle sending the body flying about ten feet. Knikatu groaned as he got up, but then he leaned forward and moaned and spit at the ground, the shade of red in the liquid enraging someone.

Knuckles walked over, smiling in victory, as he approached the young echidna he smirked. Suddenly a white blur spun around him quickly, before he knew it, the figure hook his arm and spun him around before he could react. The force slammed him face forward into he ground;

She yelled, her death glare switching from the sight of both of them, "I can't believe you both!" Knuckles got all fours; he moaned and let all of the figures harden into still grass. He groaning as he straightened his back upward, on his knees he moaned and held his head and hoped the ringing would stop. "The hell is wrong with you two? We're a family, at least fake it!"

"Wow…" Crystal stared at the space were her mom was half a second ago standing. "I never knew you could move that fast mom…"

Knikatu wiped his mouth with his arm and let the fur soak up blood, "I didn't need help. I was fine,"

"So was he, but I'm not going to let your dumb manly minds get so warp in egos that your gonna fight one another when you are father and son! What kind of father drags his son in the dirt," She glared at Knuckles, who was just now starting to stand up, wobbling a bit. "What kind of son picks a fight with his father over stupid event that we're all trying to forget?"

"Well he started it…" Knuckles mumbled as he let his head calm down.

Knikatu huffed back holding his arm, "Well you brought it up," The father and son glared at one another with half-closed eye looks.

"Well both of get your butts in the house," Rouge pointed into the general direction of their home.

Knuckles scoffed at her, "You can't—"

"—**inside now!**" Rouge yelled making him flinched and stumble back, falling onto his bottom.

Tikal leaned to her side and whispered quietly to Crystal, "Is this is what she is like in your time?"

Crystal looked at her and stuck her tongue out during her answer. She made a 'sort of' gesture, tilting the hand she held up back and forth a little, her left eye was mostly closed, "Eh," She whispered, "Mom only yells when we do something really idiotic. The thing is, when she does get mad, there's nothing to calm or relieve her; here I've noticed that like a while after her and my dad start an argument and get all angry but then…they get all nice and cute and then she's calmer."

"So…" Tikal began, "She is, but it takes a longer time for her to forget or forgive?"

"Yeah, sort of," Crystal looked at her mother who was already dragging her bother and father inside. "**If **she chooses to **forget**…"

"I blame you," Knuckles growled and glared at his son. His left eye was tearing because she was dragging them by the only possible thing, the dreadlocks.

"Heh, you're the one who tackled me at full-force—" Knikatu felt his mom's heel kick up and hit his elbow.

"—both of you drop it!" Rouge yelled as she heel kicked the father as well.

"Ow…" Knikatu and Knuckles both flinched, "Damn woman…" Knuckles pouted as had to obey, right now his dreadlocks were hurting too much to fight back. All he could do was wipe his left eye of a tear.

"Ah," Chaos sighed contently, "Just like old times…by which I mean a week ago,"

**

* * *

**

'_Thank you'_

'_Thank you'_

'_**Thank you god!**__'_

_Night stared at her. Her hips moved smoothly as she walked over to her blade, without a lean her hand gripped the black handle. The grass were the sword was rammed into swayed a wind blew in with a fearsome silence. The only sound the came for anyone was an echoing metal clank, it was one her men; the bolt from the side of his gun cocked back and loaded the shell. Night walked over to her, the height difference was only about four inches. Katie looked up as she came closer and gulped._

"_It's you," Night whispered, "You're the hedgehog who was running ammo back and forth at the base…"_

_The infantrymen who were in battle-mode lessened in tone. They relaxed with Night's words, "Ma'am," Night turned her head, "She doesn't seem to be of harm, so what now?"_

_Night nodded and quickly withdrew her sword, "You didn't see anything," Night turned her attention back to the pink haired hedgehog, "Alright?"_

_When Katie nodded, Night left her as began walking back, "You sure about just leaving her like that?"_

"_She's just a kid," Night responded to her soldier, "I doubt that she has a clue as to what's going on, that idiot Eggman kidnapped some of these guys and planned to imprison them; really, my only worries are the military and Russia's Black Ops; Sonic and the others…I don't care, I doubt there's much they can do and even then, we can handle them easy; no need to kill or harm innocent children while we're trying to keep low." Night walked with her soldier, after her words she began hopping. Katie fell to her knees with a deep sigh, too good to be true but she'll take it._

She blazed down the road, her quick steps leaving hazes of heat on the tar of the pavement. The azure and rose hedgehog had the biggest grin as she flamed down the streets of her dad's section of the city. While she was happy; commuters were honking horns and cursing at blue blur that cut in front of them and even with occasional jump off the hood of car or the roof. But nothing could ruin this, she knew the secret, and she had collected the emeralds, by herself too!

'_Thank you god!' _She rejoiced again mentally. Her foot hit a cars fender as she launched herself over twenty feet into the air by kicking off of the car's hood. The young hedgehog ran slowly in the air, speed was something she was glad she got from her dad. Carefully she landed in-between a light post and a Corvette, she was being the rudest she had ever been in her life but she needed to get home. Katie kicked the car's rim and kick jumped a rolling momentum her speed gained as she went from the black steel window bars of an apartment building to another car, a Cobalt SS. At this high speed she was gaining attention as she hit the roof and once again kicked off. This time she landed on the road, she did a run landing; her feet never letting her go too slow. The trafficked streets with a game of dodge ball right now, her quick reflexes let her dodge mirrors of cars just before they hit her body.

Finally she was out of the streets and running towards her dad's home, leaving behind a confused and very angry main-street…

"Damn!" Shadow II covered his eyes a huge wind vortex swirled and gusted by. He leaned and closed his eyes as dust cloud followed, he coughed and looked around. The boy whistled, that wasn't Sonic he knew but he'd never seen Katie or Mac run like that before, "Wonder what has them so hyped up,"

"Shadow lets go!" The teal and black quill youth turned his attention to the left. Near the corner of the street his mother called, waving and jumping to get all the attention to notice her, "C'mon, your dad's probably getting worked up, it's almost lunch time and I'm hungry!"

"Pfft," Her son rolled his eyes, "That's the only reason he'd be up, I bet he's knocked out and dead asleep,"

_**-----------------**_

Shadow panted, the sweat pouring down his forehead. He grabbed the quills of his head spikes and tugged on them again, his teeth grounded to one another and he grinded them side to side. The protective case shard was on the floor, some of the liquid near that kept it alive inside the thing. Now the stupid thing had a hole on it as well as crack design that wasn't natural. In addition to this terrible event, they were due home soon; ten minutes tops. What the hell was going to do? This can't be fixed, it was precious to her and there was no way she was going to forgive him for the pre-mature and unnatural escape from its normal place.

He was a dead hedgehog, might as well start walking with a sniper's target mark on his head.

Cindy was going to take his head for this one.

"Chao…" Two little round tips of blue with very faded yellow tops touched the tip of the crack opening. The chao egg shook as the little hatchling inside began to move more. The shell cracks at the tip spread down more, suddenly the egg shell began to pull apart. Shadow gagged and made a disgusted face as the fluid that kept the newborn inside alive within the egg leaked out from the opening crack.

"Oh shit…" Shadow let his quills go and mumbled fearfully, "Oh crap…it hatched…damn it. **WHY did I hit it?**" The black hedgehog shouted. The flash back of his time in Cindy's room made him angry and very unpleasant. He hated the stupid eggs and keeping watch over both was not a job suited to him. The Ultimate Life Form had no need for keeping guard over some eggs he couldn't care less for. But he did care for the girl they made happy and well…life sucks doesn't it?

"Chao!" It cried, "Chao!" A whimper came from within the shell, Shadow came closer to it. The eggshell pulled apart again but then closed, Shadow saw the young one inside it. It had been trying to push the shell apart since it couldn't pop the top off because **someone** hit the top before it was fully developed and ready with enough strength to leave its birth home.

'_Oh man…oh man…oh man…' _Shadow lifted his arms and placed his finger tips and the opening of the shell, "C'mon…" Shadow gently pulled the shell apart, more cracking sounded as the bottom split as well and let the shell split in half easily. With big blue orbs, a raindrop like head and body part the tiny creature stopped its quiet tears and stared up at him. "H-hey little guy?" Shadow as hoping this thing wouldn't know it was him who opened the shell by accident. Every tip of the small baby had faded yellow; mostly likely due to his…let us say 'hasty' way of opening the shell.

Shadow stared at the tears the stop flowing, it was scared. Covered in the reflective solution that the egg provided it seemed so shiny, but it was normal one, even Shadow knew it. The tense and nervous look he had once before calmed at seeing the curious Chao. He huffed laughably, "C'mon little guy," Shadow placed his hands around its tiny and fragile body and gently picked it up.

"Lets clean this up and think of something tell Cindy…" Shadow pondered many excuses to save his hide right now, "You know…I think she'll believe this one—first I gotta kill a wolf and then we got find a chicken with red eyes—"

"We're home!" The happy voice echoed through the halls, bouncing off of the wall and sliding under the door. It crawled up his body and froze him in place, the Chao still cuddle in his arms, "Shadow?" She called again.

"Oh…" Shadow mouth moved slowly, "Fucking…son of a bit—" Shadow spun around with great speed and kicked the shells and its shards into the closet. The entire set of egg shell hit the back of the closet and broke more but Shadow didn't care. He rushed over and slammed the sliding door shut; suddenly a rattling sound followed the slam, "Oh crap," He stared at the child Chao in his hands, "Uh…here!" The gloved hand of the hedgehog ripped the door open with a great speed and he dropped the Chao in the dark room.

"Shadow?" Cindy opened the door and poked her head in, "You alright? I heard a loud bang,"

"That? Oh that? That wasn't anything," Cindy gave the suspicious glare, "What? I didn't do anything! I swear," He did his best to keep a straight face.

"Okay…" She raised an eyebrow. The door opened all the way and she walked in and looked around, "Um…where's our egg?" She looked to her bed, only Shadow II's egg was there. "Shadow…" Her man whimpered silently, "Where's our egg?"

"That? Yeah…about that—"

"Alright," Cindy crossed her arms and let her hips cocked to the left. Shadow went pale with her diabolically hatful glare, "Who'd you sell it to? Or should I be asking what'd you kill it with?"

"Wait, now hear me out—" He nervously backed away and held his arm to defend against anything she could get her hands on.

Stomping slowly she made her way to his face, "**Shadow the hedgehog**, you did not just get rid our baby did you?" Her scream pierced his ear drums. "Because if you did—"

"No! I didn't—Ow son of a bitch!" Shadow's eyes watered as he grabbed his tail. "That hurt! Wait, how'd it get out?" Shadow growled as his quills were tugged back on lightly and he felt a light weight object grasp onto his head. "Oh…" Shadow said flatly, the little one spit out what little fur it had taken off of Shadow's tail. It yawned and laid down coolly on top of Shadow's head. Quickly it cooed and closed its eyes. "Damn thing bit me!

Cindy flushed and gasped, "He's out!" She squealed, "He's so cute! Shadow why didn't you—wait…" Her excitement died down, "Why is it so pale…_**Shadow**_," Her voiced gritted his name; the glare he received with it didn't help either.

"I didn't mean to!" The eyes didn't change, "Look when I hit the egg, it cracked but I didn't even hit it that hard!" Shadow mentally slapped himself for those last details.

"You hit the defenseless egg?" She growled, her lime green eyes flaring up in anger. Shadow felt an impact on his cheek, the slap tilted his head slightly and then it's after effect was burning feel left by her enraged hand. "But…" Her voice softened, "You kept watch over it you didn't sell or get rid of it and this is for that," He felt her lips touch his, this time the burning feeling was all over and felt good…not painful like the one on his left cheek. His brow cocked as she kissed him just after she slapped him.

When they parted Shadow only had one question, "Um…are you sure you're not pregnant?" A soft growl and flat stared stopped him from going on about any further into mood swings. "Did you really think I was going to get rid of it?"

"Well," Cindy hugged him, "Yes I did, but thanks for not doing it," With her tightening hug she pecked her lips on his cheek.

Shadow stared upward, trying to see if he could see it, "Well, I was about to," Cindy raised an eyebrow as he continued, "Then I started to realize that it meant so much to you…" Cindy's looked dropped in any emotion, a dry and unbelieving face stared back at Shadow, "Besides…you might be right about being good practice…" There was something about his smirk. She could tell it wasn't his smug or slick smirk that he always had, when it twitched she knew it. He may have been able to hide from others but she knew him, inside and out.

'_You are such a terrible liar,'_ Cindy's serious and flat look did not change, _'Cut the bull,'_

The look showed him that she wasn't buying it. After a few seconds he exhaled and sighed heavily, "Okay fine…no one would give me my money's worth…the most offered was 200, and I spent more than double that on it…"

Cindy rolled her eyes when the truth finally came out, _'I should've known…'_ Something caught her attention. The little hatchling cooed and grunted quietly as it shifted position on top of Shadow's head. It yawned as the eye closed tightly; the Chao began napping after such a tiresome seven minutes, fourteen seconds in the real world outside of its egg.

"Aw," She looked to the top of his head, "He's so cute! You two look nice together you know that?" Cindy smiled at her boyfriend, "See, you know you like him on your head like that, don't you?"

Shadow stared at her flatly and replied with a tone, dripping in sarcasm, "Yeah right," The Chao shifted in place and turned so its stomach was facing up as it slept, "Can we clean it up? Cause I'm not gonna use this thing's fluids as gel I'll tell you that right now,"

She nodded and giggled, "Kay, but I'll need some towels from the closet, hold up."

Shadow stared big eyed at the air as she left his view, _'Oh fuck…'_ Slowly he made his way to the door;

"**Shadow!**," With the echoing roar he took his leave, bolting out the door with the sleeping Chao on his head still. Cindy groaned as began to pull out the wet shell and pieces, she gagged a little at the gel like fluids from the egg. "I am going to kill you!" The female yelled as she dropped the towels on her closet floor and ran after him.

**

* * *

**

"Sonic!" The scream echoed into his dreams as a roaring blare of anger. Heavy eyelids opened slightly as he vision let him see a pink figure staring down at him. The hero's dreamy smile faded as he came to his senses. He had been resting for quiet a while, he sat up and moved his leg more with ease, it didn't require much assistant anymore; mostly walking needed help but he could stand for a short time and even take baby steps.

"And we're yelling why?" He said groggily, "It was sexy dream too…man that's never coming back," Sonic rubbed his eyes and even felt like shedding a tear for his never-to-come-back dream. "So many women…man…what a waste…all those chili dogs…" Sonic whimpered as he had his few seconds of silence for the wasted food. "Beautiful women in skimp bikinis and chili dogs everywhere! C'mon what is it now?" He asked flatly annoyed. Sonic stared around with his eyes half closed, looking for the pink source of anger.

"Katie's been gone, since yesterday; why didn't anyone notice?" Sonic felt a hard smack hit his head. "Sonic! I left them to your care; the least you could do is try!" Amy snapped.

"Ow…" Sonic rubbed the back of his head and looked to his right, "Jeez, man; where is she?"

"She **just** got back!" Amy's teeth formed an angry bite, "Sonic do you have any idea of what she's been up to?" She yelled as her arm jerked to her left, point at their daughter.

"_This is bullshit!_" Amy raised an eyebrow as the muffled yell echoed upstairs. She stared at the ceiling, wondering what the hell that kid was doing.

Sonic yawned, he looked at the couch to is left, "She looks fine to me…" The hedgehog yawned again.

The rose looked back down, "She went out for all the emeralds!" Amy yelped, "Katie just went out and got them all!"

Sonic woke up, he couldn't believe it. He stared at her wide eyed, "Dude, no way! You did?" She nodded at her father's question, "That's amazing!" Katie looked up, she wasn't expecting that. She felt a smile wanting to grow; somehow she just impressed her father. That was something hard to do when he was this age.

"Sonic!" Amy gasped that he was impressed, "She could've died! You know how hard those emeralds were placed?" Sonic rubbed his eyes and stared down at the violent glow at the bottom of his sight.

"Whoa, all seven!" Sonic leaned over and grabbed one; the group jewels' bright glow lessened when the purple crystal's energy was removed from the mix, "Katie, this one was in Nicaragua!"

"Well," Katie couldn't help but smirk, "Los locales son muy amables," She couldn't help but show off the nice foreign accent. It was pleasing to not here Sonic complain about their presence in this timeline for once.

"_God damn it!_" Amy hand's fell to her hips as she stared at the ceiling again, "_I shot him like ten times in the face! He's still running around!_" Ah, the things Xbox Live bring out of someone's character.

"Dude, she knows Spanish too!" Sonic couldn't believe it; his daughter found all of them on her own. It took Shadow, him and knuckles to hide them all well, and now, his fifteen year old found them, "Oh man, this is cool—"

"Sonic!" Amy groaned, for once she thought Sonic would do a fatherly duty and demand and explanation for the dangerous leave, "How can you be impressed? Your daughter could've been killed; the white one was in Alaska!"

Sonic shook his head, "No way, she's my kid," Amy moaned as found nothing breaking through his head. Now the sapphire hedgehog admitted it with pride, he smirked, "Shadow ain't got anything on me, my kid so kicks his kid's ass!" Katie smiled as she blew a few quill strands that dropped in front of her green eyes back up. The girl giggled, she couldn't help it.

Amy grabbed her quills and tugged, "Dang it Sonic! Don't you care at all that she could've been killed and the fact that she snuck out last night?"

Sonic chuckled, "But don't you see that she got all seven in one night? It took us two days to hide them! And she knows how to swim, that yellow one was hard as hell to hide!" He spun the purple jewel on his finger tip like a professional basket ball player with a ball, "Ames, I've finally found something to be proud of! Don't get me wrong, Mac is 'alright'," Sonic looked at her with a flat look as he added his air quotes, "But he's not the first thing I'd brag to the world about—"

"_Oh f—k you swizzkiller!_" Mac's consistent yelling only confirmed Sonic's point, "_It's lagging like a motherf—ker…this bull! The game cheatin'!_" The child's growl roared upstairs.

"Shut up Mac! It's a damn game!" The annoyed seventeen year old yelled while looking up to his own ceiling, "See what I mean? But man; Katie? How come I **now **found about this?" His thumb pointed to the shyly chuckling girl on the sofa near him.

Amy growled at him, "Because you're an ignorant jerk who was too worried about his reputation and the world finding out to know that he has **two** great kids," To Katie this was great; at first it seemed like Sonic was going to yell at her and agree with her mother but this came out. To Amy this was bittersweet, while Sonic was finally realizing see the kids as a good thing and not a risk, but man was he was failing the whole fatherly thing. Katie was supposed to be punished for her dangerous take off.

A sudden violent metal jiggle caught everyone's attention. Amy raised an eyebrow as she looked at the source, it was the door. Was it a break in? At this time of day? Well, most normal people were not home on a week day in the summer around noon; people have real jobs to attend to. There was a thumping bang and the door pressed inward. A growled grunt came from outside. Katie stood up and inched closer until Sonic put his hand out to stop her. Another thump hit the door and this time the metal pieces of door creaked, they were bending.

"What the hell—" Sonic flinched when the wooden door cracked at the door knob and the metal knob hit the floor. A chunk of the door fell right by the entrance and the first thing everyone saw was a foot, a white shoe. A white shoe with a metallic red lining, quickly without care the black leg recoiled and led the body to rush in. Instantly the azure hedgehog growled, "Yo, what the hell—"

"Here, catch—I was never here, remember that!" Amy blinked once and suddenly he was gone.

Sonic saw a lightly toned blur squeal. The baby blue colored creature hit his lap and he quickly felt the slippery substance. "Ugh!" The hedgehog gagged and lifted the newborn dripping in its shell nutrients, "What the? A chao? Shadow—where'd he go?" Sonic blinked as he scanned the room. The broken door slowly creaked shut. Amy's brow furrowed as she was shocked at what just happened.

Their daughter stood nervously still, "There's only one person who can make him run like that," Katie let out an uneasy grunt.

"She's coming," The voice yelled from upstairs. Her brother knew what was going on, "Everyone hit the deck!" Mac made loud thump as he slammed his body to the upstairs floor. Sonic and Amy exchanged confused glances.

"**Shadow!**" The roaring growl echoed through the living room, "Don't you dare run from me!" A black shoe broke off another chunk of the door, quickly the foot receded. Suddenly a growling hedgehog came in. Her baby blue hair was combed back but her teeth clenched so tightly that all she was missing were fangs. Sonic could've sworn her once light sea green eyes were blood red now. Cindy's blue hair flew around her neck as she swiftly moved toward the steps. Her eyes squinted as she took a closer look, Amy noticed her ears twitch.

'_Okay…I'm holding a dripping baby chao,' _Sonic began to sweat nervously as the little chao whimper in his grasp. Suddenly he groaned quietly and suddenly glared at it. The egg's substance still dripped onto his lap, _'Cindy's pissed and Shadow's hiding like a wuss, just what the hell is going on? I got chao juices on me for god sakes!'_

Sonic's attention went back to the enraged teal hedgehog. Her short frame ran downstairs and he heard a quick slap. It was a slap; the hedgehog could've sworn he felt its strength. The world hero made mental note; never tick her off.

"Shadow!" She barked. Sonic smirked as he saw his so called rival being yanked upstairs by his quills. "It's all over the floor and not only that, you blazed over here! Do know the danger you put our baby through?" She yelled. Shadow groaned as he kept his left eye half closed from the pain. He felt the back of his head on the left side start to numb.

"Ow!" Shadow grunted as she gripped tighter on his quills, "The thing's only been out of the damn shell for twelve minutes!"

Cindy smacked his head, "Yeah and its shell liquids are all over my closet floor!" Cindy yanked harder again before shoving him away harshly, "And that thing is ours! You treat it like one of our own, understand?"

Shadow groaned in pain as he rubbed the sore spot on his head, "That **thing** is not mine, you made me pay for it; I never agreed to care for it,"

"Whoa," Sonic held the infant chao in one hand now, "Back up a sec," The hedgehog surprised everyone with his strength to stand up. "First of all, who the hell is going to fix my door?" He yelled, Shadow flinched as he rubbed a very sensitive spot on the back of his head. Sonic growled when no one responded, "Second, what…the…hell…is…going on?" He stressed his question. Katie quickly took the chao from her father's careless grasp;

"Oh," Katie flushed as her eyes met the tiny newborn's, "It's so cute and…pale…?" The fourteen year old raised an eyebrow, "Pre-mature hatching…?" She looked up and saw the two hedgehogs. Cindy glared at him as she brought up the early birth fact. Shadow… she'd put all of her money on it, "Aww, he broke your shell didn't he?" Katie began to pet the newborn in her arms.

Shadow huffed his point, "It was an accident!" Soon the baby chao began to whine and turn in Katie's grasp.

"Here," Cindy had a short smile as she took the turning chao out of Katie's arms, "Poor baby…" The chao refused to calm down, "You're just scared,"

Katie petted the newborn in Cindy's arms to calm it. It began to cry, "Aw, its okay. You'll never have to go through this again, I promise." Nothing changed, the hatchling continued to cry, its whines louder.

"When did you guys get a chao?" Amy asked as she tried to catch up on this whole situation. The rosy hedgehog came to Sonic's aid, he tried to not to show it, she could tell. Shadow was here, so he wasn't going to ask for help. Sonic flinched quietly; his leg was numb now, Amy noticed and shook her head with a soft groan, _'Men…' _None caught sight of her eye rolling.

"Well we…got it…" Cindy kept pausing because of the restless chao. The young one would not stop trying to wiggle out of her grasp, "What's…wrong?" Cindy gasped as the baby chao slip out of her grasp. Quickly she caught it, a sigh escaped her lungs. She could feel the newborn's heartbeat racing, "Hmm?" Her eyes caught a sight she herself could not believe.

The infant chao's eyes were pouring with tears; whimpers came in squeals as it cried. It to looked Cindy's left, her mouth hung open as the blue hatchling reached out. It whimpered as it tried to grasp for its want;

"What's it…" Sonic's jaw dropped, "No way…"

"Wow…" Amy's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Huh?" Shadow chin tucked in to his chest as his head backed in shock, "Uh…" His brow rose and let his red orbs look around nervously. He looked at it and grunted with uncertainty.

"It," Cindy held it up more. The chao confirmed everyone's disbelief, it climbed up the arm and clutched tightly to him. "It wants you…?" Cindy coughed, "Shadow…?"

The embarrassed hedgehog felt it latch onto his arm and swiftly climb on to him. It clutched tightly to his shoulder and lay on him as so. It sniffled and whimpered quietly as it rested its big head on his shoulder and body to his chest. It closed its eyes and let out a soft sigh. Happily its tears stopped, it nuzzled its head to his body. Cooing once it made him flush at the cheeks. He felt it slip just slightly, he quickly put a hand to its back. The chao's frown changed into a small smile as it felt a safe hand hold it securely to the chest it was resting on.

"Aww," Cindy giggled, "You look just like a daddy!" Shadow felt a warmth of red hit his cheeks. "It likes you; it thinks you're its papa!" His hedgehog clasped her hands. Her giggle was uncontrollable because of the sight before her eyes.

"Dude," Sonic's face was twisted from holding in a laughter, "That thing has to be nuts…you of all people!" Nothing and he meant nothing Shadow did to him from this point on could ever let this go. It was a scar Shadow had that Sonic would never let him hide, not ever.

Shadow's blush deepened as he felt all of the strange and laughing stares hit him. He couldn't glare; his deadly stare that had turned off so many stares was useless. Right now Death's Apprentice wasn't going to help him; he needed the reaper himself dressed in the black cloak to help shake off these looks. A snore entered his right ear, slowly the bold red orbs lowered to the corner of his eyes to a better look. The infant was fast asleep on his shoulder. Cutely the chao's mouth was opened as it snored softly. A feeling ordered Shadow to move, he began to walk towards the sofa where Katie sat at earlier. A snicker made him glare to his left, Sonic wasn't fazed. Everyone saw it, with the greatest care he had ever displayed for anything besides Cindy he lowered the baby chao and laid it to rest. Shadow then slid his left hand across the right side of his chest and shoulder.

Suddenly he walked over to his rival. Sonic flinched and froze with shock as he felt Shadow's hand rub across his shoulder and arm. "What the—" Again he was cut off as he felt a cold draft hit his bare blue hand. Shadow snatched the fabric cover so quickly that the owner felt it seconds later. The whole room watched as Shadow took Sonic's white glove and began to softly brush it to the sleeping chao's body. His fingers carefully lifted the chao to get the underside; Shadow was cleaning it of the birth liquids. Not a word came from him as he leaned back up and turned around.

The hedgehog walked back to the azure rival, "Here," Shadow smacked the glove onto Sonic's shoulder.

"…" Sonic's voice refused to leave his throat as he gagged. He lifted the glove with his finger tips and saw the dark spots where the substance soaked into, "Amy," He looked at his shoulder and back to his pink friend, "Tell me that didn't happen…" Sonic stuck his tongue out to gag but more voices interrupted. "Jesus Christ no…" Sonic groaned and fell back onto his sofa. He knew who it was, "Well at least the Xbox's free for me to use now," Katie rolled her eyes; she knew what her father was talking about.

"Hey, hey!" The happy shout came from Mac upstairs. Quickly he slid down the guard rails of the upper steps and ran down the last couple steps.

Sonic rolled his eyes and let them look to what Mac was so excited about.

"Uh…" A white fingered glove touch the door and jumped back, "That wasn't me," Crystal defended herself as she walked in. The aqua eyed bat-echidna had not even stepped twice into the home before her blue blur was all over her. Suddenly he stopped inches away from her, in a frozen running pose. Crystal's brow furrowed as she noticed he was sweating a little, his jade orbs died down into a low and drained olive.

"Hands off," The most feared voice barked. Knuckles pushed the door open more to let himself through, breaking off a few more chunks as it hit the wall gently.

"My door!" Sonic groaned, "Oh c'mon, she was just a baby! We just got it a day ago, I clearly said to everybody after the two idiots downstairs broke it down that no one but me or Tails were supposed touch it!" The hedgehog lifted his legs alternately and kicked the floor. He paused, the seconds flew as everyone stared, then it hit him, he flinched and the hedgehog's face turned hard, "Owww! Deeamn that hurts!" Carefully he gripped the weakened cast groaned loudly as he gripped the wound.

"Hey it was like that when we got here," Knuckles turned back and saw the full damage. Shadow had kicked so hard the cracks had stretched across all over. The wooden door looked like it could literally fall apart from the next few hits, even the hinges were loose.

"Whoa, damn!" Sonic rolled his eyes as his door's condition was still being noticed by the newcomers, "Espio and Julie at it again?" Knikatu walked up to the open door. His mother passed him and walked in and joined the rest, while Knikatu was letting his attention focus on the door. He knocked on it once, it jerked down making him jump back. The top hinge snapped off and hit the floor. It bounced on the ground, ringing into a hedgehog's ears.

Sonic smacked his face and held his hand there, "I hate you people…what are you doing here anyway?" He yelled, "Did you just up and say _"Hey, let's go and bust Sonic's door open and bug the hell out of him!"_ I just got rid of you people yesterday!" Sonic whined, "I was supposed to be focusing on how to get rid the chameleon and the echidna downstairs!"

"First of all," Shadow held his index finger over his mouth, "Shut up, otherwise it's gonna wake up!" He said softly, before Sonic could say something he continued, "Second, I was hoping you could've help me out with the…issue…—" His head tilted as he was talking about the hedgehog next him. The ultimate life form felt a smack hit him, "Ow…you know what—"

"No I don't," Cindy quickly cut him off, "And honestly I don't care," She shot him a mean glare.

"Tails called us over…" Knuckles mumbled as he kept glaring a certain younger blue hedgehog that was much short than him, "I see where your eyes are boy,"

Mac nervously smiled, "Uh…no I wasn't?" The emerald orbs drifted discreetly back up to the bat-girl's eye. Crystal's eyes formed a glare, "Hey you chose to wear that skirt! You know I can't help it!" The echidna's glare would not lift, boyfriend or not, he had no right to be looking at her like that.

"Again?" Sonic broke the tension before Knuckles or Crystal strangled Mac, "What is it now?"

A huff left someone's lungs. The group looked at one another while Rogue looked to her left, the step in particular. Soon quick and light thumps led up the lower set of steps, "Well I had to scrap the old plan," It was Tails. Everyone noticed it right away, his eyes were pink, "And I decide on a new way; this actually the help of the kids and you guys…as in cooperation…"

"Okay," Shadow cleared his throat, "I'm out!" He spun around quickly. He took two steps before another stinging pain pulled at the back of his head. "Jeez, alright!" He was pulled back head first until he met someone's flat and annoyed eyes. "I was kidding!" Shadow sighed, relieved as she let go of his quills, "I'll work with the little demon from below—ow!" Cindy crossed her arms and huffed, "Damn it, that was a joke, for a pacifist you smack people a lot!" She remained silent, Shadow's left eye narrowed as he never felt this nervous before. Why wasn't she talking?

"Listen bud," Sonic shot at his friend with a sharp tone, "These people come here, break my door, and wiped chao juices on me; **this had better be good**." Tails ignored his friend's glare.

Instead he looked around and did a head count, "But we're still missing one aren't we?"

"Nope," Shadow held a content smirk.

"Shadow…" Cindy finally growled.

"What? This is for productive people or people who have something to contribute, excluding Mac," The young hedgehog gave him a glare, "Everyone is here," He shut his eyes tightly and sucked up the pain. He sucked his teeth as he felt the pressure on his foot. He bit his lower lip as he spoke, "_Fine…Mac I think he's online, go get him,_" Cindy lifted her foot and turned her back to him, huffing once.

"I don't know why I ever try with you," She spat, "You can be such a jerk sometimes, with your own son even," That comment earned Knuckles some attention from Rouge and Amy to Sonic.

"Don't even look at me like that," Knuckles mumbled as he shook off her glare mentally. The white bat simply crossed her arms and huffed quietly.

"What? He's kinda right, but don't tell him I said that," Sonic shrugged nervously when Amy's glare did not lift.

"Kay..." Mac quickly disappeared in a blue gust. "_God damn it! We lost 24 to 100!_" The group on the floor below him rolled their eyes as he yelled a little more; less louder though, "_Yo, Shadow, get your butt over here; Tails got somethin' important to say…I don't know I'm not the dude! Yeah…so's your dad,_" A blue blur zoomed down the steps and stopped quickly in the middle of them all, "Yeah he's gonna be here in like what? Ten second's cause—"

"Daaaannng…" Sonic closed his eyes slowly and sighed, "What the hell ya'll do to the door? Did it bite someone or something?" It wasn't the fact that the door was broken; it was just that everyone kept renewing the whole situation with it and making him feel the great loss again. The legendary blue blur let his eyelids drop half way as Shadow II came inside, "This whole group has control issues,"

"Quiet boy," Shadow quickly responded, "Sit down and shut up," The older hedgehog quickly ducked and evaded a swift smack, "Ha! Saw that—(**Smack**) Ow! Crap, should've seen that one coming," He simply groaned. Cindy had first swung with her left and missed but caught him seconds later with her right,"

"Jerk,"

"And you still love me," Shadow smirked slyly as his comment made her flush a little in front of everybody.

"Any way…" Tails cut in before any more hold backs, "Like I was saying; instead of me working my mind to the core and stressing so much until my fur falls off, I've found a much simpler way."

"Really?" Sonic seemed intrigued, "Cause last time I asked you about this; you lost me after the seven word."

"Yeah, to an extent." Tails' looked to the different face. He received several questioning looks, "All we have to do is up the level of Chaos Control…"

Knuckles brow furrowed, "Huh?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Mac raised an eyebrow to accompany his look

"Stay with me here," Tails sighed, "Look, Shadow can freeze current time around him to make it seem like he's blazing around from point A to point B in half seconds."

"Yep, it's all the jewel, told ya." Sonic smirked to his so-called rival.

Shadow flashed his short fangs, "Faker, I don't need a jewel to run circles around you and still end up kicking your ass,"

"Alright enough!" Katie yelled, "Jeez dad, stop picking fights,"

Tails crossed his arm, "Now?" Sonic nodded, Tails looked to his right. Shadow bowed his head once, "Thank you. Like I was saying; Shadow's current control can hold him and maybe another person or object, maybe even something like a car," Cindy glared at Shadow, finding her neon up on the top of the Mystic Ruin's tallest mountain on her birthday was not funny. "But the thing is, he can't do more than freeze or slow time. If we use all of the Chaos' Emeralds…wait; what are they doing here anyway?"

"Don't ask," Amy huffed.

"Fine," He sighed. It was useless with these people, "As I was saying. If we use the Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald; we could open a warp to their time line."

Sonic nodded, for once he understood, "Well, isn't that how they came over?"

"Yes but they used something beyond me currently to come over. According to them, _he_ managed to safely control the emerald's power in a machine open a warp and open it to this timeline." He kept the reference to his own son discreet.

Sonic scratched his head. "Now you lost me,"

"Don't worry about that," Tails couldn't figure a simpler way to put it, "Thing is, I can't do that—"

"—Aww, the little genius can't live up to his own son!" Shadow chuckled.

"Yes, fine, drop it! I'm only twelve!" The young one's growl didn't bother him.

"Brian's only eight Tails…" Mac added innocently.

"**Okay!** I don't care! So what?" Tails flushed shyly, "So he's smarter than me at a younger age, I don't care! Like I wanted to say: if we use all of the emeralds, it should more than strong enough open a warp to their time, the Master Emerald could hold the power so we could hold it so long as we need to get them back home."

"Yeah one problem Tails," Shadow crossed his arms, "I don't know where these kids were exactly. Even you should know what kind of damage we can do to any time line should they end up in the wrong place." Tails nodded to him.

The fox smiled, "That's where they come in," He point with both hands randomly at the kids, "If we can get them to use the emeralds correctly, the time warp should make a fix to their exact time,"

"Wait, none of these kids know—"

"I do," Katie raised her hand, "Sort of, I'm a little sketchy on it but I know how."

"I'm not allowed to use it anymore, mom said so," Mac frowned and crossed his arms.

"I did not!" Amy gasped, "I didn't even know you knew!"

"No, not you, the other mom!" Mac groaned, "Back in our time," The young hedgehog chuckled as he remembered. "That was awesome…"

"Womanizer," Crystal glared as Mac reminisced in his happier memory.

"Mac…" Amy carefully asked, "Just what did you do?"

"He used Chaos Control to walk around the girl's locker room while they were changing. Since it slowed time for him, he got a full show of slow-mo for his eyes," Katie joined Crystal in the glare game.

"You know," Sonic hummed, "I always thought about that possibility," Amy gasped and glared at him. Sonic was rubbing his chin in such deep thought so he didn't notice, "But I wondered if I would lose focus or control and ended up exiting the time slow and then got caught. So I never went ahead tried it."

"Yeah," Mac whined, "I wish some had told me that you need to focus **that hard** to hold the time control!" He groaned, "Those girls were _**pissed**_."

"So Knuckles," The yellow fox approached his echidna friend. Amy was too busy telling Mac off so the fox decided to move on, "Did you find out?"

"Yeah," The red guardian sighed, "He can't do much; I'll have to help him do it."

"Well, it should still work so long as he's focusing with you,"

"Knuckles? Focus?" Sonic snickered, "Ha! Yea right!" His laughter sub-sided when Knuckles growled. The hedgehog sighed disappointingly, "Man…you guys are no fun anymore."

"What about you?" Tails looked to the black and teal striped hedgehog.

Shadow II nodded once, "Yeah," The young hedgehog smiled, "I know how to use it. The thing is I don't like using it, it makes me nauseous,"

"What about Crystal?"

The shorter echidna-bat nodded happily, "I know how to use the Master Emerald's energy and even some Chaos Control, though Knikatu knows a lot more with the Master Emerald, he absorb it once!"

"Don't tell!" Knikatu shushed her right away, "I still can't get it right!"

"How the hell can you…" Knuckles looked to his son, "If you can go into the Chaos mode, why didn't you say?" In a way he thought it was impressive. And in the other, he was jealous; Knuckles couldn't even control anything from the Master Emerald at his age, "That's more than enough to pull off what we need!" Why was he hiding this? Knikatu was amount to a lot more than what Knuckles expected from him.

"Well…I pass out after a minute or two…" Knikatu gave him an uneasy glance.

"So? I barely can on hold for two hours." They had a stare off, "Knikatu," His voice was almost hard, "Are lying to me about anything else?" The white echidna shook his head, "Do you really want to learn something?"

"Dad?" Knikatu raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you haven't hit a spliff in past twenty minutes?" It was so strange, Knuckles was way beyond his normal self to him right now.

"Tails," Sonic dragged the fox away from the echidnas, "Is this all you told these people to come here for?"

"Uh, yeah?" His fox friend began to sweat.

He grabbed the young child by his fur, "You mean to tell me that I lost a new door just so you could tell us," Sonic glare hardened, "Work together with the kids to get ready for a big Chaos Control?"

"Well when you put it like—"

"—Dude," Sonic hissed angrily, "I swear I'm gonna shove my foot so far up—"

"Hey!" Mac smiled mischievously, "You're awake! Oh," The youngest hedgehog chuckled softly, "Can't walk?" The sneaky grin turned into a devil's smile. Everyone looked to the steps. He was referring to the couple walking up to their level. They reached and suddenly stopped as they received too many stares for comfort.

Rouge finally spoke up, "Why are you holding—"

"—She's really…uh, her back still hurts and she can't walk much," Espio hid a flush as Mac gave him a specific look. The chameleon knew that, that little blue kid knew it all. Mac was his only friend in this room right now; so he had to please it no matter what. How could he explain as to why he was holding Julie-Su on his back? It seemed like giving her a piggy back ride.

"_Or maybe she's overworked,_" Espio flushed heavily. Even he heard the sarcastic comment from Sonic's son.

"So you're finally leaving?" Sonic smirked for a sudden reason, "You guys have fun last night?"

'_Oh my god…'_ Julie-Su turned her head and reviled her full blush. This wasn't happening, "I-I don't get w-what you mean, excuse me?" Her stutter did not help. She clear her throat, her voice was almost faint.

"Sure…" Sonic gave a sarcastic look.

"Julie, you okay?" Amy questioned sweetly, "You sound like you have a sore throat," Mac withheld a powerful snicker; he literally had to bite his lower lip in order to keep from busting out in laughter.

"Uh no," Her weak voice was muffled as she rested her head on the chameleon's shoulder, "I'm fine, ruff night is all." Mac couldn't hold it anymore. He fell back and rolled around the floor, tears of laughter in his eyes. Julie-Su flushed as she caught on. "No that's not what I mean, I couldn't sleep is all!" Her faint voice tried to yell. Mac laughed even more because of her comment.

"Hey," Julie-Su did not like the sound of his voice, "You positive?" Sonic smiled evilly, "Sounded like you were being split in two last night." She yelped and felt the blood rush to her face again. "Nightmare? You were screaming and yelping a lot,"

"Nice." Mac clasped hands with his dad and join in the joker's laughter.

"I don't believe it," Shadow looked at the couple with a flat expression. Both their faces were blood red, Shadow wasn't surprised. "You two were humping all last night weren't you?" Espio looked away, "Julie," Shadow simply asked, "Do your dreadlocks hurt?" Her embarrassed gasp told it all, "That explains why she's not walking…though it is surprising knowing you're a chode purple boy," Espio suddenly growled at his insult.

Julie-Su gulped along with her lover, "So," Rouge joined the sly father and son hedgehogs in this conversation, "Espio," The chameleon refuse to look at her, "Julie," The echidna lifted her head slightly, "Where are you two heading?"

"Well," Espio nervously stuttered, "She's got to uh, shower and change. So-o we're going to her shower—nuh—room—home, we're going to her home—" Nobody bought it. "—I mean I'm taking her home! Not going with her…" The chameleon looked around embarrassed and nervously.

"More alone time?" Rouge giggled, "Julie, was he that pleasing?" The echidna hid her already deep blush by hiding her face.

Espio began walking towards the door, "Have fun!" Mac shouted as they walked out. Espio picked up his pace when everybody in the house began to laugh. "I'll let you know when the DVD comes out!" Luckily for him, Espio was already too busy and uncomfortable to hear him.

"Mac you didn't!" Amy yelped.

"Hell no," Mac gagged, "Watch two old people; especially that echidna and chameleon love for a whole night? You couldn't pay me enough! Let alone record it," Knikatu chuckled a little, he had the same thoughts.

"So what now?" Sonic sighed, "You people have ruined my day and yet it has gone only too well because tonight, I'll be able to sleep without hearing a bunch of moaning and screaming," The hero stood up. He scratched his wounded leg, reaching into the cast, "Damn I hate this thing,"

The rose hedgehog grabbed his left arm, "Sonic stop, the doctors said you need to keep it on for about three more weeks," Amy reached out to stop his scratching hands.

"**Screw**…that," Sonic began to pull on his cast, "I can't even run in this damn thing," He started pulling it sideways. When it ripped, he drew everyone's attention. Shadow raised an eyebrow as he saw Sonic pull the fabric apart. Before he knew, Amy was rolling her eyes and Sonic was holding a leg cast with a large rip down the middle.

"You're such a—" Amy groaned, "—Sonic, it's a bullet wound; what if it gets infected?"

"Yea, yea, yea, " The hedgehog sarcastically replied, "You told me a million times; just get me the cleaning medicine," Sonic's face was uneasy as he stared at the blood stained bandages, "It not that bad anymore," A lot of the group gagged as he pulled the old bandages off, "See? It healed up a lot; I can walk, maybe even run; no problem," Sonic smiled as he looked around, and stood up, his left eye twitched from a numbing pain, "Okay, it's not anything I can't walk off," Amy huffed and rushed upstairs. She wasn't listening to him, she didn't want him screaming his head off later when the wound was contaminated.

Amy returned as Knuckles began to speak, "Well this was another nice hour wasted,"

"Not yet," Mac cut Knuckles off, "If you're all going home this soon that I need to ask you, you," He pointed at Knuckles and Tails, "You, you, you and you something," His lips moved so quickly it all sounded like a big slur. Sonic and Shadow exchanged strange looks as Mac was calling them out in addition to Shadow II and Knikatu. Already all six of them weren't liking this, Mac wasn't kid they were all very trusting of. With a couple flinches and grunts Sonic made his way over, Shadow walked over coolly and Knikatu and Shadow II had to nod on it before moving.

His mother began to hand Sonic the bottles of cleaner and medicine, "And what are we up to?" Amy question as she heard Mac begin to whisper, "Sonic what's he saying?"

"I don't know," Sonic dragged on, "Now, if you don't mind; let the damn thing speak!"

Amy's baby fangs let out a growl, "Sonic…"

The sapphire hedgehog sighed, "Let 'Mac' speak…jeez," He turned his head to face his son, "What is it boy? I need to clean my wound and I want to do it before today ends so I can go order a **new door!**" His glare aimed to his left, at Shadow.

"Okay but first," He leaned out a little more. He was observing the room closely, "We need to be alone and in private,"

"Whatever you can say to them you can say to us," Rouge quickly cut in before anyone moved.

Mac sighed, "C'mon," He groaned, "This is a father-son thing!"

"—N' I'm out," Shadow turned around, "I swear if you hit me—" No matter how hard he was trying, he couldn't form a glare at her.

"Then turn around," Cindy growled as her ultimate life form flinched when she raised her open palm.

"So c'mon," Rouge gestured with her left hand for him to go ahead, "Spit it out,"

"I will," Mac looked around, "When the girls leave,"

Sonic groaned, "Mac," His father shook him, "You had better not be coming out of the closest,"

"What? Hell no, that disgusting!"

His father sighed, "Fine, so I can get you people out of my house sooner; everyone downstairs," He turned around and stopped Amy and Crystal who were quick to follow, "Except you guys; any of you guys," He turned his head and made sure Rouge and Cindy heard.

"What?" Amy gasped, "Oh now you want to go along with him," She glared.

Cindy nodded along with Rouge, "Yeah what's he so intent on hiding,"

"Look, lady," Sonic looked to Cindy and Rouge, "And Amy," She crossed her arms, "Does it look like I actually care what he wants?" He pointed with his thumb to the empty space behind him. They all had already left, "Oh…any way, I'm doing this just to get these people outta my house, so I can clean my cut and order me a new door."

"Fine go," The rest of the girls gasp when Rouge let him go.

"Ha, I got you!" Sonic smirked and pointed his finger in her face, "We're going into the sound proof room! Bam, suck on that!" Sonic laughed as he started forcing his legs down steps. He yelped every time he landed his foot on the next lower step. "Peeeeze—Zout!" He mocked as he left their sight.

Everyone saw Rouge's hanging jaw. She couldn't believe it. That did not just happen. She ran it through her mind fifty times and it still made no sense. The bat's eyes were still in a shock state. Amy ran a hand across her friend's view and got no response.

"Wow," Crystal popped her comment in, "He really caught you mom, bet you didn't see that one coming," Katie giggled in agreement with her friend.

"Sonic just…" She mumbled, "Amy…"

"Yes?"

"Please tell me he didn't just out do me…"

The pink hedgehog shrugged uncomfortably, "Um…sorry?"

"I need to go home and lie down…" Rouge the bat held her head and told herself that it was all a nightmare. "I'll be at home…" The trauma was really getting to her.

"Yours or dad's—"

She sighed her daughter's question, "Do you even need to ask?—"

"—See that's not fair," Amy huffed and folded her arms, "How come you Knuckles are together, she's with Shadow and I am over here **trying** to get his attention?"

"Oh Amy," Cindy waved the worry down, "Your thinking too much on it, how about we go out for dinner, just us and the girls?" Amy looked around the room for a clock. The DVD player above the TV said 4:30. "I know it's early but I'm starving,"

Rouge let go of her head as she heard deeper talk of food, "Yeah, same here. I tried making lunch with Tikal but it didn't turn out too well cause **some one **burned the chicken…"

"I lost the time and forgot it was still cooking at 500!" Crystal defended herself, "All you wanted out of that lunch was to feed dad. You didn't cook for us!"

Rouge blushed as Crystal brought this up in front of everyone, "Shush!" She whispered with a nervous look.

"Please," Cindy moaned, "I'm hungry! You two can argue over dinner!"

"I saw this neat looking restaurant while I was running through the city. It's across the D.T.L.R., wanna try it?" Katie pitched in.

"Oh I know the greatest Italian place not to far from here!" Cindy squealed as the confirmation of food was made.

Amy sighed softly and smiled a little, "Why not? Its not like they're doing anything evil downstairs, besides it'd be nice to go out without the stress of keeping Mac toned down," The pink hedgehog smiled and ran some fingers through here quills, "It'd be good for those two to spend some time together."

"Okay c'mon let's go!" Cindy's stomach growled quietly, "If I have to wait any longer I'll end up eating my hair!" The teal hedgehog pulled her keys and then frowned, "Wait, Katie can you bring the chao along?" The fourteen year old nodded happily and zipped over to pick up the snoring chao. Crystal's eyes instantly lit up and she followed Katie's lead in the cooing of the infant.

The mixed child gasped, "So cute!" Crystal yelped quietly, "Is it yours?"

"Yes…and no." Cindy sighed when Crystal cocked an eyebrow, "It doesn't like me…" Crystal's mouth opened, "Before you ask…Shadow…let's go before it wakes up and starts crying for him because knowing him; he'll leave the poor thing here." Cindy held out her arms to take the sleeping baby.

"Poor Chao," Rouge made tisk sounds as sounds as she shook her head, "…Shadow of all people…"

Cindy began walking ahead of everyone. Impatiently she kept looking back to make sure she out of the house alone, "C'mon hurry up!"

"You act like you haven't eaten in a year sheesh!" Rouge sped up her walk.

"I don't know okay?" Cindy flushed as she rushed to her car, "I've been so hungry lately. Honestly I think my stomach has gone nuts. This morning I woke up and the first thing that came to my mind was that I love 'ma-mone-nes' and I finished the last box I have at home! And I just bought it," She opened it and quickly started the car making the lagging Katie and Crystal rush into the car. Cindy handed the Chao Amy in the passenger seat.

Carefully the rose hedgehog put her seatbelt on and balanced the infant on her laps, "Oh ma-mone-nes?" Cindy nodded at Amy's question, "I remember those, they were so good."

Rouge leaned in to add her comments, "And you bought and ate a whole box of them?" The lime eyed hedgehog nervously giggled as a silence came over them. Everyone did a mental count of how many grape-sized ma-mone-nes could fit into a box about the size of a shoe box. Everyone finished and gave wide eyed looks.

She looked away and shifted into reverse, "I've been hungry!" She tried keep down the deeply embarrassing flush.

_**

* * *

**_

The blue hero opened the door and instantly had all eyes on him. "Okay," Sonic grunted and held his leg wound, "Talk boy, my leg is killing me!" He groaned from some pain as he sat down on the only sofa in the room.

Mac sighed, "Okay, I need help…"

"I could've told you that," Shadow huffed as he crossed his arms.

The young azure hedgehog glared at his father's dark rival. "Actually…" His voice dragged on. Mac zipped over to his companions Shadow II and Knikatu. He put his arms around their necks and smirked, "We need help with something,"

Knuckles sniffled before speaking, "You want help with a mix-tape don't you?"

"You knew?" Mac's head tilted as he held the most confused look of all.

"Yeah," Knuckles cleared his throat, "Knikatu's done nothing but blame you and it for the whole island thing."

The young hedgehog rolled his eyes, "Dude…let it go, damn!" He glared to his right, at his white echidna friend. He stopped after a few second when Knikatu did respond in anyway, "So you can help us?"

"Hell no!" Sonic groaned with a rag towel in his mouth. The injured hedgehog took off his stained wrap and tossed them aside. He had started unrolling the new bandages, "First of all—ow crap!" He flinched as he let the bottle of medicine dribble a few drops onto his wound. The reaction was an instant sting, "Do you know how long it take to make one? Ow!" He rubbed the medicine in with the towel.

"We're not asking for a whole thing; we just want some help!" Mac pleaded.

"I dunno," His face twisted with pain as he tended his wound, "What do you guys think? Ouch! Tails, you're the instrumentalist here,"

The fox shrugged, "I don't have much to do anymore now that we got the way home solved." He walked past all of them and walked over to large computer mixing board, "It's fine with me but don't expect to get more than a few songs; don't even get your hopes up for two tracks."

Sonic sucked his teeth, "Ow damn it this crap burns!" He moaned as he began wrapping the new bandages around it, "Shadow?"

"Honestly," The dark hedgehog huffed, "I don't care…so long as it gets them home sooner. Life is already enough with things as they are, I don't need a kid adding fuel to the fire," He glared down at his teal and black colored offspring.

"Knux?"

The crimson echidna looked around. He stared at everyone for a few seconds, "Well…" Knikatu knew that tone already, "I don't see why not," Mac sighed with relief and threw his hands in the air, "So long I don't have to do another 'Mirror'," Shadow and Sonic shrugged in agreement, Sonic more though.

Sonic relaxed as he finished up the last wrapping. The blue blur laid down on the sofa sideways, "Alright, if Shadow's on, then let's talk,"

"Really?" Mac couldn't believe it, "Sweet!"

Knikatu smiled slightly, "Cool," He himself couldn't believe his own dad agreed.

Tails cleared his through as he entered the center of the group's attention, "So what are we aiming for on these tracks? C'mon talk to me guys, show me what you got." He waved for the kids to follow him as he walked toward the booth with the mic.

**

* * *

**

**Well, what are they going to do for the mix-tape? Will they even do it or will Shadow say screw it five minutes into it? And are what Espio and Julie-Su doing besides showering together? Will they ever learn to cooperate to open the warp home? Will they even get home? Will Sonic's door ever be fixed? Will the new one last? Where are the girls gonna eat? Will I even continue it from this ending point or just start a whole new day with a summary in the next chapter? Did Night really let Katie off the hook? Why am I asking you these questions? Why am I even typing if this is the ending of the chapter?**

**I don't know. I'm just the author.**

**Well Till 18 (Hey, it'll be a legal story!……I know that was retarded but I had to call it. Heh-heh)**

**I'm out.**


End file.
